


Dreams Do Come True

by captasha007



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assistant Natasha Romanov, Boss/Assistant - Freeform, CEO Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Natasha Romanov Has A Crush, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Natasha Romanov, POV Natasha Romanov, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 114,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captasha007/pseuds/captasha007
Summary: “Come in!”Her heart jumped hearing his voice, making her more nervous, so she slowly opens the door and enters the office.And God almighty, can she just die?Because there, standing behind a desk, was Steve Rogers aka the asshole who spilled coffee on her blouse earlier. The guy who she yelled and cussed out.Yep, kill her right now.





	1. Audition

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will IGNORE what happens in the future and past of the MCU. 
> 
> Just AU for y’all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own ANY of characters, celebrities, companies, and brands mentioned in this story, I wish I did but I don’t obviously.
> 
> This Natasha is going to be so OOC, so you’ve been warned! And also, you’re not gonna see too much of S and N past, just a tiny bit, the necessary only, because we’re gonna focus on the present.
> 
> Characters are gonna be young, so Steve will be 26 and Nat 25. Others age will be said later on in the story, but they’ll be around the same age. AND my Steve is having short hair and beard, just a sweet reminder ;)
> 
> So, without further dumbass explanations, enjoy!

“Are you nervous?”

Natasha sighed and looked over her best friend from the passenger seat as Maria drove her beat-up Nissan four door (since Natasha’s beat -up Honda broke down yesterday) towards R&S facility in Manhattan.  
  
R&S, a famously known fashion clothing line that stands for, _Rogers & Stark_ .  
  
“A little. Yeah,” Natasha sighs again, but this time deeper. She was going to audition for a model in R&S, since the said company launched a campaign looking for new talents. The redhead’s dream since she was a little girl was to be a supermodel and walk those famous catwalks and Fashion Weeks around the world, but she never had the time nor the money to invest on that dream.  
  
Orphan five year old girl, who never got adopted or at least fostered, moved from orphanage to orphanage until she was 18 and immediately left the orphanage to pursue her dream career, but life out there isn’t always pretty or how she imagined.  
  
After leaving the orphanage, she started working and since then, there was no time for her dream, she tried , but for people like her, with no family or support, there was no way she could be a model.  
  
Until now.  
  
Until she saw the perfect opportunity online, seeing the ad from R&S, and immediately quitting her lame ass job as a waitress, rushed into practicing and showing her friends her strides in the small living room of the apartment. Clint mentioning she was born to be a model, Bobbi, Clint’s girlfriend, cheering her up as she modeled, and Maria (who has been there since they both met at the age of 14 in the orphanage and ran away together) smiled proudly and fanned her face before she could cry. Because she knew this was Natasha’s dream .  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Maria smiled and reached for Nat’s hand.  
  
Natasha chuckled nervously and nods her head, grabbing her friend’s hand and squeezed it.  
  
When they arrived, after getting anxious with the traffic, and fearing Natasha wasn’t going to make it. Maria managed to drop Natasha off and wished her luck before she left for work as the redhead thanked her and watched her drive away. She closes her eyes and inhaled, exhaling slowly.  
  
She adjusted her blouse and skirt, turns around to see the impressive modern building, her heart flutters. Smiling brightly, she begins rushing toward the entrance, not even paying attention to the beautiful structure outside and inside.  
  
Natasha reached the lobby and fast walked to the receptionist, who’s a blonde middle-aged woman , around her 40 to 50’s, smiling and waving goodbye to three young ladies. The blonde woman then turned her attention to the redhead stopping in front of the deck.  
  
“Hello, good morning - I'm here for the auditions for appendices model?” Natasha said a little bit breathless. The woman smiles wider and nods her head.  
  
“It must be your lucky day, because the deadline is in 10 minutes.”  
  
“I know, the traffic was bad, I thought I wasn’t gonna make it,” Romanoff explained as the woman reaches for a tag.  
  
“Here. You can go up in the elevator like in about 15 minutes, go to the last floor and then there should be a lobby full of girls waiting for their turn to be auditioned,” the blonde lady sweetly instructed her.  
  
Natasha sighs in relief and then worries, “Are there a lot?”  
  
“ Uff ! Let's say like, whole New York is here?” The lady chuckles, making Natasha’s face fall, hopes going down, “But don't you worry, sweetie. By far, you're the prettiest I've seen,” the woman smiles friendly as Natasha huffs a laugh and nods her head.  
  
“Thank you, ma'am.”  
  
“Oh, please call me _Sarah_.”  
  
“Alright, Sarah ,” Natasha said while Sarah kept smiling, “Do you know who's gonna interview? - I heard a rumor it was going to be Tony Stark, one of the CEOs himself.”  
  
Sarah rolls her eyes, “ _Pfft_!” She waved her hand dismissively, “Honey, that boy only comes over, _only_ if he has to - _Steve Rogers_ is the one who you're looking for. He'll be the one who's interviewing after auditioning for the judges,” Sarah told Natasha, whose eyes bulged out at the information.  
  
_Steve Rogers_?  
  
The model, artist, fashion designer, co-inheritor of R&S, most yearned bachelor, America’s youngest CEO at the moment for being _25_ years only, graduate of Harvard with _honors_ , businesses man, is in this exact building as her. (Just 9 floors above her? And could have the luck of meeting him? She can die in peace now.)  
  
Natasha must admit, she and Maria have been crushing on him and his group of famous friends like, co-inheritor to own R&S and CEO Tony Stark , Bucky Barnes , and Thor Odinson . The last ones two named being supermodels and workers for R&S. Bucky as COO (Chief Operating Officer) and Thor as CFO (Chief Financial Officer)  
  
“Alright, so...Steve Rogers it is. Wow no pressure at all ,” Natasha laughs humorlessly and Sarah smiles, “Okay, thank you so much, Sarah - for the tips. I'm Natasha by the way,” the redhead extends her hand as Sarah extends hers too, shaking hands.  
  
“You're welcome, Natasha. I have a feeling you're going be a regular!” Sarah said excitedly and Natasha brakes the handshake to go outside and get a snack from the vending machine she saw outside.  
  
“I hope so!” She waves goodbye at Sarah, who’s smiling and waving too.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“Tony, I told you, I need to stay until I interview aaaall the people who qualified - and I'm talking about 50 women and men,” Steve argued with his childhood friend. The CEO shakes his head. He sandwiches his phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabs his coffee from the roof of his latest Audi model, the navy blue car shining in the reserved spot. He closes the door and presses the lock on the car alarm. The CEO wearing a dark gray three piece suit with a black tie, sunglasses on and hair neatly done.  
  
_“Aww, come on, Stevie,”_ Tony whines from the other line while Steve walks into the elevator, _“You have to go out - your relationship with Sharon is over, man. It’s time to move on,”_ Stark said. Steve rolls his eyes and presses the button to the 10th floor, the top floor. Steve sighs and shakes his head.  
  
“It's not about _Sharon_ , Tony - and you know I don't like her anymore,” Steve said and leans his back to the glass wall and grabs his iPhone in a hand while drinking his coffee.  
  
_“Alright, alright. So why you don't wanna go with me to the club then?”_ _  
_  
Rogers lowers his cup, “Because I'm busy ! - not like someone I know and only wants to party every day.”  
  
_“Fine! But don't come at me crying when you get old and lonely!”_ Tony yelled defeated.  
  
“Alright, Tony - see ya,” Steve rolled his eyes and ends the call before Tony can say something else. He looked up at the screen above the doors to see what floor he was, it was the third floor, then suddenly he realized something, “ Ugh, my portfolio. God _dammit_ ,” he threw his head back in annoyance and immediately presses the button to the underground parking lot, deselecting the top floor button, the elevator began going back down...  
  
  
  
Natasha glances down her phone and decides it’s time to go back inside and get in line for her audition. So she throws away her trash and grabs a mint from her purse, and goes straight to the elevator…  
  
  
  
Steve locks his car again and walks towards the elevator, one hand holding his coffee and the other one holding his portfolio . He called the elevator down and waited for it to come as he pulls out his phone, since it alerted him he got a text.  
  
He sets his portfolio down, seeing it was an important text from his assistant, he quickly unlocks his phone and begins texting her back, hearing the elevator arriving, he glances up but doesn’t pay attention there’s someone already in there, since he’s too busy texting. He bends down and maneuvers to get his hand (the one that’s holding the coffee) on his portafolio while holding the good ass coffee, enters the elevator and walks into it, straight to set himself next to the button pad.  
  
_But_ , there was someone already in that particular spot, walking straight into the person and spilling his good ass coffee on them.  
  
Steve and the woman, he noticed now, gasped loudly as he widened his eyes, “ _Oh my God_ ,” Steve breathes out shockingly as the lady, who’s frozen in place, stares down at her, coffee drenched, blouse, “I-I am so sorry, ma'am! I didn’t see you -  
  
“The _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” The woman screeches and looks up at him, getting more mad when she notices he just got a few drops of coffee on his shirt as hers is soaked. Steve was mortified and ashamed, so he puts his phone away and portfolio down.  
  
“I-I apologize, miss. I was looking at my phone and -  
  
“That's damn right! You weren't _looking_ where you were going! - and now my blouse is ruined, you fucking _idiot_!” The girl yelled and whined and pushes the lobby floor button, “This was my chance, and now it’s ruined because an _asshole_ , was taking on the phone, spilling his coffee all over my blouse!”  
  
Steve winces, “Ma’am, I'm _so_ so sorry again - you want me to get someone to buy you a new one?” He kindly offers but the lady growls and shakes her head.  
  
“No! Leave me alone,” she bites her lip and sniffs, resists the urge to cry in front of the cause for her frustration and dream slipping away. Rogers never felt so bad for someone, he sighs and begs the redhead lady, who’s not even facing him.  
  
“ _Please_ don't cry. You’re making me feel more terrible for it.”  
  
“I'm glad you do,” she snaps as the elevator stops at the lobby. Steve’s morals were tingling , he was feeling so bad for ruining whatever the lady was coming here for, and hey, maybe he could help her. After all, he’s the boss.  
  
“Look, let me buy you a new one -  
  
“I said no!” She bites and dismisses him as she walks out of the elevator, “You've done enough,” the woman’s hurt words stab him in the heart, making feel worse than he was feeling.  
  
Steve sighs deeply and watches her walk through the lobby, and then run towards the exit. And he was pretty sure she began crying.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Rogers was in his office signing some papers, when a knock on his door interrupted him. He opened his mouth to ask who it was, when the door opened, Bucky walking in.  
  
“Hey, punk.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Bucky noticed Steve smile was sad, and being one of his  childhood friends, he knew something was wrong with him, “What's up?” Bucky asked as he walks to the desk and Steve setting down the pen, leans back to his chair.  
  
“I bumped into a lady and spilled my coffee on her,” he sighs and shakes his head, “I was texting and I accidentally bumped into her.”  
  
“ _What_?” Bucky chuckles and sits down on one of the chairs in front of Steve’s desk.  
  
“She yelled at me and I tried making it up to her but she just refused to.”  
  
“Make it up to her?”  
  
“Yeah, buy her a new blouse,” Rogers said, but the wiggling of Bucky’s eyebrows suggested something else, “ _Ugh_ , Buck. That's not what I meant by ‘making it up’. Look, I don't have time for this - the interviews begin in 30 minutes and I don't even have my paperwork done,” Steve argued and sits straight, grabbing the pen again.  
  
“Steve, you don't have to work. You’ll co- _own_ this industry - I don't even know why you came over anyway.”  
  
“You know why, Buck,” Steve coldly said, not even looking up at his friend.  
  
Bucky sighs and shakes his head, “You heard she's saying she dumped you?”  
  
“I don't care what she says - I know the truth and you too,” Steve kept signing papers while answering Barnes, who nods.  
  
“You hate her don't you?” He asked the blond.  
  
Steve sighs loudly and sets his pen down again, looking up at his friend, “I don't hate her per se, it's just that I don't like her.”  
  
“Well, I do hate her,” Bucky casually said as Steve rolls his eyes, “What?! I mean, after what she did to you? - who wouldn’t?” Steve shakes his head and smirks, continuing his signing and Bucky changing the subject.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**30 minutes later…** **  
****  
**   
  
Maria never driven so fast in her life like she did now, right after Natasha called her balling her eyes out, explaining what happened, she quickly made an excuse at work and went to their apartment, grabbed a new blouse for Natasha and flew to R&S facility. (Even though Natasha told her to just pick her up and go home, since she lost her place in the audition.)  
  
“Thank.. you so much, Maria,” Natasha sniffs and goes to open the door, but Maria turns off the engine and walks towards Natasha, who starts crying again.  
  
“What _happened_ ?!” Maria asks concerned. Natasha hiccups and let Maria hugged her while rubbing her back in comfort.  
  
“This asshole bumped into me and spilled his coffee _all_ over me,” the redhead whined, “Now I lost my spot and they already closed the sign in’s!” Natasha cries out as Maria shakes her head, already pissed with this asshole that crushed Natasha’s dreams.  
  
“Aww, Nat. Don’t cry,” Maria brakes the embrace and wipes Natasha’s cheeks, “You want me to beat up that guy for you?”  
  
“It's alright, Maria,” Romanoff shakes her head and sniffs again, “Maybe this dream isn’t meant to be mine,” she sadly said and goes to enter Maria’s car. But Maria shook her head and stops her by the wrist.  
  
“Don't say that, you don't know - come on,” Maria said and quickly grabs Natasha’s blouse from her car and handles it to her friend, who confusingly takes it from her.  
  
“Maria, I told you, they already closed the signing in’s. They won't audition if I already lost my spot.”  
  
Maria didn’t accept any excuses and took Natasha’s hand, leading her inside the building. Natasha was protesting but Maria walked them straight to the blonde receptionist lady, “Ma'am?” Maria called, making the woman smile at them in return, “An asshole spilled his coffee over her and she -  
  
“Oh _my_!” The lady gasped as soon she noticed Natasha’s blouse, “Are you okay, sweetie? Did it burned you?”  
  
“No. I'm fine,” Natasha shyly told.  
  
“She missed her spot because of the asshole and now the sign in’s are closed!” Maria argued.  
  
“You didn’t get to audition?” The lady asked Natasha, who timidly shakes her head in negative. The blonde woman sighs and grabs the desk phone, “Let me make a call very quick.”  
  
Maria nods while Natasha shakes her head again, “It's fine, Sarah. You don't have to -  
  
“Steve?” Sarah says to the other line, and apparently she’s talking to Steve _FUCKING_ Rogers, making the two young girls shut their mouths, “Hi. I have a _friend_ who missed her spot for the auditions and,” Sarah stops talking and sighs, listens to whatever _Steve_ is telling her, she the rolls her eyes, “I know, I know,” she listens again and then smiles to herself while watching the girls stare at her in complete awe as she hears Steve out, “Just do me this favor please?” the older woman asked and waits until the man answered back, and it was what Sarah wanted to hear because she broke into a wide smile and then chuckled, nods her head, “Okay, I will,” Sarah ends the call and quickly grabs a VIP pass from the desk and smiles to Natasha excitedly, “Here,” Sarah hands the redhead the pass, “Just walk straight to the secretary and give her this. You don't need to be audition by the judges - you'll pass _directly_ to Steve Rogers,” the older lady said as Maria and Natasha’s jaw dropped.  
  
“ _What_ ?” Both young ladies gasped.  
  
Natasha’s eyes widen, “ Really ?” She asked incredulously to the blonde, who laughs and nods her head. Natasha bit her trembling lip, “Thank you so much, Sarah.  
  
“You're welcome, sweetie,” the lady smiled warmly.  
  
After Natasha got changed and fixed her makeup a bit, she thanked Maria and sent her home, because she didn’t know how much she’ll be here. So Maria went back home and wished her luck again, Natasha thanking her again. The redhead arrived at the top floor and was amazed by how many people were on the floor, all of them lined up and waiting for their turn. And she gulps, walking through the people, going to the secretary in there.  
  
“You must be Natasha, don't you?” The secretary smiles at her, knowing who she was already. (Since Sarah already told her.)  
  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
  
The young girl smiles and stands from her seat, grabbing a clipboard and gestures her to the waiting area, Mr Rogers will be with you in a few. You can take a seat, _if_ you find one” she smiles again and gives Natasha the clipboard with a sort of questions. Natasha grabs the clipboard and thanks her, going to the area, she stands there awkwardly, since there was no space to sit down. She quickly answered the questions, which were basically all asking where you were from and why you wanted this job or personal opinions.  
  
“Natasha Romanoff?”  
  
The named girl looked up to see who called her, which was the secretary. The young girl smiles sweetly and tilts her head towards Steve Rogers ’ office, “Go ahead.”  
  
Natasha’s heart was racing faster than it was, hands began to shake and sweat, she nods and gives her the clipboard on her way. The redhead stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath, _‘Help me, God,’_ she said in her mind and knocks on the door shyly.  
  
“Come in!”  
  
Her heart jumped hearing his voice, making her more nervous, so she slowly opens the door and enters the office.  
  
And God almighty, can she just _die_?  
  
Because there, standing behind a desk, was Steve Rogers aka the _asshole_ who spilled coffee on her blouse earlier. The guy who she yelled and _cussed_ out.  
  
Yep, kill her right now.  
  


* * *

  
  
Steve froze as soon he saw who walked into his office, recognizing her from earlier, the girl who he bumped into. Making her cry and probably burned her with his good ass but hot coffee.   
  
They stared at each other for a few moment more before Steve tare his gaze away and clears his throat, “Uhh...take a seat please,” he gestured with his hand the chair in front of his desk.   
  
Natasha gulps as she feels a blush forming her face, she was starstruck and as well ashamed in this moment. She walks towards the chair and awkwardly sits down, murmuring a ‘thank you.’   
  
Steve clears his throat again, forcibly this time, and waits for her to sit before he takes a seat, “Umm, do you have experience in the modeling?” Steve inwardly cringed for his straight forward question, he normally asks them how was their day, of their breakfast, or for their damn names for Christ sake. But no, he went straight to the point, making both of them feel more awkward.   
  
“No, Sir,” Natasha, being polite now, shook her head. Steve nods.   
  
“How about your acting?”   
  
“No.”   
  
Rogers sighs, “Look, umm.. let's forget what happened in the elevator and start all over, that okay with you?”   
  
“I'm sorry I called you stuff and was rude, but this job really means everything to me, Sir - I know I was a total jerk,” Natasha apologized.   
  
“Well, I'm sorry for spilling coffee on you,” Steve smiles charmingly and then comes back with the interview, “So no experience with modeling or acting?” He asked.   
  
“No,” Natasha shakes her head. Well, _duh_ , of course you have to have experience for this, Natasha! But she was so excited seeing the ad that she didn’t think about that.   
  
“Umm, I'm sorry but we're looking for someone who has experience with modeling or acting. Sorry,” Steve said apologetically. Natasha’s face fell and heart broke hearing him say that.   
  
“O-okay,” she smiles wobbly and nods her head firmly. Why she didn’t think of that? The ad just said to come and audition, didn’t give details. She basically came to make a fool of herself, in front of Steve Rogers, “It's alright, thank you, though - for having me here,” she acted bravely and quickly stood up, going far away from here, and maybe from New York. Tears already brimming her eyes.   
  
But before her hand could touch the doorknob, she heard him say, “You know what?”   
  
She looked back at him, eyes blinking rapidly. He stands up and rubbed the back of his head, “I still feel bad for the coffee and I-I don't know if you want to work in another thing. I mean, you can start as an assistant and then maybe you'll slowly get experience while seeing other models and -   
  
“Yes!” Natasha yelled excitedly as she smiled brightly, but realized she responded too quickly. Blushing, she clears her throat, “I-I _mean_ . Yes, Sir.”   
  
Steve looked at her in amusement, “Umm,” he chuckles and stands up, walks around his desk towards her, “My personal assistant. She's retiring and well, maybe you'll like that assignment? - it's the only thing I can offer you right now. You don’t need experience for this,” he told Natasha, who was beaming and nodding her head.   
  
This was her chance.   
  
“Yeah. Sure,” she said to him.   
  
“Perfect,” he smiles.   
  
“Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much,” Natasha, from the bottom of her heart, really thanked him for this chance, “For giving me this opportunity.”   
  
“You're welcome,” Steve nods his head.   
  
“So when do I start?”   
  
“Linda is quitting in a week - you can be here Monday so she can train you for a week - let me give you her phone number,” Rogers said and went back to his desk to grab a notepad and quickly write down.   
  
He tore the paper and walked back where she was, giving her the paper as he smiles at her politely. She gratefully takes the paper, “Well, Monday morning I'll be here, Mr Rogers,” Natasha’s eyes shone.   
  
Natasha smiled brightly and thanked him again, leaving his office with a huge smile on her face, not even noticing envious glares on her way to the elevator.   
  
She enters the empty elevator and presses the button for the lobby, smiling dreamily as she leans on the wall. Natasha closes her eyes and begins to chuckle, then turning into a laugh, not quite believing what just happened. She just got an opportunity to make her dreams come true and on top of that, she just met her celebrity crush!   
  
What a beautiful day, isn’t it?   
  
Reaching the lobby, Natasha texted Maria to come and pick her up, when she overheard Sarah talking with two girls behind the receptionist desk. The redhead looks up and sees Sarah waving goodbye at them as she walks away with a _bodyguard_ ?   
  
“Alright, girls! It was fun working with you!” Sarah said, walking further away.   
  
“Bye, Mrs Rogers!” The girls told as they wave excitedly back at her.   
  
The redhead frowns.   
  
Mrs _what_ now?   
  
Rogers ? _Sarah Rogers_ ?   
  
She wanted to fucking die in that very moment, that lady who helped her, who was nice to her was Sarah Rogers. _The_ Mrs Sarah Rogers, wife of the Joseph Rogers, co-owner of R&S. Aka Steve’s mom. Of course ! How could she didn’t notice that before!?   
  
Ugh . Natasha guesses she was too preoccupied for her audition she didn’t even notice Sarah Rogers was attending her.   
  
She might as well die of embarrassment and worst fan ever. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROMANOGERS, ASSEMBLE!!!
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

 

Natasha walked out of  _ R&- _ **_fucking_ ** _ -S  _ Facility with a huge smile on her face, slightly trembling with joy, she couldn’t resist and called Maria on her way to the front driveway.

“ _ Hello?” _

“I got a job!” Natasha squealed, smile still huge.

_ “AHH!!!” _ Maria squeals louder,  _ “Really ?! When do you start?!” _

“Well, it's not the job I wanted, but it's something,” Natasha shrugs carelessly.

_ “Aww, no. How come?” _

The redhead sighs, “Because I need experience.”

_ “Well, that's true. But I'm sure you'll learn quickly - so what kind of job did you get?” _

“That's what I'm getting at,” Natasha smiles again and pauses for a moment, adding drama to the reveal, “I'm the assistant of the one and only... _ Steve Rogers _ .”

_ “WHAT!!!??”  _ Maria  _ screamed _ of excitement, making Natasha wince and pull her phone away from her ear, hearing Maria’s yelling even the phone was away from her ear,  _ “Are you serious?!  _ **_The_ ** _ Steve Rogers?! - one of the most famous artist designer of the  _ **_goddamn_ ** _ world,  _ **_and_ ** _ CEO of R&S,  _ **_and_ ** _ supermodel,  _ **_AND_ ** _ the sexiest bachelor in New York?!  _ **_And_ ** _ - _

“Yes!” Natasha chuckles, “He interviewed me personally! - and do you remember the lady that was on the main lobby?”

_ “Uh-huh?!” _ , Maria said from the other line.

“Well, she was  _ Sarah Rogers _ aka Steve Rogers’ mother!” Natasha laughs at Maria’s shocked gasp after she told her about Sarah, then, hears a  _ manly  _ chuckle behind her, startling the redhead and making her gasp. She turns around quickly and sees  _ Steve Rogers  _ smiling at her, portfolio and phone in each hands.

“Yep, she's my mom,” Steve was grinning at Natasha’s face.

Natasha, who was forming a blush, quickly ended the call with Maria and clears her throat, “Mr Rogers, I-I didn’t hear you, sorry,” she shyly tucks an errand strand of her hair behind her ear. Rogers shakes his head and keeps smiling.

“It's alright,” Steve waves his hand, the one that’s holding his phone, dismissively at her. He then sighs and notices she had change blouses, remembering he ruined her blouse, “Now, If  _ ya _ excuse me, I have  _ ta _ go change my shirt - can’t interview with  _ cawhfee _ stains on me, right? And again, I’m sorry for your blouse,” He spoke with his Brooklyn accent,  _ which  _ it comes out whether he’s mad, excited,  _ or nervous _ .

Natasha inwardly cursed at that god _ damn  _ hot ass accent coming out of those, plump fucking rosy, lips. She glances down his lips and immediately shakes her thoughts away, looking back at his eyes, (not that they’d help focus) “N-no, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” she smiles timidly as Steve smiles gratefully.

“Um, I’m gonna go change then - I guess I’ll see you next Monday, ma’am,” he nods his head as she hears a rumble of an engine approaching, she nods her head too as he walks around her.

“Yeah,” she breathes out and turns around, seeing a luxurious blue car park at the curb. Steve thanks the valet guy, who’s leaving the door open for his boss,  _ who’s  _ thanking him again and getting into his car, but not before throwing a small smile to Natasha.

She sees the car pull away as her heart was pounding this while time.

 

* * *

 

 

“TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING  _ NOW _ WHAT IN THE SHIT HAPPENED!?” Maria  _ bombered _ Natasha as soon she enters Maria’s car. The redhead chuckles and squeals loudly while Maria pulls her down to the couch.

“I’m gonna work for STEVE  _ FUCKING _ ROGERS!”

“AHHHH!!!!” Hill squeals too and both of them giggle, “Is he  _ sexy  _ like they say?”

“ _ God _ , Maria,” Natasha moans, “He’s  _ hot damn _ sexy up close - oh! And remember about ‘asshole who spilled his coffee on me’? Well, it was him,” she told her best friend.

Hill gasp dramatically, “ _ WHAT _ !?  _ He  _ was the one who ruined your blouse!?” The black haired girl asked incredulously while Natasha groans and nods her head, “Are you fucking serious?”

“ _ Ugh _ , Maria! It was so embarrassing!” Natasha throws herself back to the couch, covers her face in embarrassment.

Maria laughs louder as she stands up to go to the kitchen and some ice cream from the freezer.

 

**Monday…**

 

Natasha received a call as she gets into her car, more than ready to go to work, (that’s now fixed, thank very much) and answers it. 

“Yes, hello?”

_ “Yes, ma’am? I’m Mrs Patterson?- I’m Mr Rogers’ assistant, and was instructed to train you all this week,”  _ The lady said.

“Oh, yes - Mr Rogers told me so,” Natasha drove away and stes the call on speaker, putting her phone down on the passenger seat.

_ “Oh ! That’s perfect. I’ll be waiting for you,”  _ Mrs Patterson cheerfully said.

Natasha smiled and thanked her, ending the call and focused on driving. She soon arrived to the facility and parked her car in the parking lot, getting out of her vehicle, she checked herself once more on the reflection of her car, making sure she looked presentable. She went to the elevator and ascends to the top floor, nervously tapping her foot, waiting patiently.

She arrived to the top floor and smiled when a middle-aged woman was already waiting for her.

“Hi!” She bubbly greats Natasha for this hour of the morning, “You must be  _ Natasha _ ?”

“Yes. Natasha Romanoff - nice to meet you,” the redhead steps out of the elevator and goes to stretch Mrs Patterson’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Linda,” she introduces herself and then broke the shake, gesturing Natasha to follow her, “Shall we begin?”

“Sure.” 

“Okay, so,” Linda goes to the desk, that’s beside Steve’s door, and stands behind while Natasha stands in front, “I like to get here an hour early, just because sometimes Steve gets too much paperwork to sign and I like him to get them done  _ before  _ we need to get out to meets or something.”

“Okay,” Natasha nods her head, ears perking up for further information.

“He has two phones that you’ll be carrying. One is his personal # 2, where his family or friends will call him  _ if  _ he doesn’t answers  _ his _ personal phone, and the other one is his business one -  _ black _ iPhone is his personal # 2,  _ white _ iPhone is his business. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Natasha nods again and smiles when Linda snaps her fingers while she thinks on what’s next.

“What else, what else,” Linda mumbles to herself, “Oh! This job also requires to be available  _ 24 hours _ \- Steve  _ specifically  _ told me to ask you, since he forgot to tell you, if that’s not a problem?”

“No. I’m actually okay with that.”

Mrs Patterson smiles brightly, “Perfect. Because you’ll be flying country to country sometimes in the same day,” Linda explained.

“Is he  _ cranky _ ?” Romanoff asked all the sudden, making Linda to frown in confusion.

“Who?  _ Steve _ ?” She asked Natasha, who nods. Linda puffs and waves her hand, “Sweetie, no,” she chuckles as she shakes her head, “He’s an absolute  _ angel _ \- but let me warn you when  _ Tony Stark  _ travels with him. Phew!” Linda smiles as she shakes her head again.

Natasha frowns and tilts her head, “What do you mean?”

“Also,” Linda ignores her question and turns serious, “ _ Never _ , like  **_never_ ** . Mention  _ Sharon Carter _ in front of him or close ones to him.  _ Never _ ,” the older lady warned Natasha.

“Okay. I won’t,” the redhead nods quickly,  _ intrigued  _ by her warning. 

Linda suddenly smiles again and grabs the iPhones from the desk, hands them to Natasha.

“ _ These  _ you’re gonna be carrying all the time - so I suggest you to buy yourself a big bag. Don’t worry, it’s not like he’s gonna be handling you a bunch of stuff and you’ll be juggling,” she suggested and then claps her hands, “And I think that’s it!” Linda giggles as Natasha nervously smiles at her, “Okay, let me show you how to arrange  _ this mess _ !” Linda gestures the  _ stack _ of papers laying on her desk. 

 

* * *

 

The redhead  _ actually  _ did a great job arranging the paperwork, including all sectors and fields of the business, including operations, marketing, business development, finance, human resources, etc. And Natasha had  _ never  _ seen so many papers, for a person to sign, in her life.

“And you’ll have a hour of breakfast and lunch - I, like I said, like to come to work at 8, arrange what I have to do before Steve actually shows up around 10 am, he stays in his office for like a hour talking to clients or going through paperwork you set him up in his desk,” Linda told Natasha, who stapled few papers together while listening to the older woman, “Then, I come back and make myself busy while he finishes,  _ then  _ we’ll head to wherever he needs to go - he either invites you to lunch or go get something for yourself while he goes home or something.”

“ _ Wow _ ,” Natasha breathes out at all the information.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Linda smiles apologetically at the young lady, “It’s a lot, but once you get hang of it, it’ll be  _ so  _ easy - believe me,” she assured Natasha, who smiles and nods her head.

They ate breakfast at the nice cafeteria on the first floor and chatted for a little bit, when an iPhone went off, startling Natasha a bit as Linda points at the phone.

“It’s the white iPhone,” Natasha said, Linda nods.

“Okay, let me answer it so you can learn,” she said 

“This is Linda Patterson,” Linda changed her voice from friendly to complete professional as she puts the call on speaker.

_ “Oh, is this Mr Rogers’ assistant?”  _ A male voice asked.

“Yes, I’m Mr Rogers’ assistant - how can I help you?” Linda responded, Natasha watching her closely.

_ “Oh, okay! I’m from E! News and I was hoping we could can have an interview with Mr Rogers?”  _

“I’ll have to talk with my boss and see his schedule - which is pretty tight right now.”

_ “We totally understand, ma’am. But we’re  _ **_really_ ** _ interested on that interview, can I call tomorrow?”  _ The guy hopefully insists.

Linda hums and pretends to look over something, “Sure. I’ll talk with Mr Rogers.”

_ “Thank you, ma’am. You have a good day,”  _ the man let out a relief sigh.

“You too. Bye,” Linda ended the call as Natasha was taking mental notes, “Every time they call for an interview,  _ always  _ postpone them if Steve is not with you. Do  _ not  _ accept anything if he’s not with you  _ or _ if he’s not willing to,” Patterson advice Natasha.

“Okay.”

“Write down the calls and  _ who _ called, either asking for a presentation, interview, talk show, photoshoot, meeting, etcetera, etcetera,” Linda grabs her dorito chip and bites it down, munching while Natasha knits her eyebrows as she thinks.

“So, I just tell them I’ll call them back,  _ then _ tell Mr Rogers about it. And if he accepts, I’ll call them back and confirm?”

“Yes.  _ But _ , make sure his schedule allows it before accepting it, also make sure to tell him his schedule for the day,” Linda warned, then reaches out to pat the redhead’s hand, “All of this you’ll see in this week, okay? I won’t leave you alone,” she assured the younger woman.

“Okay.”

Linda smiled brightly at her nod and they continue their breakfast before going to work.

Moments later, after a chat and laughs, Natasha and Linda were heading to the elevator as they passed the receptionists desks. Linda waved hi while she asks them.

“Is he here?”

“Nope,” one of them (they were four of them) shakes their head and then looks over Natasha and smiles, “Hi, I’m Olive - but you can call me Olly,” she said.

“Okay, Olly - I’m Natasha,” the redhead nods politely.

“She’s gonna be Mr Rogers’ new assistant, and I want you to  _ all  _ of you be nice to her,” Linda said in stern voice and all of the girls giggled and nodded their heads. 

“Yes, Mrs Patterson,” they all said in unison.

Linda smiled at them and then looks at Natasha, “Come on, sweetie.”

They went to the elevator and climbed in, going to the top floor, they went back to work. Once there, and a few minutes later, they were finish organizing the paperwork, when the desk phone went off with one of the receptionist voice.

_ “Linda, boss’ here.” _

Linda calmly looks over Natasha, but named girl was getting nervous, heart crazily jumping, “Okay, this is it,” Linda comments as she grabs an agenda that was laying on her desk, making Natasha  _ more  _ anxious. 

“I’m  _ so _ nervous,” Romanoff mumbles, fingers drumming with each other.

Linda chuckles and shakes her head, “Oh, honey. Don’t be - just watch me, you don’t have to do anything  _ too  _ stressful until I’m gone, okay? Oh, and get that folder with the paperwork. You’ll give it to him.”

“Yeah, okay - thanks again,” Natasha smiles at her as Linda walks around the desk to receive their boss and Natasha quickly grabs the folder. And speaking of the devil, he exits the elevator and walks into the floor, portfolio and  _ coffee  _ on a hand respectively.

And  _ stealing  _ Natasha’s breath away. 

Because he was wearing an all black suit, the tie, vest, shoes, dress shirt -  _ everything  _ was black. Looking like a damn walking  _ sin _ .

“Well, good morning to the most amazing boss,” Linda, God bless her soul, snapped Natasha from her haze.

Steve looks at the older woman and smiles charmingly, “Good morning, Linda,” he greets as he walks towards his office, and on his way, he looks at Natasha and throws a grin and a small nod to the redhead, who’s still _ staring _ , “Good morning, Ms Romanoff.”

“G-good morning, Mr Rogers,” Natasha clears her throat. Steve kept smiling and turns away, walking to his office, he opens the door and walks into it, Linda already following him. Natasha quickly scowls herself and shakes her head, following them inside too.

If she wants to keep this job, she needs to focus and pay attention to Linda.

“Anything for today, Lin?” Steve asks Linda, who’s already nodding her head and opening her agenda.

“You have paperwork as usual, a meeting at 4, and your client’s birthday at 7 - that’s it for today, since you have the party to attend,” she told while Steve set his portfolio down to his desk and Natasha watching them from behind.

“Okay,” he sits down on his chair with his coffee on hand.

“You want a snack, anything to eat?” Linda offers as she closes her agenda.

“A granola bar is fine, thanks.”

“Strawberry granola,” Linda knowingly smiles at him.

“Yeah,” Steve smiles back and nods.

“Anything else?”

“That’s it, Linda. Thank you,” Steve sets his coffee down and glances to Natasha, who’s  _ clinging  _ the folder to her chest as she looks at them. He smiles at her nervousness.

Linda, unaware of this, she nods to herself and walks away, whispers to Natasha, “Leave the paperwork. Come on,” Linda waits for her on the doorway as Natasha inwardly curses herself and quickly rushes to set the folder in front of Steve, who’s amusingly watching her.

“Here you go, Sir,” Natasha puts the folder down and clears her throat, “Excuse me,” she told him.

“Thank you,” Rogers smiles at her and grabs the folder as Natasha nods and quietly walks towards Linda, who’s still waiting for her.

Natasha and Linda walked out of the office and Natasha gently closed the door behind her, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She sees Linda walking towards the small break room in the floor, and sees the opportunity to close her eyes briefly, open them, then straightened herself and took a deep breath before following Linda into the small break room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	3. Ex

 

“I know, I know,” Steve was talking on the phone when Natasha and Linda quietly enter his office, “Yes, I will,” he kept talking as he stood in front of his, wall to ceiling, window, “Just text me the address,” Steve told the other person he was taking to, then turns around to see the ladies waiting for him. He smiled at them and lifts his index finger at them, gesturing to hold a second. He stands there and waits for the other person to finish whatever they were saying before he says, “Okay, bye,” Steve ends the call, sighs deeply and looks over them, “Is it time?” He puts his phones on his front pocket.

“Yes, Sir,” Linda said as she nods her head.

“Ugh. I hate those,” Rogers mumbles grumpily and walks to his desk, grabbing his portfolio.

“I know,” Linda chuckles and shakes her head, “But you have to go to them - you’re the boss.”

Steve hums and nods his head, walking towards the exit, “Is Tony going?” He asked while Linda and Natasha follow him out.

“Nope,” Linda told him as the redhead closes his office door.

“I don’t know why I ask,” Steve mumbles to himself, shaking his head. They reached the elevator and he calls it, then sees Natasha was quietly listening to their conversation and following them like a lost puppy, he instantly felt sorry for her, “I’m sorry if you feel left out,” he sympathly told Romanoff.

“No, no, no. Not at all, sir,” Natasha smiles at him, “I’m learning.”

“Did you tell her everything I told you to?” Steve told Linda, who nods.

“Yep.”

Rogers looks at the redhead, “I hope you like planes, Ms Romanoff?”

“I-I do,” Natasha nods.

Steve smiles at her and the elevator arrived, they enter it. Moments later, they exit the building and climbed into the SUV waiting for them, parked on the curb, and headed towards downtown New York. Steve engaged with the women a few words but other than that, he was on his phone, annoyingly checking it every moment it vibrated.

Soon they arrived to the building, where he had business meetings, and walked into the lobby. Natasha was impressed with how many rich and important people were here.

“Ah, Rogers!”

Steve looked to the person who called him, then smiled and walked towards the man, who’s smiling back and leaning in for a hug, “It’s nice to see you again, kid,” the man said. Natasha recognizing the man as the director of R&S.

“You too, Nick,” Steve broke the hug and kept smiling at him. Natasha and Linda stood behind.

“Associates want to see our stocks, again,” Nick rolled his eyes and Steve sighs as he shakes his head.

“Let’s just get over this,” the blond said and then turns around to talk to his assistants, “You guys can go get something to eat.”

Linda frowns, because he wasn’t ate anything, “What about you?” She asked motherly. Steve clicks his tongue and waves his hand dismissively, but smiles at her.

“I’ll order something.”

She sighs and nods her head, “Okay then, good luck,” she told him and pats Natasha’s shoulder, gesturing her to follow her. Natasha smiles at Steve, who returns the smile and turns back around to keep talking to Nick as they walked towards further into the lobby.

Natasha clears her throat and turns around to awkwardly follow Linda.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Linda and Natasha walked into the building, and saw that the meeting was already over, because they noticed business men and women walking out and people chatting in the lobby. They walked in further and saw Steve, with his back to them, as he talked to two older men and Sarah.

“Those are the parents and family friend,” Linda murmured to Natasha, who’s already nodding her head. Because she knows who Sarah and the other two gentlemen were.

Joseph Rogers and Howard Stark.

The owners of R&S. The masterminds behind this amazing company. The founders.

“I met her already - remember?” Natasha elbowed her as they walked up to them. Linda giggles and nods her head.

“Oh yeah,” she chuckles, remembering Natasha’s story how she got the job.

As they got closer, Sarah noticed them and her eyes widened in joy, seeing the redhead walking towards them.

“Natasha!?” Sarah gasped in happiness and rushes to meet her halfway, tightly embracing the redhead.

Natasha shyly returns the hug, seeing Steve, Joseph, and Howard turning their attention to the ladies, “Hello, Mrs Rogers,” Natasha hugged her back and blushes from the attention Sarah is giving her. The older woman leans back and smiles brightly at both women.

“Hi, sweetheart! It’s good to see you!” Sarah told Natasha.

“Likewise, Sarah,” the redhead smiles gratefully.

“What are you doing here?” Mrs Rogers asked curiously.

“Mr Rogers gave me Linda’s position, since she’s retiring,” Romanoff explained and Sarah gasped in surprise, turning to see Linda, who’s smiling and nods in confirmation.

“He did?” Sarah smiles wider than she was and looks behind her to see her son. Steve gives his mother a small smile, “Oh! Let me introduce you to my husband and our dearest friend,” Sarah excitedly said and grabs Natasha’s hand to bring her in front of the men, “Joseph. Howard. This is Natasha, a friend of mine and Steve’s new assistant,” The blonde woman smiles brightly at them as the older men smiled politely to the younger woman.

“It’s nice to meet you, Natasha,” Joseph extends his hand out to salute her. Natasha nervously took his hand and shakes it.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr Rogers and Mr Stark. I’m a huge fan,” she excitedly said and shakes Howard’s hand too.

“Thank you, darling,” Howard Stark told her. Natasha smiles widely and Steve smirks at her fangirling moment. Joseph clears his throat and looks at Sarah.

“We must be going, deer - our tennis match is in 20 minutes,” he told his wife, who nods at him. She turns to the overwhelmed redhead.

“Okay. Well, Natasha. I’m glad to see you again, and I hope to see you very soon,” Sarah hugged her again and Natasha hugged her back.

“You too, Sarah,” Romanoff smiled and Sarah broke the embrace. Joseph, Howard, and Sarah said their goodbyes to the three of them and left the building.

Steve told them it was time to go and they climbed the SUV they came before. They drove back quietly while Steve kept glancing at his phone here and there, sighing deeply and looking to the window in deep thoughts. Once they arrived to R&S, they got out of the vehicle and Steve turned to tell them.

“Thank you, ladies - see ya both tomorrow,” he vaguely said and walked to the parking lot without another word. Natasha and Linda stood there, seeing their boss walking away and looking down to his phone.

“Something is up,” Linda suddenly said, snapping Natasha’s eyes from Steve’s form.

“Huh?”

“He’s been checking his phone every minute, someone was texting him and he definitely didn’t like the person who’s doing so, otherwise he would have texted back and wouldn’t be so tensed,” Linda’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “I didn’t want to ask him in front of you - don’t be offended but I think he still doesn’t feel completely comfortable talking about his personal life in front of you,” she kindly apologized as she rubs Natasha’s shoulder blade.

Romanoff shakes her head, “No worries. I totally understand.”

“Let’s finish for the day, shall we?” Linda smiles and nods towards the building.

The younger woman smiles back at her and both women walking inside the Facility. They quickly finish arranging paperwork for tomorrow and soon finished for the day, both ladies saying goodbye to each other and leave the building, each one to their home.

Natasha enters her apartment and as soon she steps in, Maria was already in front of her.

“How was your first day!?” Maria squeals and grabs Natasha’s arm, dragging her towards the couch. Natasha chuckles and leaves her purse on the coffee table, slumping on the couch.

“It was amazing!” The redhead dreamily said as Maria sits next to her, “I got to meet some great people, not models though. I met Joseph Rogers and Howard Stark!” Natasha smiles widely at her.

“What!?” Maria’s eyes bulged.

“Yes! They’re absolutely polite, and let’s not talk about Joseph’s wife, Sarah! - she’s literally an angel.”

Hill sighs dreamily and smiles at her best friend, “I bet.”

 

* * *

 

At night…

Steve sighs deeply and inspects himself in the mirror again, he adjusts his green tie one more time and walks out of his bedroom, going to his garage. He really doesn’t want to go to this lame party, but since it’s one of the company’s clients birthday, he’s kinda obligated to. The blond reaches his garage and grabs his white Porsche keys from the key hanger, gets in and drives it to the party.

He arrives to the exclusive party, groaning when he sees paparazzi in the entrance, he sighs and slowly drives his car to the curb. Steve stops and puts the car in park, opens the door to let the valet parking guy take it, he thanks the guy and walks around the car, goes directly to the entrance, quickly, ignoring the flashes and questions thrown at him.

Once he’s inside, he meets the host, who’s already smiling at him and tells him to step inside the ballroom. Steve smiles back and enters the ballroom, and as soon they opened the door for him, he’s greeted by classical music and people chatting. Steve sighs and puts a hand inside his pocket while the other tightly grips the gift bag he brought for the client. He spots the company’s client and walks towards him, with two young women on his sides. Steve rolls his eyes, because he never liked this guy, since he was prepotent and thinks he owns the world. The only good thing about him was that he’s a good businessman, which was the company’s only interest.

“Mr Rogers!” The birthday man smiles widely and opens his arms. Steve smiles tight lipped at him as he kept walking to him.

“Happy birthday, Mr Ferguson,” Steve said to him once he reaches him and extends the gift bag towards him.

“Thank you! It’s that for me!?” The man stated the obvious, making Steve inwardly cringe and resist the urge to roll his eyes again.

“Yeah,” the blond kept smiling forceful, his hand still extended, holding the bag.

“Why thank you!” He dramatically threw his hands up, then to snap his fingers to a poor waiter, “Waiter, take the present to my table and get Mr Rogers a drink!” Mr Ferguson ordered the guy, who’s quick to come by.

“A beer is fine, thank you,” Steve gave the gift to the man.

The waiter nods and smiled politely, “Right away, Sir.”

He left and Steve takes a deep breath, prepared to have a long and boring talk with the man. Ferguson is quick start to show off, talk about his cars, his company, his money, and blah blah blah. Steve just nodded, smiling forcefully, and sipping his beer, even though he was half listening what the man was saying. But he did catched the young ladies beside the man throwing lust eyes at him, which made him wanting to bolt from there more than ever.

Suddenly, a loud commotion was heard by the entrance, making Steve, Ferguson, and the ladies turn their attention towards it.

And Steve Rogers hasn’t been more happy to see someone in his life than he’s right now, because walking towards them, was Tony Stark.

“Tony Stark!” Ferguson laughs and extends his arms like he did when he seen Steve.

“The one and only,” Tony smirks at him and then winks at the ladies, who are giggling to each other. Tony stands beside Steve and pats the blond’s back while he keep smiling to the birthday man and ladies.

“What are you doing here?” Steve murmurs at him. Stark looks at him and smiles genuinely, not like the smile he was giving Ferguson and the girls.

“I heard party and I came,” his best friend lied.

Rogers smirks and rolls his eyes playfully, “Should’ve known.”

Tony smiles once again and turns to Ferguson, “Mr, if you could excuse us for a moment, please. Oh! And I brought you a present, I already gave it to the waiter!” Tony waves at him and quickly takes Steve to the bar, “Come on, let’s have some fun - I heard Sam and Bucky were coming too,” Tony told Steve, who’s frowning.

“Really? They hate these parties,” he said as they reached the bar.

“You hate them too,” Tony added and sits on a stool. Steve stands next to him.

“I do, but you and I need to come even if we don’t want to,” the blond takes a large sip from his bottle, grimacing because it’s getting hot.

“That’s why I came,” Tony smiles and pats his friend’s arm, “I didn’t want my best friend come to this boring ass party,” Stark jokes and Steve opens his mouth to reply, but a female voice cut in.

 

“I don’t think it’s that boring, Tony.”

 

They both froze and looked at each other before they slowly turned to see Sharon smiling at them, champagne glass on a hand as the other one was on her hip. Smiling like if they were good ol’ friends.

“Hi, guys,” she sweetly kept smiling while both men stared at her, one nervously and the other one incredulously.

“Sharon,” Steve clears his throat, her name tasting like acid in his mouth.

“How’s it going?” She asked.

“Really?” Tony squints his eyes at her as he stands up.

“Tony,” Steve quickly steps in and puts a hand on his friend’s chest, stopping him from going any further. Knowing his friend’s temper.

Tony’s nose flared, “After what you did to Steve? You have the audacity to stand in front of him and act like nothing happened?” He hissed at the woman. Sharon rolls her eyes and dismissed him.

“What happened is between me and him, Stark. So back the fuck off, would you?” She said in a sweet voice, only to make Tony angrier.

“You back the fuck off, stupid bitch,” Tony growls, walking further to her and Steve stands between them, slightly pushing his friend back to his stool.

“Tony!” Rogers hissed and looks at him, “It’s okay, man.”

Tony frowns at looks at him as if he’d gone crazy, “You can’t be serious, Steve,” he whispered and shakes his head. Steve sighs and closes his eyes.

“It’s alright, bro,” he opens his eyes and Tony is still looking at him in disapproval, but he nevertheless shakes his head and turns around on his stool, clearly not happy with his decision. Rogers gulps and turns around to see Sharon was still there, smiling at him, which made his blood boil. He growls deeply and roughly grabs her arm and leads her to the balcony, “Come on,” he strides down the balcony and opens the door, letting her step out first. Sharon walks out and he closes the door behind him, “What do you want, Sharon?”

She sets her glass on the table and throws her arms around his neck, “Baby,” she purrs lowly and Steve quickly grabs her arms and takes them off from him, stepping back from her.

“Don’t call me like that. Ever,” he warns and knits his eyebrows. Sharon puffs and crosses her arms.

“I-I want us be together again.”

“No,” Rogers shakes his head and humorlessly chuckles, “Not after what you did.”

“It was a misunderstanding, Steve - he set me a trap. I still love you,” she steps towards him.

Steve steps further away from her, “You really thought I’d fall for that?” He makes an incredulous face, “I saw you, Sharon. You’re just wasting my time here, so stop whatever you’re trying to do here,” he smiles maliciously, stares dead into her eyes, “And to think I was gonna marry you,” Steve heartlessly told her and walked past her, stepping inside the building and walks through the crowd, not even glancing to his friend, who was keeping an eye on the balcony all this time. Steve felt the air being sucked from his lungs and the walls were closing on him.

Tony quickly made his way to Steve, concern filling him when he saw Steve’s face as he came out from the balcony.

“Hey, hey. You okay, bud?” He asked Steve, who was heavily breathing and eyes unfocused, “Steve,” Tony grabbed his shoulder and worried even more.

“I’m calling it for tonight,” Rogers breathlessly said and walks away, leaving Tony totally confused.

The blond drove his car recklessly through the traffic, not even caring if he got stopped by a cop, tears falling his eyes, because deep deep inside him, he knows he still cares for Sharon…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON’T hate Sharon, I really like her, she’s just a victim of lazy writing in my opinion. And also, she’s just an easy target for this ship lol :p
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	4. Not Welcomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

Natasha woke up early at the morning and did her morning routine, which was brushing her teeth, take a shower, change into her work outfit, (black pencil skirt and any color blouse) eat breakfast with Maria, brush teeth again, and off she’ll go.

Once at work, she exited the elevator and walks into the top floor, smiling when she sees Linda already there, arranging the paperwork.

“Hi, Linda,” Natasha smiled.

“Hi, Natasha! Ready to start the day?” The older lady beams at the redhead, who still smiles and nods.

“Yep.”

Linda nods at her as she handles the younger woman some paperwork, Natasha quickly grabbed them and started working. They talked and laughed while they separated the papers, Linda also gave Natasha some advices.

“And that should be it!” Linda puts her hands on her hips, both ladies finishing the paperwork. Linda glances up to the wall to see what hour was it. It was barely 7:40 am, they had spare time until Steve’s normal arrival at 8, “You’re getting the hang of it _so_ quickly!”

“Thanks to you,” Natasha smiled shyly as she closes a folder.

“Oh hush, honey. It’s all you,” Linda waves her hand dismissively, and was about to tell her something else, but the ding of the elevator interrupted.

Both assistants turned to the elevator, seeing _Sharon_ and her assistant come into the floor.

Natasha’s eyes bulged and excitedly watched the _supermodel_ walk in. She’s been a _huge_ fan of the beautiful blonde woman since Sharon officially debuted as a _Victoria’s Secret Angel_ two years ago. (It was the time around Sharon began dating her celebrity crush, Steve. So she automatically loved her.)

“And remember you have your photoshoot at 1 pm -

“Okay, okay, shut up for a second,” Sharon stops in front of the desk and makes an annoying face towards Natasha and Linda, “Is Steve here?” She asked.

Linda frowns, “What are _you_ doing here?” The older woman coldly stares at the blonde, who takes a breath and rolls her eyes at her.

Natasha’s smile slowly starts to turn down.

“ _Lillian_ , I don’t have time for your _toxiciness_ , okay? I’ll wait for him inside,” Sharon orders Linda and walks to Steve’s office door, she grabs the handle bar to open it, but the door was closed. (His door would remain close until the receptionist would alert the boss’ assistant he arrived, then the assistant would open the door, so when the boss comes in, the office door would be open for him.)

Sharon shakes the door slightly, seeing the door was closed. She growls and turns around to glare at Linda, “ _Well_ ? Open it,” she puts a hand on her hip while the other one hold her _Michael Kors_ bag.

“No one is allowed to enter Mr Rogers’ office except for his family and friends, also me and her,” Linda jerks her chin at Natasha, who’s silently watching the scene just like Sharon’s assistant. Sharon rolls her eyes and walks towards them.

“Look, _Lola_.”

“ _Linda_.”

Sharon makes a face and dismissively waves her hand at Linda, “Whatever your name is. I don’t care,” the model stands in front of them, “Open the door, before I tell Steve how you’re treating me,” she threatened her.

Linda knits her eyebrows, “I’m treating you _politely_ . And you’re not allowed to be in his office _or_ in the building, actually,” Linda crosses her arms as Sharon’s nose flared and stared at her. Natasha nervously glances between the two and decides to intervene.

“M-ma’am, if you want, you can wait in the couch?” Natasha offered Sharon a friendly smile. The model looks at the redhead and lifts an eyebrow, offended.

“Excuse me, _what_ are you? - I mean, who are you?”

Romanoff gulps and excitedly extends her hand to shake the model’s, “I-I’m Natasha Romanoff - Mr Rogers’ new assistant, nice to meet you,” the redhead beams at her and keeps stretching her hand at Sharon, who looks down at Natasha’s inked stained hand with disgust.

“ _Ew_ ,” Sharon makes a disgusted face and ignores Natasha’s friendly handshake, leaving Natasha with her hand outstretched, she goes to the small waiting area there, “I guess I’ll wait here then - Anne, bring me tea!” The blonde snapped her fingers and her assistant quickly came to her side.

“Yes, ma’am,” Anne rushed to the break room to get her boss’ tea.

Natasha slowly and awkwardly lowered her hand and glanced Linda, who’s already looking at her, sending her an apologetic look (even though she wasn’t the one without manners.) Natasha looks over Sharon, she’s cockily looking at her nail work, and realizes that she’s not even _close_ to what she’s in front of the people.

“Call Steve and tell him that Sharon’s here,” Linda whispers at Natasha.

“Okay,” the redhead nods and grabs her phone, goes towards the restrooms. She quickly enters the restrooms and looks for her boss’ contact. She dials it and waits for him to answer, “Mr Rogers?”

_“Who’s this?”_

“Oh, umm, it’s Natasha - your assistant?” She paces in front of the sinks and mirror.

_“Oh yeah, sorry, I still haven’t saved your number. What happened, Ms Romanoff?”_

Natasha brings a nail to her mouth and bites, “Umm, your ex is here, at your office.”

 _“Jesus_ **_fucking_ ** _Christ,”_ Steve, from the other line, murmured under his breath, _“Umm..Tell her I’m not going to work, okay?”_

“Yes, sir,” Natasha nods her head and prepares to leave the restrooms.

_“Thank you, Ms Romanoff.”_

“You’re welcome, Sir,” the redhead smiles to herself as her boss ends the call. She sighs as she leaves the restrooms, going back to the lobby, “I just got off from a call with Mr Rogers and he said he’s not gonna be able to come to the office,” Natasha announced once she saw Sharon sipping onto her tea.

“ _What_ !?” Sharon groans frustrated and stands up, stomping her foot, “Argh! Tell him to call me, since he doesn’t answer me,” Sharon told Natasha while walking out of the floor as she gives/ _shoves_ her tea to her assistant.

Sharon and her assistant leave and Natasha and Linda looked at each other and smile.

“Nice work,” Linda praises Natasha, who shakes her head in amusement.

“Wow, I never thought she’ll be like that. And to think I _was_ a huge fan.”

“She’s all smiles and sweet in front of the cameras, but once they’re off, she’s the devil herself,” Linda told while sitting back on the chair behind the desk. Natasha nods in understanding and walks forward.

“What did she do to Mr Rogers? - _if_ you want to tell me of course.”

“It’s okay, but it’s really not my place to tell you, sweetie.”

“No, it’s fine - I’m sorry for being nosey,” Natasha shyly smiles at Linda.

“You’re not - but one thing I’ll tell you, _don’t_ believe what the media say about her and Steve’s relationship,” the older woman told the younger.

 

* * *

 

Steve enters the elevator and presses the button for his floor, sets his portfolio down next him and grabs onto the railing, gripping it hard. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the glass wall. Sharon was bugging him _nonstop_ , texting and calling him, he was growing tired of it. And now, she came here looking for him, he really didn’t want hear her lame excuses.

He was wrapped in his own thoughts, that he didn’t even notice when the elevator stopped.

“Mr Rogers?”

He snaps his eyes open and turns around, startled. Steve sees his assistant standing in front of the elevator, he smiles softly, “Hi, Ms Romanoff.”

“Good morning. You okay, Sir?” Natasha asked as she noticed the slightest of bags under his eyes. Steve clears his throat and nods his head, walks into the floor.

“Yeah. I uh...yeah. Any paperwork?” He walks towards his office while Natasha follows him behind.

“Just a few,” The redhead said as she grabs a folder on her way into his office, “Linda went to have her breakfast - she’ll be here in a few,” she mentioned when they enter his office.

“It’s okay. You didn’t go get breakfast?” Steve walks to his desk and puts his portfolio on the floor next to his desk.

Natasha stands in front of his desk and nods her head, “I already did, Sir.”

“Okay,” Steve smiles and sits on his chair, waiting for her to start telling him his schedule, but she nervously stares at him, wondering why he was looking at her like that. He smiled warmly, knowing she forgot, “Do you mind telling me the schedule for today?” He asked sweetly and Natasha’s eyes widen, quickly opens the agenda.

“Yes! Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” she blushed furiously and keeps her head down. Steve chuckles and shakes his head.

“It’s okay.”

“Umm...you have lunch with Mrs Sarah, then you’ll have to come back and do more paperwork, then at 5 you have gym,” She looks at him briefly, just to see him nod and she quickly continues looking down, “After that, you’re free for the day.”

“Thank God,” Rogers whispered and leans down to rest his head on the wooden desk.

Natasha awkwardly stood there while he was with his head on the desk. She watches him, not knowing if he wants her to leave or stay, since he didn’t tell her to do either. The redhead just stays there, until he takes a deep breath and finally lifts his head.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you were there,” Steve rubs his face with his hand and then gives her a small smile, _clearly_ his head was somewhere else.

“It’s okay, sir. Do you need anything else?” Natasha politely asked.

“No, thank you.”

“No coffee? Snacks? Drink?”

He smiled again and shakes his head, “No, thank you, Ms Romanoff,” Steve leans back on his chair and she nods.

“Excuse me, Sir,” Natasha leaves the paperwork on his desk and exits the office, closing the door quietly behind her. She sighs and walks back to her desk, waiting to Linda come back.

 

**Days later…**

 

The rest of the week past like a blur for Natasha, enjoying Linda’s company and teaching, and at the end of the week, she didn’t want the older woman to leave. Because, their boss can afford two assistants right?

“Of course, he can pay two assistants - but you got this, Romanoff,” Linda assures her as she tightly hugged the redhead, saying her goodbye. Even Steve got hugs and kisses from Linda, he thanked her from the bottom of his heart and promised her he’ll maintain contact with her.

After that, Natasha went home, and on her way up to her apartment, one of the iPhones from work went off. So she stops in the middle of the stairs and quickly grabs the white iPhone out, noting it’s the business phone, “Natasha Romanoff,” she answered and continued climbing the stairs. (Her landlord can’t repair the elevator apparently.)

 _“Is this Mr Rogers’ assistant?”_ A male voice asked on an Italian accent.

“Yes, Sir - can I help you?”

 _“Yes. This is the director of Vogue magazines and we’ll like to take a photoshoot of Mr Rogers,”_ he told.

“I’ll have to see his agenda. When will this take place?”

_“It will be held in Italy on Monday.”_

Natasha reaches her apartment and hums, “I will let my boss know and also see if he’s free,” she opens her door and walks into her home.

 _“We will wait for your call back, ma’am,”_ the man said excitedly.

“Okay. Bye-bye,” Natasha hanged up and puts her bag on the coffee table before taking out the agenda, to check if her boss was free the day the man wanted. She saw Steve was available, only having paperwork to do, so she, with the same white iPhone, called her boss on speaker. While waiting on the call to be answered, she walks towards the kitchen and noticing Maria wasn’t come from work, probably working extra hours.

_“Hello?”_

“Mr Rogers?”

 _“Yeah, Ms Romanoff. How can I help ya?”_ Steve said from the other line.

“I just received a call from Vogue Italy and they’re interested in a photoshoot with you next Monday,” Natasha said while opening the refrigerator and scans what’s inside.

 _“_ **_This_ ** _Monday?”_

“Yes, Sir,” she grabs a microwave meal out and goes to the microwave.

_“Am I free?”_

“Yes, Sir,” Natasha sets the meal inside, but not pressing any button, until she finishes the call. Steve sighs through the phone.

 _“Alright. Just let them know,_ **_no_ ** _naked, kissing_ **_or_ ** _offensive photos, please,”_ he told his assistant, who nods.

“Okay. I will,” she said as her boss says goodbye and ends the call, leaving Natasha with her microwave meal to enjoy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	5. Flight

 

Natasha slowly drives up to a lonely hill and immediately spots her boss’ _‘house’_. She pulls up to the driveway and the automatic contemporary gate opens, letting her and her car enter the residence.

And _holy_ heavens, this place is _huge_ and amazing. The modern _mansion_ was breathtaking (*cough* just like its owner *cough*) this was no house by any means.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she breathes out and turns off her car once she parked it, _kinda_ feeling out of place with her car compared to the _Ferrari_ , _Tesla_ , _Porsche_ , _Audi_ , and _Lamborghini_ just chilling on the opened garage.

_‘Like, do you_ **_even_ ** _drive all of them? Can you lend me one?’_ Natasha thought to herself as she gets out of her car.

She puffed in amusement and goes to her trunk, getting out her suitcase and carry on bag. The redhead resumes admiring the ‘house’ as she rolls her suitcase with her and walks to the entrance, surprised that the door was complete _glass_ . She looks for a doorbell but doesn’t see one (she figured there’s no need for one, since the _actual_ entrance of the house is on front along with the gate, and there’s a speaker with a camera in driveway, so they obviously wouldn’t open the gate for strangers.)

So she awkwardly _knocks_ on the glass door, hoping whoever is in charge to clean the windows won’t be mad at her, and also hoping she wouldn’t look dumb knocking on the door.

Soon she saw a middle-aged woman, dressed on a dark gray pants and shirt, coming around a corner and walking towards the door. The redhead smiled at the woman, who kept coming at the door with a small smile on her face, then opened the _offset_ _pivot_ _door_.

“Hi,” Natasha smiled wider, making the lady smile wide too.

“Hello, you must be Mr Rogers’ assistant. Ms Romanoff, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Natasha nods and the lady steps aside to let her in.

“Please, come in. You can give me your suitcase,” the older lady said and helps Natasha with her suitcase, putting right next to the door, “Mr Rogers is currently on the phone with his mother - he’ll be right with you,” she said and gestures Natasha to follow her, the woman smiled over her shoulder and walks towards the stairs.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Natasha followed her.

“I’m Jessie, by the way. I can escort you to Mr Rogers’ room so you can do his packing,” _Jessie_ said as they climbed the two flight stairs.

Natasha frowns, “H-his what?”

“His suitcase,” Jessie reached the top, walking down the hallway as Natasha, confused, keeps following her, “For the trip?”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Natasha shook her head, because _duh_ , that’s what _personal assistants_ do.

Jessie chuckles and stops in front of a double wooden door, “This is his room,” she said and opens them, staying in the entrance. Natasha gasps softly once she sees the room, mesmerized by the modern room with _glass_ _walls_.

“Alright. Thank you,” she walks in and admires the room.

“The suitcases will be in the closet.”

“Okay,” Romanoff nods her head, still looking from the bed to the pool that’s just outside of the room. She stops at the end of the bed and turns around to look at Jessie, “Do you know what I -

She stops talking, because the lady wasn’t there anymore, “ _Okay_ . I guess I’ll figure it out,” Natasha mumbles to herself and sighs, turns back around and wonders _where’s_ the closest, because all she can see on _actual_ walls were stainless handlebars sticking out. Natasha goes to the first one by the room entrance and opens it, the damn _pivot door_ opens, revealing a _beautiful_ gray and white _spacious_ bathroom. She _wows_ at the room as her jaw drops by itself, because this _bathroom_ is the size of her kitchen _and_ living room _combined_ . Note on the word _combined_.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Natasha chuckles and closes the door, still not used to these modern doors, and goes to the other handlebar. She grabs it and opens the door, _now_ her jaw really dropped because she wanted.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” The redhead whispered as she enters the _walk-in_ closet. She was impressed with how organized it was, and let's not talk about the _size_ alone, if the bathroom was the size of her living room and kitchen combined, the closet was the size of her 400 sq ft _apartment_.

Okay, not _that_ big, but this closet was _huge_.

She walks into the closet and doesn’t even know where to start, obviously look for the suitcase, but _where_ are they is the problem. There’s so _many_ drawers from the floor to the ceiling. She doesn’t even _know_ _what_ to pack him either in the first place!

Where’s Linda?! She needs Linda!

Natasha sighs and guesses the suitcases are on the top drawers, she takes off her high heels and barefooted walks towards the small ladder, gripping the sides and setting a foot on the first step. But as soon her foot touched the wooden plank, she faintly hears her boss coming into his bedroom.

“Yes, mom. I’ll call you as soon I land,” He was talking on the phone as Natasha decided to wait for him and tell her what to pack, “Okay, I will. Bye - I love you too,” she hears him approaching and she walks to the middle of the closet. He soon appears and instantly smiles at her _hopelessly_ face, the blond stops by the entrance, “Ms Romanoff?” Steve smirks as he crosses his arms.

“Yes, Sir,” Natasha puts her hands on her back and timidly looks at him.

“You okay in there?” He kept smirking, Natasha lets out a defeated breath and shakes her head, looks at him with sorrow eyes.

“I have _no_ idea what to pack for you,” she ashamedly told her boss.

Rogers chuckles and walks further in, “It’s okay. I’ll help you,” he said as he goes towards the ladder, climbing it. Natasha follows him and stands on the bottom of the ladder, not even taking advantage of the _amazing_ view of his ass, because she was feeling too ashamed.

“ _Ugh_. I’m so sorry, sir. You must be thinking I suck at this job,” she mumbled. Steve frowns as he opens one of the top drawers.

“What? _No_ , not at all, Ms Romanoff. I understand you’re learning. Linda actually told me you learned _very_ fast,” he said while pulling out two black hardside suitcases and a garment bag, passing them one by one to her, “Okay, just pack me three full suit outfits - whatever color, I don’t mind. And three casual too. I’ll pack the rest,” he climbs down the ladder and smiles at her.

“Okay.”

“I’ll take a quick shower - oh, did you buy the tickets? I don’t know if you know they’re doing maintenance to my private jet?” He walks towards the door.

“Yes, Sir. I do.”

He stops by the door and turns to see her, “Okay,” he smiles one more time and leaves the closet, going to his bathroom.

Natasha breathes in and out deeply, grabs a suitcase, setting it up to the table in the middle of the closet.

Minutes later, she was finish packing as she heard her boss roaming around his bedroom, apparently already finished showering. (Natasha was _slightly_ disappointed he didn’t walk in for his clothes, because _apparently_ , he already had clothes set in there.)

She closes the last suitcase and brings it down to the floor, rolling it over to the end of the bed, where she already set the other suitcase and garment bag. Natasha looks to her right and sees him standing in front of his window/wall, freshly showered and dressed up on a gray dress shirt and black pants, looking down to his phone.

“Sir?” Natasha calls him, making him calmly turn around and put away his phone into his front pocket, smiling as he sees her.

“Yes.”

“I’m finish with your packing,” she said while he walks towards her.

“Okay,” he nods and looks down to his right wrist, seeing the time on his apple watch, nodding as they have plenty of time before they could head to the airport, “Let’s go then. I’ll tell Jessie and Wong to come and get these,” he grabs a backpack laying on his bed and puts it on one shoulder as his phone goes rings. He reaches for the phone inside his pocket while he and Natasha walk out of the room, Steve looks down to his phone and swipes his thumb across the screen to answer the call, “Hey, Pete. What’s up?” He said once he set the phone on his ear. They reached the stairs and suddenly Steve pauses after descending two steps, “No. Why?” He frowns to whatever the other caller was telling him, Natasha patiently waits for him on the top and to move.

Rogers groans and throws his head back, resumed climbing down the stairs, “ _Ugh_. I forgot, I’m sorry,” they kept climbing down, he then sighs as they reached the bottom, “You said all day? - I’m putting you on speaker,” Steve stops by the end of the stairs as he lowers his phone, tapping the speaker feature on the phone.

Natasha was on the second step, watching her boss talking to the person on the phone.

_“And you_ **_promised_ ** _!”_ The person whined and Steve sighs, then whispers to her.

“Ms Romanoff? Can you write down, on my agenda, my cousin’s birthday party?” He said and she quickly nods, goes to her bag over the house entrance, Steve follows her.

“What day, Sir?” She asked as she pulls out the agenda, opening it quickly.

“August 10th,” Rogers whispered while he puts the phone lower from being audible.

Natasha is quick to look for the day, but sees he’s quite _busy_ , “Sir? That day you’re _really_ busy,” she apologetically looks at him and his whole face falls, he freaks out and worriedly looks at her.

“ _Really_?” He breathes out and she nods in confirmation, “Fuck,” he bites his lip, trying to think what to do.

_“What?”_ The guy on the phone suddenly asked, hearing Steve’s curse.

“Uh, nothing, Pete. Nothing,” Steve assured as he turns around and walks down the hall, rubbing the back of his neck while Natasha closes the agenda and watches her boss’ back.

_“_ **_Please_ ** _tell me you’re_ **_not_ ** _busy on my birthday, Steve. You’ve been absent my past three birthdays! - you_ **_can’t_ ** _miss it this time!”_

Rogers closes his eyes, “I’m not, bud,” he promised and quickly mutes the call, he turns around to look at her, “Clear the day and reschedule _everything_ \- give them another day,” he told and turns around again, unmuting the call and putting it back on his ear, walking around a corner into another room, she guesses.

“Okay,” Natasha watches her boss disappear and releases a breath, prepares herself to hear either raged or understanding people who already were appointment as they’re getting rescheduled.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s bodyguard drove them to the airport and helped with the suitcases, escorting them to their terminal, stopping a couple of times when fans approached to Steve and asked him for a picture or autograph. They were checking in when Steve heard the check-in lady give them a first class seat and an economic one, he frowns and looks at Natasha.

“You didn’t buy both of them first class?”

Natasha shakes her head while looking up to him, “Uh, no?”

“Why not?”

“I thought first class was only for you, Sir. And well, I’ll get the economy one.”

Steve sighs but smiles nevertheless and turns to the ticket booth lady, “Excuse me, ma’am. Can you upgrade the economic ticket for a first class?” he nicely asked the lady, who nods and smiles _too_ sweetly at him. Steve thanks her and looks at Natasha again, “Next time just buy two first class, Ms Romanoff.”

“Okay, Sir,” She mumbles timidly as the lady finishes giving them their seats.

They soon aboard the plane, a flight attendant escorted them to a luxurious area of the plane, she sees there’s a row of some type of cubicles on each sides and a wide hall between them. Natasha felt the _necessity_ to not even breathe because this area was extremely quiet compared to the other areas of the plane, she sees Steve talk to the attendant as she opens the _door_ to his seat, he thanks her and enters his... _room_?

“This is yours, ma’am,” the attendant told Natasha, who’s in shock with the seats. The redhead was literally in the middle of the hall, clinging onto her bag. She looks at the flight attendant as the lady smiles at her and opens the door right next to her boss’. The lady politely offered her to hold her bag while she gets in and gets comfortable, so Natasha give it to her and enters into the cubicle, she was embarrassed because she didn’t even know how to act.

“A _room_ ?” Natasha said once she sees her seat. Because this ‘seat’ was too big to be just a _seat_.

“It’s a suite, Ms Romanoff,” Steve chuckles from his cubicle. She turns and sees him pulling down the window blind. He then smiled and walked over them, gently takes her bag from the flight attendant, “I got it. Thank you,” he told the woman.

“Of course, Mr Rogers,” the lady smiled and left them to attend other passengers.

“I’m a regular - that’s why they know my name,” he explained when he saw her confused face. She blushed as he kept smiling while holding her bag, “This is your seat, it has entertainment, you can turn it into a bed, if you’re hungry just push the button and they’ll bring you food or a drink. Okay?” He said all the while he was showing her all the buttons for everything.

Natasha nods and gratefully smiled, “Thank you _so_ much, Mr Rogers.”

“It’s nothing,” he shakes his head and grins, “I’ll be right across from you, alright? - Im’ma try to get some sleep and maybe I’ll go to the bar later on,” he hands her back her bag.

“O-okay. Thank you again,” she grabs her bag as he nods and gently closes her door, leaving her staring at the closed door, then excitedly look over her _suite_.

After the plane took off and the pilot announced they could stand, she started to kill her time, like pressing buttons here and there, wowing when the slim tv popped out of the wall in front of her or when her seat went _all_ the way back. She chuckled and turned her head to the window, to see the blue beautiful sky, she smiled and closed her eyes. _Never_ she thought she’d be traveling like this, like _ever_.

Natasha then decides to go and see if her boss is at the bar, maybe she’ll give him some company, since she already tinkered around her suite.

She walked out and quietly walks to, where she thinks, the lounge area is. The redhead drew aside a curtain as she enters the area, immediately spotting her boss sitting on a stool silently talking to the bartender. Aside from him and the guy, there was a lady on a chair, on the corner left, typing on her laptop while sipping wine.

Romanoff sighs and walks towards the bar, the bartender stops talking as Natasha reaches them, making Steve to turn around.

“Hi,” Natasha smiled shyly at her boss, who smiles too and stands up as he gestures her to take a seat. And she could _melt_ right there, his chivalry could make her turn into goo. She takes a seat next to his stool and gets comfortable.

“Hi,” Steve whispers as waits for her to sit down. He then sits and quickly offers her a drink, “You want something to drink or eat?”

“No. Thank you,” she shakes her head and smiled at the bartender waiting on her. He nods and excuses himself, leaving Steve and Natasha alone. The pair engaged into talking to each other and a couple laughs, sharing a joke here and there.

“So, tell me about you, Ms Romanoff - what does my personal assistant was doing after this job?” He asked and sips his beer.

“Oh, umm,” Natasha tucks a piece of hair behind her hair and sits straighter, “Pretty boring. I was a waitress. Minimum wage - the tips were good though,” she smirks and shrugs a shoulder, Steve smiles and nods, “And what about you? I’m _sure_ what the media says about you isn’t true,” she tilts her head and he takes a deep breath, shaking his head and grinning.

“The media says a lot of shit, Ms Romanoff,” he told her and takes another sip of his beer, “But I could care less anyway - I’m just a kid from Brooklyn,” Steve finishes with the most _charming_ and boyish grin she was _ever_ seen. Natasha slowly and warmly smiles at her boss.

“I thought you would be all arrogant and a jerk,” she said, making him snort and look down to his bottle, “I was _totally_ wrong.”

He chuckles and looks up at her with those blue orbs, a small on his lips, “I guess. Thanks?”

Natasha smiled softly and nods her head, looking down in shyness, but feeling the intensity of his gaze on her.

 

* * *

 

Soon after their exchange, they went back to their seats and slept for a bit, to later on wake up to the pilot announcing they just arrived to Milan.

Steve and Natasha gathered their bags and together they exit the plane, going to get their baggage. They grabbed their stuff and walked out the gate, instantly seeing a chauffeur already waiting for them. He politely welcomed them and quickly helped with the bags, guiding them towards the SUV parked outside. They enter the vehicle and there’s a lady sitting on the passenger seat, “Welcome to Milan, Mr Rogers,” she smiled widely as Steve and Natasha got settled, “I’m Fiona. And I’ll be showing you around on your stay,” she bubbly told.

Steve smiles, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Yes, Sir,” she giggled and sits right back as the chauffeur comes in, ready to go.

Natasha sat there awkwardly while Steve was actually _offended_ , because this Fiona girl just _completely_ ignored his assistant, _a human being_. He was taught to _always_ introduce himself to everyone in the room and _have_ _manners_ overall. So whenever he’ll see someone that was being impolite, he’ll always try to reverse that, making the ‘not important’ person _into_ the important one.

He knits his eyebrows at the girl, who’s already giving instructions to the other man and unaware of his discomfort, Natasha was unaware too, since she’s already used to being ignored. If Steve tells Fiona’s superiors that she was rude in his eyes, he bets they’ll fire her on an instant, but he won’t. Because there’s other ways, like what he’s about to do.

So he suddenly says.

“Oh, this is my assistant. Natasha Romanoff.”

Fiona and everyone in the vehicle froze, Natasha turns to see her boss, who’s staring at Fiona, _who’s_ glancing between Steve and Natasha. The girl smiles at the redhead, “Nice to meet you,” Fiona awkwardly said to her. Natasha, _who has manners_ , politely smiled back and nods.

“You too.”

Natasha felt the air was _sucked_ out of the SUV after Steve’s sudden comment, but it seemed he was having a good time, because he laid back and smiled to himself while watching the beautiful Milan on their way to their hotel.

They arrived to their hotel and Fiona, now _acknowledging_ Natasha, checked them in into their rooms. They thanked her and she leaves, not before she told them she’ll pick them up in the morning. Steve and Natasha took the elevator and rode it silently, since Steve was feeling jet-lagged and Natasha tired too. They exit the elevator and walked to their rooms, but on their way, a phone went off.

“Oh, I think it’s me,” Natasha said while reaching for the ringing phone inside her bag, she sees it’s the black iPhone, Steve’s second personal phone. She quickly answered it while they still walked down the hall.

“Natasha Romanoff.”

_“Who? -_ **_ugh_ ** _, I don’t have time for this. I don’t know who you are and I don’t care - lend the phone to Steve,” Sharon_ said from the other line. Natasha looks the back of her boss and nervously responds.

“Umm..I'm sorry, Mr. Rogers is not available. How can I help you?"

_"No,_ **_you_ ** _can't. I have to speak to Steve, pass him the damn phone!"_ Sharon growls frustrated as Natasha frowns.

"I'll be glad to ask him to return your call if you will leave your name and reason you’re calling,” Natasha patiently told as they reach their rooms, Steve’s in front of hers.

_“Oh my God… He doesn’t answer my texts or calls. So I called to his other personal phone.”_

Steve heard her talking on the phone and frowns in curiosity, silently asking who it was. Natasha sighs and mouths ‘Sharon’, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, mouthing her back, ‘tell her I’m not available’. The redhead nods and continues the call.

“That doesn’t mean I can pass him to you. And he’s quite busy right now, ma’am - you’ll have to try later on.”

_“_ **_Ugh_ ** _! Okay, fine! Just tell him Sharon called him,”_ Sharon puffs and Natasha nods.

“Okay, I’ll let him know -

Natasha stops since the call was already ended, she frowns at the phone as she lowers it, and involuntary she blurts, “Bitch.”

“Who’s a _bitch_?” Steve chuckles and Natasha wides her eyes, realizing what she said.

“Uh, _no one_ ,” Natasha blushes, knowing well he heard her, but he was not mad, not one bit. He just smiled and nods his head.

“I’m heading to my room. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms Romanoff?” Rogers turns around to open his door, then look back around to smile at her. She gulps and nods.

“Yes, sir,” she replied and Steve waves his hand, enters his room, leaving Natasha cuss herself for blurting out _bitch_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	6. Milan

 

 

The next morning, Natasha knocks on her boss’ room, gently three times, as she waits outside. She doesn’t hear any sound coming out of the room, so she knocks louder.

“Mr Rogers?” She calls as she patiently waits for him to open the door or answer, “Mr Rogers, your photoshoot starts at 11 - you need to get ready for the day,” Natasha hears footsteps coming towards the door, “Mr Rogers?”

She was about to put her ear on the door, when suddenly the door opens and startles her. Natasha steps back as she admires the  _ magnificent _ view in front of her. 

Her boss,  _ shirtless _ with gray sweatpants, sleepily leaning on the door, looking so cute all grumpy with his hair ruffled.  _ Abs _ that are well defined that you just wanted to lick them and-

“I’m sorry, Ms Romanoff. I didn’t hear my alarm,” he mumbled as he lifts his hand to rub the sleep out of his eye. She just stares dumbly at him as he adorably yawns. Like, how a  _ grown _ ass man can look so cute yawning? 

 

And let’s not talk about those  _ hot _ abs again.

 

“What time is it?” He mumbles, but doesn’t wait for her to answer his question, instead he groans, “Ugh..It  _ always  _ gets me,” Steve complains as Natasha kept  _ greedily  _ staring at his body, like, no shame at all. But, can you blame her though? Thank God he was too sleepy to notice her staring.

“Huh?” She  _ finally  _ looks up to his face.

“The time zone,” Rogers said and goes back inside to his room, leaving the door open, “Im’ma shower and I’ll meet you in the lobby for breakfast okay? If you wanna come in, that’s fine. If not, close the door, please?” He walked towards the bathroom without any other word to her, leaving the redhead dumbfounded in the entrance.

She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, and decides to meet him at the lobby, so she closes his door quietly and goes into her room. 

“Hot _ damn _ ,” Natasha breathes out as she closes her door, catching some breath, because her boss just left her breathless.

After a couple of minutes, she was already in the lobby, on her phone replying emails and texts from work, when Natasha hears someone approaching to her and lifts her head.

Like,  _ WTF _ !? 

_ How _ , she wants to know,  _ how _ can a man look so damn beautiful? With a simple olive green dress shirt and black pants? Like  _ how _ ? 

Steve smiles at her and stands in front if her, as he receives a text, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and replies to the person. 

“It’s my personal bodyguard, I believe you guys already meet, right? His name’s  _ Scott _ ,” He glances at her from his phone and continues texting.

“Yes, sir. We did,” Natasha puts her phone away and stands up, Rogers nods and finishes texting, putting his phone away too.

“Okay, come on. Let’s get some breakfast,” he smiled and gestures her to follow him, “You slept well, Ms Romanoff? Was the mattress good or you want me to tell them to change it?” He kindly asked.

“Oh no! It’s the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on, sir,” she chuckles nervously as they walked into the dining area.

“Okay,” Steve grins at her over his shoulder and kept walking towards a lonely table on the corner.

They ordered and chatted for a bit while their meal was out, soon enough, their food arrived and started eating.

Few seconds after Natasha took her second bite, the business iPhone went off, she quickly fished out the phone from her bag and answered.

“Natasha Romanoff.”

_ “Hello, Ms Romanoff. This is the head of Vogue Magazine - and we’re all set to receive Mr Rogers,” _ a guy said and Natasha nods, glancing over her boss, who’s munching his food and watching her.

“Okay. We’ll get there soon. Thank you for letting us now,” she smiled to herself.

_“Thank you,_ ** _mia_** **_signora_** ,” (my lady), the man politely ended the call and Natasha puts the phone away.

“They’re waiting for us already. And it’s not even 10,” Natasha chuckles in amusement, “You’re really acclaimed, Mr Rogers,” she smiles at him.

Steve hums and swallows his food, shaking his head, “I wish I wasn’t,” he mumbled and quietly continued eating his food while Natasha gulped, feeling sorry for him.

They eventually finished their breakfast and went towards the photoshoot location, which was on a cabin with a small portion of forest. Fiona picked them up,  Steve, Natasha, and his bodyguard. (Scott, who landed to Milan after Steve and Natasha because he needed to attend some stuff back in NY.) They arrived to the location and climbed out of the vehicle, the redhead was surprised that people were already waiting  _ right _ outside of the vehicle for him.

“Ah, Mr Rogers!” An older man exclaimed happily as Steve closes his door and smiles at the man.

“Hello, how you doing, Sir,” he friendly smiled at the man and extends his hand out to shake it, the man quickly grabs it. 

“Very good! It’s an  _ honor _ to have you here. I’m Marcelo, head of the magazine,” he smiles brightly and Steve nods, breaking the handshake.

“The honor is all mine,” Rogers said as they begin walking into the huge cabin.

 

* * *

 

They took them into the cabin, where a whole team was already building the set, they were people everywhere. Marcelo walked towards the stairs, leading them to the room that was assigned for Steve. 

The CEO smiled politely and greeted the people passing by or who made eye contact with him, Natasha just walking behind and shyly smiling to whoever smiled at her  _ or  _ looked at her way. (Which were like only 3 people.)

“So, we’re gonna ask you a few questions first for the interview. I’ll go get the guy for you and he’ll interview you here,” Marcelo said as they stop in front of a room, apparently the master bedroom, “Then you can get change for the photos - our theme will be out on the woods, greenery, kinda lumberjack-y? You’ll be wearing flannel shirts and jeans. Nothing out of this world, just like you said.”

“Alright,” Steve nods and thanks Marcelo, who friendly says goodbye to them and leaves. Steve, Natasha, and Scott entered the room, which had a gift bag on the California king bed, a bucket of champagne on the night table along with a thank you note. Soon after, a young enthusiastic man timidly walks into the room with a notepad and pen on his hands.

“Hello, my name is Angelo. It’s a pleasure,” the man smiled brightly and goes to shake Steve, Natasha, and Scott’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure too. You’re the interviewer?” Steve sits on the end of the bed as Natasha steps back and Scott steps outside of the room to keep an eye on everything.

“Yes, sir - you want to get started?” 

“Sure,” Rogers smiled and the guy grabs a chair from the corner, setting it in front of the CEO. Angelo clears his throat and opens his notepad as he sits down, “So, first question. Do you have any hobby?” 

Steve hums and smiles, “Definitely sketching,” he chuckles and crosses his arms, “I  _ love _ drawing, I do a little bit of painting too,” he finishes and Angelo quickly writes down his answer.

“Any sport you play?”

Steve nods his head immediately, “I like all sports - but, to be honest, I don’t have too much of free time to play any.”

“Fair enough,” the interviewer writes on his pad before saying, “Speaking of free time. What do you like to do on your free time?”

“I spend time with my family and closest friends for sure. Sometimes I like to sketch, watch a movie, play video games once in awhile, go to the gym or just read a book,” Rogers said and Natasha smiles to herself, turning around to  _ pretend  _ she’s distracted exploring the room.

“Wow. I didn’t know you were a gamer,” Angelo sits a bit more straight.

“I’m not an  _ actual  _ gamer - my job doesn’t allow me to be a full one. But yeah, I like playing video games,” Steve smiled charmingly.

Angelo laughs and nods his head, raising an eyebrow at the blond, “So you have the newest releases?”

“ _ Definitely _ ,” Rogers respond cheekily, making Angelo laugh and Natasha smile to herself while she was seeing a picture on the wall.

“Any advice for young people out there who want to be artist designers?” Angelo asked after writing down Steve’s previous answers. 

“Go for it. This world  _ needs  _ people with ideas, bright ones, and don’t be afraid to improvise and to  _ be different _ . Never let anybody tell you what you should or shouldn’t do  _ and  _ be,” Natasha hears his voice as she absently runs her fingers on the dresser while Steve  _ passionately  _ answers the question, “I think it’s vital for you to  _ understand  _ that it’s okay to speak up, not to be afraid, don’t be shy, don’t hesitate or overthink.  _ You can’t take decisions based on fear _ .”

“That’s a good advice there. I’m  _ definitely  _ gonna keep it for myself,” Angelo smiled at Steve, who nods and smiles warmly.

“Of course.”

Angelo sighs and looks down at his cards, “Okay. Two more questions. What’s your biggest fear?”

“ _ Uff _ ! Spiders, for sure!” Steve didn’t hesitate to answer that, which made Angelo and Natasha chuckle.

“Really?”

“Yes!” Steve makes a horrified face as Natasha turns around, seeing him freely, “ _ Ugh _ , I just got chills thinking of them,” he said as he shudders, “I  _ hate  _ the fact of them being in one place, and you’re keeping an eye on them, and when you look away for a second, suddenly they’re not there and -  _ Ugh _ !” Rogers shakes and Natasha warmly smiles at his cuteness, she leans on the dresser. Angelo laughed and agreed with him.

“Okay, last question.  _ Who  _ is Steve Rogers.”

All jokiness left Steve, and knits his eyebrows in concentration, “Who is Steve Rogers,” he repeated to himself, then lets a breath out, “Woah, that’s a very good question - nobody has ever ask me that,” he chuckles and then hums, thinks very well to answer,  “I-I guess, he’s loving, a  _ loyal  _ person,” Steve shrugs and smiles at the guy, “To the people he loves. He loves his family and friends,” he said and then jokes, “He’s also  _ very _ good in video games.”

They all laughed as Angelo stands up, “Alright. Thank you so much, man - it was an honor,” Angelo shakes his hand.

“It was all mine, dude,” Rogers broke the handshake and then stands up to accompany Angelo to the door, when a group of six people came to the door.

“We’re all set for the photoshoot, Mr Rogers,” the lady leading the group said.

Steve nods and waves goodbye to Angelo, who’s already leaving, “Okay,” Steve told the lady and she gestured her team to come into the room and leave some clothes they were carrying.

They quickly left the clothes on the bed and left the room, “Mr Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the lady smiled as leaves the room and Scott entering it.

“Likewise.”

“Your clothes are right there. If you want to go ahead and change, we can start,” she closes the door and Steve grabs an outfit, going to the bathroom in the room, leaving Natasha and Scott awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

 

* * *

 

Steve walked out of the bathroom looking like a hot damn lumberjack. Red plaid shirt, dark blue jeans with Timberlands boots.

A  _ sexy _ lumberjack that made Natasha’s mouth water.

Someone walked into the room and told him they were ready for him, so he, Natasha, and Scott went downstairs and outside, where a canopy was set. He walked and sat where the assistant told him to, the makeup artist and hair stylist started doing their work. The makeup artist applying primer quickly, then finishing powder on the CEO’s face. The hairdresser spritzed water on his hair and combed it, swept back, then applied pomade.

Natasha and Scott stayed back, watching the people work and Steve silently letting the professionals handle him, soon enough, Steve was ready and the photographer came by to ask if the star was ready. The stylists give him the go as Steve looks down to the borrowed shirt.

“I like this shirt,” he comments only for Natasha and Scott to hear.

“Yeah,” Natasha smiles and  _ looks _ at him, all dressed up, looking like a snack, “I like it too,” she said, unaware of her words, until Scott snorts and Steve looks up at her, amusingly. She blushes and clears her throat, trying to act casually,  _ ‘Damn it, Romanoff!’ _ She mentally scolds herself while she adverts her gaze  _ somewhere  _ else but her boss, who’s looking at her.

“Thank you, Ms Romanoff,” Rogers smirks and stands up, going towards the photographer.

Natasha closes her eyes and cussed herself again.

“That was,” Scott begins and Natasha opens her eyes to look at him. He was sporting a small teasing smile, looking back at her, “That was something else,” Scott chuckles and Natasha blushes furiously, playfully rolling her eyes at him.

The photoshoot began with Steve leaning on a tree, axe on his hand and looking down to his boots, as the photographer  _ praised  _ his pose. Steve made several more poses and faces while Natasha would, here and there, text or email back to clients as Scott kept eye to their surroundings.

After three more swaps of outfits, (Natasha’s favorite was the lumberjack outfit,) makeup retouches, hair getting fixed, differents areas and poses, they were done with the photoshoot. Steve went back to the room and quickly changed into his clothes while Natasha and Scott stayed downstairs. Rogers soon came back and began thanking everyone in the crew as Scott went towards the SUV that brought them here, checking if they were ready for Steve. Natasha stayed right behind Steve and smiling to whoever looked at her, but they were busy giving all their attention to her boss.

Rogers says his final goodbyes and thank you’s and he gestures Natasha it was time to leave, so they leave the cabin and see Scott already at the SUV’s door, waiting for them.

“Scotty, let’s go around Milan,” Steve said to his bodyguard, who nods immediately. Natasha climbs the vehicle and Steve right behind her, then Scott, “You wanna go and explore the city, Ms Romanoff? Or would you like to leave you at the hotel?” The blond asked and Scott closes the door, telling the driver to go.

“Sure,” Natasha smiled at him.

“Have you ever been here in Italy?” Rogers tilts his head in curiosity as they all buckle up.

“No. This is my first time I get out of New York actually,” she said.

Steve nods and then knits his brows, “ _ Romanoff _ ,” he slowly said her last name, “That’s Russian, right?”

“Yeah. My parents and I immigrated to the US when I was two years old,” she smiled as Scott, on his seat, smirks to himself.

“ _ Ser'yezno _ ?,” (for real) Steve  _ smoothly  _ asked in Russian, taking the redhead by complete surprise. 

“You speak Russian?” She leaves her mouth open as Steve chuckles and nods his head, “Of course you do,” Natasha scoffs.

Rogers smiles, “A little bit. Not too much - but I can keep a conversation.”

Natasha smiles to his direction as he turns his head towards the window, watching the scenery outside, she slowly stops smiling and just stares at him. 

_ ‘Oh.  _ **_Oh_ ** _. You’re in  _ **_big_ ** _ trouble, Nat,’ _ the redhead told herself as she kept watching his perfect profile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	7. Paps and Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Natasha took a picture of the  _ Duomo di Milano  _ as Steve and Scott talked and ate peanuts beside her, they were in the plaza right in front of the Cathedral, she m admires the structure and art of the Cathedral when suddenly, someone yells.

“Steve Rogers!?”

The three of them turn towards the excited voice and see three women fast walking down to them. Scott quickly straighten up while Steve politely smiles at his fans, “Can we take a picture!?” One of them asked as they surrounded him.

“Sure,” he kept smiling and the girl quickly puts herself beside him, hugging his waist as Steve awkwardly smiles and one of her friends takes the picture. The same with the other two. Natasha and Scott stayed on the back, watching their boss with the girls.

“Thank you so much!” She squeals once they finish with the pictures.

“Can you sign this!?” One of them happily flipped her phone, telling him to sign her phone case.

“Of course,” Steve takes the sharpie from her and signs the case, “There you go.”

“Thank you!” She fans herself with her hands as happy tears start falling, but the girls’ excited yells, attracted people. 

And the people were quick to notice  _ Steve Rogers  _ was there, so they quickly gathered around Steve and started taking pictures and videos of him while Steve took pictures and signed autographs as quickly as he could before more people could turn up. Natasha stares in fascination on  _ how  _ the people were fast to notice him.

“We  _ love _ you so much by the way!” One fan yelled somewhere in the,  _ quick _ forming, crowd. Scott shakes his head and turns to Natasha.

“Go get to the car, before it gets too crowded,” he told her and she nods, goes to the vehicle parked on the curb.

Scott quickly stepped in and gently pushed a excited fan away from him before it got out of control and somebody could get hurt.

“Okay. That’s enough, guys,” Scott said, grabbing Steve’s arm and carefully pushing him out of the crowd, guiding him towards the car. 

Steve waved bye at the  _ 20 _ to  _ 30 _ fans, “I need to go, guys. Sorry,” he said to them, but the crowd kept following him, taking pictures and videos of him, probably already posting them on their social media. 

Natasha quickly opened the door for Steve, who thanks her and climbed into the rental SUV. The redhead flinches at the screams if the fans and camera flashes around her as she enters the vehicle and closes the door.

“ _ Jesus _ , thankfully we got out before it’ll got out of hand,” Steve said as they buckled and Scott quickly drove away from the screaming crowd. They drove silently to the hotel, that wasn’t far from there, Scott drop them off as he went to park the vehicle, Steve and Natasha walked into the hotel and towards their rooms.

“Do you want me pack for you for tomorrow morning, Mr Rogers?” Natasha asked once they both reached their rooms. 

“Yes, please. Just leave a suit out for tomorrow. Thank you,” Steve smiled and opened his room, gesturing her to get in, as he steps aside. Natasha shyly smiled at him and passed by him, entering his room. He closed the door while Natasha immediately got into working, then a his phone went off, he reaches for it from his pocket and answers, Hello?” He puts the phone on speaker as he sits, himself and the device, on the bed.

He begins to take off his shoes while Natasha silently grabs his opened suitcase, puts it on the mattress, and begins packing what he took out from them.

_ “Hi,  _ **_Mr_ ** _ Rogers. How’s Italy?” _ A female voice responded, he knew the voice because he started chuckling.

“Hey,  _ Wanda _ . Italy’s fine. Like always,” he said while taking off the other shoe. Wanda was his publicist and  _ dear  _ friend.

_ “So, you  _ **_enjoyed_ ** _ your fan encounter this morning?”  _

Steve groans and rolls his eyes, “They’re online already?” He sighs and shakes his head, bending down to grab his shoes and setting them next to him on the bed.

_ “Fan pics? Yeah. And backlash towards your fans too,”  _ Wanda said and Natasha quietly listens as she folds his used shirt into the suitcase.

“Now  _ what _ ,” Rogers shakes his head again.

_ “Apparently it’s because your face is not  _ **_too_ ** _ enthusiastic on the pictures. Comments are, ‘ _ **_he clearly doesn’t want to be disturb_ ** _.’ ‘ _ **_Leave him alone, he’s human too and wants his privacy_ ** _.’ ‘ _ **_This is what disgusts me, people invading celebrities’ privacy, I know he’s your idol but he’s not a robot, you know?_ ** _ ’ - and the list goes on and on.” _

“Well, they’re not wrong,” Steve mumbles as he stands up and begins  _ unbuttoning  _ his shirt, making Natasha’s eyes bulge and heart quicken.

_ “Well, at least you have fans backing you up,” _ Wanda adds.

Rogers sighs and nods, even though she couldn’t see him, “Yeah,” he absently said, takes off his shirt to reveal his eight pack as Natasha stood  _ frozen  _ in spot with his folded pants on her hands. He sets the shirt on the bed.

_ “Everything alright there, boss?”  _ Wanda concerns over him.

“Yeah, yeah. Why’d you ask?” He looks over Natasha, who snaps her head down, awkwardly pretending she wasn’t  _ staring _ at his upper  _ glorious  _ body.

_ “I’m telling you, in those pictures your face shows truly sadness,” _ the girl kept saying as Steve quietly asked Natasha to pass him a white shirt from the suitcase, Natasha nods and passed the shirt to him,  _ “And I’ve known you for a quite while now, so I know when you’re sad - your smile doesn’t reach you eyes,  _ **_and_ ** _ your smile is tight lipped.” _

“Just didn’t want to be disturb, I guess. We were having a good  _ quiet  _ time,” he truthfully replied and puts his shirt.

Wanda sighs deeply,  _ “Steve, I’m sorry.” _

“Yeah, me too,” Rogers then  _ unbuckled _ his belt and Natasha starts blushing and quickly looks down to the suitcase, “Well, I better get going then,” he said while Natasha keeps her eyes glued to his clothes in the suitcase, hearing him unzip his pants, her heart jumped a beat.

_ “Alright, boss man. You take care and fly safe.” _

“Thanks, Wanda. Bye-bye.”

Natasha, on her peripheral vision, saw him ending the call  _ and  _ not taking his pants off.

“Can you please pass me my pj’s, Ms Romanoff?” Steve asked and she nods, grabbing the silky pants, she hands him the pj.

 

* * *

 

**The next morning…**

“And make sure you have all the paperwork for the contract,” Steve said through the phone as he, Scott, and Natasha climbed out the rental vehicle. Scott quickly helping the one flight attendant to load the few suitcases on the jet. Steve rented a private jet, which was already waiting for them to arrive on its hangar, “We want, at least, have the next collection with them,” he hums and they walk to the stairs to get into the jet, “Yeah,” the blond stops at the bottom of the stairs, turns around to see Natasha behind him, and extends his arm towards the stairs, gesturing her to go first.

Natasha smiles and mouths him a thank you.

“Ugh. I know, tell me about it,” Rogers kept talking to Bucky and climbs the stairs right behind his assistant, “Just have everything ready for when I get there and I’ll speak to you later, Buck.”

The redhead enters the jet and silicon gasps at the luxurious jet, she walks down the hall, not knowing what to do as she hears Steve coming in, “Okay, bye,” he said and ends the call with his friend.

“Are we ready?” Steve asked his bodyguard, who just came in too. They both walked further in and Steve took a seat while Natasha stood in the middle of the jet.

“Yes, sir,” the bodyguard put his backpack on the compartment on the ceiling as well helping Steve with his.

“Alright, let’s go, Scotty,” Rogers said and Natasha awkwardly sat down on a seat and tried to act casual, since she took the seat far behind and they were in the middle.

“Aye, boss,” Scott nods and goes to the cockpit to tell the pilot they’re ready to go.

Steve sighs and looks over Natasha, who’s still not knowing what to do. He smiles and then chuckles, “Is your first time in a private jet, Ms Romanoff?” He kept smiling, fondly of her awkwardness. Natasha looks up as she was a deer caught on headlights.

“Yeah,” She timidly smiles. 

“It’ll be fine. It’s so much better traveling on a jet than a plane,” he assured,  _ surprising  _ Natasha on how his assurance did helped, even though she wasn’t scared or nervous. Scott came back from the cockpit and took a seat as Steve’s phone goes off again, for the fourth time this morning. He groans and goes grabs his phone, “ _ Ugh _ , now  _ what _ ?” He annoyingly grumps and stands up, “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back,” he said to his bodyguard and assistant while he walks towards the small room on the back of the jet, “Hello?  _ Thor _ , I’m about to take off. Make it quick,” his voice faded as he walks to the back, leaving Scott and Natasha alone.

The jet soon starts moving and out of the hangar, going to the runway, to take off.

“So, you’re liking it so far?” Scott suddenly asked her, but not startling her. She chuckles and nods.

“I don’t see any bad thing about this job,” she gestured the jet.

“Fair enough,” he smiles, “I hope you stay. You seem like a good person.”

“Thank you,” she smiles back and soon after that, Steve re-emerged from the back and sat back to his seat.

 

* * *

 

**Hours later…**

Steve and co. arrived at the JFK airport safe and sound. Four bodyguards already waiting in front of Steve’s SUV parked in the hangar as the jet arrives. The passengers gathered their baggage and waited for the stairs to be connected with the jet, and once they did, the flight attendant opened the door for them. A airport worker already helping them with their luggage.

“Ms Romanoff?” Steve climbs down the stairs as Scott was already down, talking on his phone, giving orders to his security team that was waiting for them at the entrance of the airport.

“Yes, Sir,” Natasha climbs down right behind him.

“Can you text my mother and let her know we landed?”

“Yes, Mr Rogers,” She pulls out her phone, quickly sending the text.

“Scott, we’re ready?” Steve and Scott walk beside each other and Natasha occupied with the phone.

“Yes, Sir.”

Natasha sends the text, but as soon she send it, Sarah called her, “Natasha Romanoff,” she responded as she puts her phone to her ear, they walk through the airport to the exit.

_ “Ah, Natasha!” _ Sarah giggles, making the redhead smile,  _ “How are you doing, sweetheart?” _

“I’m doing good, Sarah. Thank you,” she keeps her walking behind the men.

_ “So you guys landed safe.” _

“Yes, we just arrived and your son wanted me to let you know,” Natasha said.

Sarah chuckles,  _ “He’s such a momma’s boy,” _ the woman said and Natasha smiles, glances to her boss, seeing him tense as they’re close to the exit,  _ “Well, I’m glad you guys are okay. Tell him, me and his father will be waiting for him for dinner at my house.” _

“I sure will, Sarah.”

They hanged out and Natasha looked at the exit, seeing and understanding  _ why _ her boss tensed. Paparazzis were outside, yelling his name already, and Scott quickly took his phone out.

“ _ Great _ ,” Scott gritted and Steve slowed his steps, walking next to Natasha, “Paps at the exit,” Scott said through his phone, talking to his team, “I’m gonna need four more, guys. Three on boss and one escorting Mr Rogers’ assistant,” Lang ended the call as his team enters the airport and four bodyguards make a circle around Steve and Scott in front of them. A single bodyguard walked closely with Natasha, who  _ gripped  _ her bag.

When they reached the exit, paparazzis began bombarding Steve with questions and pictures, flashes blinding her vision. (No wonder bodyguards usually wear glasses.)

“Steve, how was Italy!?” One of the paps asked as they rushed towards the vehicle that was on they curb.

“Look over here, Steve!”

“Steve, any pretty Italian girl caught your attention!?”

“Steve, you had a good flight!?”

“Are you currently single, Steve!?”

Natasha was glad the bodyguard guided where to go, because all the flashes and yelling made her close her eyes and lower her head. They made their way into the suv without any issues.

“Let’s go, Scotty,” Steve said once he buckled up and Scott climbed the car, him driving.

“Yes, Sir,” Scott puts the vehicle on drive.

“Every time,” Rogers sighs annoyingly as the SUV leaves the airport and paparazzis still taking pictures. The CEO then turns to see his assistant,  _ shooked _ .

“You okay, Ms Romanoff?” He genuinely was concerned. Natasha looks at him and nods, smiles softly.

“That was  _ insane _ ,” she chuckles, making her boss relax since she wasn’t scared or having a heart attack after that, “How did you manage to be so calm and collected?” She tilts her head.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I guess I got used to it.”

“Oh, uh...Your mom said she and your father will be expecting you for dinner, Sir,” she informed.

“Okay,” he nods and looks ahead of him, “Scotty?”

“Yes, Sir,” Scott briefly looks at his boss over his shoulder.

“Let’s drop Ms Romanoff at her house and then take me home, please.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Scott smiles at himself as Natasha blushes from  _ nothing _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	8. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special guest makes an appearance ;)

 

 

“Tell me  _ EVERYTHING _ !” 

Natasha was quite sure she jumped at least two inches from the ground, because she wasn’t even inside her apartment, when Maria boomed at her.

“Jeez, Maria. Hi to you too,” the redhead drags her suitcase into her home as Maria takes her other bags from her, helping. But it was actually because she was anxious to hear her best friend’s travel.

“Cut the bullshit and tell me,” Maria sets the bags on the coffee table, “How was the trip with your  _ sexy _ boss?”

“ _ Maria _ ,” Natasha glares at her and Maria rolls her eyes.

“Natasha, come on now. Don’t act like he’s not fucking hot - how did you manage to control yourself? Or you  _ didn’t _ , my  _ naughty Natty _ ?” Maria smiles suggestively at the redhead as they sit down on the couch.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “My  _ business  _ trip with Mr Rogers was fine, my  _ racy Mary _ . Thank you for asking. I don’t see  _ or  _ think about my  _ boss _ in another way but  _ professionally _ ,” she lifts an eyebrow at Hill.

“You’re  _ no _ fun,” Maria grumbled. Natasha laughs and reaches for her bag.

“Anyway, let me tell you about my trip.”

“I’m all ears, naughty Natty,” Maria smirks and sits straighter.

Natasha rolled her eyes again and digs into her bag for the souvenir she bought Maria.

 

**Later that day...**

 

“Mom! Dad!? I’m back!” Steve sighs and closes the door behind him after entering his parents house. He walks towards the kitchen, and on his way there,  _ Stan _ , their butler since he can remember, walked around the corner.

“Young Rogers!” Stan beams, seeing the younger man, who’s smiling instantly.

“Hi, Stan. How’s things?” Steve leans in for a hug, Stan accepting it gladly.

“Very good, son. I’m glad you landed safe,” Stan pats Steve’s shoulder as they broke away.

The blond kept smiling, then nods, “Thanks.”

“Your parents are upstairs - I should go now. My vacations start tomorrow and I’m not finished packing,” Stan pats Rogers’ shoulder again.

“Where you going?” Steve asked and puts a hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“Me and Joan will be going to Bora Bora!” The older man beams.

Steve widens his eyes, “ _ Bora Bora _ ?”

“Yes,” Stan nods excitedly and Steve’s heart warms.

“Alright then, I’ll let you go. You and Joan have fun - and tell her I said hi,” Steve pats Stan’s arm as the other man starts walking away.

“Yes, Stevie. Thank you,” Stan waves goodbye, going to the exit.

Steve smiled as he sees his old friend walking out, he then turns around and walks into the kitchen, greeting the staff as he enters the kitchen.

“There’s my baby boy!” Sarah and Joseph soon walked in, his mother opening her arms as she walks towards him.

“Hi, mom,” Steve smiled and hugs his mother, seeing his father smiling at them.

“Aww, my sweet little boy. How was the flight?” Sarah leans back, putting her hands on Steve’s arms.

“It was good.”

“Hi there, son,” Joseph steps in and Sarah aside, letting her husband greet their son.

“Hi, dad,” the blond and brown haired hugged.

Joseph chuckles and breaks the embrace, “Long time no see? You barely step into this house!”

“Right?” Sarah lifts an accusingly eyebrow at her son.

“I’ve been busy,” Steve defends himself, lifting his hands defensively.

“You’re  _ always _ working, son,” Sarah rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue, then bubbly gestures her boys to the dining room, “But come on! Food’s ready!”

Steve and Joseph smile at the only woman in their lives and follow her, sitting down on their chairs, Joseph at the front and both blonds at his sides.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you. Your aunt May, Peter, and MJ are joining us - they’ll arrive at any second now,” Sarah said while they put a napkin on their laps.

He didn’t have a chance to nod, when on cue, the rest of his family came in.

“Hello, guys!” Sarah  _ beams _ at the three guests, Steve and Joseph stand up. (Because they’re gentlemen.)

“Come on in!” Joseph said as Peter let go of his girlfriend’s hand to hug his uncle and aunt.

“Hi, Uncle Joseph. Hi, Aunt Sarah,” Peter hugs Sarah quick as MJ and May take turns to hug Sarah once Peter let go of her.

“Peter! My favorite nephew!” Joseph jokes and tightly hugs his nephew.

Peter laughs and shakes his head, “I’m your only nephew, Uncle Joseph,” Peter keeps laughing and steps back so his girl and May can greet his uncle.

“Hey, man!” Peter’s eyes lighten up when he walks to Steve, who smiles back.

“Hey, what’s up, Petey?” Steve hugs his baby, and only, cousin, lifting him from the floor (knowing Peter  _ hates _ when Steve does that.)

“Nothing much!” Peter grumbled as Steve sets him down, May smiling next to them and stepping in to hug her nephew, who’s already opening his arms to hug her.

“Hi, Aunt May.”

“Hello, my boy,” May smiles and breaks the hug.

“Hey, I saw your pictures in Italy. I’m sorry fans invaded you like that,” Peter pats Steve’s shoulder as MJ hugs Steve, who smiles at her and hugs her back.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m already used to it,” Steve brushes the topic.

“Please, everyone. Take a seat,” Sarah told the family.

Peter pulls out the chair next to him for MJ to sit down while Sarah and May sat down as the men waited for the ladies sit down first (like said before, they were gentlemen.) 

“Fans invaded you? What happened, buddy?” May asked concerned and the men sit down.

“Nothing to worry about, Aunt May. It’s just that, I was taking a stroll with my assistant and Scott, when suddenly  _ 20  _ or more people came out of nowhere and started taking pictures of me, all of them at once, they were pushing and screaming -  _ ugh _ , it was terrible,” Steve said all while they set their napkins on their laps and the staff began bringing the food.

“Well, good thing no one was harmed, Stevie,” May smiled at her nephew, who returned the smile.

“Yes, Aunt May.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Natasha was finished with the paperwork of that day, waiting for her boss arrive any minute. She sips her coffee as she closes the folder, then the elevator announces somebody arriving. Natasha sets her coffee down and sees  _ Tony Stark  _ and  _ Bucky Barnes  _ walking out of the elevator.

“Good morning,” they both greeted her while the redhead was waving a heart attack.

“Mr Barnes. Mr Stark,” she clears her dry throat and stands up quickly, goes around her desk, “Good morning - pleasure to meet you guys,” she smiles widely and sticks out her hand.

“You too,” Bucky smiles and shakes her hand, then Tony shakes her hand too.

“Oh, so  _ you’re _ Steve’s new assistant, right?” Stark smugly smirks at her.

“Yes. Natasha Romanoff,” she nods excitedly.

“Nice to meet you, Ms Romanoff,” Tony does a small nod and tilts his head when he sees her hair, “Are you a _natural_ _redhead_?”

Natasha was thrown off by the sudden and random question, but she nods anyway, “Umm...yes, Sir.”

“A  _ redhead _ ,” Bucky hums while Tony has a  _ knowing  _ grin on his face, “ _ Interesting _ ,” Bucky said and glances at Tony, who’s smiling mischievously.

“ _ Green eyes _ too,” Tony adds.

“Yes,” Natasha said, gulps and her smile twitches nervously as Bucky begins laughing, making Tony laugh with him  _ and _ making Natasha confused.

“Oh, he’s  _ never _ gonna see the end of this,” Bucky said between chuckles.

“That’s for sure, bud,” Stark pats Bucky’s back.

Then they get interrupted by the elevator, the three of them look over it, seeing Steve walking out of it, “Good morning, Mr Rogers,” Natasha is instantly on his side. Steve smiles at her but noticed his friends were there too. 

_ Weird _ .

“G’morning, Ms Romanoff,” Rogers warmly responds to her and then warily looks at his friends, “What are  _ you guys _ doing here?  _ And  _ this early?” He frowns and continues walking towards his office, the boys follow him while Natasha quickly grabs the paperwork and agenda from her desk, following them in.

“Oh come on, Stevie! We can’t  _ just _ pass by to say hi?” Bucky dramatically puffed as Steve kept walking to his desk.

“Ms Romanoff, what do we have today?” He asked and sits on his chair, Tony and Bucky take a seat in front of his, and Natasha stands beside the desk, nods and opens the agenda.

“Yes, Sir -“

“Okay, we  _ do  _ want something from you,” Tony interrupted, making Steve annoyingly roll his eyes.

“I knew it,” Rogers mumbles to himself.

Stark clicks his tongue at him, “We want you come over to this  _ amazing  _ party downtown -“

“Nope,” Rogers cuts in and shakes his head, because as soon he heard  _ party _ , he was out. Tony and Bucky groan out loud.

“Steve, come  _ on _ !” Barnes whines and Steve shakes his head again.

“I said, no.”

“You’re  _ always  _ working, man. And the parties  _ you _ go, it’s always work related,” Tony said to the blond, who sighs and looks at him.

“Because I worry about our future, Tony - our parents are trusting us with their  _ legacy _ here - and I don’t have time for parties anyway,” he said seriously and then looks at Natasha, who was silently waiting there, “Ms Romanoff, please proceed.”

Natasha nods and looks down to the agenda, “Yes, Sir. At 2 you have a -“

“Just for  _ 3 hours _ ,” Tony  _ again  _ interrupted her, making Steve starting to get frustrated, “Come on, Steve. Help your brother out,” he begged as Steve annoyingly looked over him and Bucky.

“What did you say?” Rogers arched a brow at Tony, knowing he did something, for him to be begging. And sure enough, Stark suddenly looked sheepishly at the blond.

“That you and I will be attending? And  _ maybe  _ hooked you up with a model?”

Steve groans and throws himself back to his chair, “Ugh,  _ Tony _ !”

“I’m  _ not  _ sorry, okay!?” Stark stands up and rests his hands on Steve’s desk, “Dude, you spend your whole day  _ working _ ! And there’s nothing wrong with working hard, because that’s how you prosper in life. But you have to go out every once in a while,” he told Steve, who’s closing his eyes and pinching the brick of his nose in frustration.

“You’re slowly turning into a work addict. And we know _why_ ,” Bucky comment, making Steve slowly open his eyes and lower his hand pinching his nose. He blinks a few times and glances at Tony and Bucky, both were staring at him. Steve, uncomfortably, then glances over Natasha as he sits straighter. She doesn’t even know what to do, she senses her boss being uncomfortable with the sudden topic but it’s not like she can abruptly leave the room, not until her _boss_ _tells_ her to. So she just stands there awkwardly, trying to act she’s not paying attention to their conversation, _even_ though she’s like four feet from them.

“Ms Romanoff, can you give us a moment?” 

She looked at Tony, who gave her the instruction, she nods and closes the agenda, “Of course,” the redhead politely said and turns around to leave.

“No, Ms Romanoff. You’re staying -  _ they _ ’re leaving,” Steve said to her, making her stop dead on her tracks and turn around to look at her boss, but he was looking at his friends. Tony  _ is _ the co-owner of this company,  _ but _ she’s not working for the company, she works  _ for Steve Rogers _ , not the company.

So she doesn’t feel between a rock and a hard place or bad at all when she stays in spot,  _ just _ like her  _ boss _ told her to.

“Stevie,” Bucky sighs, beginning to argue.

“Guys, I’m not in the mood,” Steve annoyingly told them. They all remain quiet until Tony sighs and shakes his head.

“Sharon’s not going if that’s what’s worrying you,” Bucky said

Steve rolls his eyes, “I’m not worried about her,” he mumbled and knits his brows, stubbornly looking down to his computer keyboard.

“Buck, don’t mention that bitch in front of me, please? How  _ many _ times do I have to tell you?” Tony snaps at Bucky, who defensively holds his hands up. Stark then looks at his best friend, “Come on, Steve.  _ Pleeease _ ?” Tony put his hands together like a prayer as Steve groans.

“Why’d you say that I was going without my consistent?”

“I know, I know - but I panicked! The girl I invited won’t go unless  _ someone  _ hooks up with her friends - and I blurted out your name,” Stark explained.

“And why didn’t you say Bucky?” Steve waves a hand over the said man.

“Because he’s already going with the  _ other _ friend!” Tony whines and kept his hands together, begging his blond friend, “ _ Please _ , bro. Help us.”

“So I have to hook up with a girl,  _ just _ because your girl won’t go without her friends?” Rogers stared incredulously at Tony.

The playboy timidly smiles and cutely tilts his head, “Yeeeaahh,” Tony chuckles nervously and Steve takes a deep breath, pinching the brick of his nose again, he exhales. 

Natasha was silently watching the scene as her boss was having the biggest headache of his life.

“I’ll  _ think _ about it,” Steve murmurs, Tony and Bucky squealed.

“Thanks, man. I owe you,” Stark quickly walks around the desk to brusquely hug Steve sideways.

“I said, I’ll  _ think _ ,” Rogers warned the two of them, but  _ knowing  _ them, they cared less of what he said. Also, Steve was already regretting it.

 

* * *

Few hours later, Natasha came back from her lunch break and was currently arranging paperwork and sending back some emails, when the elevator doors opened. She looks up and sees Tony and Bucky walking out of it for the second time today.

“Ms Romanoff!” Tony beams at her as she stands up, smiling politely.

“Mr Stark. Mr Barnes, how can I help you?”

“Yes. Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked while they reached her desk.

“He’s out for lunch,” she kept smiling at the owner and COO of the company.

“Can we wait for him in his office?” Tony Stark smiled sweetly.

“Sure,” Natasha nods and walks towards Steve’s office, letting the men in, whom men thanked her and walked in.

She let out a long breath and leaves the door ajar, walks back to her desk and sits on her chair, and after a few moments, she hears the elevator ding. Natasha smiles instantly, seeing  _ Steve _ coming out of it.

“Um..Mr Rogers?”

He nods, “Yes, ma’am?”

“Mr Stark and Mr Barnes are waiting for you inside your office,” she smiled apologetically.

“ _ Ugh _ ,” he rolls his eyes, walks towards his office, “Thank you,” he told her as he enters his office, not before he smiled at her.

“Yes, Sir,” Natasha smiles back.

Steve closes the door and sees his friends already sitting on the chairs, the blond sighs.

“Sit down,” Tony demanded, making him frown.

“ _ Jeez _ . Chill out, T.”

“Since we’re good bros to you,” Tony continues while Steve moves to his chair, “My date texted me saying that her friends can’t go to the party - something about a ride or whatever, I don’t care.”

Steve clicks his tongue, “Aww, too bad.”

“ _ She’s _ still going, but  _ you  _ and Bucky will go without a date now,” Stark rolled his eyes and Steve sighs deeply as he sits down.

“Well, that’s perfect, I’m not going,” he said and then there’s a knock on the door, “Come in!” He sees Natasha opening the door and shyly walking towards them.

“Aw,  _ Steve _ ! You said you would!” Bucky whines and Steve squints his eyes at Bucky, Natasha comes in to leave paperwork.

“I did not! I said, I’d  _ think _ about it!” Rogers fires back at Bucky, who grumbles and sits back. Steve looks at his assistant and listen to what she wants.

“I just came to leave this,” the redhead quietly told her boss.

Steve nods and grabs the folder from her, “Thank you, Ms Romanoff - what else do I have scheduled again?” He asked her. Natasha nods and remembers the agenda schedule.

“You just have paperwork today-“

“If it’s because you won’t have a date, then take Ms Romanoff!” Tony blurted out, making the room tense but Steve, who snaps his head at Stark’s direction.

“ _ Tony _ ! What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?!” He narrows his eyebrows furiously at him as Bucky tried to contain his laughter, Natasha blushing and dying of embarrassment. Steve glared at Tony, who was unaffected by his friend’s murderous gaze and smiling brightly at her.

“I’m sorry, Ms Romanoff,” Bucky said to her as he chuckled, he couldn’t contain his laugh.

She chuckles forcibly and shakes her head, “It’s okay, Sir.”

Tony smiles devilish and then holds gaze with Steve, who’s pretty mad at him right now, “Yeah, take her. You wouldn’t mind, right, Ms Romanoff?” Tony said while looking at Steve. Natasha clears her throat and looks timidly at her feet.

“Umm.”

“Please don’t answer, Ms Romanoff,” Rogers said while keep looking at Tony, “She’s my assistant, Tony. I can’t take my employee as my date, that’s  _ so _ unprofessional.”

Bucky shrugs, “She can wear a wig,” he commented, making Tony snort and break eye contact with their blond friend as he chuckles behind his hand.

Steve then glares at Bucky, lifting a single eyebrow, “ _ Drop  _ it,” he warned him as Tony looks over Natasha.

“Ms Romanoff, did you ever think on going  _ brunette _ ?” Tony sweetly smiled at her.

“That’s  _ enough _ !” Steve fists his desk as he stands up, making the three of them flinch and stare at him. Steve glares at Bucky and Tony, “The two of you.  _ Out _ ,” he gritted between his teeth as he points at them then to the door.

Tony and Bucky sighed, both of them stood up, but not leaving. Natasha nervously fiddling with her hands that were in front of her, she awkwardly stood there for the second time in this day.

“We just want you to get out of here, brother. And I’m not talking about work, I’m talking about this _dark hole_ you’re on,” Tony looked at Steve in sympathy as Steve sighs and shakes his head, not wanting to hear this conversation again, “Get over _Sharon_ \- because you’re hurting yourself on not moving on. I don’t know if you know this, but, she’s out there living her life, she had _six_ damn boyfriends since you two broke off - and that was _two years_ ago, Steve! _Two years_ ago!” Stark threw his hands to the air, Bucky nods and smiled warmly at Steve.

“T is right, man,” Barnes adds, “You hide your emotions behind work, but we know you’re hurting so bad.”

Steve looked at them and his face slowly softened, he sighs and leans on his desk, hands on it, “It’s hard,” he whispered, dropping his head between his shoulders, he closes his eyes, “Just  _ imagine  _ how I felt when I saw her with  _ that dude _ naked in  _ my own bed _ ,” he spits venomously, flashbacks running into his mind. 

He quickly shakes his head to get rid of them, “I know it’s been two years, I _know_. I should be moving on, but it’s _hard_ when she’s the person I’ve thought I was gonna marry,” Rogers said on a shaky voice, but surprises them when he lets out a chuckle right after, “But I’ve _never_ been _so_ relieved in my whole damn life, because that was going to be the biggest mistake of my life,” Rogers finishes with a smile as he opens his eyes, he slowly looks up at his friends, who are smiling _proudly_ at him. Both, Stark and Barnes, grateful to hear those words come out Steve’s mouth.

Natasha gulps and looks back at her feet while her heart breaks a little after hearing the  _ real  _ story, not the one the media told or  _ speculated _ . She feels sorry and her heart weighs a ton after hearing this, how could Sharon  _ do _ that? Like, she let go of  _ Steve Rogers _ , a man with a golden heart and godly looks. Natasha couldn’t and  _ can’t  _ understand how  _ any _ person, not only Sharon, do that to their partner.

She guesses she was right.

 

His ex  _ is  _ a real  _ bitch _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this story, May is going to be Joseph’s sister. And Peter will be May’s biological son. 
> 
> So sue me. 
> 
> Both last names will remain as Parker. Meaning, May Rogers married Ben Parker, a famous and successful engineer who died on hands of burglary years ago.


	9. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Natasha sighs and makes up her mind. Well, kind of.

 

I mean, it’s  _ not _ a bad idea go as the plus one of your boss, right?  _ If _ your boss is Steve Rogers, of course. It also wouldn’t hurt her go and have fun. But she also doesn’t want to look like an  _ opportunist _ either. So it could go both sides, seen as an opportunist or as a life saver. 

 

She chooses to be  _ a life saver _ .

 

So it’s now or  _ never _ .

 

She lifts her head up and looks at her boss, who’s smiling at Tony and Bucky. “I-I’ll go with you, Mr Rogers,” she said out of nowhere, making the three men look at her. Steve widens his eyes, straightening, while Tony and Bucky break into a huge smile.

“ _ Yes _ ! Thank you  _ so  _ much -“

“You don’t have to do this, Ms Romanoff,” Steve interrupted Tony, then shakes his head.

“Of _course_ she does! She’s helping her boss out. I _don’t_ see any problem here,” Barnes said while Steve kept his eyes on his assistant, whose face is red as her hair.

“I-I wouldn’t mind. I see you’re on a  _ predicament _ ,” Natasha offers him a small smile, Steve sighs and shakes his head again.

“Ms Romanoff -“

“Ms  _ Romanoff  _ is so kind, right, Mr Barnes?” Stark cuts in, getting excited with this. Bucky smiles widely and nods as Steve and Natasha look at them.

“She is!” Bucky chuckles and then looks at Natasha, “And by  _ any _ chance, you don’t have a lady friend that would like to come with me?”

Romanoff smiles and nods her head while Steve frowns at Bucky. “I think I do,” she said,  _ knowing  _ who was willing to go. “I’ll ask her if she wants to go.”

“Ahh! How beautiful this turned out!” Stark claps his hands and grabs Bucky by the shoulders. “We should get going. See you guys tonight!” He said and drags Bucky out before Steve could chicken out. 

The blond turns his attention to his assistant. “Ms Romanoff, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I’m completely thankful that you offered, but I don’t wanna make this uncomfortable for you, since I’m your boss -“

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna be seen with me, Mr Rogers,” Natasha mumbled, truly feeling rejected, but Steve quickly shakes his head.

“No, no, no! It’s not that,  _ definitely  _ not that, Mr Romanoff,” he chuckles nervously. “It’s just that, I don’t want you to think just because I’m your boss, you have to do this.”

Romanoff sighs and smiles at him. “It’s okay, sir. Really,” she looked at him with heart eyes.

“Are you sure?” He lifts both eyebrows at her, he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to mess this up, because again,  _ she’s his assistant _ . They are professionals and this  _ could  _ tint their work.

“Yeah,” Natasha nods firmly, making Steve let a breath out. She smiles as he slumped down on his chair. “I like how your friends look out for you,” she moves to stand in front of his desk. Steve smiles absently at her comment, so he nods.

“I grew up with both of them,” he sighs and keeps looking at her, smile still on his mouth, “And I’m sorry that you had to hear my  _ love  _ life,” he joked and she shakes her head, timid smile appearing on her face.

“ _ I’m _ the one sorry, Sir. For what she did to you,” she keeps eye contact,  _ ogling _ his face, from his eyes to his  _ goddamn _ mouth. She’s suddenly filled with  _ indignation _ , because Sharon cheating on him, so she knits her brows. “She’s so stupid,” Natasha mumbles to herself.

“Huh?”

She widens her eyes and sees him tilting his head to the side, curiosity writing on his face. “Oh, umm,  _ nothing _ ,” Romanoff clears her throat as she feels heat rushing into her face.

“No, no. Go ahead, please. You  _ said _ something,” he politely smiles at her and she lowers her head.  _ Why  _ he has to be so good?

“I apologize, Sir. It’s none of my business,” She shyly looks at him under her lashes, he chuckles and sits straight.

“Please, Ms Romanoff. Go ahead, say whatever you were gonna say.”

Natasha sighs and lifts her head up, bits her lip before saying, “Your ex is so stupid.”

Rogers burst into laughter and Natasha awkwardly stands there, seeing him lean forward and _grab_ _his left pectoral_ with his right hand. The redhead smiles while Steve stops, but slow, laughing. He looks at her with teary eyes. “So, about the party tonight,” he smiles and wipes his eyes, Natasha’s heart feeling proudness because she made her boss laugh like that. “Do you think you can go brunette? I can buy you a wig if you don't have one,” he asked. They wanted her to go with a wig, since they don’t want the media start making _assumptions_ that Steve was dating his assistant, so a wig would help _disguise_ Natasha. 

For her own privacy.

“It’s okay, my friend has  _ several _ , don’t worry,” Natasha said. Steve sighs deeply and looks embarrassed.

“Again, I’m  _ so _ so sorry,” he said from the bottom of his heart, making him look so cute with that face.

“No need, Sir,” Natasha smiled, “So, at what time?”

“I forgot to ask them - but I’ll text Tony or Bucky,” he brings his phone out and smiles at her. “Thank you again, for doing this.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha  _ bursts  _ into her apartment, startling Maria, who was in the living room watching tv still dressed on her uniform. 

“Get the  _ fuck _ up and let’s buy us some dresses, bitch!” The redhead beams as she takes off her high heels and setting them down, seeing Maria almost choking on her ice cream.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Nat!? You scared the  _ absolute _ shit out of me!” She put a hand on her heart and puts the ice cream bowl on the coffee table in front of her.

Natasha rolls her eyes and smiles, goes to the couch to get her up, “Come on! Get your lazy ass out of the couch and follow me because you and I, my friend,” the redhead bites her lip excitedly as Maria stands up, accepting Natasha’s help. “Have ourselves a  _ date _ with the ones and only Steven Grant Rogers  _ and  _ James Buchanan Barnes,” Natasha smiles brightly and Maria deadpanned at her, not believing her a bit.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re joking,” Maria suspiciously squints her eyes at her friend.

Romanoff shakes her head, smile plastered on her mouth. “I’m damn serious,” she nods firmly, but she could tell Maria was incredulous because of her huge smile.

“I don’t believe you,” Hill kept looking at her suspiciously, even though she wanted to believe the redhead.

“Pinky promise,” Natasha lifts her pinky finger, (that’s their way to know that they weren’t lying or to make promises, obviously,) and that’s when Maria  _ screeches  _ like a crazy woman and crushes Natasha into a hug.

“ _ AHHH _ !!!!” Maria jumped while hugging Natasha, who hugs her friend back and keeps smiling. “How’d it happen?! Tell me!” Hill leans back as Natasha chuckles.

Romanoff grabs her hand and pulls her into her room, on their way, telling the brunette how’d she manage to get them both the  _ hottest  _ dates ever, leaving the melting ice cream forgotten on the table.

After Natasha put on some flats, she and Maria went shopping, going to their nearest second hand store, which was four blocks away. (Because they’ve seen really nice clothes there and cheap, thank you very much.) Steve texted her right after he left the facility, telling her, Scott would be picking them up at 8 pm. And it’s 5 pm, so they have  _ plenty  _ of time to buy a dress, shower, and then get all dolled up.

“Okay, okay. Just to make sure, you’re going with  _ Steve _ , right?” Maria asked her as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Yeah, why?” Natasha frowns and looks at her.

“Because I don’t wanna get between your crush and you.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “I-I don’t have a crush on my boss, Maria. Don’t be ridiculous,” she scolds lightly, turning her head forward and Maria whistles, shaking her head.

“Well, that’s not what you were saying in your  _ dreams _ ,” she smiled knowingly and keeps her head forward, both still walking.

The redhead knits her eyebrows and looks back at her again, “ _ What _ are you talking about?” Natasha and Maria stop on the sidewalk as the cars pass by the green light, Maria smugly turns to her friend.

“Nights ago, you were mumbling _his_ _name_ , two days ago you were giggling _while_ saying his name. And _maybe_ tonight you’ll be _moaning_ his name, depends if he takes you home,” Hill finishes with a smirk as the assistant widened her eyes and blushed.

“ _ Maria _ !” Natasha mortified looks around them, seeing if someone heard her friend, who shrugs a shoulder.

“What? Don’t deny you wouldn’t  _ like _ that,” Maria rolls her eyes as they resume walking, since the light turned red to the traffic.

“He’s my  _ boss _ ,” Natasha mumbles sheepishly, making Maira roll her eyes again.

“Then why accepting going out with him? - and don’t bullshit me with the lie that you ‘ _ panicked _ ’, because not even you believe that, Nat,” she lifts an eyebrow at the redhead.

Natasha sighs deeply and shrugs. “Because you should’ve seen him when he was talking about Sharon, Maria.”

The brunette suddenly stops walking and stops Natasha too, by putting a hand on Natasha’s arm. “Wait, wait. Speaking about that -  _ who _ cheated on who then?” She curiously asked. 

Natasha looks around them and pulls her into an alley, which it wasn’t hidden but it was from prying ears, she then whispers, warning her, “ _ Promise  _ me you’re not gonna say  _ anything _ about this to  _ anyone _ ,” she looks at her best friend with a raised brow and Maria nods quickly, lifts her pinky.

“Pinky promise,” Maria said as Natasha looks down at it, then intertwining her pinky with Maria’s pinky, sealing the promise.

She sighs and puts her hands on her hips,  _ spilling  _ the tea for her friend, “Well, as far as I know  _ and  _ heard,  _ Sharon _ was the one who cheated on my boss, who apparently caught her, in  _ his  _ bed  _ naked _ with another man.”

Hill gasped while bulging her eyes out. “That  _ bitch _ !”

Natasha chuckles and nods. “I felt  _ so _ sorry for him when he said he was planning on proposing,” she pouts.

“Aww, poor man. And all the rumors about him, weren’t true,” Hill told her.

“Yeah,” the redhead waves her hand dismissively. “Him cheating, him being gay, her ending the relationship because he was an addict, or being abusive, blah, blah, blah,” she rolls her eyes, then, she slowly smiles dreamily. “They don’t have  _ idea _ he’s an angel,” Natasha sighs dreamily too, eyes absently looking forward. “Maria, he’s shy, passionate, caring, nerdy, kind, loving, selfless, polite, loves drawing sketches, wouldn’t hurt a  _ single  _ soul -“

“If  _ that’s  _ not having a crush, then I don’t know what it is,” Hill interrupted her daydreaming.

Natasha groans and playfully shoves her friend’s shoulder. “ _ Maria _ ,” she rolls her eyes and walks past her, resuming their walk to the store.

Maria laughs behind her and catches up with her. “Nat, you  _ clearly  _ have the hots for your boss. I mean, I  _ cannot _ blame you. He’s  _ hot  _ as fuck,” she teased.

“Shut up,” Natasha said as she shakes her head, smiling, but ignoring her friend as they kept walking.

“Whatever,  _ Mrs Rogers _ .”

Romanoff gasps and stops to look at her friend, who’s  _ bursting  _ in laughter. “Maria!” She tries to scold her, but her friend’s laugh makes  _ her _ laugh too, earning some glares or frowns from the people passing by.

 

* * *

 

The girls bought their dresses, (both very cheap thank you,) but Natasha’s was wary about hers. Because she thought the rose gold sequined, decent V neckline, spaghetti straps,  _ and  _ open V shaped back, with a ruched on the left side of the mini dress, was  _ too _ much. 

But after  _ multiple  _ encouraging words and begging from Maria, Natasha gave in to buy the beautiful dress. Maria bought herself a sexy velvet burgundy off shoulder dress with heart shape line.

 

**Two hours later...**

 

Natasha looks at herself on the bathroom mirror and sighs, she doesn’t recognize herself, a shoulder length _brown_ _wig_ making her unrecognizable.

“How do I look?” Natasha comes out of the bathroom and walks into the living room, where her best friend is, said friend was applying a last layer of mascara. Maria closes her mascara and looks at the  _ temporally _ brunette.

“Nat,” Maria gasps and smiles proudly, but Natasha misunderstood her reaction.

“I know, it’s too much, right?” She whines and stands in the middle of the living room hopelessly.

“ _ No _ ! It’s perfect!” Hill stands up quickly and walks towards her. “I will say, brown hair makes your eyes pop - and the dress is  _ perfect _ to seduce your A-list boss,” she winks at Natasha as she brushes Nat’s hair. The assistant rolls her eyes and swats Maria’s hand away.

“I’m not trying to seduce my boss, Maria. This is  _ totally _ professional,” Natasha walks to her purse on the kitchen table, grabs it and slides through her arm.

“Sure,” Maria chuckles and grabs her bag on the coffee table.

“So, how do I look then?” Romanoff asked nervously, needing reassurance.

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” Maria assures her, smiling at the nervous wreck that is Natasha.

The green-eyed huffs and smiles back. “You look beautiful too.”

“Thanks,” Hill beams, then asks, “When is your boss coming?”

“He said he’ll send his driver for us,” Natasha said.

They retouched their makeup and hair quick, then minutes later, Scott texted, telling Natasha he was parked outside.

“Scott’s here! Come on!” Natasha grabs her purse as  Maria does too, both of them getting out and Maria locking the door behind them. They climbed down the stairs and soon walked out of the building to see Scott standing in front a  _ limousine _ .

Maria widens her eyes at it while Natasha smiles brightly. “Hi, Scotty!” The redhead waves her hand at him and goes to hug him.

“Hey, Nat!” Scott smiles too and hugs her back, then leans back to see her outfit. “Wow, Natasha. You look  _ so  _ different,” he said.

“Good or bad?” She laughs as Maria stands beside her.

“Good, of course!” Lang kept smiling widely and glances over Maria.

“Oh, this my best friend Maria. Maria, this is Scott,” Natasha introduced them and then pats Scott’s shoulder.

Maria smiles at Scott and extends her hand out. “Nice to meet you,” she said and Scott immediately shakes her hand.

“You too. I’m Mr Rogers’ personal bodyguard and chauffeur,” he breaks the handshake with a proud smile.

“Wow, that must sound cool in a resume,” Hill told him.

“It does,” he chuckles softly and nods, then opens the door for them. “Shall we?” He lifts an eyebrow at them as he holds the door for the ladies, who started giggling and entered the limo. Scott closed the door after they got in and he drove them to Tribeca, where the nightclub was (Scott told them the details.)

The bodyguard soon parked the limo on its reserved parking spot and opened the door for the ladies, whom thank him as they got out. A nervous Natasha and an excited Maria followed Scott into the building and then on an elevator, that’ll take them up to an exclusive nightclub. The elevator doors open and Scott puts a hand on the elevator door and presses a button as Natasha and Maria climbed it.

“The elevator will take you directly to the party - I’ll catch you in a minute,” Scott told them.

“Thanks, Scotty,” Natasha smiles at him.

“Have fun, Natasha - Nice meeting you,” he looks at Maria, who nods and smiles.

“Likewise,” Maria said and then Scott waved them bye as he steps back and doors close, leaving the two friends alone.

“I’m  _ so  _ nervous,” Romanoff hopelessly looks over to her friend.

“Don’t be, just breathe,” Maria turns to face her and soothes Natasha’s arms with her hands.

The assistant lets out a sorrowful sigh. “What if he doesn’t want me here no more? I mean, he hasn’t texted me since he told me Scott was picking us up, and that was when I left work,” she rambled.

“Stop doubting - and if he’s not here,  _ we _ ’ll enjoy the party,” Maria shrugs her shoulders. Natasha nods and takes a deep breath, calming herself a bit as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Instantly getting hit with the loud music, strong smell of alcohol, sweat as well, and people chatting or yelling.

“Holy  _ fucking  _ moly,” Hill breaths out as they stared wide eyed at the place.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

“ _ Stop _ drinking,” Bucky scolds Steve, who just drowned his  _ 12th _ tequila shot. They were at the bar, sitting on the bar stools. “Your assistant will be here,” Barnes pats his shoulder and Steve shakes his head.

“I’m not nervous about Ms Romanoff, I’m nervous because  _ Sharon _ ’s here,” Rogers grumbled as Bucky glances to the said  _ woman _ , dancing and laughing in the middle of the floor with her friends. Bucky sighs and looks at his friend, who’s pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. Both friends were dressed casually, jeans, shirt, and leather jackets.

“I seriously had  _ no  _ idea she was going to be here, man - she wasn’t even invited!” Barnes incredulously told him.

“She must’ve found her way in.”

Bucky nods and then sighs deeply, glances at Sharon and then at the entrance, double checking, because he sees Steve’s assistant entering the club with her friend. His eyes bulged as the ladies shyly walked in. “ _ Woah _ ..Is that your  _ assistant _ ?” Barnes narrows his eyebrows, trying to see if it’s Natasha, while Steve looks at him and then towards where he was seeing. “And  _ that  _ has to be her friend,” Bucky smirks.

Steve sour face  _ slowly _ turned into a  _ hypnotized _ one, he forgot to breathe, literally. His assistant, Ms Romanoff, looked absolutely  _ breathtaking  _ in that dress, it hugged her curves beautifully. She was turning her head around as she looked for him through the crowd and club. But he was  _ frozen _ , couldn’t even move from his stool to at  _ least _ wave her down, and he was sure he still wasn’t  _ breathing _ . But luckily, Bucky wasn’t on a trance, he smiled and waved them over. 

Natasha catches the waving hand and sees her boss and Mr Barnes down at the bar, her heart races but nevertheless takes Maria’s hand, and guides her towards them. They squeezed between the dancing crowd and reaches them, smiling brightly at the men.

“Hello, Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes,” Natasha said as the men stand up. Steve clears his throat and  _ breathes _ .

“H-hi, Ms Romanoff,” He  _ stammered _ and Bucky glances at Steve, wondering why he stammered, if Steve only does that when he’s  _ nervous _ . 

Natasha blushes as Maria stares at the men in awe. “I hope the wig’s okay?” Natasha shyly asked her boss, who breathes out a laugh.

“It’s great!” He  _ squealed _ , and  _ that  _ made Bucky confirm Steve was nervous because of his  _ assistant _ , making him smile  _ knowingly  _ to himself. Steve clears his throat, “I-I mean, it suits you,” he shoves his hands into his pockets as the slightest blush appeared on his cheeks. Natasha smiles timidly while she and her boss stared at each other, but then it’s broken when she feels Maria poking her rib. The redhead abruptly looks to Maria, forgetting she was even there.

“Oh. Mr Rogers. Mr Barnes, this is my best friend Maria,” Natasha told them and Maria excitedly steps forward to shake their hands.

“Nice to meet you guys, I-I’m a  _ huge  _ fan,” she said while smiling widely.

Steve took her hand and nods. “Nice to meet you, ma’am. And thank you,” he told her.

“Please call me Bucky, Maria - can I call you like that?” Bucky charmingly grins at her, kept holding her hand.

“Sure,” Maria smirks back. Bucky steals a glance at Natasha and Steve, who both people coyly smiled at each other. Bucky smiles and then asked Maria to dance and she happily accepted, leaving the CEO and his assistant alone.

Steve gulps and gestured her to take a seat, she takes the stool where Bucky was and he sits down after her. He looks at her as she sets her purse on the counter and smiling softly at her natural beauty, “You look  _ amazing _ ,” he blurted out, widening his eyes right after, he blushes bright.

Natasha chuckles and has a blush of her own. “Thank you,” she shyly tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

Steve takes a deep breath in. “Do you want a drink?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yeah,” she nods as Steve looks to the bartender.

“I’ll have another one of what I was drinking, and for the lady?” Rogers then looks back at Natasha, silently asking her what she wanted.

“Shot of Vodka, please,” Romanoff told the bartender, who nods and quickly leaves to make their drinks. She looks back at her boss,  _ who _ was looking at her in surprise by her choice. She smiles and shrugs a shoulder. “I’m Russian.”

Steve slowly smiles and nods. “Thank you for coming, Ms Romanoff,” he said.

“It’s nothing, Mr Rogers.”

He opens his mouth to say something but the bartender puts his drinks in front of them. They thanked him and grabbed their drinks, Steve lifts his drink. “For having fun tonight,” Rogers said as he smirks at her and leaving his cup up.

Natasha smiles and lifts her drink too, but says something different than him, “For  _ your _ happiness.”

He stops smiling, slow, and stares at her as she smiles warmly at the blond.

“Well, well,  _ well _ ,” a voice interrupted them, making both, CEO and assistant, turn towards it. Steve tensed instantaneously and Natasha widens her eyes, because  _ Sharon _ was standing smugly in front of them. The blonde woman was smiling at her boss, completely ignoring Natasha. “ _ Steve _ ,” Sharon greeted him.

“Hi, Sharon,” Rogers straightens on his stool and puts his drink on the counter. Sharon smiles brighter and walks towards them, standing between the pair, making Natasha abruptly lean back to avoid Sharon make her spill the drink while Steve frowns at Sharon for her interruption.

“How’ve you been?” Sharon bubbly asked him, giving her back at Natasha, who awkwardly sets her drink down.

“Good. Thank you,” Steve gritted between his teeth and stands up to go to Natasha, but Sharon steps into his way.

“I heard you were coming to this party and -“

“Can you please step out of the way? You’re blocking the view with  _ my date _ ,” Steve cuts her in, glares at her. 

Sharon lifts a brow at him. “ _ Date _ ?”

“Yes.  _ Date _ ,” he snaps and steps around Sharon to grab Natasha’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go outside,” he told Natasha, who quickly grabs her purse.

“Excuse me,” Natasha said to Sharon on her way as her boss took them to the balcony.

He opens the door for her as she steps outside, the chilly air making her skin raise. Steve sighs and closes the door, muffling the noise.

Natasha silently stands there while Steve rests his forehead on the door, giving her his back. She gulps and hugs herself, the air making her more cold, waiting for him to turn around.

“Mr Rogers?” She softly called him. He turns around and sighs.

“Sorry,” he walks towards her and notices her shiver, he frowns and starts taking off his leather jacket, “You’re cold?” Steve gently asked and she shyly nods her head, not worth it on denying. “Here,” he puts the jacket around her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she whispered as he steps back and smiled at her. Natasha looks at him while she adjusts the jacket further up, his  _ perfume _ on his jacket enveloping her senses. 

He leans one elbow on the railing while they look at each other, “You still have feelings for her?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rogers closes his eyes momentarily and shakes his head. “No,” he knits his eyebrows. “She just makes me so  _ mad _ ,” Steve runs a hand on his hair. “Acting all innocent and  _ despot _ ,” he chuckles and turns to the railing, resting both elbows on it, looking at the city lights. “I’m sorry, Ms Romanoff. I understand if you wanna go,” he said.

Natasha sighs and stands beside him, smiles to herself, looks at what he’s seeing too. “No, it’s okay,” she mumbled and keeps smiling to herself, not knowing why hearing him say he doesn’t have feelings for his ex anymore made her  _ happy _ . Romanoff looks at his profile and smirks. “Do you want to dance?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	10. Finally Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Steve stares at her, and then huffs a laugh, nodding his head. She invited him to dance before he did.

“Sure,” He charmingly smiled at her and extends a hand. Natasha smiled back and takes his hand, Steve gently pulls her in the middle of the balcony, both with a huge smile on their faces.

“With no music?” Natasha giggles as Steve puts his right hand on her left hip and carefully grasps her right hand on his left, Natasha sets her left hand on his shoulder.

“With _no_ music, ma’am,” Rogers smirks and they start slow dancing, just swaying back and forth. Natasha looks into his eyes and feels a _jolt_ of electricity with just being close to him and touch _his hand_. Her cheeks hurt with all the smiling she was doing, Steve chuckles and gently spins her, making her giggle and then reposition themselves back to place.

They keep dancing and minding their own business, the city sounds and muffled music form inside disappearing in the distance, because it was just them two, dancing and smiling.

“Thank you, Ms Romanoff. For what you’re doing, I owe you,” Steve’s right hand absently moves from her hip, to her lower back, and Natasha’s left hand going around his neck. Their change of position causing them to move closer.

“Not at all, Sir,” she smiled warmly as they stared into each others eyes, both unaware of the proximity, he smiled back.

They danced a bit like that, but then slowly stopped smiling and as well dancing, Natasha’s heart racing widely as she wondered what her boss was thinking while he looked at her.

Steve _now_ aware of their proximity, he suddenly clears his throat. “I-I think we should head back,” he said and gently untangled them, making Natasha’s heart drop.

“Yeah,” she smiles forcibly and Steve guides her back into the club.

The rest of the night went pretty well, not like Natasha thought it would, since their ‘moment’ on the balcony. She thought her boss was going to be awkward about it, but he wasn’t, he was actually acting cool.

She and Steve danced on the dance floor for a couple of minutes and then headed to the bar and drink something, talked and laughed before Bucky and Maria joined them. The four of them having a great time and Steve _completely_ forgot that Sharon was even there, he _ignored_ the daggers Sharon was sending towards them. He decided to have fun (something he didn’t do a long time ago) and focus on _his date_ , who was pretty much having fun too, based on her laughs and the big smile he couldn’t take his eyes off from.

 

**Two hours later...**

 

Scott parked the limousine on the curb of Natasha’s apartment complex, getting out of the limo to open the door for Natasha and Maria.

“Thank you, ladies,” Steve smiled at them from his seat as the woman unbuckled their seatbelts.

“See you Monday, sir?” Natasha looks over her boss, who’s nodding.

“Yes, ma’am - nice meeting you, Ms Hill,” Steve reaches over to shake Maria’s hand, she quickly shakes it.

“The pleasure was all mine, Sir,” Hill chuckles and then smiled brightly.

Rogers smirks. “You ladies have a good night now,” he told them.

“You too,” both women said in unison and then Maria climbs down first, since Natasha and her were sitting by the doors and Steve was on the side, near the driver. Maria exits the vehicle and Natasha was right behind her, but Steve stopped her.

“Ms Romanoff?” He gulps as she looks at him with both feet on the street but her body turned towards him.

“Yes?”

“Thank you again,” Rogers smiled warmly at his assistant.

She smiled back and nods. “Yes, sir,” Natasha’s heart leaps at his stare and she waves goodbye, fully exits the limousine, thanking Scott.

Scott closes the door and wishes both ladies good night and climbs back to the limo, driving off to wherever they’re going as Natasha _dreamily_ looks the limousine drive away.

“He’s so _fucking_ sexy!” Maria snapped her out of her daydream. “Nat, you _need_ to tap that ass,” Maria grabbed her from her shoulders and sternly looked at the assistant.

“Maria, shut up! He’s my _boss_!” Natasha rolled her eyes as she slaps Maria’s hands away from her.

“ _So_ !? Have you _seen_ his ass!?” Hill extends her hand to where the limo drove away. Romanoff rolls her eyes again and begin walking into their building.

“I will remind you again, _he’s my boss_ ,” she said over her shoulder.

Maria groans and follows her inside. “Party pooper,” Maria grumbled but Natasha heard her, the assistant shakes her head and smiles.

“Tell me, how’d it went with Mr Barnes?” Natasha lifts an eyebrow at her. Maria gasps and rushes to walk beside her.

“It went _amazing_!”

Natasha smiled brightly while her friend rambled about her night with Bucky Barnes as they climb the stairs, and probably tomorrow her neighbors would complain about them giggling in the middle of the the night.

 

* * *

 

**Months later…**

Natasha was on a phone conversation with the director of GQ magazine. The director, a nice middle aged woman, called her to thank Steve _and_ her for doing the flawless shoot yesterday in SoHo.

_“And thank you again, honey. Bye,”_ the lady said.

“Thank you for your time, ma’am - Mr Rogers was very pleased with the service during the photoshoot and I’ll sure let him know your thanks,” Natasha smiled to herself and ends the call, sighing, and then looking at the clock on the wall.

1:30 pm

She continues arranging the paperwork the employees left on her desk when she went to lunch, the elevator dings, interrupting her. Natasha looks towards the elevator and widens her eyes, gasping.

“Ms Carter?” She abruptly stands up as _Sharon_ and her assistant walk into the floor. The model was cockily walking towards Steve’s office. “W-what are you doing here?” Natasha nervously smiles and quickly goes to block her way to her boss’ office. _Since_ Mr Rogers was _inside_. Sharon groans and looks at Natasha in disgust.

“ _Move_. I know he’s in there - so don’t lie,” she sticks a hip out and Natasha sighed.

“You’re not allowed to go in, u-unless Mr Rogers says so, I’m sorry,” the redhead apologetically looks at the much taller woman. But Sharon wasn’t having it, she growls and shoves Natasha out.

“Get _out_ of my way, _Nellie_ . I need to talk to Steve - Steve!?” Sharon walked to the door and grabbed the handle to open it, but Natasha was quick to get between, blocking _again_ Sharon’s way.

“Ma’am, _I said_ you can not enter without permission,” Romanoff politely told the model, who enraged, growls louder and starts pounding on Steve’s door.

“Steve!?”

Natasha grabs her hand quickly and try to push the blonde away. “Ms Carter, please,” Natasha kept begging her before she could get fired, but Sharon swats Natasha’s hand away from her.

“Steve, come out here and tell your _stupid_ assistant to never touch me again!”

Natasha shakes her head and then, the door behind her flings open. Natasha gasps and steps aside as Sharon smugly smiles at _Steve_ , who’s standing _furiously_ at the door. “What the _fuck_ is your problem, Sharon!? I was in an important phone call!” Rogers told Sharon, who _completely_ ignored his yelling.

“There you are. I need to speak to you,” she walks forward, intending to walk into his office, but Steve instantly put an arm out, blocking her way in.

“You’re speaking to _no one_ here. Now, get out of my building,” he menacingly glared at his ex.

Sharon sighs and pouts. “Steve, baby -“

“ _Don’t_ call me like that,” Rogers warned, making Natasha gulp and Sharon’s assistant nervous.

Carter puffs and narrows her brows. “Okay then, I’ll go straight to the point. Who’s your new girlfriend? Because I was looking for her all over Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and every single social media thing and I couldn’t find her - so who is this _mysterious_ lady, huh?” She pokes his chest and Steve immediately swats her hand away.

“You searched _what_? - ugh, never mind, it’s not of your business anyway,” he spats at Sharon.

“Is she a model? An actress? A businesswoman? A heiress of a fortune? Who the fuck is she, Steve?” Sharon kept asking him as she crosses her arms.

Steve frowns and gets all into her face. “Why the _hell_ would it be your concern, Sharon? It’s _my_ life and I can be with _whoever_ the fuck I want - now, get out of here before I call security on you,” he walks to Natasha’s desk and grabs the landline, turns around to lift a threatening brow at the blonde model, who flared her nostrils and glared at him.

“I _will_ find out who she is, Steve. I will,” she eventually said and snaps her fingers to her assistant as they walk away.

Steve and Natasha’s eyes follow her until she entered the elevator and left.

“The fuck is wrong with her?” Steve mumbles and puts the phone down to its place, sighing and resting both hands on Natasha’s desk. He closes his eyes and hangs his head low while Natasha watched him.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Sir? For the stress?” She walks to him and Steve opens his eyes, turns only his head to look at her, he smiles.

“Thanks, Ms Romanoff. You’re an angel,” he nods and straightened himself.

“I’ll be right back,” she smiled and quickly goes to the snack room as her boss walks back into his office.

Natasha soon comes back with a hot nice tea, enters her boss’ office, carefully walking towards his desk, where he’s talking on his desk phone.

“Where’s she at?” He was talking on speaker.

_“She just left the building, Mr Rogers. I made sure myself,”_ Scott answered back.

“Thanks, Scotty. And I’ll like to keep it that way,” Steve said firmly. He made a mental note to have a little chat with the security in the front doors.

_“Yes, boss,”_ Scott ended the call as Steve looks up to his assistant putting down his tea in front of him.

“Here you go, Sir,” she steps back and Steve smiles at her.

“Thank you, Ms Romanoff,” he grabs the tea and sips a bit, since it’s hot.

“Is there anything else you’ll like, Mr Rogers?”

Rogers shakes his head. “No, thank you.”

“Okay then, I’ll be right outside if you need of my assistance,” Natasha excuse herself and walks away.

“Ms Romanoff?” Steve stopped her halfway. Natasha turns around and nods, walking back to his desk, stands behind one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Yes, Sir?”

Steve looks at her and tilts his head. “Have you ever been heartbroken?” He keeps his eyes on her and she maintains contact, Natasha smiles sadly and nods.

“Yeah,” she answered, sad smile still in her face.

“It’s horrible, right?” Steve huffs a laugh, which was humorless.

“Yes,” Romanoff sighs and places her hands on the head of the chair. “People don’t have idea what you celebrities go through,” she continues, “We think you guys are emotionless.”

Rogers tilts his head to the side to another. “Sometimes we _do have_ to act emotionless, but we’re humans after all, Ms Romanoff,” he shrugged both shoulders. Natasha timidly smiles at him.

“C-can I give you an advice, Mr Rogers?”

“Sure,” he smiled back.

“Get rid of _everything_ that reminds you of her,” Romanoff knew her boss felt resentment towards Sharon for what she did to him (I mean, who doesn’t after getting cheated on?)

“That way you’ll start fresh,” Natasha finishes with a small smile.

Steve stared at her and smiles too, nodding his head, really thinking on her advice.

 

* * *

 

Later that day at night, Steve parked his Audi in front of his parents house, then ‘sneaked’ into the house not before bringing with him a shoe box that was sitting on the passenger seat, he quietly went to his room, where he had the remaining _thing_ he had from Sharon.

In the box, was the _multiple_ polaroids and pictures they took on their time together, and here in the room he had at his parents, on a drawer, he stashed the _engagement ring_ . He sets the box on top of the dresser and opens the _pink_ velvet small little box, (he even bought the box as her favorite color. How fucking stupid he was.)

The box revealed a _beautiful_ sparkly diamond ring, and opening it, brings sorrowful memories too. Steve quickly closes the box and grabs the show box, walking out of his room with both boxes on his hands.

Soon, Steve was standing in front of the lake with scattered and ripped polaroids floating around the water, he lifts the bottle of whiskey in his hand and drinks a big swing, grimacing at its flavor. He lowers and swipes the dribbles from his mouth with his sleeve, taking out the velvet box from his pocket, an empty and discarded shoe box by his feet.

He looks down at it and laughs, shakes his head, he sure was a damn _fool_ back then.

Steve grips the small box on his hand, takes another gulp of his _bottle_ , and then throws the box out to the lake. He _swears_ seeing the box submerging into the water made him feel a _huge_ weight off his shoulders, like he was finally _free_.

Free from _Sharon_ , from resentment, hurt, guilt, the past, and most of all, _anger_.

 

* * *

 

Steve groans as the _sun_ blinds him even he had his eye closed, he immediately was hit the urge to throw up.

Yep, he’s hangover.

Steve groans again and blinks slowly, trying to see _where_ was he. He sits up and notices he’s on the dock at his _parents_ house. He _slept_ on the dock. Rogers moans and looks around him, seeing few pieces of ripped pictures laying around the dock and empty _bottles_ of whiskey laying too. Yes, you heard right, _bottles_.

“ _Steve_?”

The blond turns around to see who called him, he smiles sheepishly at his former nanny now part of the cleaning staff. She gasps once she recognizes him and rushes down the dock. “Steve! Are you _okay_!?” She reaches him and then helps him get up, Steve groaning. “What are you doing here!?”

“I’m alright, nanny,” Rogers said as they walk down the dock and towards the house.

“Son, did you just _sleep_ here?!” She shrieked in horror and Steve grimaces, one, because of the sun rays and two, because she was yelling.

“Yes?”

“Why!?”

Steve grumbles, “I drank,” he lowers his head while they kept walking through the perfect green well kept yard. “Ugh, my head hurts,” he whined.

“Well, _of course_!” She slows down their walk. “Come on, my boy. Let’s get you inside.”

_Gabby_ took him inside, opened the door for him, and set him on a stool by the kitchen island.

“Oh, Stevie,” she coos while rubbing his back and Steve was burying his head on his hands.

“I’m sorry, nanny Gab,” he mumbled on his hands.

“It’s okay, sonny. I don’t know what cause you to get drunk, but I’m glad you’re safe,” she ruffles his hair and goes towards the fridge and cabinet to get pills and a bottled water. “Here drink this,” She nudged him on his side, making him turn around and open the bottle.

Steve takes the pills and drinks half of the bottle as Gabby silently reads him. “I noticed ripped pictures laying next to you,” she told him. He nods and gulps down his water.

“There were Sharon’s and I,” Rogers lowers his bottle and shrugs. “Got rid of ‘em. Of everything that reminded me of her,” he gives his nanna a small smile.

The middle aged sighs and takes his face on her hands. “I’m glad you did,” she lovingly smiled at the blond man, kissing his forehead.

“Me too,” Steve grabs her hands and kisses them. “What time it it?” He frowns and looks out the window, seeing the sun was on full display.

“A little past afternoon.”

“ _What_!?” Steve looks back at her with wide eyes.

“Yep,” Gabby chuckles and shakes her head, knowing him, he was thinking he was late for work. “Why go to work? You’re _so_ late anyway,” she shrugged and crosses her arms as she steps back.

“I guess you’re right, nanny,” he stands up and pats his pockets, front and back. “Where’s my _phone_?” He mumbled.

“You’d must’ve left it by the dock?” Gabby suggested. He nods and sighs.

“I’ll go search for it then, I have to tell my assistant to reschedule everything from today - poor, Ms Romanoff. She’s must be going crazy with all those phone calls,” he chuckled and he moves to go back to the dock, but Gabby stops him.

“I’ll go look for the phone for you. You stay and let me prepare you something to eat, come on,” she pats his shoulder.

Steve sighs and kisses her cheek. “Thank you, nanny Gab.”

“Anything for my boy,” she said while leaving the kitchen and Steve sitting down again with a smile.

“Love ya!” He told her as she leaves.

“You better do!”

She closes the door behind her, Steve laughs and turns around to grab his bottled water, sipping on it. He sets it down as he sees Stan walking into the kitchen.

“Stevie!” He happily smiles and goes towards the young man to hug him.

“Hey, Stan. How’s it going?” Rogers smiled as he hugs Stan back.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you always at work, young man?” Stan asked and steps back to pat both of Steve’s arms with his hands.

“Yeeeaah, well, I guess I’m taking a day off,” he chuckled and then gestures Stan to take a seat next to him. “You wanna eat with me?”

“Of course,” Stan sits down with a smile on his face all this time.

“The other day I was remembering when I was a little kid, and I ran into the tennis court _covered_ in flour, and you and nanny were running after me,” Steve laughs and Stan joins him right after.

“I sure do!” Stan puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You sure made my life entertaining back then, kid!”

Rogers chuckles as he lifts an eyebrow at him. “I still do, don’t I?” He jokes and Stan laughs, shakes his head too.

“Well, you’re getting a _little_ too old for me,” Stan fires back and Steve _ooohhh_ ’s at the older man’s sassy comeback.

Stan cackles while Steve smiled warmly at his friend from forever, the man and his wife have been like grandparents to him. He then started laughing too as Gabby entered the kitchen with a smile, seeing the men laughing.

“What is happening!?” Gabby chuckles and they slowly stop laughing.

“You found it. Thank you, nanny,” Steve said as she gives him the phone.

“You’re welcome, my boy - good morning, Stan,” Gabby waves at the said man, who waves back.

“Good morning, Gab,” Stan smiled at her. Gabby starts making food while Steve turns on his phone back and waits for it to turn on. Stan gets up and offers Gabby to help her, which she gladly accepts.

Steve smiles from his spot, on the stool, as Stan and Gabby chatted, he then looks back to his phone, since it turned in and it started alerting him the missed calls and texts from his _assistant_.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he whispered to himself and stands up quickly, grabbing his phone with him, returning the call to his assistant. He walks out of the kitchen and walks down the hallway as he’s putting the phone on his ear, and he didn’t even wait two seconds for her to answer when she’s already picking up.

_“Hello!? Mr Rogers!?”_  Natasha’s voice booms through the speaker, making him wince.

“Ms Romanoff, yes, it’s me. I’m _so_ sorry I -“

_“Oh_ **_thank_ ** _God. I was so worried, because you’re normally here in time and all these calls -“_

“Ms Romanoff, it’s okay. I... _overslept_ ,” Rogers finished lamely as he stops in the middle of the hallway.

She sighs deeply. _“I apologize, Mr Rogers. I shouldn’t have reacted like that,”_ she shyly said. He smiles and shakes his head.

“It’s okay. And about the calls, just schedule them for another day,” he told and turns around to slowly walk back to the kitchen, where he can faintly smell the bacon cooking.

_“Yes, Sir,”_ she firmly responded and he, again, stops walking.

“Ms Romanoff?” He closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck.

_“Yes, Mr Rogers?”_

Steve takes a deep breath keeps his eyes closed. “I took your advice?” He said and almost misses her tiny surprised gasp, Rogers slowly smiles and opens his eyes right back, he puts his free hand into his pocket. “It _did_ help me. It did get a lot of _stuff_ out of my chest.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	11. Where It All Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

_“I took your advice?”_

Natasha heard him say as she holds her phone tighter, _“It did help me. It did get a lot of_ **_stuff_ ** _out of my chest,”_ he finished with a huffed laugh and Natasha dumbly stood there. She slowly smiles and bites her lip to prevent it go bigger.

“I-It did?” She blushes and looks down to her lap as she’s on her chair.

_“Yeah,”_ he chuckles. _“And I just want to say..._ **_thank you_ ** _.”_

Natasha kept blushing and smiling to herself. I mean, he’d always thank her for like, when she brings him his coffee, a cup of tea, or a snack, the paperwork, reminding him his schedule, holding his stuff, and all what assistants do, like he’ll _always_ thank her for _everything_. His mamma raised him good.

But this particular _thank you_ , was truly from the bottom of his heart.

“You’re welcome, Sir. I was just trying be nice,” she huffs a laugh and Steve laughs too.

_“Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms Romanoff,”_ he said.

“Yes, Sir. You enjoy your day off, you deserve it,” she stands up and continues organizing the paperwork, sandwiching her phone between the ear and shoulder.

_“Thank you, Ms Romanoff - you know what? You take the day too. Tomorrow we’ll say I was sick, okay?”_

“A-are you sure, Sir?” Natasha put the folders down and grabs her phone with her hand.

_“Yeah.”_

She bit her lip, smiling bigger than she was all this time. “Thank you, Mr Rogers,” Romanoff leans forward to rest her hand on her desk.

_“Yes, ma’am. You have a good day now.”_

“You too. Thank you,” Natasha told him before he ended the call, she exhaled dreamily and lowers her phone, looks up to stare at the picture of him and Tony on the wall in the floor lobby. She admiredly looks at the picture, that said ‘ _owners of R &S _’ at the bottom of the frame, and smiles.

 

* * *

 

Steve was swimming in the indoor swimming pool, and after doing various laps, he rests at the edge and thinks about his call earlier with Natasha. He smiles automatically as he remembers her shy voice, sounding kind of surprised when he told he took her advice. Ms Romanoff was a nice person, and between he and _God_ , he’ll admit his assistant was really pretty. Like, _really_ really pretty. Steve remembers when she first walked into his office, her face pale as soon she saw _who_ was the guy that bumped into her and spilled his coffee all over her. He chuckles and then smiles warmly at the memory.

Ms Romanoff is so kind, smart, easy going, funny, gentle, sassy, and most down-to-earth girl he has _ever_ met. And let’s not talk about how beautiful her _hair_ is, just _thinking_ about it again makes him sigh dreamily, he’ll be honest with himself, he _may_ had take sniff when she’s close to him. Steve doesn’t _know_ why _redheads_ always caught his attention. She was shy but he could tell she was fierce in the inside.

Did he mention he likes her hair?

Suddenly he gets hit with the realization, he was _thinking_ about _his_ _assistant_. Like, WTF?

He grunts and rests his head on the edge. “What the _hell_ , Rogers? Where’d these thoughts come from all the sudden? She’s your damn _assistant_ ,” he murmured to himself, shakes his head and then hears footsteps coming to him. He lifts his head and sees his dad walking and smiling at him.

“Hey, son,” Joseph walks down to stand in front of him.

“Hi, dad,” Steve smirks and pushes himself out of the pool.

“What brings you here? I heard you _overslept_ ,” Joseph teases his son as Steve grabs a towel, probably Gabby already told his parents or at least Joseph, since you know, Joseph’s is the man of the house. The blond chuckles and dries himself. “Care to explain?” His smugly crosses his arms while Steve shyly smiles at his father.

“Yesterday, I got rid of everything that reminded me of Sharon. Stuff I had here,” Steve avoids saying the _ring_. Joseph sighs and pats his son’s shoulder.

“That’s the first step to move on, son,” Joseph told him.

The CEO smiles and nods. “I don’t know why I didn’t do it earlier,” he runs the towel through his hair. “I guess part of me didn’t want let go of the past,” he sets the towel to the side and then looks at his father, who nods and gently pats Steve’s shoulder all this while smiling proudly at his boy.

“I _know_ it hurt, kiddo. But you have to be strong, focus on _you_ ,” Joseph grips his son’s shoulder. “Make new memories, take days off, go to a beach, go to parties, walk around the park, read some books, go _anywhere_ you want - but, _focus on you_ ,” Joseph points at Steve’s heart and smiles softly. “I’m _so_ glad you’ve decided to _heal_. To forget.”

Steve heavy sighs. “I was thinking...Do you think I should forgive her?” He asked his father, who tilts his head in confusion. “I mean, that’s one step to start fresh, right?”

Joseph sighs and drops his hand off from Steve. “You do what your heart tells _you_ to do, son. If that’s gonna bring you peace, then _do_ it,” he smiled and hugs his son.

“Thanks, dad,” Steve hugged him back and pats his dad’s shoulder blade.

Joseph chuckles and pats him back too. “Anytime, buddy,” he said and steps back. “Now, let me go before your mother starts yelling we’re late for our yoga class,” he rolls his eyes playfully, making Steve laugh.

“Have fun,” Steve told his father, who walks away with a smile.

The blond sighs and stares at the water, thinking about he’s about to do. This is the only way he can ‘untie’ himself from the past, to forgive what happened and let go of any emotion (anger) he had towards Sharon.

He’s gonna call Sharon and meet up with her.

Steve nods to himself and walks back to his room, changing back to his clothes, then calls Sharon, scrolling down to his missed calls and returning the call from her. He sat on his bed and leans forward to rest his forearms on his knees, putting the call on speaker.

_“Hello, Steve?!”_ Sharon picked up rather quickly.

He sighs and briefly closes his eyes. “Yes, Sharon. It’s me.”

_“Hi, how’s it going?”_ Sharon sweetly asked. He sighs again and runs his fingers through his damp hair.

“I’m good, thank you. I just wanted to call you and see if we can meet up or something?” Steve said.

_“Yes! I’ll_ **_very_ ** _like that so much. Where’d you want meet up?”_

Rogers thinks for a moment, because if they meet up at her place, paparazzis _will_ find out, since her apartment/house it’s in manhattan. Another option is his house, which is in a pretty private area, but he doesn’t what Sharon get any ideas. And meeting in a restaurant goes flying out of the window, because it’s _too_ public.

So the only option would be _here_ , at his parents house, the house is in a private area too, and he could simply tell her to leave whenever he wants to.

Steve tells her here to meet and she immediately agrees, they said goodbyes and end the call. Steve sighs heavily and loosens his hold on his phone on purpose, causing it drop to the carpeted floor, he closes his eyes and covers his face in his hands.

Exactly an hour later, Steve watches Sharon’s BMW _pink_ car coming down the driveway as he stands up from the chair of the patio table, he inwardly rolls his eyes at Sharon happily killing the engine and getting out of the vehicle.

“Hi, Steve!” She waves her hand and quickly makes her way to him and the _shade_ his in, because he bets money she’ll say ‘her skin’ can’t stay too much in the sun.

“Hi, Sharon,” he smiles forcibly as she reaches him, as fast her _high heels_ let her, and stands in front of him. She looked like she was about to walk down the runway, she was wearing designer clothes and all. She then smiled, all toothly, and waits for him to say something, but he doesn’t.

“So, you’re not gonna comment about my outfit? I dressed up _just_ for you,” she slowly starts knitting her brows at him. He frowns back.

“Yeah, umm, you look nice,” he said.

Sharon scoffs and lifts an eyebrow. “That’s it?” She scolded him, causing Steve to frown even more and squint his eyes.

“What you’d expect?”

“I don’t know, say, I look beautiful, or sexy, hot, amazing, gorgeous?” Sharon gestured herself with a hand while the other was holding her Chanel bag.

“ _Why_ would I say that?” Rogers puts his hands on his hips. Remembers on the final stage of their relationship, the fights would start like this.

“We’re not back together?” Sharon questions confusingly.

Steve scoffs and looks at her like crazy. “Where in the _world_ you thought that?” He furrowed his brows tightly as Sharon tilts her head on confusion.

“That’s the reason you called me.”

“ _No_!” He shakes his head. “I wanted to meet up because I’m trying to move on with my life and the best way is to forgive you!” He points at her and Sharon scoffs at him.

“ _Forgive_ me?”

“Yes, _forgive_ you, Sharon. Or you want me to remind you what you did?” Steve snaps at her as he squints his eyes again. Sharon groans and rolls her eyes.

“How many _times_ I have to tell you that it was a _trap_!” She frustratedly grumbled and stomped her foot.

Steve rolls his eyes, he was tired of hearing the _same_ excuse every time. “I’m not _stupid_ , Sharon!” He said to her face and then glares. “So stop with the fucking _horseshit_ ,” He hissed and Sharon just stood there watching him, in surprise and submission. “You don’t have _any_ idea how much I _cried_ for you - all the damn time I was thinking about our time together. But all you did was _shatter_ my heart in millions of pieces, for fucks sake, Sharon!”

He finished while breathing hard, Sharon remains quiet and his voice turns venomously, “You know what? Good thing I _didn’t_ marry you, otherwise I would’ve been the unhappiest man on earth, trying to _tolerate_ someone like _you_ ,” He gritted and Sharon kept listening to him, her eyes wide. Steve sighs and runs his hand on his hair, frustrated by all this. By _her_.

Rogers looks back at her in all seriousness. “I hope you find love, Sharon. Believe me, I _really_ do,” he sincerely said to her while she gulps hard, he sighs deeply. “I tried to give it to you, but, I guess I wasn’t _enough_ ,” he sadly smiles and shakes his head. “Bye, Sharon,” Steve turns around to walk away but as soon he turned, she grabbed his arm and spinned him around back at her.

“Steve, wait!” She pleaded and doesn’t give him a chance to react when she’s already smashing her lips on his.

If Steve would’ve been the old himself from two years ago, _hell_ , even from a year ago, he would’ve kissed her _back_ and forgive her in a blink of an eye.

 

But, he’s not _stupid_ , not anymore anyway. And also, he _hates_ liars.

 

Sharon grabs his face on her hands as her bag falls to her elbow, Steve stands still, eyes coldly watching her close hers. He grabs her hands and gently pushes her away.

She starts panicking and desperately clings onto his shirt. “I _still_ love you, baby. Please forgive me,” Sharon whines while Steve holds her wrists.

“I forgive you,” Steve nods, making her smile. But the smile lasted for a second before he adds, “But the thing is that, I _don’t_ love you anymore,” he lowers her hands and lets them go. He shakes his head and _now_ walks away. He closes his eyes for a moment and feels he take a _deep_ _breath_ for the first time in his life, all these negative energy leaving his body and soul. Steve smiles and keeps walking towards his parents’ house, he then looks over his shoulder to see Sharon, still standing under the shade, in shock.

“You know where the exit is at,” he told her and turns his head back around with his smile getting bigger.

 

* * *

 

Natasha groans and leans back on her chair, _finally_ finished on rescheduling and organizing the paperwork for tomorrow, she closes her eyes for moment to rest them.

_“Nat! Boss’ here!”_ One of the receptionists said through her desk phone.

Her eyes snap open and sits up straight, she presses the button to respond back, “ _What_? Are you serious?” She narrows her brows, confused by her boss appearing since he said he was taking the day off.

_“He’s on his way up now,”_ the girl said again.

“Okay. Thanks,” she told the receptionist, quickly grabs his office door key from her desk drawer and stands up to unlock the door, she then puts them back. Soothing her skirt down as she stands behind her desk and waits for her boss.

Soon enough, he comes out of the elevator, dressed in white dress shirt and black pants, iced Starbucks coffee on one hand and the other one holding his phone.

Natasha clears her throat. “Mr Rogers,” she smiles as he looks up to see her and then frowns at her.

“Ms Romanoff? I’ve thought I told you take the day off?” He lifts an eyebrow at her while stopping in front of her desk. Natasha blushes and nods.

“I know, Sir. But I didn’t want to leave your agenda all unscheduled and the paperwork for tomorrow too,” she shyly defended herself.

Steve sighs and puts his phone away, smiling at her while at it. “You’re a good worker, Ms Romanoff,” he compliments her. She smiles gratefully and then frowns.

“Sorry for asking, Sir. But what brings you over?” She asked out of curiosity. Steve sighs and smiles warmly, jerking his chin towards his office, gesturing her to follow him.

“Come,” he said to her as he opens his door and walks into his office, Natasha quickly follows her boss, who holds the door for her. She thanks him and he walks in, goes to his desk while Natasha walks behind him. “That advice?” He looks at her and she nods. “It was a really good one, it made me feel alive, and... _free_ ,” he shakes his head as he smiles and sets his coffee on the desk. “These years being _held down_ by the anger I felt towards her,” Rogers finished and takes a seat on his chair.

Natasha looks at him as she stood quietly. “I’m sorry,” she told him.

“It’s not your fault, Ms Romanoff,” Steve grunts as he sits comfortably. “And to answer your question from before, I just came to clear my mind, work has always done it,” he shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled absently. “For me dancing.”

“ _Dancing_?” Steve raises both eyebrows, impressed by it. Natasha huffs a laugh and timidly hugs herself.

“Well, technically, ballet,” the redhead smiled proudly, Steve widens his eyes, again, impressed.

“You do _ballet_?

“Sometimes, yeah - but not anymore.”

“My aunt May used to do too,” Rogers leans on to the desk, elbows on the wood. “I think you guys would get along pretty well,” he smiles brightly, making her stomach do a few flips. She chuckles and stares at his smiling face.

“I’m glad you took my advice, like _actually_ took it,” she said to him.

He sighs and smiles charmingly. “Thank you,” he nods his thanks but she shakes her head.

“No, Sir. I just wanted to help, that’s all,” she shyly ducks her head briefly, then looks at him. “Well, I should get going then,” she said, deciding to leave him to work. She smiles, turns around to leave, but as she turns around, she loses balance and her right ankle twisted, making her fall on her knees as she yelps.

“Woah, woah. You okay?” Steve was right next to her in an instant, gently helping her get up, wrapping her waist with his right arm and taking her left hand on his, slowly leading her to the small lounge area in his office.

“Yeah, yeah, I-I’m okay,” she groans and nods repeatedly as her ankle _burns_ in pain, she grips on his forearm and hand, bites her lower lip too.

“Are you sure?” He worryingly looks at her as he sets her down on the couch. “Does it hurt bad?” He _kneels_ in front of her and gently takes her high heel off, carefully grabs her foot to roll it while Natasha _dumbly_ watches him.

She gulps and shakes her head. “No, it’s just..sore,” she said, it was just a twist, not a big deal. He nods and keeps his focus on gently rolling her foot, she bites her lip to prevent a groan come out as he’s turning to look up at her.

“Just try to move it, it’ll pass,” he smiles softly and sets her foot down and puts back her shoe.

“I’m okay, Mr Rogers. Really,” she told him as she could see his concern. He nods and offers his hand to help her up.

“Okay, try to stand up. Let’s see how you walk then,” Steve said as she’s grabbing his hand, masking her pain with a stoic face. Natasha grunts and stands from the couch, but as soon she puts her height on her feet, since her ankle was still sore, it cause her to flinch and wobble forward.

Steve caught her again, but this time, he instinctively wraps his arms around her waist before she could fall again as Natasha holds onto his shoulders.

“Ouch,” Natasha chuckles nervously, she looks up at her boss.

He smiles. “I thought you said it didn’t hurt?” He lifts an eyebrow and looks back at her. Natasha kept looking at him, _never_ knowing she could lose herself in someone’s eyes, in her _boss_ ’ eyes of all people.

The redhead feels his fingers _twitch_ on her back, making her breath hitch while they stared into each other’s eyes. Steve gulps hard as a cute blush painted his cheeks, her features were beautiful up close.

“Y-you think you can walk now?” He breathes out and gently pulls himself away from her.

“Yeah,” she nods and gulps too, Steve right behind her while she walks out of his office to her desk. “Thank you,” she softly told him once she sits down on her chair, Steve smiles and nods his head, walking back into his office.

 

 

* * *

 

Natasha, as soon Steve closed the door, let a breath out. She grabs her head on her hands and closes her eyes, shakes her head too.

_‘What the hell was_ **_that_ ** _!?’_ The redhead argued on her mind. _‘No, no,_ **_no_ ** _, Natasha. He_ **_wasn’t_ ** _looking at you differently. He’s your_ **_boss_ ** _!’_ She scolds herself when she remembered the _look_ on Steve’s eyes while he was holding her.

 

That night, she dreamed about his eyes.

 

The next morning, thank goodness it wasn’t as awkward she thought it’ll be, her boss walked into the floor with a smile on his face. Nothing different coming from him.

She was just stressing out for nothing.

“Good morning, Mr Rogers,” she stands up from her chair.

“Good morning, Ms Romanoff,” Steve smiles at her as he walks to his office. She grabs her agenda and folder with the paperwork.

“You want me to tell you your schedule?” She asked when they enter the office.

“Yes, ma’am. Please,” he walks to his chair while Natasha walks to stand in front of him. She nods and puts the folder with _a lot_ of paperwork on his desk, steps back as she opens the agenda.

“You have paperwork, then lunch, after that it says you have.. _modeling supervision_?” She cranes her neck, not knowing modeling supervision was.

He groans and throws his head back. “It’s _today_?” He whines and looks at Natasha, who nods her head even though she didn’t know why he was whining. Steve sighs and shakes his head, opens the folder with the paperwork. “Ugh. Okay, then let me get started with this shit,” he said, referring to the paperwork signing.

But the way he said it, made her laugh, which Steve looks up confusingly at her. She stops immediately and blushes brightly. “Sorry,” she clears her throat. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll go now. You need something else?” She looks everywhere but him.

Steve smiles and shakes his head. “No. Thank you.”

Natasha nods and excuses herself before leaving his office. She closes the door and sighs, whispers to herself, “Damn it, why can’t you act like a _normal_ person?!”

Hours later, Natasha was heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat, since it was her lunch break. She smiled and waved to the company’s employees on her way in, she grabbed a tray and sees the variety of delicious food prepared there, like salads, sandwiches, various kinds of meats, mashed potatoes, etc etc.

She fixed herself a plate and grabs a drink from the _free_ vending machine and heads to a table where she sees people she has befriended with the last months working here.

“Hi, Natasha!” One girl waves her over, inviting her to sit with the group, which consisted of all six receptionists and a guy working in finance.

“Hi, guys,” Natasha said to all of them and they all smile at her. She sits down and then one of the receptionists gasps loudly.

“The boss’ here. The boss’ here, everybody shut the fuck up!” She whispered to the table. But it’s like she yelled the whole cafeteria to shut up, (shut up briefly anyway,) because Steve walked in and smiled to his employees, all of them smiling back and greeting him as he passes by. Natasha furrowed her brows and follows him with her eyes, curious to know _why_ he’s here, if he could go lunch _somewhere_ much fancier. But I mean, he’s the _boss_ , so he can do whatever _the_ _fuck_ he wants.

Steve walks to get a tray and greets the chef and kitchen staff, he engaged a small talk with them as he puts food on his plate all while Natasha keeps staring.

He finishes and says his thanks to the kitchen staff and leaves, walking to the circular lunchroom tables, he automatically goes to a table where there’s (she guesses) people he knows better of all the people here. But his table was three down hers, so that means he’ll pass next to her table.

“Hi, Mr Rogers!” One of the receptionists waves at him when he pasees by, he looks at them and smiles.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted and nods, then glances briefly to his assistant, who’s _still_ staring at him and not opening her mouth a bit, she just smiled back.

He smirks at her and then turns his head, looks straight ahead, continues walking to his destination. She sees him greeting the people sitting in the table as he sits down and starts talking with them.

“What in the world is _he_ doing here?”

Natasha blurted out of nowhere, making her table turn to look at her. The redhead blushes and clears her throat, and awkwardly waits for _any_ of them to answer her, she grabs her fork and poked her salad.

She the  heard them all chuckle at her awkwardness.

“Who? Boss man?” The only guy in the table says between munching his food, “He comes over all the time. _When_ he has time and doesn’t have lunch meetings, obviously,” he said.

Natasha lifts both her eyebrows. “Really?” She was impressed, glances at her boss, who’s _now_ eating his food while he’s listening to someone talking.

“Yeah. That’s what I like about him, he’s so down to earth,” one of the girls brings Natasha back to the conversation.

Another receptionist nods and adds, “Super nice, even hired a _chef_ to cook for all of us the employees.”

“Yup, like that one time he bought cheeseburgers for _everyone_ when the chef got sick,” the guy chuckles as the girls nodded or hummed, remembering the day.

“I didn’t know he come here regularly,” Natasha glances at all of them.

“He does, but like I said, only when he doesn’t have a lunch meeting,” a receptionist told her. Natasha nods and she _really_ didn’t know this about him, her table start talking about something else as they ate, while Natasha absently heard their conversation because her eyes drifted towards her boss, who is laughing at something one of his employees said.

“That’s nice of him,” she said to herself, for no one to hear, and smiles warmly while seeing him laugh. She then sees him slowly stopped laughing, excuses himself, and reaches out for his phone from his pocket.

Steve looks down to his phone and sighs, all this while Natasha looked at him, he looks up at the people on his table and stands up. He tells them something as he puts his phone back away and grabs his tray, he walks away to dump his food into the trash bin and put the tray on the table right next to the bin, the table especially for the used trays.

He immediately looks back to his phone and typed on it while he walks out of the cafeteria. She frowns and continues eating her food nevertheless. She talked to the receptionists and the guy for a bit before she’s all done and saying her goodbye, going back to work, she climbs into the elevator and soon she’s entering the top floor, where she immediately can hear a conversation going on in her boss’ office.

Natasha notices his door was not all the way closed and keeps walking to her desk.

“ _Yes_ , I saw the article too, Buck,” she heard Steve telling his friend.

“That _bitch_ had the _audacity_ to post a picture of _you_!” Barnes’ undignified voice made it all the way outside of the office. The redhead quietly sits on her chair.

A female sigh was heard short after. “Our best move here is -“

“Is to clap back at Sharon,” Bucky interfered. Natasha wasn’t _eavesdropping_ if they were talking loud, right?

“Bucky, I don’t even have any social media,” Rogers stoically responded.

“Well, we can create you one.”

“I don’t _want_ to.”

“As I was saying,” the female voice cuts in, making the boys shut up. “I recommend to keep quiet on this, boss man,” she said as Natasha hears the CEO groaning tiredly. “She just wants attention and obviously wants _you_ back.”

Natasha then hears Bucky’s scoff and Steve’s sigh.

“Well, Wanda. She’s _not_ having me back, that’s for sure.”

Natasha bites her lip, a smile spreading onto her mouth when her boss told them that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you’ll LOVE have a boss like Steve 🙌🤔😏
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	12. A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y’all didn’t know, I don’t know a single fly about modeling, the fashion industry, and company stuff. So pardon me if it’s not accurate, I’m just going for the little what I know AND Google. 😅 
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

He finished his conversation with Bucky and _Wanda_ , which voice Natasha recognized immediately.

Steve’s longtime _publicist_ and CCO greeted her on their way out before they had to go back to work. Then, right after them, Thor walked in with a folder and asked for Steve, who was still doing paperwork in his office.

“Can I come in?” Thor politely asked her, which she responded with a smile and asked her boss through their desk phone. Steve, of course, let his friend come in.

She tries to finish her work quick before it’s time for the boss go to the ground level for model supervision in 20 minutes. The redhead soon finished, and on cue, Steve and Thor walk out of the CEO’s office.

“You ready, Ms Romanoff?” Steve asked his assistant, who nods and grabs her bag, follows the men into the elevator.

“Yes, sir,” she said as the men start talking about the company’s stocks and financial stuff while Natasha silently listened to them, looks out at the amazing view outside from the elevator.

The elevator stops on Finance, where was obviously Thor’s stop, he turns to bro hug Steve. “Alright, thanks. See you around, brother,” he said while patting Steve’s back with his hand holding the folder. Steve smiles and pats Thor too. The much taller man breaks the hug and turns around to tap his imaginary hat at her. “Ms Romanoff,” he smiles charmingly. She just chuckled and nods.

“Have a good day, Mr Odinson,” Natasha smiles as he steps out and leaves the CEO and his assistant alone. They ride the elevator in comfortable silence until Steve broke it.

“You had a good lunch, Ms Romanoff?” He looks at her and smiles charmingly. What is it with him and his childhood friends smiling so _charmingly_? Like what the fuck?

“Yes, sir. Thank you for asking,” she shyly looks back at him.

“How’s your foot?” He jerks his chin to her foot, she looks down and rolls the healed foot.

“It’s fine.”

They soon reached the ground floor, where the huge ‘runway room’ was located. There the company would held their fashion shows (when they didn’t organized it in another place obviously.) Steve greets the people as they walked towards the room, where there’s chairs arranged around the catwalk. People all around the place, either taking clothes somewhere, arranging the equipment, talking to each other, or taking a seat. (The audience were the same company employees.)

She spots the one and _only_ Sam Wilson on the catwalk taking to three people, he was wildly moving his hands, giving them orders. He and _Bruce Banner_ are already clothing designers legends, at their short age, they both were the perfect duo.

“So the models will come out, the illumination will hit their wings and it’ll create a shadow -“ he stopped himself when one of the people he was talking with, interrupted him to tell him about Steve’s arrival. He looks over the entrance and gasps.

“Hey, Steve!” Sam smiles brightly at him before dismissing his crew. Steve smiles back and walks towards him.

“Hi, Sam.”

Wilson jumps down the catwalk and waves them over. “You guys are _just_ in time. The presentation is about to start,” he told them as Steve sits down right in front of the runway, Natasha next to him.

“Where’s Stark?” Rogers asked while sitting comfortably. Sam rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissively.

“You already know,” Sam deadpanned face was hilarious to Natasha, who _barely_ contained her laughter. “Anyway, take a seat - Bruce! The boss’ here!” Sam climbs the catwalk again and walks to the back of it.

Banner comes out, walks towards him and smiles at Steve, who’s smiling back at him. “All set, Stevie?”

“Yes, Brucie. What’s the surprise you guys were talking about?” Steve asked him. Bruce nods and stops in front of Steve, who is tilting his head back, since he was sitting and the runway was higher.

“Okay, so. Sam and I wanted a butterfly themed.  Dresses that are colorful and fun, for spring collection,” Banner said while Natasha listened in fascination. “We created some designs and, of course, we’d include _your_ designs to the collection - that by the way, they’re absolutely _fantastic_ , Stevie.”

Steve smiled at him and nods his head.

 

* * *

 

The show began with models, females and males, walking down with their outfits. Some of them had attached wings behind them, ones had extravagant makeup, and others had colorful clothes.

Natasha watched them in awe and delight, how they walked with so much confidence and precision, _owning_ the catwalk.

She also studied their movements, facial expressions, and their walk. The redhead takes mental notes as the models passed by.

Soon enough, the show finished and Steve congratulated everyone. Sam, Bruce, and the employees who worked hard for this show were happy that their boss loved everything. Sam and Bruce pulled Steve aside to talk about the designs they had in mind while everyone scattered off, either cleaning up the room or going back to work.

Natasha patiently waited for her boss by the catwalk, he soon finishes talking with his top designers/friends as she sees Bucky walking in and go straight to the CEO.

“There you are - we need to discuss the commercial status, Steve,” he told the blond, who sighs and nods.

“Okay,” Steve pats Bucky’s shoulder while Bucky bro hugs Sam and Bruce. Steve turns around and spots Natasha. “Ms Romanoff, can you wait here? I won’t take long.”

She nods. “Yes, Sir,” the redhead smiles at him and he nods back, then Bucky and Steve walked out, Sam and Bruce leaving the room to whatever business they have to attend.

She awkwardly stands there and notices everything fell into dead silence, she glances around and sees _nobody_ was in there. She was impressed how quickly they cleaned up everything. Natasha clears her throat and decides to at least sit on the platform, she props herself up and sighs, looking around the place as she crosses her feet. She places her bag beside her and then sets her eyes on the runway, smiling softly at it. As Natasha imagined herself walking down the catwalk someday, an idea came to her mind.

The redhead bites her lip and glances to the door, seeing nobody was walking by, she quickly and excitedly takes off her high heels. Then she sets them next to her bag as she climbs up the catwalk, walks to the end of it, she grins and begins walking down, her head held up high, stride confident, her arms swinging naturally, her posture was straight, placing one foot in front of the other.

She smiles widely as she walks, closes her eyes for a moment, she’s walking down _a real runway_. Her heart flutters thinking of it.

Natasha opens her eyes and reaches the end of the runway, pauses and strikes a pose, then walks back. She walked down the runway three more times, everytime giggling and smiling, being on her own world.

 

Until...

 

 _Claps_ startled her, she gasps loudly and frantically looks to the _person_ clapping. Her blood drops to her feet when she sees _Steve_ clapping as he was leaning on the door frame, a smile on his face.

“Wow,” he said, stops clapping, and walks towards her as he tucks his hands inside his pockets.

She walks to nervously grab her shoes and bag, she gulps, awkwardly climbing down the runway. “Mr Rogers, I didn’t see you come in,” she was _so_ nervous and ashamed. Steve smirks and points at the runway.

“Your walk is actually _not_ bad for someone who doesn’t have experience, Ms Romanoff,” he praises her, which made her blush.

“I-I’m so sorry, Sir. I was ju-just walking for fun,” she ducks her head, embarrassed that he saw her giggling and walking the runway like a freak.

“I know it’s your dream, you know?” He bends down a bit to see her face. Natasha looks up as Steve smiles at her. “Remember your first day here? What you _actually_ came to apply for?” He crosses his arms and Natasha blushes _even_ more.

“ _Please_ don’t remind me of that day, Mr Rogers,” She grumbled, averting her gaze somewhere else but his teasing smile.

Rogers chuckles. “I think it was hilarious,” he shrugs his shoulders and Natasha wants to die. He smiled at her and sighs softly, he changes his teasing to a serious voice, “I’ll tell you what. On my lunch time, why don’t you come down here and train with the other models? I’ll let Bruce and Sam know,” he smiles warmly and Natasha shakes her head.

“Sir, I don’t wanna impose and it’s not my job -“

“Ms Romanoff,” Steve lifts a brow as Natasha looks at him quietly. “Just for an hour, just so you can get the hang of it. Then maybe, later on, you can become a model,” Rogers smiles brightly as he was proud of her.

She smiled back and feels tears brimming her eyes. “Thank you,” she softly whispered and abruptly hugs his waist, taking Steve by surprise and tenses from her embrace. “Thank you _so_ much, Mr Rogers,” the assistant gratefully murmured on his shirt as Steve looks down at the top of her head, he slowly relaxes and hesitantly hugs her shoulders.

“You’re welcome, Ms Romanoff,” he whispered and Natasha hugs him tighter.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Steve was in his art room, he was sketching some ideas/designs he had for the company’s next collection. He liked one in particular, where he kept drawing and adding details to it, he knits his brows in concentration.

Steve starts drawing the hair after reaching for a _red_ colored pencil, his mind imagines _Natasha_ ’s red hair. Steve smiles absently as he draws, he finishes with the hair and grabs his black pencil, the one he was using before, to begin drawing his _assistant_ ’s face.

Suddenly his hand froze, realizing _who_ he was about to start drawing. Rogers blinks a few times and sets the pencil down, he was in shock how she was in his mind these past weeks.

“What the _fuck_ ?” He whispered to himself. She’s his _goddamn_ assistant for fucks sake!? He can’t be thinking about her like that.

Steve runs a hand on his face and looks at the sketch, a faceless _redhead_ woman walking down a runway. He should really be ashamed of himself, he _is_ ashamed. The CEO shakes his head and stands up, deciding to call it in for the night, he goes to his room and tries real hard not to think about his drawing.

The next day, Steve walks into his floor and sees his assistant already waiting for him with a smile on her face. He _tried_ hard not to think again about the sketch back at home.

“Good morning, Mr Rogers,” the _redhead_ nods at her approaching boss.

“Good morning, Ms Romanoff,” he smiles back and opens his office door, walks to his desk.

“You didn’t bring coffee with you today, Sir?” She said while following behind.

“I’d already drink it,” he sets his portfolio on his desk as she stands in front of it.

“Would you want me to bring you another one? Or a snack?”

Rogers hums and unbuttoned his suit jacket, then sits down. “A donut would be fine.”

“Alright, you want me get the donut first or tell you your schedule?” She asked while Steve scoots his chair forward.

“Schedule first, please.”

“Okay, you have a little bit of paperwork today-“

“Thank _God_ ,” he groans as he throws his head back.

Natasha giggles at his whine and continues, “At 12 you have lunch with your dad, Tony, and Mr Howard Stark; at 3 you’re visiting _Christopher’s Haven_ , and then you’re free,” she closes the agenda and smiles sweetly at him.

“Okay. Thank you, Ms Romanoff,” he nods and she gives him the paperwork.

“Yes, Sir. And I’ll be right back with your donut - glazed, right?” She turns around to leave.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said without looking at her as he opens the folder.

“Be right back.”

He smiles to himself, hearing her footsteps leaving his office.

Natasha leaves his door open as she quickly goes to the break room and get his donut.

A little past afternoon, Natasha just finished sending an email when her boss came out of his office, she looks up at him and stands up as he smiles at her.

“I already told Sam and Bruce about you going into training, so you can head over now if you want,” he told her and she sighs, smiling.

“Thank you, Sir. This means a lot.”

He waves his hand dismissively. “It’s nothing - have fun, I’ll see you at 3,” he smiles at her before walking into the elevator.

Once outside, Scott greets Steve as he reaches the car.

“How’s it going, Scotty?” Steve pats Scott’s arm as Scott opens and holds the door for him.

“Very good, boss,” Scott responded and Steve smiled at him, climbing into the car. Scott closes the door for him and walks around the car, entering it, then taking his boss to his lunch meeting.

Steve walks into the _exclusive_ restaurant in Flatiron District his dad and Howard _loved_ . He nods to the host, who smiles at him and points out where the _legendary_ men are sitting. He thanked the host as he kept walking, spotting the two men on a table near the terrace, they were talking and drinking coffee when he reached the table.

“Ah! Stevie!” Howard extends his arms once the older men saw him, a huge smile broke into Howard’s face. Steve affectionately smiles back and pats his father and Howard’s shoulder as a greet.

“Hi, Uncle Howard. Hi, dad,” Steve chuckles and grabs one of the two empty chairs on the table.

“How’s my boy doing?” Joseph smiles at his son, who’s unbuttoning his suit jacket to sit down.

“Good,” Steve nods and sits down. “Tony’s still not here?”

Howard rolls his eyes, hand waving dismissively. “You know my son,” Howard sighs heavily. Steve smirks and shakes his head.

“Yeah, I know, Uncle Howard.”

“Shall we wait for him or should we start?” Joseph asked his longtime best friend, who shook his head.

“I think we should start, my friend. That _boy_ of mine doesn’t know _nothing_ about punctuality.”

Steve chuckles and picks up the menu card, smiling, finding funny his Uncle’s annoyance with Tony.

Later on, they were already eating as they talked about how the company was going and how it can improve in all areas.

“And the stocks?” Joseph asked his son and sips onto his coffee while both older men looked at the younger, who nods and grabs his napkin to wipe his mouth.

“The stocks are looking good, sales are slowly, but steadily, rising and our commercially -“

“I’m here! I’m here!” _Tony_ announces himself as he rushes towards them. Steve smiles brightly, Joseph chuckles softly, and _Howard_ scolds him.

“ _Tony_ , where have you been?” Howard hissed as his son takes a seat next to Steve, who pats his back as he sits down.

“I’m sorry, dad,” Tony looks at his dad apologetically. “Traffic was _sooo_ bad,” he lied and turns to smile to both Rogers. “Hi, Uncle Joseph. Hi, Steve-o,” he told them, Steve and Joseph smiled back. Howard shakes his head as Tony grabs his napkin and sets it on his lap. “So, what were you guys talking about? Oh! Let me guess, how the company’s doing?”

Howard scoffs and squints his eyes at him. “You wouldn’t know because you _never_ step a foot in R&S, son,” he frustratingly said to Tony, who sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. Joseph and Steve awkwardly sat there, silently listening to the Starks.

“There’s no need, dad,” Tony argued.

“Of course there’s _need_ , Tony,” Howard gritted, trying _so_ hard not to yell. “Your uncle Joseph and I built this company for you _and_ Steve,” he points to the blond, who silently begs his Uncle to leave him out of this. “We’ve shed _tears_ , _sweat_ , and did _everything_ to make this _empire_ for the _two_ _of you_ boys - not so _you_ can be partying all the time, wasting money, getting in trouble,” he scolds his son, who rolled his eyes again. Howard shakes his head disapprovingly at his son’s childish attitude and then extends a hand towards Steve, “Why can’t you be more like Steve?” Howard finished and the rest of the table froze and tensed at his words.

“ _Howard_ ,” Joseph said as he side-glares at his friend, who’s staring at Tony, and Tony back at him too.

“Uncle Howard,” Steve cuts in and looks at the older Stark and can _feel_ Tony’s anger beside him. “I think that’s enough.”

Tony grabs his napkin from his lap and drops it on the table, abruptly standing up. The three of them looked at him as he glares at his father. “Suddenly I lost my appetite. Excuse me,” he said and storms away.

“Tony,” Steve called him and quickly leaves his napkin on his food to follow his friend, he stands up too. “Excuse me,” he told the older men, whom stayed seated. Steve rushes after his friend, seeing he walked out through the back of the restaurant.

He walked out and sees his friend leaning his back onto the bricked wall. Steve sighs and walks towards his friend. “Hey, man,” Rogers leans on the wall too, right beside him. Tony looked at him briefly.

“Hey,” Stark nods, acknowledging the blond.

“You’re not mad at me, right?” Steve asked, making Tony scoff and shake his head.

“How can I _ever_ be mad at you?” He smiled warmly at Steve and then turns his head straight ahead, taking a deep breath. “I’ll never be enough for my dad,” Tony mumbled.

Steve clicks his tongue. “T, don’t say that.”

“It’s true, Steve,” Tony annoyingly says, rolls his eyes. “You heard him - You’ve heard him _before_ ,” he grumbled too. “He’s always _bitching_ about me.”

“Why don’t you _try_ get more involved into the business? Huh?” Steve offered as he stands up straight and walks to be in front of him. “Prove him you’re _good_ enough to run a company,” he pats Tony’s arm. Stark exhales deeply and nods slowly.

“I’ll try my best, pal.”

Steve smiles and playfully punches Tony’s shoulder, trying to cheer him up, and Steve knows how he will. “Hey, wanna hang out? I have..,” Steve pauses to look down to his wrist and sees the time on his Apple Watch.

2 pm. At three he’s going to visit the children. 

“About an hour to kill,” Steve smiles brightly at Tony, who raises an eyebrow at the blond.

“You’re not hungry?”

“I ate a bit - I’m cool though,” Rogers said and Tony slowly smiles and nods.

“ _Arcade_?”

“You know it.”

A minute later, Steve and Tony were fucking _giggling_ as they sneakily walked into and through the restaurant, avoiding their fathers table (they were too engrossed talking to each other, so they were good.) They rushed to Steve’s car at the front and Scott confusingly looked at the CEOs, _owners_ of an internationally recognized company, acting like goddamn children.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Joseph and Howard had known each other since they were in college, so that’s the reason Steve and Tony call them ‘Uncle’ respectively.
> 
> Feel free to comment :)


	13. Stupid Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Steve, Natasha, and Scott walked into the reception at Christopher’s Haven.

“Mr Rogers, hello!”

“Hi, Franklin. How’s it going?” Steve walks up to the director of the organization and shakes hands with him.

“Very good. Come to visit our patients?” Franklin smiles brightly.

“Yes, Sir,” Steve smiled back. Franklin’s eyes flicker to Natasha, who was standing next to Scott, both of them behind their boss.

“I see you brought _company_?” Franklin gestured Natasha.

Steve steps aside and nods. “Oh, she’s my new assistant - and well you already know Scotty,” he said and Scott waves at Franklin, who waves back. “Ms Romanoff, Franklin here is the director of Christopher’s Haven,” Steve introduces them. Natasha smiles at the director and extends her hand to shake Franklin’s.

“Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you,” she politely said.

“You too, Ms Romanoff,” Franklin nods and breaks the handshake, then looks at Steve. “Shall we begin?” Franklin asked the CEO.

“Lead the way,” Steve smiled and Franklin smiles too, guiding towards the rooms. The man then told he needed to step aside, leaving the three of them alone. Steve enters the first room and knocks on the open door, he smiles instantly as he walks in. It was a little girl and her parents on a side of the bed.

“Hey, buddy!” Steve greeted the little girl as she breaks into a huge smile and excitedly waves at him.

“Steve!” The _7 year old_ girl squeals and Steve walks to the bed, smiling at the parents on his way. Natasha smiles warmly and stays behind, watching him interact with the girl while Scott stays by the door.

“How’s the most _beautiful_ girl been doing?” Steve asked her.

“Good!” The girl smiled so bright that made Natasha’s heart melt. How can a little kid be _this_ happy while having a horrible illness?

Rogers tilts his head, smile never leaving his face. “Really? That’s fantastic, sweetheart. You’ve been strong for mommy and daddy like I told ya to?” He lifts an eyebrow at her, making her giggle and nod firmly.

“Yes,” she said.

Steve smiled softly at her and places a gentle hand on the top of her shaved head, talking to her for a bit before he said his goodbyes, leaving and promising her he’ll visit her soon. He walked into more rooms and _every single_ time the kids would brighten up, seeing him walking in, they’ll happily talk to him while Natasha and Scott stayed back. Steve was _so_ good with them, talking and laughing. And the kids that were more sick, he’ll crouch beside their beds, would softly speak _encouraging_ and soothing words to them all while smiling his famous charming smile.

They reached the last room for today and Steve knocks at the door, walking in, he smiles at a boy, and his mother sitting on a chair next to his bed.

“Knock, knock.”

“ _STEVE_! You came!” The boy excitedly smiled at Steve from his bed, the CEO walks to be next to him.

“How’s it going, Kenny?” He lifts his hand to fist bump the boy. Kenny happily fist bumped Steve’s.

“Guess, what?!” The boy asked.

“What?”

Kenny kept smiling while his mother warmly watched them. “My dad came to visit me yesterday! He _actually_ came to see me!”

Steve sighs and smiles, glancing at Kenny’s mom, who nods. “That’s _great_ , pal,” Steve knew Kenny’s dad wasn’t supportive about Kenny’s sickness, but knowing he was trying, made Steve find peace.

“He said he’ll come today too,” Kenny chuckles and then tilts his head in confusion. “He was surprised when I told him you were my friend.”

Rogers snorts. “Was he?”

“Yeah. He said you’re _famous_ ,” The boy knits his eyebrows and looks at Steve, “Are you?” Kenny asked, Steve just shakes his head and smiled at the boy’s innocence.

“For you, my friend. I’m _just_ Steve, okay?”

“Okay,” Kenny nods and the blond ruffled the boy’s dark hair, making Kenny giggle and duck his head away.

After spending time with Kenny, Steve and his crew (Natasha and Scott) left the room and the building, calling it.

“I’ll see you next time, Franklin! Thanks again!” Steve told the director, who was walking by.

“Thank _you_ , Steve!” Franklin waves at them from where he was. The trio walked towards the SUV parked outside and climbed in, Scott held the door for them.

“Back to the Facility, Scotty. Please,” Steve said as they buckled up.

“Yes, Sir,” Scott puts the vehicle on drive and starts driving. Natasha shyly looks beside her, and smiles at her boss who’s looking out the window.

“That’s very kind of you, Mr Rogers,” she said, making him look at her.

“What?” He smiles and frowns.

“Visiting the children.”

Steve sighs and smiles warmly, shrugs as if it wasn’t a big deal. “My mom would always take me here when I was a little kid, made me realize how lucky I was - it made me _appreciate_ more what I had. And they’re just _kids_ , you know?” He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “They don’t deserve to have that _horrible_ disease. And I want to do _everything_ in my hands to help them - that’s why I want R&S be an official sponsor, but not all our associates want to,” he sadly smiled at her.

“That’s too bad,” Natasha knits her eyebrows. How come people wouldn’t want help kids with illnesses?

“Yeah, well, I’m _trying_ to convince them,” he said and suddenly his phone goes off. He excuses himself and fishes his phone out of his pocket, he sees the caller and groans. He throws his head back, _exposing_ his neck and adam apple, that bobbed when he gulps while the phone kept ringing. “ _Fuck_ me,” he growls and Natasha dumbly watches his neck. Her _dirty_ mind going on another way.

 _‘What,_ **_here_ ** _? Okay then,’_ she said in her mind, then widening her eyes after realizing what she thought, she shakes off the dirty thoughts.

Steve grumbled something before answering the call, “Hello?” He sighs and closes his eyes, pinching his nose. “Yeaaahh. Sorry about that, dad. Me and Tony took a... _stroll_ ,” he sheepishly smiled.

Scott looked through the rear mirror and smirked, catching Natasha and her heart eyes seeing their boss while he talked on the phone.

 

* * *

 

Scott parked the vehicle and killed the engine, they unbuckled.

“Okay, Ms Romanoff. You can finish whatever you need to do, then you can go home,” he told the redhead as he gets down of the SUV.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you,” she smiles and gets down too.

“You too, Scotty. Go home,” Steve closes his door and waits for Natasha and Scott to come around.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Scott takes off his sunglasses and smiles at him. Steve then said his goodbye and walks to his car, not parked far away from there. Natasha and Scott stood there, watching their boss get into his car and leave the parking lot.

“You like him, right?” Scott blurted out of nowhere and Natasha snaps her head towards him.

“ _Scott_!” Natasha gasped as she slaps his shoulder.

Scott chuckles and smirks at her. “Don’t deny it, Romanoff. I’ve caught you sending the hearts eyes at the boss, small glances, blush when he smiles at you or praise you, _stare_ at him when he’s not looking, _and_ I saw you today when he was interacting with the kids in Christopher’s Haven. The way you looked at him on our way back too,” he finishes with a knowing smile, making her blush but shakes her head.

“Scotty, don’t be ridiculous. He’s my _boss_ ,” she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms defensively. He clicks his tongue and lifts an eyebrow at her.

“But that doesn’t mean you don’t have a crush on him,” he grins smugly, which Natasha scoffs at.

“I don’t have a crush on him, Scott,” the redhead deadpanned at him, but Scott kept his eyebrow raised, not believing her one bit. “I _don’t_!” Natasha puffs.

 

“ _Suuuure_ ,” Lang chuckles and Natasha rolls her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Natasha slumbed on her couch and groans, she hears Maria’s footsteps coming towards her.

“Long day?” Maria chuckled.

“No,” Natasha grumbled as she looks at the black haired.

“Then why that sigh?” Hill smiles and sat down next to her friend, who’s turning her head to look towards the ceiling.

“I’m falling for my boss,” the redhead blurts out. Maria widens her eyes, gasping excitedly.

“W- _what_?”

Natasha groans and covers her face with her hands. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Well go for it, girl!” Maria shakes Natasha’s shoulder.

“Maria, you’re not understanding the situation here,” she mumbled on her hands, then she uncovered her face to look at Maria. “He’s _my boss_ . I-I _can’t_ fall for him. I can’t ruin this opportunity _just_ because I have stupid feelings - he already gave me the chance to _actually_ practice modeling,” she hopelessly sighs. “And it’s not like he likes me in return anyway - and I bet he still loves Sharon,” Natasha pouts and crosses her arms, feeling from hopelessly to grumpy.

Maria frowns. “And how do _you_ know that? You said he’s starting fresh _and_ hates her guts.”

“But feelings don’t go away in a blink of an eye, Maria,” Natasha told her, Hill scoffs.

“Then what are you planning to do? _Quit_?”

“No,” the redhead furrowed her brows. “This job is _well_ paid, I can’t go back to my lame ass job.”

“Which is the job I _still_ have,” Maria smiles at the redhead, who looks at her friend.

“Sorry,” Natasha smirks and then sighs loudly. “But you know what I’m trying to say, Maria. I’ll just try not to spend time with him,” she shrugs and Maria groans, rolls her eyes.

“Nat, _seriously_ ?” Maria deadpanned at the redhead. “You _have_ to do so. It’s your job.”

Romanoff whined. “Then, I-I’ll stop catching feelings.”

“You’re in _big_ trouble, Tash,” Hill sympathetically pats Natasha’s thigh as she stands up. Natasha sighs deeply and again looks up at the ceiling.

“I know,” Natasha mumbled and from the corner of her eye, she sees Maria go to the kitchen.

“Do you want order take-out?”

 

* * *

 

Steve walks into his parents' living room, since his mom invited him over for dinner.

“ _There_ he is,” Joseph smiled at his son. The older man was sitting on the couch, wearing his reading glasses, while he was on his laptop. Steve smiles warmly and sits next to his father, patting his back as he does. Joseph chuckles and puts his laptop on the table in front of them.

“Hey, dad. Look, I’m sorry about earlier, it’s just that, Uncle Howard made Tony upset and I -“

“It’s okay, son. It’s okay,” Joseph waves his hand dismissively. “You don’t need to explain yourself. I know you wanted to cheer up your friend,” he shrugged his shoulder and Steve nods his head. Joseph then sighs, taking off his glasses. “Howard is a good friend of mine, I consider him as a _brother_ , but sometimes, I will agree, he’s a _little_ too harsh on Tony,” he said and places a hand on Steve’s knee, squeezing it. “But believe, son. Howard _loves_ that boy with _all_ his might, it’s just that he doesn’t _know_ how to express it.”

“I know,” Steve nods, understanding his Uncle Howard’s way to ‘love’ Tony. “We went to the arcade,” The blond smirks at his father, who rolls his eyes playfully.

Joseph chortles and shakes his head. “ _That_ arcade again?”

“Yeah,” Steve laughs as his dad kept shaking his head, but laughs too.

“Should’ve known. You boys _loved_ that arcade since you all were little - you, Tony, Bucky, and Thor. Then later on it was Bruce and Sam,” he smiles fondly at the memory, “ _Six_ of ya, running around the arcade like little maniacs, after eating a _lot_ of sugar,” Joseph looks at his son, who’s smiling too. “I would give the _world_ to go back and have you guys as little boys again,” the older Rogers sighs softly, changing his hand to Steve’s shoulder.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now, pops,” Steve grabs his dad’s hand to squeeze it. Joseph chuckles and stands up.

“Anyway. Come on, your mother is in the kitchen and waiting for us, come on.”

The two Rogers walked to the dinner table and saw Nancy, the family chef, walk into the room.

“Nancy, where’s my wife?” Joseph asked as he stands behind his chair.

“She’s coming, Mr Rogers,” Nancy smiled and on cue, Sarah walked in.

“Hello, you Rogers boys,” Sarah greeted and goes to hug her son, who happily hugs her back.

“Hey, ma,” Steve kisses her cheek as Sarah pats his back.

She steps back and glances between her boys. “I just finished talking with _Ronda_ and she wants us to go with her go to Mexico on a business trip for a week,” she said and walked to her chair, Steve groans hearing the news.

“ _Business travel_ for a week? _Anything_ but a business trip, ma, _please_ ,” he begged his mother as she shook her head and takes a seat. Both Rogers waiting on her to sit down, and once she did, they sat down. Steve didn’t like going on business trips, not because the places they’d go were ugly or something, but because they were _so_ boring.

“Well, I already said yes. So you are _going_ ,” Sarah grabs her napkin and sets it on her lap. “All the boys are going too - oh, and bring Natasha as well,” she smiles sweetly at her son, who’s frowning.

“Why would I bring my assistant?”

“Okay, so in case you forgot, _business travels_ are about _work_ , making new deals with new possible customers. So if _you_ want to do all the scheduling, the emailing, replying texts, taking notes, answering phone calls -“

“Okay, okay. I got it, ma. I’ll let her know,” the young Rogers mumbled.

Sarah smiles brightly as Joseph chuckles. “Nancy?” Sarah looked at her employee.

“Yes, ma’am?” Nancy nods.

“Can you let Gabby know to pack our stuff please?”

“Of course, Mrs Rogers.”

Steve sighs and slumped onto his chair while the staff brought out dinner.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Maria and Natasha were out on their nearest convenience store, buying late night cravings. They were on the aisle of chips, Natasha pushing the small cart down while Maria scanned the variety of junk food.

“And then this dumbass customer wanted his soup _medium temperature_ . I told him we didn’t do that, _then_ he got mad, yelling I was an _incompetent_ girl and blah, blah, blah - I ignored him,” Maria rolled her eyes.

“I honestly don’t miss that,” Natasha shakes her head as Maria waves her hand dismissively towards Natasha.

“ _Ugh_ , I’m glad you don’t, my friend,” Hill chuckles and grabs a bag of spicy chips.

“I can ask my boss for an open position? I’m sure there is one somewhere,” Natasha suggested and shrugged. Maria gasps and smiles brightly.

“Would you?”

“Of _course_ I would, M,” Romanoff smiles at her friend.

“Thanks, Nat.”

Natasha nods and then her phone goes off. She quickly fished it out of her back pocket as Maria continues looking for other chips. Natasha sees the ID caller and quickly answered it. “Yes, Mr Rogers?”

She bites her lip and Maria looks at her, smiling mischievously, Natasha gives her the finger.

 _“Good evening, Ms Romanoff. I was just calling to let you know that work came up and I’ll be needing you to come with me to a business trip for a week,”_ Steve said from the other line.

“Yes, sir. Of course,” Natasha nods, despite the fact that he can’t see her.

_“Alright, tomorrow morning at my parents house. Okay?”_

“Yes, sir.”

_“I’ll text you the address of my parents’ and the trip’s details. You have a good day, Ms Romanoff.”_

“You too, Mr Rogers. Bye,” Natasha said before he ended the call. She sighs and locks her phone, putting back to her pocket.

“Sexy boss on the phone?” Maria teased from the end of the lonely aisle.

“Shut up,” Natasha smiles and throws the cart at her, hitting her on the hip, Maria dramatically yelped as she rubs her hip. Natasha giggles at her.

They went back to their apartment, turned on their tv,  opened their drinks and a bag of chips, and began seeing The Office. (Again.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you jump into ANY conclusions...
> 
> NO, Maria is not gonna be a personal assistant of someone.


	14. Redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

Natasha gasped softly as Scott drove into their boss’ parents house. She smiled brightly, admiring the green scenery around the house and a _damn lake_ behind it too. The sunrise was making the house look like straight out of a painting.

“Impressive, right?” Scott chuckles from the driver seat, he drove down the gravel driveway.

“This house is _beautiful_ ,” Natasha whispered as Scott stops the car behind a row of expensive cars.

Scott smiles and turns off the car. “Wait until you see inside, Romanoff,” he said as they climbed down the vehicle. Natasha leaves her suitcases on the back of the SUV since Scott told her he’ll be driving them on it to the airport. She excitedly walks behind Scott, who leads her into the house, and sure enough, the house was _really_ impressed in the inside. It has this amazing entry with two staircase on each side.

And _several_ suitcases by the door.

“I don’t _care_ what’s your favorite, Barnes!” Tony’s voice brought her back from her trance.

“ _Oh_ God,” Scott whispered and sighs, looking over his shoulder, waving his hand, motions her to follow him.

“Vanilla is _way_ more delicious than chocolate!” Bucky’s voice now has heard as Scott and Natasha walked between the staircases, to the end of the entry, and went to the left, where there’s a hallway with three rooms with archway entry (one of them was the living room, where the boys were currently arguing) and at the end of the hallway was the kitchen.

“No it’s not!” Thor added while Scott stops by the first room.

“Chocolate sparks your brain and tastes better than vanilla!” Bruce said while Natasha and Scott stood in the hallway, away from being seen.

“But it’s more popular than chocolate!” Sam argued.

Tony scoffs loudly. “That doesn’t mean it’s more delicious than chocolate! Chocolate can go with all sorts of things like m&m's, pretzels, and s'mores - unlike _vanilla_!” Tony yelled.

Scott snorts and Natasha giggles, hearing the _grown_ men argue about _ice cream_. She shakes her head, then hears footsteps coming down the hall, Scott and Natasha turn to see their boss, dressed ‘casually’ for the flight. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans, Timberland boots, and aviator Ray-Ban sunglasses. Phone on hand.

A _total_ sex symbol.

“I’m sorry you’re hearing that, Ms Romanoff,” Steve takes off his glasses to hook them on the front pocket of his pants.

Yep, a sex symbol.

“It’s an interesting topic. What’s _your_ favorite, Mr Rogers?” Natasha lifts a _teasing_ eyebrow at him, making Scott blinked in surprise by her sudden boldness.

“I like both really,” Steve shrugs his shoulders, unaware of her teasing. He smiles at her and then his phone buzzes, he sees it and sighs, then looking at Scott, “You ready? We’re just waiting on my parents,” he told his bodyguard, who nods.

“I’ll get everything ready. Excuse me,” Scott walks away, leaving Steve and Natasha on the hallway, voices _still_ booming in the living room.

“Do you want something to drink or eat in the meantime?” Steve offered her.

“A glass of water would be fine, thank you,” Natasha smiled.

“Okay, follow me,” Rogers jerks his chin towards the end of the hallway, walking ahead and guiding her to the kitchen. (The boys didn’t even notice them walking by, since they were still arguing about ice cream.)

“Your parents’ house is really nice,” Romanoff commented as they reached the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Steve smiles at her over his shoulder and sneaks on a woman stirring something on the stove, he pokes her ribs, making the woman squeal. “Hi, nanny Gab!”

“ _Oh_ ! Hello, you mischievous boy!” The lady playfully smacks Steve’s arm with her hand as Steve laughs and tried to dodge her hand. Natasha smiles softly, Gabby then turns to see a _beautiful_ woman with them, the older woman slowly smiles. “Who is _she_ , Stevie?” Gabby asked with a huge smile while Steve goes to the cupboard.

“She’s my personal assistant, nanny. Natasha Romanoff,” he said as he gets a glass from the cupboard and Natasha walks to shake hands with the woman.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” the redhead smiles politely and Gabby shakes her hand.

“Hi, my name is Gabriela, but you can call me Gabby - nice meeting you too,” she said as they broke the handshake. Gabby chuckles and glances at Steve, who’s walking towards the fridge. “For a moment I’ve thought Steve brought a _girl_.”

Natasha blushes and Steve clears his throat. “I was coming to get Ms Romanoff a cup of water, nanny,” he _totally_ ignored Gabby’s comment, he turned to see his assistant. “Do you want ice on it?” He asked her. Natasha, still blushing, shakes her head at his offer.

“No, thanks.”

Gabby smirks at the redhead in front of her as Steve fills the glass with water from the fridge. “So, _Natasha_ ,” Gabby starts and Natasha nods. “You ready for the trip?”

“Yes, Mr Rogers was telling me we’re going to Los Cabos - which I’m _pretty_ excited for,” she smiles brightly.

“You’ve never been there?” Gabby asked and returned to stir her sauce on the stove as Steve quietly gives her the glass. Natasha smiles at him and takes the glass.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly and Steve nods, goes to stand a few steps from them, Natasha continues talking with Gabby. (The older woman glanced between the younger pair and smirked, _sensing_ some energy between them.)

“No, this will be my second time going out of the States,” Natasha told Gabby before drinking her water.

“Wow,” Gabby turns off the stove and faces Natasha. “Was the first time Italy?”

“Yes,” Romanoff nods, sips her water.

Then, they all hear a sweet voice from the hallway say, “Steve?”

The said man turns around to look towards the hallway. “Right here, ma!” He walks around the kitchen island to greet his mother, who’s already entering the kitchen.

“We’re ready, son,” Sarah pats his arm and then catches Natasha standing next to Gabby. Sarah broke into a huge smile, “Natasha!”

The redhead chuckles and Sarah walks passed Steve to hug the girl. “Hello, Mrs Rogers,” Natasha shyly greeted her, placing her glass down.

“How’ve you been, darling?” Sarah asked a she hugs Natasha, who’s returning the tight hug.

“I’ve been good, thank you for asking,” Romanoff smiles and Sarah steps back, gasps, and grabs Natasha’s hand on hers, all while Steve and Gabby smile at them.

“Oh, come here, I need to show you something,” Sarah excitedly guides Natasha out of the kitchen. The redhead chuckles as she looks up to her boss, who’s standing by the kitchen entrance with a smile on his face. They lock eyes as Natasha passes by.

Steve keeps smiling and his eyes follows them until his mom takes Natasha into the dining room, he has _no idea_ what she’s gonna show his assistant. ( _Hopefully_ it’s nothing embarrassing about him.)

“She’s good for you.”

Gabby’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, he looks at her and nods. “Yeah, she's good on doing her job,” he said while walking towards the refrigerator to get an apple. The woman chuckles and shakes her head.

“I wasn’t talking about that,” she mumbled with a smirk, but Steve heard it clearly, making him frown and squint his eyes at her.

 

* * *

 

They all arrived to the private jet and got out of the vehicles, Scott and his crew quickly unloaded the suitcases and loaded them on the jet as the rest climbed it.

“I claim the window!” Tony sprints towards the stairs as Bucky and Sam rushed behind him.

“Me too!” Bucky yelled, pushing Sam out of the way.

“We all can have windows, Tony!” Thor grumbled and climbs the stairs two at a time. The _adults_ were behind, watching them fight over window seats.

“Children,” Bruce muttered and shook his head, climbing the stairs to the jet. Natasha stays beside Steve, who was walking next to his mother.

“Ma, can Ms Romanoff seat with you guys? I don’t want her to be near the guys, you know how they can act,” Steve told his mother.

Sarah chuckles and nods. “Sure, honey,” she pats Steve’s cheek and reaches the stairs. “Come on, Natasha,” Sarah extends her hand to guide Natasha up.

Natasha smiles and hikes her bag higher on her shoulder, taking Sarah’s hand, they climb the stairs.

Steve let his dad and Howard go in first while he said goodbye to Scott and gave him a week off, since he’ll be away.

As soon Sarah enters the jet, the boys _instantly_ shut up, since they were shouting, and sat straight as Sarah and Natasha walked to the back, separated with a divider from the front, like a private area.

Natasha sits down and in front of Sarah, both ladies got comfortable, and buckled up. The redhead smiled excitedly as she looks around the luxurious jet, she doesn’t even know if you’d call it a _jet_ , it was big enough to be a small plane. Natasha then sees Joseph and Howard walking in and taking seats across from them, in front of each other too.

“So how’s the job treating you, Ms Romanoff?” Howard asked her once he sat comfortably.

“It’s amazing, Sir,” Natasha chuckles and the Rogers smiled at her.

“I’m glad to hear that. My son’s not being a jerk, right?” Howard _knows_ his son can act a bit of a dick sometimes.

“Oh, no, Mr Rogers. Your son has been completely polite and good to me,” Romanoff said.

Stark lifts his eyebrows in surprise. “Is that so?”

“My nephew _is_ such a good man, Howard,” Joseph added, pointedly looking at his friend.

The jet was soon departing and flying, they talked about stuff and laughed at Sarah’s _embarrassing_ stories about the boys. Hours later, Natasha wanted to go to the restroom, where Sarah told her it was at the front of the jet. She excuses herself and stands up, goes to the front, Natasha immediately smiles at the boys’ voices.

“Yeah, but if Skywalker would’ve -“

“That doesn’t matter!” Thor interrupted Bruce.

“It _does_!” Sam cuts in as she shyly walks in.

They boys stopped arguing and turn to see her. Natasha clears her throat and timidly points at the restroom. “Sorry, I just need to go to the restroom,” she smiles and walks towards it.

“Sure, Ms _redhead_ ,” Stark cheekily told her while she walks down the aisle.

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve warned his friend, who keeps a smug face.

Nataha blushes and then reaches the restroom, enters it, but that doesn’t mean she can’t hear them.

“What’s the matter with you!?” Steve hissed as Natasha bites her lip, locking the door.

“Wha-what?” Tony acted innocent.

Steve growls at him. “Don’t you think I know what you’re _trying_ to do!?”

“Like?” Tony smiled, Natasha awkwardly pee while listening to their argument.

“Don’t act stupid on me,” Rogers said.

“I’m just _intrigued_ that Ms Romanoff _coincidently_ is a _redhead_.”

“And what does _that_ have to do with what you’re doing?”

Tony chuckles and sighs deeply. “I _will_ remind you, my friend. _You’re_ into _redheads_ , since your previous crushes were gingers - expect the _recent_ one,” Tony rolls his eyes at his last sentence, everyone except Steve nodded in agreement, Tony then lifts his hand, counting, “Sandy, from elementary?”

“ _Redhead_ ,” Bucky added, smirking when Steve glares at him. Natasha gulps as she flushed the toilet and opens the faucet to wash her hands.

“Tiffany, from middle school?” Tony continues leading the boys to join to prove his point here and counting with his fingers.

“ _Redhead_ ,” Bruce said between giggles.

“Alexandra, in senior year?” Natasha keeps hearing Tony’s voice as she dries her hands.

“ _Redhead_ ,” Thor beams at Steve, who wanted to die.

“Hillary from college?”

“ _Redhead_ ,” Sam sings, Natasha quickly covers her mouth before a laugh escapes her mouth.

Steve groans and throws his neck pillow at Tony to make him shut. “Okay, okay. I get it,” Rogers snaps at them and crosses his arms. Tony chuckles and squints his eyes at Steve.

“So, what’s your deal with Ms Romanoff? Huh, _Stevie_?” Tony smirks and Steve rolls his eyes. Natasha holds her breath, she leans towards the door to hear what her boss will say.

“ _N-nothing_ , she’s just my assistant -“

“Ladies and gentlemen, we arrived to the beautiful _Los Cabos_ ,” the pilot announced, making Natasha jump, she takes this a perfect opportunity to go back to her seat, she _casually_ gets out of the restroom and feels everybody’s eyes on her as she does. Natasha also feels a blush forming her face, she smiles at them and walks towards the back, pretending she didn’t _hear_ anything.

 

* * *

 

**Los Cabos, Mexico..**

 

Once in the vehicles, Sarah took Natasha under her wing, Steve’s orders. He got on an SUV with all the boys while the rest on another one. (Steve didn’t want Natasha _near_ the boys, because he can’t handle the teasing, not because he didn’t want her close.)

Natasha was _marveled_ by the beautiful blue ocean, the greenery, local stands selling handmade souvenirs, the colorful streets, the people walking down the sidewalks, laughing and smiling as the sun glows on their skin. Now that she’s thinking, she’s _never_ been on a beach, like ever. So everything is beautiful for her and wishes she could’ve brought Maria with her.

One day, maybe.

The way from the airport to their hotel took about 20 minutes, but for Natasha was like 5, she was so enchanted. They got down from the vehicles and stretched out, Natasha instantly gets hit by the smell of salt water, making her smile. The hotel staff were quick to greet them and immediately help with the luggage.

They walked into the lobby and Joseph talked to the receptionist, who happily greeted him and gave him the keys for their _suites_ . Joseph walks back to the group and gave _each_ one of them a card key, except Natasha. Joseph gave two cards to Steve.

“Okay, boys!” Sarah claps her hands and they all gathered around her as she smiles at everyone. “It’s a little past afternoon, so you guys have _fun_ , and I’ll be expecting you at dinner, alright?” She told the boys most of all.

“Yes, ma’am,” the younger men said and nodded obediently.

“Go on,” Sarah claps again and the boys, expect Steve, walked away to their rooms.

“I still can’t understand, after all these years, how you’re able to control those boys, Sarah,” Howard said as he, Joseph, and Sarah chuckle.

Sarah turns to Natasha. “Honey, why don’t you get dressed more comfortably or if you want, you can get into your bathing suit, and meet me in 20 minutes by the pool?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Natasha smiled at the older woman, who smiled back before walking away with Joseph and Howard, going to say hi to the hotel’s manager by the front desk.

“Ms Romanoff?” Steve called next to her.

Natasha turns to look at him. “Yes, Sir.”

“I’ll take you to your room,” Rogers said, smiling, he gestured her to follow him.

“Okay.”

They walked towards the elevator and enter it, Steve presses the button to the top floor, they smile at each other as they do. They stepped out of the elevator once they arrived at the top floor, he walks down the hallway with Natasha right behind him. Steve stops in front of a door, he opens the door with the card and holds it for Natasha, who thanked him and enters the suite.

Her eyes widen as she sees the room, the first thing she sees is the terrace with an _ocean_ view.

“Wow,” Natasha breathes out and walks further in, hearing her boss huff a laugh behind her, she turns around and shyly smiles at him.

“Here’s your card key,” Steve gives her the key and then walks backwards towards the door. “They’ll be dropping your suitcases later on - If you need anything, we’ll be on the rooms down the hall, or just call the room service, okay?” He said and grabs the door knob.

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” Natasha smiled.

He smiles back and closes the door, she sighs and looks back around, smiling brighter as she takes in the room. The room was _literally_ bigger and better than her apartment, and the suite was just for _one_ person. The redhead takes out her phone and takes a lot of pictures for Maria, she then walks to the bedroom and gasps, a king size mattress with ocean view too. She drops her bag on the bed, then she just opened every door she saw in the suite. Excitement and curiosity on knowing what was inside.

Natasha then hears a gentle knock on her door, she goes to open it, smiling at the bellhop bringing her suitcases. She thanked him and takes her luggage from him. She quickly sets her suitcases on her bed, opening the one where she packed her ‘bathing suit.’ (which was a _pink_ _tank top_ and _black_ _knee length basketball shorts_.)

Yeah. Sue her.

She wasn’t here to ‘show off’ her body like Maria told her to do, her friend was annoyed by her bathing suit choice because she bought Natasha an olive green bikini for the occasion. And Natasha quotes, _‘so your hot ass boss can see the amazing body you have_.’

Natasha smiles at the memory and fishes her tank top and shorts out, _then_ sees the unmistakable _olive green bikini_ right at the bottom of her suitcase, the redhead huffs a disbelief laugh and shakes her head. _Maria_ must’ve sneaked the bikini into her suitcase, she grabs her phone and puts the bikini on the bed, taking a picture and sends it to her friend, _sarcastically_ thanking her for packing it for her. (It might take Maria a bit to answer, since she was probably working and Natasha still doesn’t know the time difference.)

The redhead shakes her head at the bikini, but deep in her brain, she felt self conscious about wasting the perfect time to put on the bikini. Because _when_ in New York she’ll be able to put on a bikini, unless a jacuzzi, but she doesn’t own one to begin with. _And_ her best friend spent money on it.

So she growls and rolls her eyes, snatching the two piece bikini from the bed, she walks into the bathroom. She quickly changes and stares into the full length mirror, the green of the bikini contrasting her skin, her hair, _and_ it made her green eyes _pop_. Natasha made a mental note to thank her friend afterwards, but if she was honest, she felt too exposed.

 _Naked_ , almost.

Natasha exhaled and shakes her head, putting on her _original_ bathing suit, but _leaving_ the bikini under. _Technically_ , she _is_ wearing the bikini, just not showing it.

She quickly fixes her hair and puts on some cute sandals, applied sunblock, grabs her wallet, ready to meet up with Sarah. Natasha walks out of her room and to the elevator, pressing the lobby floor. The elevator soon stops and she gets out, walking where she assumes the pool is, and holy moly, the view was beautiful. The pool right beside the beach.

“Natasha!” Sarah waved her over from her pool chair. Natasha smiles and sees everyone was already there, the boys in the pool and the older people on the chairs by the pool. “Over here, sweetheart!” Sarah stands up as Natasha walks down towards them. “What do you think about _Los Cabos_ so far?”

The redhead smiles and looks around. “It’s _amazingly_ beautiful, Mrs Rogers. It’s actually my first time on a beach,” Natasha huffs a laugh.

“Oh, really?” Sarah smiles softly.

“Oh! Why don’t we tell Steve to give you a tour, Ms Romanoff?” Howard said and Joseph nods in agreement as Sarah claps excitedly.

“That sounds good,” Joseph stands up to call his son, who’s throwing water to Thor. Natasha begins shaking her head.

“No, it’s okay, Mr -“

“Steven! Kiddo, come here for a second, please!?” Joseph called Steve, who stops and looks over his father. He tells something to Thor and swims towards the pool ladder, getting out of the pool.

 _Nothing_ compared to that sight though, of course the blue ocean was nice, but of Steve Rogers coming out of the swimming pool, while water was running down his chest, to his _eight_ pack, to his navel, to his..

 _‘Damn it, Natasha!_ **_Stop it_ ** _!’_ Natasha battled with herself as her deadass _stares_ at him walking towards them.

Los Cabos is amazing, but Steve Rogers is _breathtaking_.

“What’s up?” Steve breathes out as he bends over a side table where the towels are.

And _God_ , why does he have to say that breathlessly?

“Can you take Natasha for a stroll? And show her around?” Sarah asked sweetly and Steve nods, drying himself and ruffles his hair with the towel.

“Um, sure,” he shrugged his shoulders, Natasha clears her throat _and_ mind.

“You don’t have to, Mr Rogers. I’m sure you were having fun, I don’t wanna impose,” she said.

“Oh, no, sweetheart. You’re not imposing. Right, son?” Sarah lifts an eyebrow at him.

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “No, ma,” he said and grabs his tank top from the chair, putting it on and leaving the damp towel on a chair. “Ms Romanoff,” Steve extends his hand towards the _beach_ , gesturing her to walk first, she blushes and excuses herself.

“Excuse us,” she told the older people, whom smiled and waved bye. Steve walks right beside her as they walk towards the beach.

On the pool, the boys were looking at the pair walking away.

“His type,” Tony said out of nowhere, making Bucky and Thor chuckle.

“Yeeeepp,” Sam added with a smirk.

“ _Redhead_ ,” Bruce said and they all cracked up.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

****And if you want to see my inspiration, and how beautiful the hotel in Los Cabos is, here’s the link:<https://aubergeresorts.com/esperanza/galleries/resort/>** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Los Cabos beaches, but I’ve seen pictures, and oh man they’re so beautiful.
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	15. Mexico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

Steve took her to the beach, then pointed out where the bar was (near to the pool), told her there was a golf course was, with synthetic grass obviously. A small cinema inside the hotel, live events on the beach at night, and etc etc. They were walking down the beach as she mentioned she’d never been to the beach until now.

“ _Really_?” Steve tilts his head as she chuckles and nods.

“I guess, I never had the chance to,” she shrugged a shoulder. Natasha looks down to her feet, to see the sand molding her feet as she walks, and causing her to smile brightly. Steve walked them towards the side of the hotel to go show her the tennis courts.

“So, you’re liking it so far? - I know we just got here, but you’re gonna be here for a week,” asked Steve as they climbed a flight of stairs, she looks at him as they do.

“It’s _beautiful_ ,” she mumbled while he looked down at his feet as they climb the steps, and if she trips _or_ falls over, it’s her fault because she’s blindly climbing the stairs while seeing his face.

“Yeah. It is,” He chuckled and then looks at her with a nice smile. They eventually reached the court and Steve talked when his dad and Howard come and play here.

“And that’s pretty it,” Rogers sighs and Natasha smiles. “I know, I’m a _terrible_ guide.”

“No, you’re not,” she giggles as she shakes her head. Steve playfully rolls his eyes while she keeps giggling, he smiled and then his eyes flicked behind her, causing Natasha stop laughing and turn towards where he’s looking, seeing nothing but trees and bushes. She turns back around to look at him in confusion and he looks at her too, he smirks.

“Wanna see something cool?” He whispered and Natasha knits her brows.

“Like?”

 

Steve walks past her and turns around, faces her, he keeps smiling and offers her his hand. “ _Do you trust me_?”

 

_Of course I do_

 

Romanoff glances at his hand for a second and then back to his eyes, sparkling like the ocean behind him. She smiled slowly at him and takes his hand.

Of course she trusts him. _Blindly_.

He smiled brighter and takes her to the far side of the hotel, down to the beach, and to an area where there were bushes and trees all over the place, _clearly_ no one comes over here. She frowns but doesn’t question him, she just let him guide her _into_ the bushes. Steve looks over his shoulder and sees her frowning, he chuckles.

“Alright, I’m about to take you to a _hidden_ _place_ \- well, as far as I still know,” he smirks as he let go of her hand to grab a branch out of the way for her.

“Okay,” Natasha smiled as she walks past him and he quickly leads the way again.

“The owner of this hotel is friends with my dad and uncle Howard, so we’d come to the hotel very often, and _obviously_ me and Tony would wander around while they’ll talk about boring stuff for _10_ year old kids - then later on, the rest of the boys knew about this place,” Rogers explained while they walked over small bushes and ducked under branches. They kept talking and walking for a good 10 minute, until Steve stops in front of a tiny cliff about his height, and that’s when she hears _a waterfall_ nearby. He then turns to face her. “Here, let me lift ya up,” he bends his knees as he cups his hands together, making a step for her to climb the cliff.

She nods and walks towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders (for support, _not_ for something else), her wristlet wallet getting on the way she doesn’t even know why she even brought it here. She places her right foot on his hands and he lifts her up and she easily crawls onto the cliff. She stands up and looks down at him, he takes a few steps back before running towards the cliff and jumps, half of his body _impressively_ landing on top. Natasha quickly helps him up and to his feet.

“Thanks,” he breathes out as he dusted off the dirt on his clothes.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled.

“As I was saying,” he begins and walks again as she smiles _hearing_ the unmistakable sound of a waterfall, Steve smiles as he pushes a big leaf aside, to reveal the most beautiful and _magical_ place she has _ever_ been. “So me and Tony ended up in this place.”

Natasha gasped softly and slowly made her way towards the edge of the small pond, seeing the small but loud waterfall too. “ _Wow_ ,” she smiled at the view. Steve chuckles behind her and stands next to her.

“That’s pretty much what me and Tony said back then.”

Natasha glances at him and blinks a few times. “This is…” her mouth was closing and opening, lost with words for how _beautiful_ is this place was. Steve huffs a laugh and walks further into the water.

“The water’s a bit cold, but you’ll get used to it,” he said and takes off his tank top, he throws it on top of a fallen log as Natasha now focused on _someone_ else. Rogers then points to a big rock in the middle of the pond, “You see that boulder in the middle?” He asked and she looks to see where he’s pointing. “Tony and I would jump off of it and see who could jump farther- oh, the water gets deeper as you get further in,” he told her and walks towards the boulder, the water raising to his waist. He stops in front of it and turns to see her. “Whenever you’re ready, ma’am!” He raised his voice since he was near the waterfall.

She gulps and nods. “Okay,” the redhead clears her throat for no reason as her heart picks up, for no reason too. Natasha nervously bites her lip and _Marias_ ’ words abruptly come to her mind, like if her best friend was the little devil on your shoulder, _‘let him see you with the bikini and your boss will be catching flies if he doesn’t closes his mouth_.’

Romanoff takes a deep breath, I mean, it’s _just_ a bikini, no big deal, right? It’s not like he hasn’t seen _several_ models in bikinis, after all, he’s a _fashion designer_.

Steve was slashing water to his head, unaware of her battle with herself while she stood by the edge. He then sees her put her thumbs on the waistband of her basketball shorts and he frowns, he thought what she _was_ wearing her bathing suit. But then she _takes off_ the shorts _and_ tank top, and Steve could’ve _sworn_ when she was taking off her top, the time slowed down.

Now it was his turn to be lost on words.

“Holy _Jesus_ …” he breathes out as she bends down to grab her clothes from the ground, but he catches himself _staring_ and quickly turns away, blushes hard. He closes his eyes and cusses himself for _staring_ at her.

Natasha leaves her clothes and wallet next to his tank top on the log, and gasps as she walked into the pond, looks up at her boss with a smile, seeing he had turned his back at her.

“It is cold!” Natasha chuckles and Steve smiled at her, back-swam towards the waterfall, Natasha sees him and swims towards the blond.

He passes the waterfall and waits for her, she giggles loudly as she passes the waterfall, her hair all over her face. He snorts and Natasha swims over him, both staying afloat as they see the waterfall. “So it’s a nice place!?” Steve asked while moving his arms and paddling his feet to keep afloat.

“Yeah! Absolutely!” Natasha, that was doing the same as Steve to stay afloat, nods her head with a smile.

They talked and swam around once they got back out from the waterfall, having fun and laughing at their attempts to jump from the boulder.

The sun was almost down when they realized the time, Steve cursed out loud and told Natasha they were _supposed_ to be at dinner _minutes_ ago. They quickly got out and put their clothes back. Steve guides her back and soon the night fell on them, he quickened their step, since he doesn’t know what could be around this wilderness. (Normally he _would’ve_ keep an eye on the time, but he was having _so much_ fun with Natasha, he was totally unaware. He guesses he had his eye on _someone_ else.)

“That was fun, Mr Rogers. Thank you for bringing me here,” Natasha said as they reached the small cliff.

“Yeah, sure,” Steve smiles at her and jumps down the cliff effortlessly, turning around to look at her from the bottom. “Jump, I’ll catch you,” he said as he extends his arms towards her. Natasha gulps and nods nervously, sitting down on the edge, she secures her wallet on her hand and seated-jump towards him, closes her eyes as she does.

Steve _easily_ catches her with both of his hands on her waist, Natasha landing on his chest. She opens her eyes and is _aware_ of her arms _wrapped_ around his neck and her legs _wrapped_ around his waist.

“You okay?” Rogers softly asked on her hair, sending _shivers_ down her spine as he breathlessly chuckled too. She widens her eyes and _quickly_ unwrapped herself from him, standing on her feet.

“Y-yeah,” she clears her throat and tucks a damp piece of hair behind her ear, feeling a blush on her cheeks. Steve smiles and gently puts a hand on her shoulder, taking her back to the hotel.

“We probably already missed dinner time with the rest - why don’t you order something from room service, and don’t worry, order _whatever_ you want during this week. Just put it under my tab,” he said while they walked inside the hotel.

“Thank you, sir.”

Steve smiled at her as they enter the elevator. “No problem,” he presses the button for their floor as Natasha leans her back on the wall and smiles dumbly at him.

 

* * *

 

Natasha closes her room door and rested her forehead on it, groans and closed her eyes. “What are you _doing_ , Natasha. _What_ are you doing?” She scolds herself, “What did you say about _not_ catching feelings for your boss?”

I mean, _can_ you blame her? Her boss..is super smart, funny, polite, kind, fun, _handsome_...

She groans again and throws her head back, then turned around and goes towards the hotel phone as her stomach now starts growling, the redhead orders food.

The next morning, Natasha opened her eyes as she hears the ocean waves through the opened window, making her smile contently. She stretched herself on the bed and gets off of it, makes her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee. She gets ready for the day and decides to get breakfast, hopefully her boss was already awake, not really wanting to face any of the rest right now since she skipped dinner yesterday _and_ wouldn’t know what to say as an excuse.

The redhead sighs and walks into the dining area, immediately spots her boss taking pictures with two women.

“Thank so much! We love you,” one of them said as they waved bye at him and leave.

“Thank you,” he smiled at the fans and sits back down on his table, he was already eating when the fans interrupted him. She didn’t realize she was standing in the middle of the room when Steve looks up from his plate and sees her, he smiles. “Good morning, Ms Romanoff,” he waved her over. She smiled back and walks to his table.

“Good morning, Mr Rogers. Nobody’s up yet?”

Rogers nods his head. “Only my parents and my uncle Howard. They asked me why we were absent on yesterday’s dinner, I told them we didn’t realize what time it was, and they were okay with it - so don’t feel bad about it,” he said and points at the chair in front of him. “Do you want to take a seat and eat?”

Natasha nods and gratefully smiles at her boss, who shoves a piece of pancake into his mouth. “Sure. Thank you,” she said and he stands up as she pulls the chair out to sit down, he then sits back down. Steve waves a waiter over and Natasha asks, “So when does the meetings start?”

“We actually just have two,” Rogers responded as a waiter quickly greeted her and gave her a menu card.

“Thank you,” they both told the young man, he asked Natasha her drink choice before leaving to get her drink as Steve takes another bite of his meal. He cleans his mouth and swallows his food..

“I know, it sounds ridiculous since we’re here for a week, but my mom and Ronda are close friends and they like to pass time with each whenever they can,” Steve shrugs his shoulders and the waiter comes back with Natasha’s orange juice, she thanks him and he takes her order after asking if she was ready. The young man nodded and told her, her food would be right up.

Natasha nods back at him and he leaves, she then sips to her juice as Steve munches his food.

“Steve!?”

The blond looks over Natasha’s shoulder and she turns around. Steve smiles instantly as Natasha’s eyes widened. Because it was _T’Challa_ , the son of owner _T'Chaka_ and vice-president of _Wakandan_ _Fashion_.

“T’Challa! Hey, man. How’s it going?” Rogers stands up to bro hug T’Challa, who chuckles happily and nods his head.

“I’m good, bro. Your mother told me you were here, so I decided to come by and say hi,” T’Challa said in his Wakandan accent and then looks down to Natasha (she’s admiringly watching T’Challa as she smiles too) to Steve with a smirk. “Oh, is this your girlfriend?” He lifts a teasing brow.

Rogers clears his throat as Natasha’s breath hitches softly, blushes and ducks her head. “Oh, no, she’s my personal assistant,” Steve told his friend, who’s teasing drops immediately, glancing between Steve and his _assistant_.

“ _God_ , I apologize,” T’Challa winced, making Steve chuckle and pat his arm.

“It’s okay, dude,” He said to T’Challa as Natasha looks back up at the men with a blush, Steve introduces them, “Ms Romanoff, this is my friend T’Challa. His parents own the _Wakandan_ clothing line, you’d probably heard about it?”

Natasha smiles and sticks her hand out, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr T’Challa,” she politely smiled at him as he shakes her hand.

“Just call me T’Challa,” the man nods and they broke the handshake.

Steve smiled at them and then pats T’Challa’s arm again. “Hey, you wanna join us?” Rogers asked him, but T’Challa shakes his head.

“No, no, I already ate. But thank you for the invitation - you guys enjoy now,” he smiles warmly at the pair as he said goodbye by bowing.

“Thank you,” the blond and redhead said together.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Natasha _were_ enjoying their breakfast as they engaged into a small talk, _until_...

“Well, well, _well_.”

The pair looked over to see Tony smugly smiling at them as he stands in front of their table. “Look who we have here,” Tony said as he raised an eyebrow at Steve, who annoyingly rolls his at his friend.

“Good morning, Mr Stark,” Natasha smiles at him.

“Good _morning_ , Ms Romanoff _and_ Mr Rogers,” Tony pats Steve’s shoulder a _bit_ too harshly, making the blond swat his hand away.

“Hi, Tony,” Rogers grumbled.

Stark grins widely. “Care if I join?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve said but Toyn was already grabbing a chair and sitting down on their table.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Tony smiles at both of them.

“It is,” Natasha nods as Steve gives Tony a jaded glare.

“So, Ms Romanoff,” Tony _obviously_ ignoring Steve’s stares, he looks at the redhead. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve warned as he kicks Tony’s shin under the table, but Tony was unbothered.

Romanoff clears her throat and shakes her head. “Um, _no_ , sir. I don’t.”

Tony smiles like the cheshire cat while Steve knits his brows at him and was about to open his mouth to scold Tony, when his mother comes into the dining area.

“There you are, kiddos!” Sarah smiles brightly at the three of them as she walks towards the young people.

“Good morning,” they all replied at her.

“You boys ate already? Because I wanna take you two somewhere,” Sarah stands beside Tony and places a hand on his shoulder while glancing at them three.

“I’m finished, ma,” Steve told his mother, who nods at him and then looks down to Tony.

“How about you, Tony my dear?”

Stark shakes his head as he grabs the uneaten apple on Steve’s plate. “I’ll just eat this apple on our way, Auntie Sarah,” he smiled up at her and takes a bite of the fruit. Sarah smiled back.

“Okay - Natasha, I’m sorry, but let me take these boys very quick,” the blond woman softly pats Natasha’s shoulder as Steve and Tony stand up. Steve quickly pulls out his wallet and leaves a good amount of money to cover his meal and Natasha’s, _and_ a tip for the waiter.

“Yes, Sarah. Of course,” Natasha said to Sarah.

“Excuse us, Ms Romanoff,” Steve told his assistant, who nods at him.

“Yes, Sir.”

They walked away and Natasha’s eyes _unconsciously_ traveled to Steve’s butt, because hot _damn_ that ass though. She snaps her head away and looks down to her food, scolds herself as she caught herself staring at her boss’ bottom.

Natasha sighs deeply and continues eating her food as her mind wanders on _why_ he took her to this special/hidden place? Her heart makes a leap at the thought of _her_ being special for him, but as soon as she got her hopes up, she quickly shakes the thought. He most likely takes _all_ his friends there, she isn’t a special person to him.

After all, she’s _just_ his assistant.

She went back to her room after finishing with her breakfast and read some emails from work, replied to them, while sitting on the terrace with the laptop. Occasionally getting distracted by the ocean’s beauty. Natasha was just finishing with her last email reply when her phone buzzed from the side table. She grabs it as she closes her laptop, reading the text from her boss on the lockscreen

Steve Rogers: _we have our first meeting at 6pm at the conference room. Nothing fancy, just casual/beach outfit will be okay_

She unlocked her phone to reply.

Natasha Romanoff: _okay. Do you want me to do anything else?_

She then stands up, grabs her laptop and goes inside. The redhead sets her laptop on her bed and sits down next to it.

SR: _no, Ms Romanoff. Thank you_

NR: _yes, sir. I’ll see you later then_

She smiled softly and was about to put her phone down when it vibrated again.

SR: _also, my mom keeps insisting on taking you out shopping, like in right now. If you don’t wanna go, it’s fine_

Natasha chuckles and shakes her head while at it, she texts back.

NR: _no, I can go. It’s not like I have anything else to do, and it’ll be my pleasure to. I’ll be there in a sec_

SR: _okay. I’ll let her know_

She bit her lip and quickly grabs her wallet, makes her way down to the lobby. And once there, she spots Sarah waiting for her on one of the couches on the reception. The redhead smiles instantly at the sight of her, walks towards the kind and sweet woman, who sees Natasha and stands up.

“Hi, Natasha,” Sarah smiled sweetly. Natasha kept smiling her beautiful smile too.

“Hello, Sarah. Thank you for inviting me to come with you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, honey,” Mrs Rogers waves her hand dismissively at the younger woman. “I thought you could get some _girl_ time after that flight with those loud boys,” Sarah chuckles and gently leads Natasha out if the hotel.

“They’re not bad,” Natasha said with a sly smirk, making Sarah laugh.

“ _No_ they’re not,” Sarah joked and they reached the curb, where a black SUV was parked. “So I’m bringing Ronda with me, I hope you don’t mind?” the blond woman asked Romanoff, who widens her eyes and shakes her head.

“Oh no, of course not. I’m actually a fan of her beautiful work,” Natasha admitted and Sarah smiles at her.

“Well, you’re gonna love her more. Come on,” she told Natasha. Sarah opens the door and climbs in. “I’m back, Ronda,” Sarah said while Natasha climbed right behind her. _Ronda_ was sitting in the co-pilot seat while Natasha and Sarah took the ones right behind. Sarah then told the driver to take them where she told him to, he nods and begins driving as they all buckle up.

“Oh, hey, there,” Ronda turns her body towards them, “I see you’d bring company?” The owner’s wife _and_ designer of Wakandan Fashion smiles at Natasha, who was starstruck.

“Oh, yes. Natasha, this Ronda, a dear friend of mine. Ronda, this is Natasha,” Sarah pats the redhead’s knee.

Natasha smiles _too_ wide and stretches her hand out towards Ronda. “It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you, ma’am. I’m a huge fan of your work,” she told Ronda, who chuckles and shakes her hand.

“Thank you, Natasha. Nice to meet you too,” Ronda smirks at her. “Are you Stevie’s _girlfriend_ ? Because let me tell something, darling. You’re absolutely _beautiful_. Do you model for R&S?”

“Umm,” Natasha awkwardly shakes her head as Sarah smiled fondly at the blushing redhead and comfortably place her hand, away from her knee, to Romanoff’s hand.

“No, Ronda. She’s Steve’s personal assistant - but I’ll agree with you, she’s _really_ pretty,” Sarah looked at Natasha, who shyly smiles back at her.

“Thank you,” Natasha said to her boss’ mother.

Sarah then frowns, as she remembered something. “Speaking of model. Why you didn’t end up modeling for R&S? I remember you wanted to audition for that, why did my son didn’t hire you as a model?” Mrs Rogers asked and Natasha glances between the older woman.

“Well, I don’t have experience, and recently your son was so kind to, on my break time, practice with Mr Wilson and Mr Banner.” 

“ _Steve_ , did that?” Ronda lifts both eyebrows in surprise, then rolls her eyes playfully. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised. Your son is an angel, Sarah. There’s no doubt.”

“That’s my boy,” Sarah chuckles softly and then tilts her head, looks at Natasha. “How many days have you been practicing?”

Romanoff hums. “Umm, not much?”

“I’ll tell you what,” Sarah sits sideways to face Natasha well. “Ronda and I planned a surprise show right after out final meeting, our associates will be _thrilled_ with my secret collaboration with Ronda, _and_ I want _you_ to be _my star model_.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)  
> Of course this ‘hidden place’ doesn’t exist 😅


	16. Sarah And Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Natasha stared at Sarah with her mouth agape.

The older women chuckle at the younger woman’s reaction. “What? No, Sarah. That’s too much to ask,” Natasha said to the blonde, who shook her head.

“Of course not, Natasha. I know it’s your dream,” Sarah pats Natasha’s hand while the redhead looked up with tears brimming her eyes. “Come on, sweetie. Don’t let this opportunity pass, _maybe_ this will open doors later on?” Sarah smiled warmly as she reaches to clean a tear that escaped Natasha’s eye while Ronda smiled at the tenderly interaction. The redhead sniffs and smiles wobbly.

“Okay,” she nods her head and takes Sarah’s hand on both of hers. “Thank you _so_ much, Sarah. I-I don’t know how to pay you back.”

“It’s okay, darling,” Mrs Rogers smiled brightly as she lays back on her seat. “For now, let’s go shopping.”

They arrived at a local mall and were having a good time talking as they stopped here and there to buy something in a store. The women entered into a _very expensive_ clothing store, Sarah and Ronda started browsing through the racks, wowing and taking clothes from the racks to their forearms, most likely to purchase them. From the corner of the store, Natasha was _just_ looking at the beautiful clothes, since she looked at the price tags and her eyes bulged, she can’t afford clothes that cost 200 to 500. She earns a good amount of money, but she barely is paying all the debts she owed.

Like _Jesus_ Christ.

She _still_ has bills to pay.

“This would look _gorgeous_ on you, Natasha,” Sarah said as she walks towards where Natasha is. The redhead looked up at her and smiles, seeing a beautiful light gray, off shoulder chiffon thigh length floral print, dress on Sarah’s hand. “Why don’t you try it on? Then come out to let us see it in you,” The blonde gives her the dress and Natasha chuckles nervously, because this dress _looks_ expensive.

“Okay,” she nods at Sarah and excuses herself to go into the dressing room. Once there, the Russian exhales deeply and starts undressing herself, putting on the dress. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiled softly, she _did_ love the dress, it hugged her body in the right places. Natasha sighs and looks down at the tag, _again_ her eyes almost popping out of socket. _600_ **_fucking_** _dollars_. Like what the actual shit? She can fill her closet with _Ross_ clothes with the 600 dollars.

Natasha shakes her head and steps out of the dressing room, seeing Sarah and Ronda waiting for her right outside. They gasped as Natasha timidly smiled.

“Wow, Natasha. You look _so_ pretty!” Ronda said as she smiled brightly at the redhead.

“Thank you,” Natasha smiles shyly and looks down at the dress on her.

“Sweetheart, I’ll be paying for _whatever_ you get,” Sarah told her and Natasha whipped her head up.

“N-no, Sarah,” Natasha shakes her furiously. “I can’t let you do that. You’ve done _so_ much for me, and this would be _too_ much. No, I can’t let you do that, Sarah” Romanoff argued and Sarah stands in front of her, puts her hands on Natasha’s shoulders.

“Natasha, let me treat you. Let me do this.”

Romanoff sighs deeply. “ _Sarah_ ,” the assistant protested and Mrs Rogers gently cups the redhead’s face with a soft smile on her mouth.

“You know, I’ve always wanted a _daughter_ . And I don’t know why, but, since the day I met you, you’ve slowly found a way to my heart, sweetie,” the blonde woman smiled warmly at the younger one, “So _please_ let me do this,” Sarah grab Natasha’s hands on hers as Ronda smiled from afar. Natasha smiles back and lets out a defeated sigh.

“Okay,” she nods her head. “And, _thank you_ so much.”

Sarah smiled brightly and leans in to hug her, Natasha returns the embrace and closes her eyes, enjoying the _motherly_ hug.

 

**Hours later….**

 

The women walked into the lobby, shopping bags in their hands, then into the elevator.

“Okay, so. I’ll see you tonight, and tomorrow we’ll practice, okay?” Sarah told Natasha, who nodded.

“Yes - And thank you again for all this, Sarah. I really appreciate it,” she smiles at Sarah as the elevator stops in Natasha’s floor.

“It’s nothing, honey. See you later,” the older women waved bye and Natasha climbs out of the elevator, waving them back.

The redhead sighed as the doors close, turns around to go into her room. She maneuvers to slide her card key into the slot as she holds her bags. Natasha enters her room and sets her bags in the couch. She then takes out the dress Sarah picked for her, deciding she’ll wear it for tonight’s meeting. Smiling to herself, Romanoff happily goes to the bedroom to set the dress on the mattress as she’ll take a shower.

 

* * *

 

**At night….**

Natasha sighs as she looks around the hotel’s conference room, seeing groups of businessmen and women talking and laughing all around the room, she sips into her glass of wine. The business meeting just ended minutes ago and she was standing about 5 foot behind her boss, who was rolling his eyes for the twentieth time in ten minutes, because his friends were currently arguing about which sports car performed better.

“Yeah, but Ferrari has better horsepower than Lamborghini,” Sam said, which made Thor frown and shake his head.

“ _No_ , it doesn’t,” the long blond haired man said as he knits his brows.

“ _Yes_ , it does,” Tony argued too and all the boys started arguing while Steve shakes his head and sighs.

“Steve, kid!” Joseph called from the other side of the room. Steve turns around to see his dad waving at him. “Come over please?”

Steve lets out a relieved breath as he starts walking towards his dad, looking over his shoulder to gesture Natasha to follow him, which she does. Joseph was with his wife and Howard, they were talking with T'Chaka, Ronda, T'Challa, and Shuri. Steve greeted them and introduced Natasha to T’Chaka and Shuri, the redhead excitedly greeted them back. They gathered in a circle as they engaged into talking about their life and company, after a bit, the older adults excused themselves to go and talk to other people, leaving the younger adults, Shuri looks at Steve and smiles brightly, patting his arm.

“So when are we doing a collaboration, Steve? You already did with my brother,” Shuri smirks and crosses her arms. The blond chuckles and throws an arm around her shoulders.

“ _Whenever_ you want, Shuri. Why don’t you email my assistant, and we’ll set up everything?” He smiles at her and she smiled wider.

“Awesome,” Shuri said as T’Challa and Natasha smiled at them. T’Challa then puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder, causing Steve to look at him.

“Hey, you never finished telling me -“

“Ah, Steve!”

A male voice interrupted T’Challa, they all turned to see Clark Williams and his daughter walking towards them. Steve, Shuri, and T’Challa smiled forcibly as Natasha didn’t know who were they.

“Mr Williams,” Steve puts his arm down from Shuri to shake hands with the man, who happily shook Steve’s. “How’s it going, sir?” The blond asked politely as Mr Williams and _Molly_ shook T’Challa and Shuri’s hand, _completely_ skipping Natasha. (Which Steve didn’t appreciate at all.)

And it seemed the Williams only had eyes for Steve, since they were smiling too wide at the CEO of R&S. T’Challa clears his throat and puts a hand on Shuri’s back, gently pushing her away.

“We’ll see you around, Steve. Excuse us, please,” T’Challa said to them as the Wakandans leave.

“I’ve been very good, young man. Very good,” Mr Williams answered the question Steve asked him before, then he gasps loudly and smiles at his daughter, who’s been beside him all this time. “ _Oh_! Do you remember my daughter? Molly?”

Rogers smiled and nodded. “Uh, yeah. I’ve met her a couple times, you’ve introduced her before,” Steve chuckled awkwardly as he looks at the man and _not_ at the girl lustily staring at him.

“Well, she accompanied me - do you remember Steve, Molly?” Clark asked his daughter, who nods and giggles so fake that made Natasha want to vomit.

“Sure, I _do_ ,” she sweetly said and, _without permission_ , grabbed Steve’s hand. She batted her _fake_ eyelashes and smiled brightly at him. “Hello, _Steve_. Pleasure to see you again,” Molly _giggled_ again and the redhead inwardly rolled her eyes.

“Hi,” Steve smiled tightly and gently takes his hand away from her.

Suddenly, Mr Williams claps his hands and glances at his daughter and Steve. “Oh, I have an _idea_ . Why don’t _you_ , Steve, show my daughter around? It’s her first time here and she’ll _love_ someone to guide her, isn’t it, Molly?” He elbowed her ribs and she quickly nods.

“Yes!”

Natasha holds her breath as she distrectly looks at her feet, hearing her boss cleared his throat, “Well, I-I have something to do and -“

“ _Please_ , Steve. Do this for me,” Mr Williams said. Steve looks at the man and gulps, he’s been a _great_ customer of the company, he’s completely harmless and if it wasn’t for his _insistency_ on playing cupid with him and his daughter, Steve would actually like the man. _But_ , his daughter on the other hand, is extremely clingy and a spoiled brat, he just can’t be around her for a minute without him rolling his eyes at her.

But since Mr Williams is a good man, he’ll make the sacrifice to show his _precious_ little girl around. So he sighs and smiles softly _at_ _Clark_.

“Okay, sure,” he nods as Molly squeals and grabs Steve’s arm. Natasha, still with her head down, bits her lip as she sees Molly’s feet stepping in front of her boss’.

“We’ll be back, dad!” Molly dragged Steve with her, not giving him a chance to tell his assistant he’ll be back.

“Oh, don’t you guys _worry_ when to come back! Take your time!” Clark laughed, seeing them walking out of the room.

Natasha looks up from staring at her feet when she sees Mr Williams go away, leaving her in the middle of the room by herself. She gulps down a forming lump in her throat and walks out of the room too, suddenly felt the need for air. The redhead walks to the pool area and to a place where there were couches to lounge, she walks to the railing and exhales loudly, shakes her head. “Why’d I _care_ if he goes with some else?” She softly spoke to herself as she leans her stomach on the railing, faces the ocean.

Then, she sadly looks down to her dress, “He didn’t even looked at me _twice_ ,” Natasha bitterly whispered and hugs herself. Well, it was actually _five_ times he looked at her, not that she was counting when he was looking at her. But before she continues with her bitterness, she quickly stops herself, scolds herself too, “Stop it, Nat! He’s _not_ your boyfriend,” Romanoff hissed and covers her face with her hands.

She’s got it _bad_ for her boss.

“ _Natasha_ ?” Sarah’s voice took her out of misery. Natasha turns around and smiles at her as Sarah walks towards the redhead. “Darling, what are you doing here all by yourself? I saw you getting out of the room in a hurry - are you okay? Doesn’t my son is supposed to be with you? - well, actually, aren’t _you_ supposed to be with him?” Mrs Rogers worryingly asked and stands in front of Natasha.

“H-he went to take a stroll,” Romanoff jerks her chin at the beach. Sarah frowns and tilts her head in curiosity.

“With _who_? All the boys are back there.”

“Umm...He’s with Mr Williams’ daughter?” Natasha bites her lip.

Sarah knits her brows. “ _Molly_ ? What is _Steve_ doing with her? As far as I know, my son doesn’t stand her,” the blond woman, shakes her head, still not understanding her son’s reason to take a walk with the woman he can’t stand.

“Well, Mr Williams _kinda_ shoved her to your son.”

“ _Argh_ . That man always wanted Steve and his _precious_ daughter be a couple,” Sarah rolled her eyes and then waves her hand dismissively. “Anyway, Steve’s a big man. He can handle himself. My poor son, I bet he didn’t want to say no,” Sarah chuckles, making Natasha smile. Mrs Rogers sighs and gently takes Natasha’s hand, “Why don’t you come inside and wait for him until he comes back?”

Romanoff nods. “Okay.”

Both ladies went back inside and Sarah guided Natasha towards where her husband was talking with friends. Sarah introduced Natasha to every single person they’ll talk to, making the redhead feel _special_ and appreciated.

 

Minutes later, Steve and Molly walked into the conference room.

“Thank you, for guiding me through the beach, Steve. I wish you could’ve shown me the rest of the hotel,” Molly clings to his arm, smiles big at him.

“You’re welcome, Molly,” Steve returns the smile but forcibly.

“Oh, hey, Steve. Where you’ve been?” Bucky greeted his friend, who opens his mouth to reply as the rest of the gang gather too, but Clark interrupts.

“ _There_ they are!” Mr Williams yelled as he stands in the middle of the room with his arms wide open, earning the attention of the _whole_ room. Steve widens his eyes and feels a blush on his cheeks, Natasha stares at her boss while hearing Sarah’s annoyed groan beside her. “I didn’t _know_ you two had something going on!?” Clark chuckles loudly and walks towards the young people. “Do I smell _romance_ , perhaps?” He teased, making some of the people in the room chuckle softly and the other half roll their eyes.

“ _Romance_?” Tony frowned at the man as Steve untangles his arm from Molly’s hand.

“What the _fuck_ is this old dude even talking about?” Bucky confusingly asked his friends, who were all frowning at Clark’s rambling.

“Oh, dad. _Stop_ it,” Molly giggled like a maniac.

“Um, no, we’re not -“ Steve didn’t finish, because Mr Williams was talking again.

“Oh! You two would make _cute_ babies!” Clark smiled proudly.

The whole room fell into an awkward silence after that, expect Molly, who giggles. And Natasha now freely rolling her eyes, scoffs at the man.

“The _fuck_?” Sam hissed as Steve knits his eyebrows at Mr Williams. Okay, he had enough, it’s going too far for Steve’s liking.

“Okaaay!” Tony claps his hands loudly and grabs Steve by his shoulders. “Steve, why don’t you go to _sleep_ , you look a bit tired,” he smiled at his blond friend, who nods and smiles back in gratitude.

“Yeah,” Rogers whispered and walks away without any glance back, leaving the awkwardness behind him.

Natasha smirks at Molly’s pout and Mr Williams’ defeated sigh, she happily turned around to the group she and Sarah were talking to, and sips her wine.

The next morning, Natasha was sitting on the beach, under a palm tree, not having plans to get inside the water, since she just wanted to enjoy the view. The _view_ was Steve playing football with the boys, his sweaty top tank sticking onto his muscles, making her unconsciously bite her lip.

 _But_ she couldn’t contain her eyes roll _everytime_ Molly literally threw herself at Steve, who ever the gentleman, carefully and politely pushed her away when he scored for his team.

 

* * *

 

Day three was a total torture for Steve, Molly _constantly_ on him, giggling and talking, and talking, _and_ talking over again. She just couldn’t stop _talking_.

The boys annoyingly roll their eyes at the girl, who was unaware or ignored them.

Later that night, Steve and Tony didn’t get to eat with the group that night since they were invited to eat out of the hotel with clients of the company, Sarah secretly telling Natasha to meet her at the conference room later on for their surprise show.

 

Day four, Steve and Tony were out on the golf course, enjoying their day, laughing and talking about stuff.

“T’Challa was telling me, Shuri wants to do a collection with you?” Tony asked the blond, who nods and puts his golf club inside the bag behind the golf cart.

“Yeah, she told me yesterday. Our companies would benefit each other, don’t you think?” Steve walks around the cart and leaned his back on the side of the cart as Tony walks towards his ball.

“Yes! That’ll be absolutely amazing,” Stark throws him a thumbs up while positioning himself to hit the ball. “Leave it to me. I’ll make the deal.”

Steve chuckles and crosses his arms, seeing his friend focusing. “Alright, bud,” Rogers smirks.

“Steve!”

The said man quickly straightened and looks over the hill, to see the Williams coming towards them in a golf cart, both of them dressed up to play. Steve and Tony sighed deeply.

“God _damn_ it,” Steve hissed as the Williams approached. Tony walks towards Steve and pats his back.

“Want help?”

“Please?” Rogers begged his friend, who chuckles and nods. “They haven’t left me alone, dude” Steve whined as the Williams park beside their cart.

Stark puts his club back to the bag and grins at Steve. “I got’cha, bro,” he winks at the blond and walks towards the Williams, who were getting out of the cart. “Good day! Steve has an important thing to do, why don’t you accompany me for some rounds?”

He quickly makes his way out of there and _never_ loved Tony in his life as he did now.

 

* * *

 

Natasha sighed and closed her laptop, just finished sending all the pending emails she had. The redhead looks down at her phone as she received a text from Sarah.

Sarah Rogers: _you’re ready?_

Natasha Romanoff: _on my way :)_

The redhead quickly grabs her purse and leaves her room to meet up with Sarah at the conference room. She entered the elevator to then exit it, going discreetly towards the room, _but_ she didn’t count on seeing her boss walking down that hallway too.

“Ms Romanoff? Hi, how’s it going?” Steve smiles charmingly as they stand in front of each other.

Natasha smiled tight lipped, nervously looking at her boss. “N-nothing,” the redhead looked like a little kid hiding her candy behind her back. “Just walking around,” she finished lamely. Steve huffs a laugh and nods, gives her a boyishly small smile.

“W-would you like me to accompany you?” He timidly offered as he rubs the back of his neck, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

The redhead was having a battle with herself, she wanted _100%_ to accept his offer, but Sarah was waiting for her inside. And her heart melted seeing him being so cute asking her if she wanted his company, of course fucking dammit she wants his company! But not right now.

Yes, it sounded so bad in her ears, but she _had_ to decline, since he can’t know what she (Sarah and Ronda technically) were doing. And as much this pains her to say, she sighs and shakes her head with an apologetic look.

“Umm, _no_ thank you, but thanks for the offer,” she smiled warmly but felt guilty when hurt flashed through his face.

“No, it’s okay. You should check out their souvenir shop, it’s right around the corner,” Steve said as he points behind him, giving her directions to the store, making her feel even worse. She just smiled as he nods his goodbye and walks away. Natasha sighs deeply and closes her eyes.

The redhead looks behind her and sees her boss turning into a corner. She knocks on the door of the conference room and it opens immediately, a woman smiles and let her in, Natasha quietly thanks her and enters the room.

“Natasha! You’re here! Come here, sweetheart,” Sarah was talking to a model when she spotted the redhead, who smiles and walks towards Sarah. “So let me tell you what’s going on,” Mrs Rogers said as she wraps an arm around Natasha’s shoulders.

Sarah takes her to a room connected to the conference room, where they were going to hide their little surprise.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	17. Never Say Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

On day five, Natasha was peacefully sitting by the pool, _again_ not planning on getting into the water, she was happily reading a book on the pool chair, when suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. She frowns and looks up from her book to see _Molly_ lifting an eyebrow at her.

“So you’re Steve’s assistant, right?” Molly crosses her arms around her chest as Natasha closes her book and nods.

“Uhh, yeah?”

“Oh! Then, you can tell me something I want to know,” Molly excitedly claps her hands and sits down on a chair next to the redhead, who bewilderedly watched her. “Does he talk about his ex?” Molly asked.

Natasha stares at her for a moment, just to see if she was being for real, but since Molly stared back, Natasha knew Molly _is_ for real. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you anything about my boss’ private life,” the redhead said politely and Molly pouts childishly.

“ _Aww_ , come on,” Molly begged.

“I’m sorry again. But I can’t, and I _won’t_ ,” Romanoff smiled and shook her head too.

Molly scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I should’ve known you were _useless_ ,” She snarled at Natasha, who frowns and was about to snap back, but _Steve_ appears out of nowhere, hearing Molly’s rude comment.

“Excuse me?” Steve scolds at Molly, who stands up from her seat and smiles brightly at him.

“ _Steve_ , hi,” she innocently greeted. But Steve clearly heard her, so he knits his eyebrows as Natasha gulps from her seat.

“Why’d you call my assistant useless?”

“Mr Rogers-“ Natasha protested, trying to evade a scene but Molly chuckles nervously, interrupting her.

“You heard wrong, Steve,” Molly explained.

 

 _God_ , Steve hates _liars_. He heard her loud and clear, there’s no point in lying.

 

The CEO shakes his head, still glaring at Molly. “ _No_ , I heard you clearly,” he snaps and Molly opens her mouth to spill another lie, but her father comes in.

“What’s going on here?” Clark asked concerned since he saw Steve’s mad face. Rogers keeps his eyes on Molly while Natasha silently watches the scene still on her chair.

“I’m sorry, but your _daughter_ , Mr Williams. Called _my_ assistant useless - and I _expect_ an apology,” Steve firmly told him. Clark lifts his eyebrows in surprise and looks at his daughter.

“Molly?” Mr Williams tilts his head, gesturing his daughter to apologize, which Molly does.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled at Natasha and then walked past them, going back to the hotel without any other word to them. Clark sighs and apologizes for his daughter’s behavior and leaves them too.

Natasha looks up at her boss. “Mr Rogers, that was unnecessary,” she said and he shakes his head, frowns.

“No, it wasn’t. People can’t say stuff like that - I _swear_ she acts like a five year old, sometimes _kids_ act more mature than her,” he rolls his eyes and then slowly his face softened, a small smile on his lips as he notices the book on her hands. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to continue reading your book,” Rogers points to her book and then nods his head, turning away to leave.

“Mr Rogers?” Natasha blurted out before he could leave as she stands up quickly, almost sending the chair fall back.

Steve turns around and smiles. “Yeah?” He nodded. Natasha hugs her book and shrugged her shoulders.

“I just finished reading for today and I was about to go for a walk, I hope the offer to accompany me is still up?” She looked up at him in hope. He slowly smiles and nods.

“Of course.”

She smiled brightly as Steve jerks his chin towards the beach, leading the way for her. Natasha giggles and falls right next to him, both walking down the beach.

On day six, their last day in Mexico, Steve and the boys went scuba diving as Natasha and Sarah went to the spa with Ronda and Shuri. The ladies had an amazing and relaxed day, then went to do their nails, after that, they went shopping for a bit before returning to their hotel to get ready for the last meeting and their secret show.

The meeting is.. _boring_. Steve struggled to keep his eyes open, since he was so tired from scuba diving earlier, and didn’t get the chance to take a nap.

The boys and Natasha occupied one of the round tables nicely placed on the sides of the room, leaving a big space in the middle.

Steve sighed deeply as Natasha wrote everything she thought was important during the meeting, she smiled to herself when she stole a glance towards her boss, who was beside her. He and the boys were so sleepy. She bit her lip to prevent a giggle escape her, she shook her head and kept writing down notes.

Soon, the meeting came to an end and Steve couldn’t be more grateful it did, he honestly didn’t pay attention and was glad his assistant was there, otherwise he would’ve missed all the important stuff. (Which he technically did, but Natasha wrote it down for him.)

Speaking of _assistant_.

She excuses herself to go to the _restroom_ and tells him she’ll be right back, which he quickly stands up as she does too, (gentleman), he nods and smiles at her. Natasha leaves the room and he sits back down.

The redhead sighs and rushes towards the side door of the room that’s connected with the conference room. She feels her heart pounding as she enters the room, seeing models quickly getting ready for the show and Sarah helping with the final details while Ronda helped the models get into their outfits. 

Sarah spots her and quickly pulls her into one of the tiny dressing rooms they built, where Natasha was going to change into her outfit and get ready.

“I’m nervous,” the redhead chuckles _nervously_ and looks at Sarah, who’s smiling warmly and soothing Natasha’s arms with her hands.

“Don’t be. You’ll do _amazing_ ,” Sarah softly told the redhead, who takes a deep breath and smiles gratefully.

Natasha bit her lip as two people walked into the room and helped her, one helping her get into her dress and the other one putting makeup, Sarah left since she needed to see how everyone else was doing.

Soon enough, Natasha was ready, wearing a light pink dress that Ronda and Sarah designed together. The redhead saw herself in the mirror, _not_ believing she was the one in the reflection. Natasha felt tears threatening to fall but she quickly fanned herself and took deep breaths.

“Oh my God.”

Natasha turns around and sees Sarah smiling widely at her, taking Natasha all in.

“What if I trip? Or _worse_ , fall?” The redhead blurted out, making Sarah laugh and shake her head.

“Natasha, honey. _Calm_ down, just imagine it’s me and Ronda in the room,” She calmly told the young woman, who sighs and nods.

“Okay.”

Sarah smiled again and hugs Natasha, both ready to begin with the show, but not before Natasha kindly asked Shuri to record the show for her so she could later show Maria.

Meanwhile in the conference room, Steve yawned widely as his friends talked about random stuff and for the first time, they weren’t arguing. He wished they did, so that way they’ll keep him from being sleepy. Anyway, Steve sighs and then his eyes catches his mother, Shuri, and Ronda coming out of the room on the back of the conference room, he frowns and sits a bit straighter. He frowns even more when he sees them giggling, Shuri sitting down with a recording phone, Ronda sitting on her seat with a big smile on her face, and Sarah grabbing a mic.

 

* * *

 

“Attention please!?” Sarah announced through the microphone, earning everybody’s attention. “Thank you - I just wanted to say, Ronda and I wanted to surprise you all with a little show, since we _secretly_ collaborated on a beach inspired collection,” she smiled brightly and sits down as everyone curiously waited for the show.

Music started playing and the lights dimmed down as spotlight follows the first model coming out of the back room. Everyone in the room claps while the models kept coming out and modeling.

Steve smiled and applauded as he and the rest of the people loved the surprise show, the outfits were amazingly beautiful and well done. Sarah and Ronda were proudly looking at their work and smiling brightly. As the show moved on, Steve looks over his shoulder to notice _his assistant_ hasn’t come back yet, he frowns and stops clapping. She said she was going to the restroom, but that was _quite_ a long time ago, he should probably go check on her.(Okay. Maybe he’s overthinking, so he might first send her a text.)

The CEO glances at the show and takes out his phone, looks down at it, to send the text. He opened up his messages and was about to start typing, when he just _happened_ to look up...

And _swears_ the time slowed down in that moment, he sees _his assistant_ coming out of the back room, wearing a beautiful dress, looking amazing and walking down the runway like a professional. He slowly put his phone down as the redhead wore a _sexy half smile_ on her face, she was looking absolutely stunning with her curled short _red hair_ bouncing as she walked.

 

He was _mesmerized_ by her beauty.

 

She walked with authority and with such an amazing confidence, that if you didn’t know she was an assistant, you’ll definitely think she’s a professional model. Natasha reached the end of the runway and striking a pose, then turns and walks away, half smile still present. Steve huffs a chuckle as his eyes were _glued_ on her, seeing she was walking to the end of the room as the rest of the models came out of the back room, indicating the show finished. Everyone clapped harder.

“And that was all! I hope you all liked it!” Sarah said through the mic and the whole room stood up and kept applauding the models and designers, who were thanking the small audience.

Natasha looked at Steve, who’s eyes were _still_ on her, unable to keep them away from the beautiful redhead. He slowly smiled at her and she shyly ducks her head down, but kept glancing at her boss.

“Thank you!” Ronda blows kisses while Sarah waves at everyone.

The boys were clapping _and_ watching Steve and Natasha’s stares.

“Close that mouth before you catch a fly, bro,” Bucky teasingly told Steve, who snaps out of it to roll his eyes at him.

“Stop it,” Rogers grumbled as he notices all his friends _knowingly_ smiling at him.

“Go,” Bruce said and tilts his head towards the back room.

Steve squints his eyes at him. “What are you implying here, Brucie?”

“Don’t even _try_ to fool us, boy,” Sam chuckles and lifts a brow.

“The way you were seeing her?” Thor said, smirked as he crosses his arms.

“Like we said, _redheads_ ,” Tony added, making Steve sigh frustratingly as the rest smiled.

“Just, _drop_ it, would ya?” Rogers told them and shakes his head. “She’s my assistant, I’ll _never_ look at her in any other way than _professionally_ ,” he firmly looks at them and walks way. “Excuse me.”

Steve leaves the room and shakes his head while at it, scolds himself for even _thinking_ about his assistant on a different way, like he told his friends, he _doesn’t_ look at Ms Romanoff other than professionally.

But the way she looked tonight on that runway...

Her stride, her confidence, the _authority_ on how she owned the runway, her _smile_ , made him feel _funny_ things in his stomach.

Steve reaches the edge of the hotel floor where it meets the sand, and groans, tilts his head back as he closes his eyes and faces the moon, chill air brushing his short hair.

Steve gulps and looks over inside the hotel, he could hear the muffled sound coming from the conference room. He bites his lip, trying to contain the _urge_ to go see his assistant, he doesn’t know why, but he just wants to see her, today, tomorrow, weekends...

“She’s your damn _assistant_ , Rogers,” he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he exhales through his nose. He stays there for a moment, thinking and battling with himself. “Fuck it.”

He walks back into the hotel, going towards the back door of the room.

 

* * *

 

Natasha felt she was cloud 9, she beamed at everyone congratulating her, for her amazing performance and she congratulated back at them.

She went to her tiny dressing room to get changed, removing her makeup first, so that way it wouldn't stain the beautiful dress. Soon enough she was done, when she heard a soft knock on her door, she turns around to say, “Come in!”

The door opens and to her surprise, it was her boss. Smiling and shyly looking at her, but the way he was _looking_ at her, made her feel butterflies.

“Mr Rogers,” she breathes out with a smile.

“Hi,” Steve enters the room and leaves the door ajar.

“Hi. Wh-what are you doing here?” She tilts her head to the side. Steve instantly blushes and clears his throat.

“Oh, umm, I’m sorry, just thought that’d I come by and congratulate you. But if you want me to leave I can -“

“No, _no_! I didn’t mean it to come out like that. I’m sorry.”

They both blush as Steve awkwardly stands there with his hands in his pockets. “So, uhh,” he starts, earning her attention. “You just proved me I was right.”

“About what?” Natasha knits her brows, not quite understanding what he was talking about. He chuckles and smiles boyishly at her.

“You _do_ know how to walk down a runway,” Steve said and she huffs a laugh, cheeks tinted pink. “Like a pro, actually. This is what you and my mom were doing this whole time? I thought you guys were _shopping_.”

“Well, we _did_ shop,” Natasha smiles. “I hope you’re not mad at me for keeping this from you, sir. It’s because your mom asked me to keep it a secret,” the redhead nervously looks at him. He clicks his tongue and waves his hand dismissively.

“It’s okay, Ms Romanoff.”

The assistant smiles and nods. “Thank you. For _everything_ , sir - because of you, I just did what I have _always_ dreamed of since I was a little girl. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, _thank you_ ,” she finished with a glint in her eyes, either from wanting to cry or _admiration_.

“You’re good. It’s okay,” he smiled warmly and stared at her, eyes locking with hers. Steve slowly stops smiling and _lowers_ his eyes to her mouth, seeing her pink lips _slightly_ parted. He then looks back to her green eyes and watches her tilt her head a bit, eyes narrowing in confusion. Rogers abruptly ended his stare and clears his throat, flushes. “Well, I must go now. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yes, Mr Rogers,” she nods as seeing he opens the door.

“Good night, Ms Romanoff. And congratulations,” he smiles.

“Thank you. Good night, sir,” Natasha replied and he leaves right after.

 

* * *

 

 **_Several_ ** **hours later…**

 

The gang arrived to NYC safe and sound, everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways, except Steve and Natasha, since Steve insisted on giving Natasha a ride home. Scott smirked at them as they climbed the vehicle, he welcomed them back and drove them away from the hanger to the Natasha’s home.

Once there, Scott parked the SUV on the curb and got out to help Natasha with her suitcases.

“Thank you, Ms Romanoff,” Steve said as she grabs her bag. “For coming over and have to deal with the loud boys,” he chuckles and she smiles, shakes her head.

“It’s okay. And thank you, sir,” Natasha nods and opens the door while Scott sets her suitcases on the curb and closes the trunk, the bodyguard waits for her.

“No need. I’ll see you Monday morning.”

“Yes, Mr Rogers.”

Natasha climbs down the vehicle and waves bye at him before closing the door, turning to thank Scott, who was sporting a _teasing_ smirk. She rolls her eyes at him and tells him she can handle carrying her suitcases up. He hesitates before nodding, says his goodbye and climbs into the SUV, then drives off.

The redhead sighs deeply and enters her building, sees the stairs and groans. Okay, she _should’ve_ let Scott help her. (Nah, she’ll just text Maria come down to help her. And she does, because Maria comes down quickly.)

“Oh! You’re here!” Maria squeals happily and hugs the redhead, who laughs and pats Maria’s back.

“Hi, Maria.”

Her friend breaks the hug and gasps, seeing Natasha’s dreamy smile. “Why _that_ smile! Tell me what happened!” She demanded as she grabs one of Natasha’s suitcases and a bag. Natasha groans and grabs the rest of her luggage, both girls begin climbing the stairs.

“I fell for my boss,” Romanoff blurted out, making Maria stop abruptly and gasped loudly, but it was _sarcastically_. Natasha rolls her eyes at her.

“No _shit_ , Sherlock,” Hill smirks.

Romanoff glares and playfully pushes Maria forward. “ _Maria_ , I’m serious here,” she whined as Maria chuckles and continues climbing up.

“Me too!”

“But I _can’t_ have feelings for him!”

“ _Who_ said that?” Maria frowns and shakes her head.

“ _Me_! That’s so unprofessional, and that’s an important rule, don’t mix business with pleasure!” The redhead argued as they keep climbing.

“He’s not your coworker, though. He’s your boss.”

“That’s _even_ worse!”

Hill sighs and stops, turns around to see her friend, who stops too and looks up at her. “Natasha, dude. There’s _nothing_ wrong with falling for your boss. You’re human,” Maria shrugged her shoulders.

“But of _all_ people, I _had_ to fall for _him_ ,” Natasha whines again.

“Okay, _stop_ with that nasty attitude,” Maria rolls her eyes and climbs up the stairs again with Natasha behind her. “Come on, let’s get these up and then clear up your mind on something else. Let’s go to the park.”

“But I don’t wanna go to the park,” Romanoff pouts.

Maria smiles and shakes her head. “Come on, woman!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	18. You’d be Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏  
> Happy 4th
> 
> Feel free to comment.

 

 

 _“_ **_Fuck_ ** _.”_

 _Natasha pants heavily as she throws her head back, moaning and closing her eyes in ecstasy, bites her kissed bruised bottom lip. Her red damp-short hair gazing her shoulder blades while she determinedly slow grinds her hips onto_ **_Mr Rogers_ ** _’._

 _“You feel_ **_so_ ** _good, Ms Romanoff,” he breathes out as he’s laid on his back, brows furrowed in concentration. “So good. I can’t wait to have you bend over my desk,” he mumbled, his words making her groan and squeeze his length with her tight walls, “Shit,” He gritted between those white perfect teeth. He smirks as she whines, imagining the hot scene of him taking her in his desk. Rogers grunts and sits, hotly whisperers in her ear, hands on her thighs, “You’d like that? That makes you_ **_wet_ ** _? You bend over, and me taking you from behind?”_

 _“Yes,” she whines again and wraps her arms around his shoulders, eyes still closed, hips still grinding on his. “Take me_ **_however_ ** _you want,” Natasha breathlessly said as he chuckles and snakes his hands onto her ass, squeezing._

_“Oh yeah?”_

_The redhead nods fervently. “Yeah,” she slowly opens her eyes and stares into his. “I’m all yours, Mr Rogers._ **_All yours_ ** _,” Natasha rested her forehead on his, since she’s getting closer by the way he’s looking at her. Her eyes flutter. “I’m close,” she whispered and he nods, grabs her hips and fasted her movements._

_“Cum for me, Ms Romanoff. Come on,” he softly told her._

_And that did the trick, she moaned and throws her head back as she sees stars behind her eyelids. Nails digging into his shoulders, hearing him hiss._

_“So good,” he murmured as Natasha slowly comes back to earth. She, bonelessly, rests her head on his shoulder while he rubs her back, “How about you wake up?”_

_The assistant frowns and leans back to look at him, “What?” She breathlessly asked. He smiled and nodded, gently running his knuckles over her cheek._

_“Wake up.”_

 

Natasha _woke_ up and shoot up, sitting down and gasping for air.

What the _actual_ fuck?!

The redhead _just_ had a _sex dream_ about her boss!

She whined and covered her face with her sheets in shame.

She _does_ have the hots for her boss.

 

* * *

 

That day, Natasha blushed furiously as she sees her boss signing the last paperwork he needed before heading for lunch, she averts her gaze to the side, feeling embarrassed of her dream this morning. She couldn’t even face him without feeling ashamed. Flashbacks of his face filled with lust, came back into her mind without any warning, making her blush even more. She stood in front of his _desk_ , making her situation even worse.

“Alright,” he said, making her look at him. “All done,” Steve clears his throat and stands up from his desk, closing the folder with paperwork. He looks at her and narrows his eyebrows when he sees her flushed face. “You’re okay, Ms Romanoff? You look red. If you don’t feel well, you can go.”

“N-no, sir. It’s just that, it’s hot, that's all,” she laughs awkwardly, fans herself with her hand.

“ _Hot_?” He frowns.

Romanoff nods and gulps. “Yeah,” she smiles forcibly. “I-I, umm, suffer from _hot flashes_ ,” Natasha finished lamely.

WTF? Is she on her menopause or what?

“Oh,” Steve lifts his eyebrows in surprise as he smiled warmly. “Well, if you want, you can get a _wet_ —“

“ _Okay_ ! I’m going back to my desk, do you need something else?” She panickedly looks at him as she quickly grabs the folder with the paperwork on his _damn_ desk.

“N-no,” He confusingly said. She nods and rushes out of his office, closes the door, leaves her confused boss behind.

“What is _wrong_ with you!?” She hissed to herself, rolls her eyes and shook her head, walking to her desk.

As the days passed by, Natasha’s feelings would grow _everyday_ , little things her boss would do, her heart would beat faster or ‘butterflies’ on her stomach would erupt.

She’d blush all the time, and stared at him for _too_ long. Her boss was oblivious of her feelings, but that didn’t mean her feelings went away, not when he leans closer to her, lock eyes with her, smile warmly, or speak softly at her. He _changed_ the way he treated her, not that he’s _ever_ treated her badly in the past, on the contrary, her boss has always been sweet and polite. _But_ , lately he’s been staring and having this, _soft_ , smile whenever he sees her.

Meanwhile Steve didn’t know what was happening with him, he would have a stressful day at work but his assistant would _always_ find a way to make him smile. He would _stare_ at her when she’s reading his schedule for the day. He would feel his heart pound upon seeing her coming into his office, or when she walks close to him, when she’s smiling, _hell_ even when she’s only in his office.

He likes how polite, sweet, timid, and recently she’s been more _confident_ around him, which he noticed when she started practicing with Sam and Bruce.

Steve was _so_ deep into his thoughts (staring at her), that he just nods at whatever she’s saying. Probably he should stop doing that, it looks creepy.

“Paperwork, lunch, then check in with Mr Wilson and Mr Banner for Autumn’s fashion show, and then your mother’s annual party at 6pm, sir,” Natasha finishes and closes her agenda.

Right, this party _everyone_ in the Facility was talking about, since every single employee was invited to. Steve sighs and nods at his assistant.

“Yeah, she called me yesterday to remind me,” he clears his throat and leans back in his chair. “That will be all, Ms Romanoff. Thank you, you’re dismissed.”

“Yes, sir,” She nods and leaves the office.

He groans and shakes his head at himself, he _can’t_ catch feelings for his assistant. Steve sighs and begins signing his paperwork, work always help him clear his mind….

Later on, when he finished his paperwork, he exits his office to see his assistant already left for lunch, he scolds himself for feeling a _pang of disappointment_. Rogers shakes his head and goes to the elevator, not really feeling hungry, he decides to go visit the kids in Christopher Haven.

Scott takes him and waits for his boss in the lobby while Steve visit the children.

“Steve!” The director of Christopher Haven beams when he sees Steve walking down the main hallway.

“Hi, Franklin,” Steve shakes Franklin’s hand.

“How’s it going? Oh! Your assistant got here before you!” Franklin said and Steve frowns.

“My _assistant_?”

“Yeah,” the man kept smiling and points to the last room on the hallway. “She’s over there.”

Steve looks at the room and nods at Franklin, thanks him before they say goodbye, Franklin to attend business and Steve to the room where his assistant is. He quietly walks up to the room, and smiles when he sees his assistant animatedly talking to the young boy in his bed, her back to him. He leans his shoulder on the door as he watches them.

“So then, my mommy bought me this dinosaur!” Michael lifts the toy up to her face and Natasha gasps dramatically, taking the toy from him.

“Wow!” She looks at the toy and then to the boy, she smiles mischievously and quickly puts the toy down. “And does the dinosaur do _this_!” She begins tickling the boy, who squeals widely and squirms. “Roar, roar!” His assistant kept tickling Michael.

Steve smiled warmly at the scene before him, he sighs and then sees Michael glance over the door, seeing him stand there.

“ _Steve_!” Michael beams as he walks further in.

Natasha widens her eyes and snaps her head towards the door, seeing her boss walking towards them. She stared at him as he stands beside her.

“Hi, Malcolm,” Rogers smiles at the boy, who excitedly grabs his toy and shows it to him.

“Look at my dinosaur!”

Rogers chuckles and glances at the redhead, who was blushing. “That’s awesome, kiddo. I brought you a gift, but they’ll give it to you later on, okay?”

“Okay,” the boy nods as his eyes bulged out of excitement. Steve then looks at his assistant, who was still sitting on her chair, shyly looking down at her hands.

“Hi, Ms Romanoff,” he grins.

Natasha looks up and smiles back. “Hi, Mr Rogers.”

“I didn’t know you come here on your lunch breaks,” Rogers tilts his head in curiosity.

“Not usually,” she shrugs her shoulders while glancing over the boy, who’s playing with his dinosaur. “Sometimes I practice with Sam and Bruce.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Malcolm's mom walked in and interrupted him from saying something else. They stayed with Michael for a little bit more, then they went visiting more kids, until their lunch break was up.

“That was fun,” Natasha commented as they walk down the hallway.

“Yeah,” Steve smiles softly and shoves his hands in his pockets, and then clears his throat. “A-are you going to tonight’s party?”

She looks at him and nods. “Yeah,” Natasha breathes out.

He smiled as they reach the lobby, Scott stands up from his seat and frowns seeing Natasha here, but it quickly changes into a teasing smile towards Natasha, who discreetly flips him off.

 

* * *

 

**At night…**

 

“You look _smoking_ hot,” Maria said to the redhead, who playfully rolls her eyes. Natasha was wearing an _indeed_ sexy dress. An off shoulder black dress.

“Shut up,” Natasha smirks as she soothes down her dress.

“You do!” Maria said from her place in the couch. She wasn’t feeling too good and was watching a movie while Natasha got ready for the party.

“Okay, I must go now!” The redhead grabs her purse from the table and car keys.

“Have fun!”

Natasha waves at Hill as she closes the door behind her. She then drives her car towards the Rogers’ residence.

She soon arrived and drives up to the entrance, where valet boy takes her car when she got out.

“Thank you,” Natasha thanks him and feels a _bit_ embarrassed by her beat up car, since everyone were arriving in nice cars. She sighs and walks into the beautiful house. She smiled and greeted the people who she talks to at work. And to the people she didn’t recognize, she just smiled politely.

“Ms Romanoff!”

Bucky called her, he was by one of the stairways. He just finished talking to a guy, who leaves him as she makes her way over him.

“Mr Barnes, hello,” she stands in front of him. He smiles and flickers his hand at her.

“You look great!”

Romanoff chuckles. “Thank you, you too,” she said with a smile. Bucky smiles gratefully and then clears his throat.

“So umm, your _friend_ \- roommate, right?” He tilts his head and she nods. “I think she gave me a wrong phone number? Like I’ve been texting and she doesn’t reply.”

“She hasn’t?” Natasha frowns at that. I mean, Maria _hasn’t_ talked about texting with Mr Barnes now that she notices.

“Nope. But maybe you can give me the right one?” Barnes lifts his eyebrows in hope. The redhead huffs a laugh and nods.

“Sure.”

Bucky breaks into a huge smile as he takes out his phone, giving it to her. “Oh, and, I _heard_ she was looking for a job? I think one of the receptionists is going to quit and they’re looking for someone. Maybe you can tell your friend?” He said while she recorded Maria’s phone number on his phone and gave it back to him. Natasha gasps and excitedly looks at him.

“Really? Of course I can ask her!”

Barnes keeps smiling. “ _Awesome_!”

“Hey, Bucky!” They both turned around to see a man waving him over a group. Bucky waves back and looks at Natasha.

“I have to go, you have fun, Ms Romanoff!” He said as he walks away.

“You too!” She smiles and watches him greet the group. She sighs and is now standing there alone, so she decides to walk around. Natasha walks towards the end of the entrance and goes right instead of left (since the last time she already saw what’s on the left.)

She smiled at the few people there and keeps walking down the empty hallway until she reaches a door that lead to the backyard. She sighs and leans her shoulder in the wall, facing towards the beautiful view of the  yard and lake.

“Hello, Ms Romanoff.”

 _Her boss_ made her jump a bit as he appeared beside her. She gasps softly and quickly looks at him.

“Hello, Mr Rogers,” she breathes out a chuckle.

Steve smiles and looks out through the glass door. “So? What do you think about my mom’s hosting?” He smirks and glances at her.

“Amazing,” she smiles warmly and looks back to the lake.

“You didn’t bring your friend?” Steve frowns as he looks at her. Romanoff shakes her head and looks at him too.

“No? I thought it was just for employees.”

“It doesn’t matter, you should’ve brought her. I know _Bucky_ would’ve been thrilled,” Rogers chuckled _knowingly_ , making Natasha lift an eyebrow.

“He asked me for her number earlier,” she grins.

Steve snorts. “He did?”

“Yeah.”

Steve smirks down at her and clears his throat, walks closer to her. Her heart beat started racing as he looks down to his fiddling hands.

“Thank you for visiting the kids today, Ms Romanoff,” he said softly and she nods dumbly.

“I love seeing them,” Natasha whispered. Steve looks at her and smiles, making her feel butterflies again.

“Me too,” Rogers mumbled. The CEO’s eyes looked down to her lips as she _licked_ them. Natasha could feel the tension, they were _so_ close she could smell that _glorious_ perfume of his, that made her feel dizzy and hypnotize her.

He suddenly sighs and looks over the party. “I should go back, make sure the guests are okay,” he whispered.

“ _Sure_!” Romanoff squealed, making him flinch and her as well, but in cringe. “I-I mean, of course. Sorry for keeping you down,” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Not at all, Ms Romanoff. I’ll see ya around,” he smiled charmingly before leaving her.

She sighed dreamily and watched him walk away. “Yeah,” the redhead breathes out as she leans on the wall and closes her eyes, dopey smile on her face.

“ _Wow_ ,” Scott, out of nowhere, startling her. She jumps as she sees him crossing her arms and leaning on the wall in front of her. “Just, _wow_.”

“ _Scott_! You scared me!” Natasha hissed, walking forward to slap his arm. He chuckles and let her hit him.

“If I wouldn’t know _better_ , I’ll say you weren’t over heels for our boss, Romanoff,” Lang smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, suggestively.

Natasha slaps his arm again, panicking since they’re in a _very_ public place, _and_ in the Rogers’ house. “ _Shut up_!” She hissed loudly, looks over the hallway, but luckily no one was there. Scott rolls his eyes and shrugged.

“Just _tell_ him how you feel.”

She glares at him and _almost_ tried to deny her feelings again, but the look on Scott’s face of, _don’t bullshit me_ , made her take a deep breath and exhale in defeat. “He doesn’t feel the same way about me, Scotty,” she shook her head. The bodyguard chuckles and shrugs a shoulder.

“ _You’d be surprised_ ,” He smirks and starts walking away, leaving a _shocked_ redhead behind him.

“Wait, _what_?” Natasha stands in the middle of the hallway, seeing Scott walk into the entrance hall and to the party. She is left there, repeating the words he told her in her mind.

 _You’d be surprised_.

Did Scott _know_ something? He’s so observant about small things, that’s why he’s an awesome bodyguard. She’ll make him spill the beans later on.

As the night goes on, Natasha decides to go back to the party and grab a drink and something to eat. She eats and drinks a bit, before she got bored and walks around again, and to be pretty honest, she’s been _dying_ to see the lake.

So she walks outside and towards the lake, smiling brightly when seeing the moon reflecting on the water.

“Woah,” Natasha gasps softly as she reached the edge, she smiled and closes her eyes. She tilts her head back and lets the breeze hit her face. She _pictured_ herself and her boss smiling to each other and holding hands while they watch the moonlight by the lake...

What the fuck?

She frowns and scoffs at herself, why does her mind always go that way?

 

Damn it to hell being _in love._

 

Natasha snaps her eyes open at _that_ word.

 

Did she just admitted being _in love with her boss_?

 

* * *

* * *

  


	19. Treehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Steve sighs and loosens his tie as he walks away from the small group of people he was talking with, because the conversation started to get awkward. He walks into the house and his eyes automatically scans the entry room for a _certain_ _redhead_ amongst the crowd. He discreetly stands by the stairs as he smiled at some of his workers, who greeted him. He then walks into the hallway where the dining and living room were, seeing she wasn’t there. He walks towards the kitchen and doesn’t see her there either, so he smiles at the people snaking in the kitchen and walks to the glass sliding door that leads outside. He sighs and guesses his assistant might’ve already went home, he feels a bit of disappointed.

He walks into the backyard, which wasn’t too crowded as inside and waves at a few people on his way, he looks down to his feet as he goes towards the _lake_.

What is _wrong_ with him? He’s been thinking about his assistant _a lot_ lately, she’s _his assistant_ , _nothing else_.

But, he must admit, Ms Romanoff _is_ a _very_ beautiful woman, he won’t deny that. I mean he _is_ attracted to her, but he knows bonduries, and _knows_ she’s out of limits for him.

 _Professionally_ and emotionally talking.

Because she couldn’t be interested on a work addict, like him, he’s so invested in his job.

He shakes his head to himself as he keeps walking down towards the lake, shaking off any thoughts of her. Steve looks up and sees a human figure on the edge of the lake, he frowns and slows his steps, because it was dark and he can’t see clearly. He then smiles as he walks closer, recognizing the _familiar_ short red mane. Steve walks up to her, she turns to see who was it upon hearing steps on the grass, Natasha immediately smiles, seeing it was her boss.

“Hi,” Natasha said and he stands next to her.

“Hi, again,” he chuckles and looks at the lake. “You like the lake?”

“Yes,” she smiles brightly and looks at the lake too, sighs deeply. “It’s _beautiful_ under the moonlight.”

Rogers gulps and turns his head to look at her, sees how her eyes sparkled and her skin glow, he felt his heart picking up its pace a bit. “ _Yeah_ , it is,” he breathes out as he stares at her side profile. Natasha keeps looking forward while he licks his lips and blurts out, “You wanna see something?”

Natasha turns her head to look at him and smirks. “Sure.”

He smiles widely and extends his hand, offering it to her to take. “Come,” Steve whispered as she kept smiling, she takes his hand without thinking twice, she has a feeling he’s going to show her something _hidden_ like the last time in Mexico.

“Just _promise_ me you’re not gonna tell my friends you know about this place,” Rogers said as he takes her towards the trees (aka the woods), located on the side of the house.

Romanoff giggles behind him. “Why?” She tilts her head and he looks at her over his shoulder.

“Because as kids we _swore_ that we’d _never_ bring a girl here,” he smirks and keeps walking into the woods, normally it _should_ make Natasha concern about walking into a dark forest, but she never felt more _safe_ than when she’s with him.

“Alright, I won’t,” Natasha promised, smile not leaving her face.

Steve guides her a little bit more into the woods and then he slows down when they reached a small open area, he stops walking and she frowns, wondering why he stopped, but any thought of asking flies away as she sees a _treehouse_ in the middle of the open area, tall trees surrounding it. She gasps softly and he let go of her hand to walk closer to the treehouse’s small ladder. Rogers faces her and smiles, hand flickering towards the treehouse.

“We don’t, _obviously_ , come here anymore - Stan built it for us, without our parents knowing of course,” he chuckles and she smiles warmly, imagining him and his friends as little kids coming here. Steve sighs and runs his hand on the worn wood. “This place has seen us laugh and cry, like when Tony’s mom passed away, or Bucky’s parents got divorced, Thor’s parents fighting all the time and eventually divorcing too, Sam and Bruce losing a sibling respectively - and me when my Uncle Ben died,” he lowers his head, but quickly lifts it, sees her with a small sad smile. “And this place is special because it saw us _grow_ , together, as a family. _Brothers_ in arms,” Rogers finished with a huffed laugh.

Natasha walks closer to him and smiles. “You guys are,” she said and then sighs. “All I had was Maria growing up. Legend says that my mom left me at the orphanage when I was _five_ years old and that my dad didn’t want to be responsible - Maria and I been _sisters_ since then,” the redhead shrugged her shoulders casually as he looked at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” she shook her head. Natasha then clears her throat and smiles softly, both hands gripping on a strap of her bag resting on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for your Uncle.”

He smiles back. “It’s okay,” Steve said and suddenly grabs her hand and tugs towards the ladder, gesturing her to climb it. She giggles and climbs the three step ladder, worrying a bit when she hears it creaking under her weight. Natasha had to bend a bit to enter the abandoned treehouse and she smiles at its interior, just a pair of rusty metal chairs, three stained pillows, dusty blankets scattered around, faded _90_ ’s posters, empty cans of soda and bags of chips, a small folding table in the corner with a dirty teddy bear on top of it, and _lots_ of spiderwebs on the roof.

She looks around and sees him standing by the rather small door for his height, the redhead laughs at the sight and he follows suit.

“As you can see,” he walks to the small table to grab the teddy bear, smiles warmly at it. “We don’t come here anymore,” he finished as he keeps staring at the stuffed animal then looks at her.

“I _see_ ,” she nods and he smiles, walks closer to her, lifts the teddy bear.

“This was Thor’s, well it’s _still_ his, actually,” he chuckles and pats away the dust. “He used to grip this teddy bear so hard while hearing his parents on the other room screaming at each other - he’ll always carry his teddy around, until I guess he grew out of it,” he said and inspects the plush while Natasha looks at him.

“You have a _big_ heart, Mr Rogers,” she mumbled, making him look at her. He shakes his head and huffs a laugh, blushes a bit from her complement. She smiles. “To make a _grown man_ build this little safe house for your friends? To help them escape from their lives for a bit?” Natasha admiringly said as he looks down to the teddy bear in his hands. Romanoff smiled brightly, still looking at him, she grabs one of his hands in hers, intertwining her fingers with his. Steve slowly looks up and stares into her eyes, seeing a _different_ kind of emotion reflecting on them.

Steve’s heart races and hers as well, she walks even closer until their chests bump into each other’s. Natasha tilts her head a little bit back because of their height difference.

He _shouldn’t_ be doing this, he _really_ shouldn’t.

But he can’t anymore, this _attraction_ or feelings he has towards her is more powerful than him, it brings them together like magnets. He slowly lowers his head as she keeps her head tilted, Natasha breath quickens as she fluttered her eyes close, she could feel Steve’s hot breath on her mouth...

 

When her phone rings, _loudly_ . Abruptly interrupting _whatever_ they were about to do, Steve quickly steps back from her and clears his throat while she blushed hard and scrambled into her pocket for her phone.

“ _Shit_ ,” Natasha hissed as Steve keeps clearing his throat. She shakily reaches inside her purse for her _blaring_ phone and answers it upon seeing it was her friend. “Hi, Maria,” she looks down to her feet, face blushing so bright.

 _“Hi, Nat. I’m sorry for calling you,”_ Maria said from the other line.

“No, it’s okay. What’s up?” Natasha glances at her boss, who was standing on the corner and looking down at the teddy bear in his hands.

_“I’ve been running a fever and I ran out of medicine, you think you can buy me some on your way home?”_

“Sure, umm,” the redhead glances at him again and Steve looks up at her. Natasha quickly looks down again and nods her head. “I’m on my way now.”

_“No, Natasha. I can wait until you come back-“_

“You don’t feel good, Maria. I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Romanoff said as Steve walks closer to her.

Hill sighs deeply. _“Okay. Thanks, Nat.”_

“Of course. I’ll be right there,” the assistant ends the call and puts her phone back, leaving an awkward air floating inside the treehouse. Steve pursuing his lips while Natasha blushes. “I-I should go,” she timidly looked up at him and he nods.

“Yes, you probably should. I’ll walk you to your car,” he extends his hand towards the door, gesturing her to go first. Natasha huffs a laugh and he does too, both feeling like awkward teenagers, they come out of the treehouse and start walking out of the woods. “Is your friend okay?” Steve asked after an awkward silence and once they reached the house’s land.

“She’s running a fever,” Natasha said.

“Oh, well, I hope she gets better,” he smiles kindly as they walk down the side of the house to arrive at the front.

“Thank you,” Natasha turns to look at her boss, who nods and smiles charmingly at his assistant.

The valet boy recognizes Natasha and tells her he’ll be right back with her car, she thanks him and smiles too, while Steve was staring at her this whole time. Soon, the valet boy brings her car, parking it right in front of them, Natasha and Steve walk around it and stand in front of the driver’s door.

Natasha faces Steve and smiles shyly. “Thank you, Mr Rogers.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiles, for the thousandth time he’s been with her tonight, and opens the door for her. “You have a goodnight,” Rogers said as she nods and gets into her car, Steve closes the door and steps back for her to drive away. She smiled and drives away, she looks at her rear mirror, seeing him standing in the middle of the driveway with his hands in his pockets and looking at her drive away.

Natasha sighs and half smiles. “You too.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha dumps her bag on the couch and takes the ‘thank you’ plastic bag with her to the kitchen to get a glass of water, then goes to Maria’s room.

“Maria, I’m home!” She yelled even though she already where her friend was.

“In my room!”

Natasha chuckles as she sees her friend laying on her bed, red faced and all. “Hi there,” the redhead smiles while walking to stand beside Maria’s bed.

“Hi,” Maria replied with a scratchy voice.

“So, how’re you feeling?” Natasha sets the plastic bag on the side table.

“Like _shit_ ,” Hill groans as she moves to her side, her body aching badly. “Amanda must’ve passed me the flu, she had it like two days ago,” she whined and covered herself with her blanket up to her shoulders. Natasha chuckles, opens the plastic bag and grabs the pills.

“Here. Drink these,” the redhead opens the bottle, pouring two pills on her hand and gives them to Maria, who whines again and sits up.

“How was your night? - sorry for ruining it by the way,” Hill murmured and grabs the pills and water from Natasha.

“It’s okay,” the assistant waves her hand dismissively and smiles as Maria drinks her pills.

Maria then puts her water down and notices Natasha’s semblance and body language, she frowns. “What’s wrong?” Hill asked, curiously looking at her friend.

The redhead sighs and sits on the bed, next to Maria’s feet. “Me and my boss almost kissed,” she blurted out, making Maria choke on her own saliva.

“Please tell me I’m not going delirious,” Hill coughed as she had her eyes wide open, not believing her ears. Natasha groans and throws herself back, stares at the ceiling while Maria shockingly watches her.

“I-I don’t know what happened, we’re just talking and then we started to lean in and then suddenly you called-“

“Kill. Me. _Now_ ,” the brunette cuts in, making Natasha puff and glares at her. “I deserve it for interrupting the most _amazing_ kiss in your whole damn life, Nat,” Hill smiles brightly and grabs Natasha’s shoulder, shaking it.

Natasha clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes. “Dude, I’m serious,” she sits down and swats Maria’s hand.

“I am too!” Maria argues, “Your boss _likes_ you, Natasha. I know you’re thinking he doesn’t,” she looks at her with a poker face. The redhead groans hopelessly, stands up and runs her hands on her face.

“But what if he felt _compromised_ to kiss me because I was leaning in?”

“You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me. That’s _not_ what he felt, I can _assure_ you!” Maria chuckles incredulously, shakes her head at Natasha. “Why can’t you just accept he likes you back?”

Natasha suddenly feels so small and vulnerable, she looks at her feet and shyly says, “Because he _can’t_ like someone like _me_.”

Maria frowns as she barely heard what Natasha said. The brunette tilts her head. “What do you mean, someone like _you_ ?” Hill asked _offended_ , since Natasha was selling herself short. Romanoff sighs and looks at Maria’s sweaty red face.

“Yes, like me. I’m Ms _nobody_ while he’s a successful CEO and a-“

“So?”

Natasha huffs. “People expect him to date someone like _Sharon_ , who’s pretty, a successful woman, tall, skinny - and I’m.. _me_ ,” the redhead shrugs her shoulders, eyes radiating sadness. Maria shakes her head and glares at her.

“You listen to me, Natasha Romanoff. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met - and I’m not saying this because you’re my best friend, it’s because I _know_ ,” Maria firmly said, then coughs a bit. “So don’t compare yourself to a cheating ass woman,” the brunette finished with another cough.

Natasha sighs and walks towards her friend, who started coughing repeatedly. The redhead puts a hand on Maria’s shoulder and gently pushes her back for her to lay. “Rest now. When you wake up, I’ll cook you some soup.”

Natasha smiles softly at Maria, who warns her with her eyes as of _this conversation isn’t over_ , but nods nevertheless and slowly closes her eyes.

Saturday morning, Maria was feeling so much better, only having a slight headache and her nose stuffed. Natasha cooked for her while she told the brunette about the opening job, Maria squealed and called immediately to the company.

The redhead smiles to herself as she set their food on the table, hearing Maria talking.

They gave her the receptionist job.

Natasha hugged her friend, congratulating her endlessly as Maria giggled.

By Sunday night, Maria had already quit her other job and they were browsing through Netflix, when Natasha remembered about Maria giving Bucky a wrong number. “Hey, did you gave Mr Barnes a wrong number?” Natasha looked at the brunette, who frowns and shakes her head.

“Umm, no? He said he’ll text me and he never did,” Maria throws a popcorn into her mouth. Natasha knits her brows at her and Maria huffs a laugh. “He might have _one number_ wrong, _that’s_ why I never answered - and he texted me early in the morning, though.”

Natasha gasps loudly, looks at her in shock. “What the _fuck_!? Why didn't you tell me!?”

Maria starts laughing and shakes her head. “Because at first I didn’t know who it was, _until_ right now that you’re saying it was him. He texted me, _hey how’s it going_?”

Natasha giggles and fondly looks at her friend, who starts laughing out loud. Because _finally_ something good was going to happen to them.

Monday morning, both girls went to work together, Natasha assuring Maria, who was nervous on her first day. Natasha parked her car next to _their_ boss’ car, sneezes as she and Maria walk to the elevator.

“So, anytime you need me, call me immediately - I don’t think Mr Rogers would mind,” The redhead and Maria climbed the elevator. “Don’t be nervous though. The receptionist girls are so nice,” Romanoff kept saying as they ascend. Soon they reach the lobby and they walk towards the reception, where the girls were getting ready for the day.

Natasha wished good luck to Maria and hugged her before leaving her, Natasha smiled to herself as she walks again into the elevator. She frowns as she feels her body aching a bit and then sneezes.

 _Oh boy_. Please don’t tell her she’s getting sick.

The redhead sighed deeply as she arrives to the top floor and begins her work, she still has an hour until her boss arrives. And when he did, she was already at the doors, smiling, with the paperwork and agenda on her hands.

“Good morning, Mr Rogers,” Natasha said as he smiles and walks towards his office, she falls next to him.

“Good morning, Ms Romanoff. What do we have today?” He smirks as they walk.

“You have paperwork, and then,” she stops herself to sneeze, putting her mouth on the inside of her elbow.

“Bless you,” Steve grins and she sniffs.

She huffs a laugh and looks at him while they walk into his office. “Thank you,” she smiles and then continues, “Then you have lunch, after that you have a meeting with Sam and Bruce for Autumn’s show.”

“Okay,” he nods and sits on his chair and she sneezes _again_ as she stood in front of his desk. “Bless you - you’re okay, Ms Romanoff?” He smiles with his brow furrowing in concern. Natasha nods and sniffs, huffs another laugh.

“Yes, sir. Maybe allergies,” she puts the paperwork in front of him. “Do you need something else, Mr Rogers?”

“No, Ms Romanoff. Thank you,” he smiles at her and then opens the folder.

She smiled and leaves the office, closes the door behind her, _sneezing_ as she does.

 

* * *

 

After lunch, Natasha was feeling worse and worse, she sniffs as her head was pounding, _she is_ sick. Returning from the cafeteria, she passed the reception to say hi and check on her friend.

“Hi, Maria,” Natasha smiles weakly as she stands in front of the counter. Maria smiles brightly.

“Nat, hey! Everything is going _so_ good,” she giggled, making the redhead feel really happy for her.

“That’s amazing. Have you seen _Mr Barnes_?” She lifts a teasing eyebrow, which unfazed the brunette.

“I have actually, he came by a bit later on after you dropped me off.”

Natasha, surprised, lifts both eyebrows now. “He did?”

“Yeah,” Maria smile fades as she sees Natasha’s tired eyes. “Are you okay? You look pale and you’re _sweating_ ,” the brunette knits her brows in worry.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just lightheaded, that’s all,” Romanoff smiles forcibly, wipes her face with her hand.

“Are you positive?”

“Uh-huh. Now let me go before my boss comes back,” She smiled at her friend, who worryingly keeps an eye on her as Natasha waves bye and walks to the elevator.

The redhead coughed and enters the elevator, smiling at the three people in there. She stands in the corner and leaned herself on the wall while her body hurt and felt hot. Natasha tried to keep her eyes open while seeing employees step in and out of the elevator as she ascends to the top floor, the redhead finally arrives to the floor and steps out, goes directly to her desk. She slumped onto her chair and groans, her body was on fire, her head was about to explode while her throat was scratchy.

Hopefully with some ibuprofen she’ll feel better in a few, since she got the flu shot. Natasha grabs her bag and looks inside for the small bottle she always carries, but groans when she remembered she finished them a long time ago and forgot to refill it after that. And the ones she bought for Maria are _obviously_ at their apartment.

She sighs deeply and puts her bag under her desk and rests her head on it, shakes her head. Oh well, she’ll just deal with it until she goes home.

“Ms Romanoff?” Her boss’ voice startled her a bit as she snaps her head up and sits straight. He was smiling softly at her as he stands in front of her desk.

“Oh, sorry, sir. I didn’t hear you come in,” she shyly smiles at him and stands up. Steve keeps smiling but has a concern semblance.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You look more pale than when I left,” he said and she nods her head, chuckles awkwardly.

“I’m okay, Mr Rogers.”

He squints his eyes, looks at her for a moment, making Natasha a bit nervous. He then shakes his head. “I don’t believe you _because_ you don’t _look_ fine - Let me see,” he walks around the desk and stands in front of her to _touch_ her forehead. He lifts his hand while Natasha panics, she takes a step back.

“No, Mr Rogers —“

The back of his hand touches her _hot_ forehead and his face visibly falls. “ _Jesus_ Christ,” he breathes out and touches her cheeks with the same hand. “You’re _burning_ ,” He worryingly looks at her.

“Nah, it’s just one of my hot flashes,” She waved her hand dismissively and chuckles _so_ fake. Steve narrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“That’s _not_ a hot flash, Ms Romanoff. Come on, let’s get you home,” he grabs her hand as he bends down to grab her bag from under the desk. Natasha was feeling so sick to pay attention to whatever he was doing or taking her.

She frowns. “ _Home_?” Natasha mumbled as he takes her towards the elevator.

“Yeah, you’re _going_ home.”

“I-I don’t think I can drive home.”

“I know,” he presses the button to the parking lot and the door closes. She was on the same corner as before and rests the back of her head on the wall, seeing him while feeling her eyelashes touch the top of her cheeks. The redhead gulps and he walks to stand next to her, he turns his head towards her and she does too, he smiles warmly.

“I’m taking you.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	20. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

Steve opens the door, puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushes her inside her apartment, then he closes the door right behind them. He puts her keys on her coffee table as she sighs deeply.

“Thank you, Mr Rogers,” she mumbled.

“Where’s your room?”

She points to her door and Steve puts his hand on her lower back, gently pushing her towards it, he opens the door for her and they both walk in. Natasha, even sick, was glad that she always had her room tidied, otherwise she’ll die of embarrassment. Steve takes her to her bed and helps her sit down.

“There you go,” he smiles warmly as she lays down and he grabs the blanket by her feet, setting it on top of her. “I’ll be right back,” he said and walks out of the room, she frowns, wondering where he was going. She hears the cabinets and drawers open and close, then the faucet on,  _ then  _ her boss appears with a damp kitchen hand towel. He folds the towel and sets it on her forehead while she just stared at him. “Keep the towel there,” Steve pats her shoulder and turns around to walk away, but she grabs his wrist, making him stop.

“Wait,” she breathes out and he looks down at her. Natasha grunts as she tries to turn herself on her side, but her body was on fire and in pain she decided not to. “What are you doing?” She narrows her eyebrows in curiosity. He smiles kindly.

“I’m going to the bodega down the street,” he avoided her question with answering a different one, and she was too sick to pay attention.

“What for?” 

Rogers keeps smiling. “I’ll be  _ right _ back, Ms Romanoff,” he gently takes her hand and sets it on her stomach, he smiles at her one more time and leaves the room.

She watches him leave and then hears the front door close, meaning he had left. Natasha sighs and closes her eyes a bit, trying to make the pain fade away by itself, but of course, it doesn’t. A few minutes later, Natasha hears the front door open, she grunts as she sits down, grabs the towel and set it beside her.

“Maria?”

She hears footsteps and plastic bags being placed on the kitchen table then a cupboard close. She opens her mouth again to call her friend, but suddenly  _ Steve _ appears. He grins and walks into the room with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. “It’s me,” he whispered as he stands next to her bed.

“Mr Rogers?” She dumbly states the obvious (she’ll blame the sickness.) Steve chuckles and nods, he wordlessly gives her the water as he opens the bottle and gives her two pills.

Natasha,  _ wordlessly _ , takes the pills and water from him. She was stunned. Like, what the fuck is he still doing here?

Steve watches her drink the medicine and takes the glass after she’s done, Natasha shyly thanks him as he sets the glass on her side table. “I’m gonna prepare a chicken soup, not trying to brag, but I'm an  _ amazing _ cook, Ms Romanoff,” he smiled proudly at her while she stared at him.

“ _ Why _ you’re still here?”

Rogers’ face falls immediately and she regrets what she blurted out as soon as she said it and saw the hurt on his eyes, here he was being all nice and she sounded so rude, he has a meeting at his company but he decided to attend his, sick and  _ rude _ , assistant. 

He  _ has  _ better things to do. 

But like she said before, she’ll blame it all on the sickness. The redhead wasn’t feeling too good and she was bitter from it.

The blond clears his throat. “Oh, umm, well,” he scratches the back of his head as he blushes, averts his gaze too. “I-I thought you wanted some company since your friend is still at work, and you’re sick,” he lowers his eyes to his feet and mumbles, “But if you want, I can leave.”

“No, no,” Natasha closes her eyes a moment as she cusses herself. “Please, stay. It sounded bad - I didn’t mean it like that,” she looks at him. He chuckles breathlessly, in relief actually, and nods.

“It’s okay,” he smiles at her. “You got the flu shot?”

Romanoff nods. “Yeah, probably tomorrow I’ll be good as new,” she sniffs and smiled weakly. 

Steve nodded and gently pushes her down to bed as she stares at him, like a total creep, while he does it. 

“Why don’t you get comfortable and rest, I’ll get the soup ready.”

“Thank you,” Natasha murmured and he steps back.

“Of course.”

He smiled one more time and leaves the room, then goes to the kitchen. He sighs deeply and shakes his head to himself.  _ ‘What the hell are you doing?’ _ He asked himself, he  _ should  _ be at the company right now, organizing Autumn’s show with Sam and Bruce, but  _ no _ , he’s  _ here _ with  _ her _ . Making sure she’s going to be okay. Steve sighs again and turns to the table to get the supplies he bought from the bodega. He begins cooking, opening and closing cabinets and drawers to look for a pot and utensils. He sets a pot on the stove and pour the canned soup into it, then he goes and grabs a cutting board to cut some vegetables he bought, cutting them all, he throws the vegetables into the pot.

After a few minutes, he was stirring the soup when he heard bare footsteps enter the room, he turns around and sees the sick redhead coming out of her room. 

He huffed a laugh and shakes his head, Steve smirks and lifts an eyebrow at her, pretending to be upset. Even though she looked cute with her blanket around her shoulders like a cape, red nose, and hair all tousled.

“Ms Romanoff,” he grabs one of the two bowls he set up on the counter. “I told you to rest,” he said with a pointed look as she stands by the couch.

She shakes her head. “I can’t let you do all the work. You’re my guest,” her nose was getting stuffed. He chuckles and leaves the bowl on the counter to go towards her.

“Okay, why don’t you lay down on the couch? Soup’s ready. Come on,” he said while kindly taking her to sit on her couch, he gently helps her sit. “Let me get the soup,” he goes back to the kitchen as Natasha bites her lip and looks at him pour soup into a bowl. He carefully sets it on the counter to serve soup in the other bowl, then he grabs two spoons. 

She smiles softly at the sight of him being so domestic. Steve grabs the bowls with caution and walks towards her, carefully giving her a bowl of soup.

“Thank you,” she smiles at him as he sits down next to her. They fall into a comfortable silence as they began eating. “You weren’t kidding,” the redhead said after she was almost halfway through. He frowns and sets his empty bowl on the coffee table.

“ ‘bout what?”

“Your cooking skills,” she smiles and teasingly lifts an eyebrow. “You’re a great cook, Mr Rogers.”

He chuckles nervously and nods, ducks his head. “Thanks,” he huffs out with a blush.

Did she just made her boss blush?

Romanoff smirks proudly and continues eating her delicious soup. After she’s done, he took the bowl from her and puts them on the sink, returns to her right after.

“Thank you,” she sniffs and he nods, smiles warmly.

“You’re welcome,” Steve murmured and he stands, again gently pushes her down. “Sleep now,” he said softly as she lays back, eyes growing tried as soon as he said that.

She slowly closes her eyes and lets the sleep and sickness get the best of her. 

Steve sighs and smiles softly at her sleeping form, never imagining a sick person could look so beautiful, stuffy nose and all.

He washed the dishes for her and tidy up the kitchen and living room as quiet as he could, trying not to wake her up. When he was finished, he looked at his Apple Watch and sees he could still make it to the meeting with Sam and Bruce.

He bites his lip and looks at Natasha, who was still sleeping peacefully. He sighs and goes to her fridge, borrows a post-it note and a pen to write her a note. He leaves it on the table alongside with the pills and a glass of water too. Steve goes to the door and looks at her again, he smiles softly and opens the door, then locks it behind him.

 

* * *

 

**Hours later…**

 

Natasha groans as she groggily sits down, noticing she was still on the couch, where her boss placed her. Speaking of boss, where is he?

She looks around for him and then hears a faint sound of feet thumping on Maria’s room. She furrows her brows at the sound.

“Mr Rogers?” Her voice was scratchy but at least she felt so much better than before. Natasha hears footsteps coming to the living and sees  _ Maria _ with a playful smile.

“No, I’m not  _ Mr Rogers _ ,” she smirks knowingly and Natasha rolls her eyes as she slumped back to the couch. “ _ But _ he gave me  _ instructions  _ on how to take care of you - and he said to take off tomorrow, and he  _ doesn’t _ want to see you until you’re feeling well,” Maria walks to get the pills and water set on the coffee table, hands them to the redhead, who frowns. 

“But I’m feeling better now,” Natasha argued but takes the pills and glass nevertheless. 

“Boss’ orders,” Hill said as she goes to the kitchen. “So, he brought you here, huh?” Natasha could hear the teasing on her voice, so the redhead glares at her and Maria innocently smiles at her from the kitchen. “ _ What _ ? I’m not saying anything,” she sweetly said while getting a cup for the cupboard.

“Yeah, but I know you in advance,” Romanoff snaps and drinks her pills, and when she’s done, she puts the glass on the table in front of her. Natasha then stands up and looks around the place, seeing it was cleaned and smells fresh. “Did you clean or _he_ _cleaned_ the apartment - did he also _washed_ dishes!?” The assistant asked mortified. Maria chuckles while she prepares herself a pb&j sandwich and nods.

“Can that man be  _ more _ perfect?” She smiled at Natasha, who stands next to her and sees the dishes indeed washed and the counters wiped.

“He cooked me chicken soup,” Natasha smiles softly at the memory. 

Hill groans and rolls her eyes, bites her sandwich. “Of  _ course  _ he’s a cook,” she said with her mouth full. Natasha keeps smiling and starts making herself a sandwich too. 

“I can’t believe I slept so long,” the redhead commented as Maria swallows her food and gasps loudly.

“Oh! I almost forgot, did you see at what was on the table?” Hill rushed towards the coffee table to a sticky note, which Natasha didn’t look it was there. Maria comes back to the kitchen with a mischievous smile and gives the note to her. Romanoff frowns and grabs it, she reads.

_ Hope you feel better, Ms Romanoff _

_ Take off tomorrow and keep taking the pills I bought you _

 

_ SR _

  
  


Natasha slowly smiles at the note, her stomach feeling butterflies erupt. She then hears Maria chuckle, so she looks over at her friend, who’s lifting an eyebrow at her.

“If that’s not  _ proof _ that he likes you, I don’t know what it is,” Hill smirked as she goes to the living room.

Natasha rolls her eyes ‘annoyingly’ and watches her friend sit down on the couch, she looks down at the note again and bites her lip, preventing her smile grow bigger. 

Does her boss  _ really _ likes her?

She knits her brows as she recalls, he  _ has  _ been acting different recently, so what Maria is yacking about can be true.  _ No _ one’s boss takes care of their employees while they’re sick and cooks for them either.

_ No _ .

She’ll shake those thoughts, after all, her boss is a good man, and here she is thinking something else of his kindness.

The next day Natasha drank her medicine and felt healed, she spent the day pretty much lazing around, from watching Netflix to read a book, while Maria was at work. Natasha grew bored and groans loudly from her spot on the couch, she turned off the tv and got herself busy doing laundry. After that, she was just on her bed scrolling through her phone, dying of boredom. She even sent a selfie to Maria, who answered two hours later with a heart eyed emoji.

Natasha woke up the next day so happy to go to work, she showered early in the morning as she whistles too. The redhead and Maria headed to work, even though Maria was a bit wary about Natasha returning to work but the redhead said she was feeling good. (Natasha is pretty stubborn.)

The assistant happily walked into the top floor and to her desk, puts her purse under her desk and sits down on her chair with a happy sigh. Natasha sees her desk was free of folders, which normally the day after she leaves work, it’s full with paperwork to be signed. Natasha frowns, probably someone else did her job while she was out. Oh well, she shrugged her shoulders and made a mental note to thank whoever did her work.

As she stands up to unlock her boss’ door, she hears the elevator ding. She turns around to see her boss walking into the floor as he talks on his phone. It was rare to see him this early in the morning, since he always arrives later on.

“And I want  _ full _ designs for Autumn’s show-“ Steve stops himself as soon as he sees her in front of his office door, keys still dangling in her hand. 

“Hi,” Natasha timidly waves and smiles at him, he frowns at her.

“I’ll call you back, Brucie,” he says on his phone and ends the call, puts his phone in his pocket, then turns his attention to her. “Ms Romanoff, I thought I told you to take days off?” He walks towards her as Natasha shrugs her shoulders.

“Well, you said I could come back when I felt better.”

Rogers kept his eyebrows narrowed as he looked at her. “Do you feel better?” He asked as he stands in front of her.

“Yes,” she nods and then smiles. “Thanks to you.”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “I just cooked some chicken soup,” he smirked and Natasha steps aside to let him enter his office. She smiled teasingly as he opens the door and walks in.

“So, did you miss me yesterday?” She walks behind him as he stops walking towards his desk.

Steve sighs as Natasha abruptly stops to avoid colliding with him, so she takes two steps back. He turns around and looks at her with kind eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes out and all jokes in Natasha fly out the window by the look in his eyes. “A  _ lot _ , actually,” Rogers whispered softly while they stare at each other.

“Oh,” Natasha dumbly replied and Steve slowly walks closer to her, she just stood there frozen as he stands right in front of her, invading her space  _ and  _ senses. She could feel her heart beating faster and her head tilting backwards, since he was taller than her, she even had to put her hands on his chest. (Not  _ because _ she wanted to, of course not.) He gulps loudly as his eyes lowers to her lips.

 

Steve slowly leans down and his hands gently grab her hips, holding her close. Closes the space between them, his lips  _ finally  _ on hers, and Natasha couldn’t feel more high than this. 

 

She slides her hands all the way to his hair and brings him closer to her, making him grip her hips tighter and kiss her more deeply. 

Who would’ve known she was going to be  _ kissing  _ her boss, in his office of all places.

Steve bites her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and he dives right back in to kissing her. “ _ Natasha _ ,” He breathlessly mumbled her name, making her toes  _ curl _ hearing  _ her name _ , not her last name,  _ her name _ coming out of his mouth like that. 

 

Breathlessly and husky.

 

She runs her fingers through his hair over and over, loving the feeling of his soft blond locks and beard on her soft skin, doesn’t even care she’ll have beard burn later on, and keeps kissing him. Eventually, and  _ unfortunately _ , they needed some air and broke apart with a loud wet noise, Steve rests his forehead on hers as she slowly opens her eyes, seeing he was looking back at her. Seeing those blue, almost black, eyes staring at her like that, made her feel the most luckiest and special girl in the world.

“I wanted to do that a _ long _ time ago,” Natasha blurted out and he chuckles breathlessly.

“What?”

“I  _ really  _ like you,” she bites her lip as she puts her hands on his shoulders. “Like,  _ really _ , really like you,” Natasha whispered and closes her eyes, not wanting to see his eyes. “I can’t hide it anymore, Mr Rogers,” she sighed and turned her head away from him, feeling shy by finally admitting her feelings towards him.

But Steve brings a hand up to gently grab her chin and makes her look at him, wrapping a firm arm around her waist, tightening the hold. She gasped softly and grips onto his shoulders. They looked into each other’s eyes as he says, “Me neither.”

Natasha widens her eyes at his words, she desperately looks into his eyes for any lie, but doesn’t see any. So she huffs a happy laugh as he smiled at her, the redhead abruptly grabs his face and brings it down to hers.

 

* * *

Steve pecked on her lips as he leaned in front of his desk, Natasha was between his legs while she smiled dreamily. He sighs and hugs her tightly, arms protectively around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“This is gonna change everything,” he mumbled softly.

The redhead’s smile erases and enters in panic. “A-are you gonna fire me?” 

He quickly leans back and grabs her face in his hands. “No, no, no,” he smiles softly. “Of course not. I’m talking about your privacy.” 

Natasha visibly relaxes and shakes her head. “I don’t care,” she smiles, grabs his hands on her face.

“ _ I _ do,” he brings her in and kisses her lips sweet and slow, he then breaks the kiss and sighs. “How about this. We keep our relationship secret. Only our closest friends and family would know, obviously,” he takes his hands off of her face to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

Romanoff smiles. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Steve repeats and then blushes, takes one of her hands on his. “So, I guess I should ask if you want to be my  _ girlfriend _ ?” He looks at her under his eyelashes, making her melt in spot, but nods. (Of course.)

“Yes,” she giggles and squeezes his hand. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, Mr Rogers.”

Steve huffs a laugh and leans in to give her a quick kiss. “I think we can start calling ourselves by our first names,” he playfully starts pecking her lips over and over, making her giggle.

“Alright,  _ Steve _ ,” she teases. He stops pecking her lips and chuckles, wraps an arm again around her waist as a hand cradles her jaw.

“You’re something else,  _ Natasha _ ,” he smiles brightly and leans in for another  _ long  _ and  _ lovely  _ kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the places they’ve been, they ended up kissing in his office 🤣


	21. Introducing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY, GUYS! 
> 
> I’ve been so busy with my life lately, first we went on vacations, then one of my twins got sick 🤒 
> 
> I’m sorry again for keeping you waiting for so long! I missed all of you.
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Natasha felt she was walking in the clouds.

She smiled all the way to her car, seeing her best friend waiting for her, leaning on the car and looking at her phone.

“MARIA!” Natasha excitedly ran towards the brunette, who looks up from her phone to the happy redhead.

“What?” Maria chuckles as Natasha reaches her and hugs her.

“You’re  _ never _ gonna believe what happened!” She steps back and jumps in her heels, like a little girl. 

Natasha told her friend what happened and the redhead was almost left deaf for an hour, because of Maria’s happy squeals.

 

That night, Natasha was laying on her bed, a huge smile on her face and just couldn’t sleep because of the excitement in her body. When did she get this lucky? She just kissed  _ and  _ is the girlfriend of one of the most  _ yearned  _ bachelors in New York. (If not of the world.)

She was on her happy thoughts, when a buzz on her night table interrupted her. She rolls over and reaches for her phone, she sees the notification and smiles instantly.

SR:  _ goodnight, Natasha :) _

The redhead giggles and replied.

NR: _likewise, STEVE_ _❤️_

She bites her lip and puts her phone back to charge and lays on her bed again, a smile ever present on her face.

 

Thursday morning, Natasha had just finished sorting the paperwork when Maria alerted her Steve’s arrival through the telephone.

_ “Boss’ here, Nat.” _

Natasha could hear the teasing on her friend’s voice, she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. 

Soon, Steve was stepping out of the elevator and entering the floor, smiling at his  _ girlfriend _ , who was waiting for him with a small smirk on her face, agenda and folder in her arms.

“Hey,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hi,” she smiles brighter as he quickly looks behind him to make sure nobody was behind, even though it was obvious nobody was (the top floor just  _ literally  _ entered the CEOs, people  _ with _ appointments, and of course people who assisted the CEOs.), but just to double check because he grabs her waist with one arm to bring her closer and kisses her. 

Natasha squeals in surprise but quickly kisses him back, Steve cups her jaw and keeps kissing her, he smiled on the kiss, causing her to smile too. The blond slowly ends the kiss and rests his forehead on hers, both breathing quite heavy.

“Let me take you out for lunch,” he asked, looking into her beautiful green eyes, she chuckles breathlessly.

“Where?”

Rogers shrugs as they remain close. “I don’t know, somewhere,” he smirks and she giggles, but nods.

“Okay. But you have paperwork first,” she smiled and steps back, showing him the folder with papers.

Steve groans and pouts, Natasha laughs and shakes her head while Steve walks towards his office.

“Where we going?” Natasha asked as they entered the parking lot, she sees Scott standing next to the running/parked SUV behind Steve’s Tesla, Scott waiting to take the CEO for lunch.

“I heard you like carnivals?” He lifts an eyebrow as they walk towards Scott.

“ _ What _ ?” Natasha widens her eyes, catching on her  _ boyfriend _ ’s plan.

“Coney Island,” he glances at Scott and then at her.

She chuckles. “Like,  _ right now _ ?”

“Yeah,” he nods as they reach Scott, who smiled and greeted them. Steve looks at her and points at her shoes. “But first, I’m taking you to buy some sneakers, you might get tired on those high heels,” he told her and then looks at Scott. “Hi, Scotty,” Rogers pats his bodyguard’s arm.

“Hello, sir. Ready for lunch?” He told his boss and then nods at Natasha. “Ms Romanoff.”

“Mr Lang,” the redhead smiles at him. Steve scratches the back of his head.

“Um, yeah, about that - I’ll be taking my car, you can take the day, bud,” Steve pats his arm again and smiles kindly too. 

“Yes, sir,” Scott nods and then excuses himself, climbing into the SUV, he drives away.

Steve takes out his car keys as goes to his car passenger’s side, he unlocked his car and opens the door for her. She just smiles while he gestured her to climb in. “Ma’am,” he gentlemanly held the door for her.

“Thank you, sir,” she smirked as she goes to the car and climbs in. He chuckles and closes the door for her.   
  


 

They went to a Nike store and Steve bought both of them a pair of sneakers, caps, jogging pants, shirts,  _ and  _ sunglasses. (He wanted to go incognito, so what’s a perfect disguise? Baseball caps and sunglasses, of course.) Natasha thanked him for them, both changed in the dressing rooms and went on their way, not before the employees kindly asked for a picture with him. 

Later on, they arrived to Coney Island and luckily for them, Steve was clear for the day, so they enjoyed the rest of the day. He took her to the roller coaster, carousel, ride other rides, they played on the game booths, and ate hotdogs at a stand. They laughed and talked as they walked hand-by-hand through the park, and  _ luckily  _ nobody recognized him. 

Soon enough, it was time to close and they decided to go home, since tomorrow they had to work. Steve drove her to her apartment and kissed her goodbye once they arrived.

“Thank you, I had fun,” Natasha smiled brightly as he nods and reaches for her huge teddy bear he won for her at a booth from the back of her seat.

“You’re welcome,” he smiles back, leans in to peck her lips. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” the redhead nods and kisses him goodnight, she happily gets out of the car and closes the door, seeing him drive away, she bites her lip and sighed dreamily as she hugs her teddy bear.

 

* * *

 

Steve throws himself to his bed and smiles dreamily at the ceiling, he sighs deeply and then chuckles, for the first time in a long time, he’s  _ happy _ . 

Happy that someone  _ makes  _ him feel full and having a reason to smile. Not like he didn’t have a reason to smile before, he has his family and friends, but it’s not the same as if you have a significant other. 

For a second, he thought they were going ‘too fast’ but they’ve been knowing each other for  _ months _ now, traveling and going out together. (Okay, not as a couple, but  _ technically  _ they’ve done everything together.)

The blond reaches for his phone from his pocket to call his mother. He puts the call on speaker as he sets it next to his head while he looks at the ceiling, and after the second beep, Sarah answers.

_ “Hi, sweetheart. What’s up?” _

“Hey, ma. I-I have something to tell ya,” He smiles softly. Sarah chuckles from the other line.

_ “Okaaay. Go on.” _

Steve sighs and turns his head to speak closer to the phone. “I have a girlfriend.”

_ “ _ **_What_ ** _!?”  _ The blonde woman squeals and Steve chuckles, hearing his dad shushing her, but Sarah didn’t care.  _ “When and how!?” _

“It happened,  _ literally _ , yesterday. I asked her to be my girlfriend - and I was wondering if I can introduce her to the family tomorrow night at your place?” He grabs his phone and puts it on his ear, disabling the speaker.

_ “Of  _ **_course_ ** _ you can, baby. Do I know her?” _

Rogers shakes his head with a smile. “It’s a surprise, ma.”

_ “Okay. I’ll setup everything for tomorrow. I love you!” _ She giggled, making him smile.

“Me too. Bye.”

He sighs and ends the call. Steve sets his phone down on his chest and thinks on how he’ll ask Natasha tomorrow if she wants to go to his parents and get introduced, even though his family already knew her. 

_ But _ not as his girlfriend.

 

The next day, Steve and Natasha were in his office,  _ kissing  _ by the small lounge area he has in there. He chuckles between the kisses, making her smile and lean back as Steve cups her face, his right thumb gently runs through her lower lip.

“ _ God _ , I love your lips,” he breathes out and she laughs, playfully swatting his hand away. Steve chuckles and grabs her by her shoulders. “I have something to tell you,” he looks at her and she nods. “Umm, well...I-I was wondering if you want to come over to my parents so I can introduce ya? -  _ if _ you want obviously, if you don’t want to, that’s fine,” he finished with a nervous smile.

Natasha smiles warmly as she leans in to peck his lips. “I’ll  _ love  _ to. Thank you for the invitation,” she wraps her arms around his neck as Steve wraps his arms her waist.

“Great!” He smiles brightly. “Oh! I have something else to say,” he sits on the head of the couch, bringing Natasha with him so she’ll stand between his legs. “Me, Sam, and Bruce decided that  _ you _ should be the star model for Autumn’s show,” He excitedly told. Natasha gasps and slowly puts her hands on his shoulders.

“ _ Steve _ ,” she breathes out surprised. He kept smiling and grabs her hands on his and kissed her hands.

“Designers and modeling agencies are going to come, so this is the  _ perfect  _ opportunity for you! What ya think?” Rogers smiled so bright that it almost made her blind. She huffs a laugh and shakes her head, can’t believe her luck, the redhead was speechless with his infinite kindness.

“Thank you,” it’s all she could say, because soon her emotions got the best of her, and her eyes began to water.

Steve panics and quickly grabs her face on his hands, “No, no, no. Wh-why are you crying?” He worriedly asked her, she shakes her head and softly kisses his worries away.

“You are  _ so  _ good to me. I don’t deserve it,” she whispered on his lips. He huffs and shakes his head in disagreement.

“Don’t say that, you deserve the  _ world _ .”

Natasha looked into his eyes, seeing adoration. Like before, she was speechless, so she kissed him again, because she didn’t know what to say, and not because  _ she can _ and wants to.

They soon finished for the day and went home. Steve called his family and friends over to his parents for the introduction, he was pretty nervous but excited at the same time, knowing his people  _ love  _ Natasha. 

Meanwhile, Natasha was a jar of nervousness while she put on makeup and Maria was styling the redhead’s hair. 

“Stop it with the leg!” Maria yelled all the sudden, startling Natasha a bit. Thank God she wasn’t putting on makeup at the time.

“I can’t! I’m so nervous!” Natasha whined but stops moving up and down her leg. She huffs and continues with her makeup as Maria chuckles.   
  


 

Steve invited  _ everyone _ he knew.

Okay, not  _ everyone  _ he knew. But he invited, Howard, Aunt May, Peter, MJ,  _ and _ the boys of course. The most important people in his life. 

Before he left his house, he texted Natasha if she wanted him to pick her up, but she said no, that Maria offered to. (It was actually because Maria wanted to see the house and Natasha said she can take her to the Rogers’ so she could see it.)

He arrived to his parents house dressed in all black and sees everyone’s cars were already there, he gets out of his car and walked to the entrance when car lights reflected on the door, he looks back and sees it’s Maria’s car. He smiles instantly as Maria pulls up, Natasha opens the door while Steve walks closer to the car.

“Hi,” Rogers smirked as he grabs her hand and then waves at Maria, who waves back and says bye to them. Natasha thank her friend and closes the door, Hill drives away.

“Hi,” Romanoff replied once they were alone. 

Steve leans in to kiss her softly, then mumbled on her lips, “You look really pretty.”

She giggles and steps back to see him dressed up, looking hot in all black. “You look really pretty too,” she smiled brightly, teasing him.

He playfully rolled his eyes, then jerks his chin towards the house. “Come on,” he gently pulls her with him, they walk towards the entrance. He opens the door and enter the house as he notices Natasha’s hand was shaking, he frowns and stops by the stairs. “Why you’re shaking?” He chuckles as he takes both of her hands on his, and they were indeed shaking. Natasha huffs a laugh and timidly looks at him.

“I’m nervous.”

Rogers shakes his head. “Don’t be. They love you - especially my mom,” he smiles warmly and starts walking again. Natasha hears the  _ commotion  _ coming out of the dining room, laughs and loud talking coming out of it. “Stay here,” Steve whispered and leaves her in the hallway. “I wanna surprise them.”

Natasha nods excitedly as Steve winks at her and walks into the dining room.

“Oh  _ there _ he is!” Howard beams from his seat, “Where’s the girl, kiddo?”

Steve smiles widely at him and glances at everyone. “Family, this is my girlfriend,” he said and steps aside to let Natasha come in. “Nat?”

The redhead’s heart was racing wildly as she comes into the dining room, she sees  _ everybody _ ’s eyes bulging out upon seeing her.

“Hi,” she shyly smiles at them. She feels Steve assuringly put a hand on her lower back, but that doesn’t make her heart stop racing. Natasha grows more nervous as nobody in the room makes a sound, until Bucky clears his throat.

“ _ Natasha _ ?” Bucky slowly smiles,  _ knowingly _ . The couple blushes as the people in the room slowly come out of their shock.

“I  _ knew _ it!” Tony abruptly stands up from his seat, almost throwing his chair back, as he points at the couple. “I knew you like redheads!”

Sarah squeals loudly as she claps and goes towards her son and his girlfriend. “Oh my God!  _ Finally _ !” 

Natasha giggles as Sarah smiles brightly and hugs the redhead, who happily hugs her back. Steve smiles in relief while all his family stands up to welcome Natasha into their family. Steve introduced her to his aunt May, Peter, and his girlfriend Michelle.

“Let’s eat!” Joseph happily said, seeing his son hasn’t smiled so bright and genuine like this in a long time. As they’re all sitting back down, he shares a glace with Sarah, and she smiles at him. 

Joseph smiles back at his wife.

 

* * *

 

“Now it’s my turn to invite you over,” Natasha said to Steve as they were waiting for Maria to pick her up, he offered to take her home, but she and Maria had already agreed.

“Okay. You say the day,” he smiles down at her from his spot on the bottom step while she was on the ground, looking up at him.

“How about tomorrow?” Natasha smirked as she wraps her arms around his waist.

“Deal. Your place?” He keeps smiling and hugs her shoulders.

“Sure,” she mumbled as he leans down to kiss her, Natasha giggles between the kiss and leans her head back, smirked teasingly. “I’m a  _ pretty good  _ cook.”

Steve chuckles and tightens his grip on her. “Oh,  _ are _ you?” He lowers his face to be closer to hers.

“Yep.”

“ _ I _ think you’re a pretty good  _ kisser _ ,” he wraps an arm around her neck to bring her closer as she blushes, Steve chuckles and kisses long and sweet.

They kept kissing and talking here and there until Maria arrived and picked Natasha.   
  


The next day, Natasha was cooking while Maria was nice enough to clean and make sure the apartment was clean for Steve’s arrival. The redhead even invited Clint and Bobbi over too, she was so excited for them to meet Steve. She decided to cook lasagna.

She put the lasagna into the oven and set the alarm for 45 minutes, she decided to go and take a shower while Maria said she’ll go run errands. The assistant showered and put up on a bit of makeup and when she was finished, she starts smelling  _ burnt _ .

Natasha widens her eyes and runs out to the kitchen, seeing smoke coming out of the oven. “No, no, no,  _ no _ !” She whined as she opens the oven quickly and the kitchen window as well, and begins fanning the smoke towards the window before the smoke detector goes off.

The redhead groans in frustration as she hears the front door opening. “What the hell happened?!” Maria quickly grabs a pillow from the couch and starts helping Natasha with the smoke.

“Now what I’m going to do!? Steve’s gonna get here in 5 minutes or less!” Natasha whined as they get most of the smoke out.

“I’m sorry, Nat.”

The redhead sighs deeply and grabs oven mitts to get the burnt lasagna out of the oven, “I should’ve let you do it,” she grumpily puts the hot pan on the counter, when suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Natasha and Maria look at each other in panic, the redhead didn’t want to open the door.

Maria tells Natasha to get it the door and she’ll take care of the lasagna. Natasha quickly gets the door, seeing it was Clint and Bobbi, she huffs in relief. “Oh, hey,” she steps aside to let them in.

“Hello to you too, Ms  _ enthusiastic _ ,” Clint said as he and his girlfriend walk into the apartment. Natasha ignores his jab and walks towards the kitchen to throw the lasagna to the trash. 

“Hi, guys! She’s just mad at herself because she burned the lasagna.  _ Again _ !” Maria smiles brightly at her friends, who laughed.

“Oh, why don’t you cook another one?” Bobbi sits down on the couch while Clint stands by the table.

“Because he’s arriving in less than five minutes,” Natasha upsetly throws the lasagna away as Maria wipes down.

Clint shrugs. “Ohhh, then cook something else,” he told the redhead, who puffs and looks at him crazy.

“Like  _ what _ !?”

“You can order take out,” he shrugged his shoulders again.

She laughs at that, Steve can’t eat take out food, he’s  _ a billionaire _ . He eats at fancy restaurants, people cook for him at his home, he eats caviar and all that expensive crap, he doesn’t eat  _ take out food _ .

Natasha opens her mouth to reply back to her friend but  _ another  _ knock is heard at the door.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Natasha hissed and rushes to the door.

“Is that him?” Clint whispered to Maria, who nods.

“Probably,” Hill whispered back as they all see Natasha opening the door.

“Hi,” the redhead breathes out happily, seeing her boyfriend standing in front of her. Steve smiles and nods.

“Hi.”

Natasha steps back to let him in. Steve walks inside as Natasha closes the door behind him. “Come on,” she told him and grabs his hand, taking him with her. “Clint. Bobbi. This is Steve Rogers. My boyfriend,” she smiles brightly as Bobbi stands up and Clint walks towards the living room.

Clint smiles and extends his hand to Steve. “Hi,” Steve nods and then shakes Clint’s hand. 

“Natasha’s always talking about you, nice to finally meet you, sir,” Clint was bit of starstruck with the CEO.

“Please, call me Steve.”

The blond smiles at him and then shakes hands with Bobbi, who was so excited to meet him. Steve then waves hi to Maria as she just finished closing the kitchen window, she waves back at him. Natasha sighs and looks at Steve apologetically. “So, I  _ accidentally  _ burned the lasagna I cooked for you and now I have to figure out what else to cook,” she told the CEO, who chuckles and looks at the table, that was set up.

“Well, since you set the table so nicely, why don’t we order take out?” He smiles kindly.

Natasha looks at him in surprise while her friends tried not to laugh. “ _ Take out _ ?” The redhead lifts her eyebrows. Rogers shrugs his shoulders as if it’s no big deal.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I know you wanted this perfect and fancy, but I like  _ simple _ stuff, Natasha,” he chuckles and gently puts her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him in adoration.

“Okay,” she whispered and he smiles, not even paying attention to the people in the room.

She ended up ordering pizza, Steve insisted on paying, but she refused since he was guest. They were sitting in the table, Steve and Natasha beside each other and as well Clint and Bobbi, and Maria in the head of the table.

“So, Mr Steve?” Clint said as he cleans his mouth. Steve smiles at the name but nods anyway.

“Yeah.”

“How do you manage a company as big as R&S? I mean, you’re  _ 26 _ years old - you’re one year younger than me, and if I would be in charge of a company  _ that _ big, I would lose my mind,” Barton said. Rogers sighs and tilts his head, thinking about the question.

“I guess it depends on your mentality and  _ be _ the person others choose to follow. Not being an a-hole,” he smiles as the rest chuckle. “Provide vision for the future. Provide inspiration and make other people feel important and appreciated, my parents taught me to see people as my own level,  _ never _ feel I’m above them - and most importantly, live your moral values,” he finishes with a small smile.

Bobbi smiles. “I’d always think of you as a good hearted person, you’d prove me right,” she complimented the blond, who chuckles and shakes his head.

“Thank my parents for that,” Rogers smiles shyly at Bobbi as Natasha smiled proudly.

They ate as they talked and laughed, then they decided to see a movie. Natasha, Maria, and Bobbi were in the kitchen giggling as they washed dishes  while the boys were in the couch talking about sports and waiting on the girls to see the movie. 

“Jeez, Bob,” Natasha chuckles as she saw Bobbi eating another slice of pizza while the blonde woman was putting the dishes up. “You’re still eating?”

“Yeah. I’m hungry,” Bobbi mumbled between munching.

Maria suspiciously looks over their friend. Hill’s eyes squinted at Bobbi’s belly that looking  _ a bit _ bloated. “Bobbi, look at me?” Maria puts the dish towel down and the cup she was drying while Natasha closed the faucet, interested in where this conversation is going.

“What?” Bobbi shrugs as she knits her brows. Maria puts her hands on her hips as she stares at Bobbi.

“Why weren’t you drinking wine?”

“Because I wanted water?”

“But you  _ love _ wine,” Hill argued as Bobbi avoids eye contact with the girls. Maria hums and smirks. “Are you pregnant?”

Bobbi frowns as Natasha gasps loudly and bludges her eyes out, “Shut the fuck up.  _ Are _ you, Bobbi!?” The redhead squeals, making the boys look at them.

“What’s going on?” Clint asked from the living room. The girls look at him, Maria eyed him suspiciously.

“Is Bobbi pregnant?” Hill asked him, which Clint groans and throws his head back.

“Damn it, guys. We wanted to surprise you!” Clint said as he confirmed they  _ are _ expecting a child. Natasha and Maria screamed in excitement while Steve just smiled at them.

“Oh my God!” Maria tightly hugs Bobbi as Natasha goes to hug Clint, who thank her for congratulating him.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Natasha told Clint.

He shrugs. “Because we were going to plan on how to tell you. And we didn’t want to ruin tonight for you.”

“You wouldn't - This is incredible! I’m gonna be an aunt!”

Steve sees his girlfriend happily hug her friends, she looked so pretty smiling so big. He then congratulated the couple and they decided to go ahead and watch The Lion King, Clint got the movie while Natasha and Maria prepared the popcorn. Steve, Natasha, and Maria sat in the big couch with the redhead in the middle. Clint and Bobbi in the two person couch. 

Natasha happily sighs as she leans back on Steve’s chest and continues watching the movie. 

This day turned out better than she expected.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!
> 
> And the next chapter will be uploaded soon! Promise I won’t ghost on you. I wanted to write more when Natasha is introduced to Steve’s family, but I just wasn’t feeling it when I was writing that part :/


	22. Fashion Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

**Several weeks later….**

 

“We should probably stop before someone walks in.”

Steve nods at her and gives her last short kiss, he untangles himself from her. Natasha giggles as she straightens her hair.

“How do I look?” She asked him while he fixed his suit jacket. They were currently in the janitor room, acting like a pair of horny teenagers, they  _ are _ hiding from people even though they’re adults. They’re supposed to be at the runway room with the rest, and make sure Autumn’s show is ready for tomorrow, Steve should be with Sam and Bruce as Natasha the rest of the models to practice. The show is  _ tomorrow _ and everyone were hell of a busy while they were in here making out in the janitor room.

“You look amazing,” Steve said as he smirks seductively at her.

Natasha playfully rolls her eyes but smiles at him, she opens the door to leave first, so nobody could see them exit the room at the same time. Steve smiles at himself as he’s fixing his tie, if someone would’ve told him he’d be kissing his assistant months ago, he would’ve told the person to fuck off.

 

Natasha ended up walking down the catwalk like a pro, Steve smiling proudly at her while she did. The CEO waited for the redhead to get change while he talked last minute details about the show with Bruce.

“Just let everyone we all need to be here an hour early,” Steve told his friend, who nodded and smiled at him.

“Yes, sir,” Banner pats Steve’s shoulder as he sees Natasha walking towards them. Bruce says hi to her and then excuses himself to go and attend stuff. Natasha turns to look at Steve and smiles.

“Remember you have a meeting with the show’s sponsors at 3 - so in 30 minutes and counting.”

He groans. “ _ Ugh _ , I forgot,” Rogers rolls his eyes and she smiles, pokes his chest.

“That’s why you have  _ me _ , to remind you stuff - come on,” she pats his arm to get him walking.

Steve grins and they walk away towards the parking lot where Scott is waiting for them. Soon, Scott took them to a building where the meeting is going to take place, and Steve and Natadsa walked into the room. There were people already in their seats waiting to start the meeting. Steve and Natasha sat down next to each other and the blond CEO shook hands with the man sitting beside him. “Mr Sanders, nice to see you again,” Rogers politely greeted, Mr Sanders (a long time sponsor of the company) smiles brightly and nods at the young man.

“Hello, Steve. How’s it going?”

“Good, thank you,” Steve gets comfortable on his seat as they start a small conversation while Natasha takes out her notebook to take notes once the meeting starts.

Few minutes later, the meeting started and they were talking about how the show was planned, Steve and Mr Sanders were explaining the other sponsors how the show was going to run this year. Mr Sanders was stood by the head of the table while everyone else was listening to him. 

“So the show will also have -“

“Hello! I’m late, I know,” someone  _ barged  _ into the room, interrupting Mr Sanders’ speech, they all looked at the person and saw  _ Sharon _ and her assistant. Natasha inwardly groaned upon seeing her while also discreetly rolling her eyes at the blonde woman.

Sharon sweetly smiled at them and takes a seat  _ in front  _ of Steve as her assistant stands behind her. “Sorry, but I had an appointment for my nails,” the blonde model giggles. Natasha could sense Steve’s uncomfortableness right beside her.

Mr Sanders nods and clears his throat, “Do I proceed?

Sharon smiles at him and nods. “Yes, sir.”

Mr Sanders sighs and continues his speech while Sharon  _ looks _ straight at Steve, who had his eyes  _ glued  _ on Mr Sanders. Natasha was writing down every important detail, but from her peripheral vision, she could see Sharon staring at her boyfriend. (Which she doesn’t appreciate at all.)

“So we’re looking forward to Mr Rogers’ fashion show tomorrow, hopefully that’ll boost our sales,” Mr Sanders finished his speech with a smile directed towards Steve, who nods and smiles back at the man.

One of the sponsors clears her throat and looks at Steve. “That’s why I called Ms Carter to be the star model of the show, Mr Rogers. She was kind enough to accept,” she smiles at Sharon, who smiles sweetly at the lady. All the sponsors, except for Mr Sanders, nodded in agreement with the lady. 

Steve knits his eyebrows and shakes his head. “Umm, no. I already chose the model - but thank you though. Ms Carter can be the runner up,” he said as he sits straighter. 

They all frown and curiously looked at the blond CEO.

“Who’s the star model?” One of the sponsors asked. Rogers smiled brightly and pats Natasha’s back.

“Ms Romanoff, here. I picked her as the company’s main model from now on - we didn’t have one, but now we do.”

The whole room widened their eyes and Sharon chuckles incredulously while Natasha blushes under judging eyes. “ _ Excuse  _ me? An  _ assistant _ ,” Carter snorts. Steve glares at her and furiously narrows his brows.

“She has proven she’s a  _ great _ model and-“

“You have to be kidding me,” Carter cuts in as she laughs. Steve started to get frustrated by Sharon’s attitude, and he opens his mouth to tell her something, but sponsors soon start interrupting.

“Mr Rogers, I don’t think a new model it’s going to bring attention to the show.”

“Yeah, I agree. Your assistant is no match to Ms Carter’s fame, Mr Rogers - no offense.”

One of them had the  _ audacity _ to chuckle at Natasha and wave their hand at the redhead in a dismissive manner. “If we put Ms Carter, the media will be  _ crazy _ about her and will-“

Steve abruptly stands up from his chair, made the room silent instantly. He was  _ fuming  _ in anger, Steve glares at everyone in the room and says, “From now on, Ms Romanoff is going to be the company’s star model, and  _ that’s it _ ,” he gritted as he pointly looks at Sharon. “The meeting is over - see you all at the show,” Steve walks away and Natasha quickly closes her notebook and follows him out. 

He strode towards the parking lot, where Scott was parked, as Natasha rushes behind him. Scott got out of the SUV as soon he sees them coming out of the building.

“Steve, wait!” She grabs his hand and pulls him back, Steve spins around with a scowl on his face, Natasha looks at him in surprise.

“ _ How _ can they say that shit about you!?” He growled as he looks down at her. Scott stands by the hood, confused on what happened.

Natasha sighs and shakes her head, shrugs her shoulders. “It’s okay if you put Sharon-“

“ _ Fuck _ Sharon,” he hissed as Scott and Natasha looked at him in surprise. “ _ Fuck _ them, and  _ fuck _ all the people who think they can treat people as if they’re not important - I  _ hate _ when people do that,” he shakes his head and he walks towards the vehicle while saying, “I’m just tolerating them because they’re sponsoring this show for our company, but once we’re done, I’m dropping their ass,” he opens the door for her and looks at her as she’s still standing a few feet away and Scott glancing between them, not a damn clue on what’s going on but goes to the driver’s door.

Natasha smiles softly and walks towards him, his semblance changing upon seeing her smile. “Thank you for defending me in front of them,” she whispered while walking up to him, Steve calms down and exhale deeply, smiles warmly as she stands in front of him with a smile.

“Of course,” he murmured and Natasha pats his arm before climbing into the SUV. Steve smiles to himself and gets into the vehicle right behind her.

 

* * *

 

The next day they didn’t see each other until it was almost time for the show to start, since they were both busy with the show, Steve making sure everything was in order and Natasha doing last minute dress fittings. The CEO sneaked in to Natasha’s dressing room and locked the door behind him, seeing she was unaware of him entering the room, she had her back at him while she was checking her phone. 

He smiled devilishly and silently walks up to her, and hugged her from behind, startling her.

“Hey,” he whispered softly into her ear. She relaxed hearing his voice and she smiles, rests her head back on his chest.

“Hey,” she turns her head to see him looking down at her. Steve smirks and leans down to kiss her sweet and slow, Natasha kept smiling.

“God, I missed you,” he mumbled on her lips. The redhead chuckles and rests her head back to his chest.

“Me too. How’s everything going?” Natasha asked and Steve sighs.

“Everyone’s taking their seats, ready for the show to start,” he bends a bit to rest his chin onto her shoulder.

“I’m so nervous.”

Rogers snorts and shakes his head. “You’ll be  _ fantastic _ ,” he turns his head to kiss her cheek, she smiles, then he untangles himself. “I have to go, I just came by to wish you luck,” he grabs her face quickly and kisses her.

“Thank you,” she giggles as he rushes to the door.

“Bye,” he sent her a kiss.

“Bye.”

Natasha smiled, seeing him leave the room, she chuckles and shakes her head. The redhead sat down on the chair in front of the vanity mirror, waits a few minutes for the makeup artist and hairstylist to come in and prepare her for the show. Natasha was on her phone again, texting Clint and Bobbi asking if they were in the building already, when she heard the door open, she smiled, thinking it was Steve again, but she saw Sharon coming in rather pissed off.

The redhead’s heart dropped to her feet.

Sharon leaves the door ajar and stays by the door too, crosses her arms while Natasha stands up and turns around to see the blonde model, who’s judgingly looking her from head to toe.

“I still don’t know  _ why _ Steve chose  _ you _ as star model. But let me tell you something,  _ Nancy _ ,” Sharon venomously as she walks forward.

“It’s  _ Natasha _ ,” the assistant gritted, not backing down as if she would’ve in the past.

“I don’t care,” Sharon puts her hands on her hips as both women glare at each other, but Sharon’s slow knowing smirk made Natasha nervous. “Look,  _ Natasha _ . I hate when people like  _ you _ think they’re the best of the best  _ just _ because they had  _ one _ good walk on the runway - sweetie, to be good you have to have  _ years _ of practice like me,” Carter’s smirk never faded.

Natasha smriks the same way as Sharon is. “I do agree on that, but some people are just  _ born _ with the talent, Ms  _ Collins _ ,” the redhead fires back. Sharon glares at her and her smirk slowly turns into a scowl, the taller woman squints her eyes at Natasha.

“ _ You  _ think you have talent?  _ Please _ , don’t make me laugh,” Carter chuckles humorously, making the redhead’s blood boil. Sharon grins smugly as she leans closer to Natasha’s face. “You just got lucky Steve has a heart and he hired you as his assistant, so you could get out of being a  _ waitress _ .”

Natasha’s breath hitches silently but Sharon was too close, she definitely heard it, because the blonde smiled wider and continues, “A lame job with a pay that it barely covered your bills, a car that it can be sold a scrap, you’re  _ nothing  _ but a scumbag that thinks she’s the best, but you’ll  _ always  _ be a  _ nobody _ ,” Sharon finishes with a smirk, seeing Natasha’s eyes began to sparkle. 

Romanoff gulps down the lump forming in her throat and the urge to slap Sharon across her face was so big, but she knew better, violence isn’t always the right way. There’s always a better way.

Sharon suddenly smiles brightly and harshly pats Natasha’s shoulder. “Anyway, break a leg!” Sharon sweetly said as she turns around to leave, leaving a hurt redhead behind as she loudly closes the door too. Sharon’s words  _ did _ hurt her,  _ deep _ . 

Natasha feels a tear fall down her right cheek, she hugs herself and close her eyes, more tears spilling out. Sharon was right, she’s _just_ a waitress. She’s nothing with a high dream. But her negative thoughts soon are replaced by wondering _how_ Sharon knew her life, was she stalking her? Did she _hire_ someone to spy on her? Like WTF? 

Natasha frowns at herself, and tells herself, there’s no time for crying, enough of that, enough of the  _ shy _ ,  _ self-conscious _ ,  _ insecure _ ,  _ awkward _ , and  _ nervous _ Natasha. Models aren’t awkward or insecure, they’re confident and have authority when they’re walking down the catwalk. From now on, in front of the people (not with her friends though) she’ll be  _ confident _ ,  _ fierce _ ,  _ proud _ \- not arrogant, but  _ fearless _ and a  _ strong-minded _ Natasha. It was time for her to change and if she wanted to be in this world of modeling, she needed to  _ harden _ , not that she’ll be an asshole.

So the redhead lifts her chin and cleans her tears, sniffing away her sadness. She takes a deep breath and takes a mental note to thank Sharon later, because she’s the reason she’s preparing herself for this world.   
  


Natasha was ready to go, she was waiting for the crew give her the go sign, she was standing behind the curtain, hearing the beat of the music and seeing cameras flashing. The redhead sees Sharon return from her walk, her cue that is her turn, the crew man nodded at Natasha, telling her it was her turn. 

Romanoff nods back and takes a deep breath, she walks out towards the runway. Immediately, cameras go crazy and some cheered, but her world zoned out and all she could focus was on  _ Steve _ smiling proudly right at the end of the runway, she smirked on her way down.

She walked so beautifully, elegantly, and with authority, like Sam and Bruce taught her. She reaches the end and poses, and leaves, but not before glancing over at Steve and stealthy winking at him.

Steve was clapping loudly and chuckles at her wink, watching her walk away.

Natasha smiles brightly on her way to the start of the runway, seeing the rest of the models come out for a last walk as she still walks down. The redhead catches Sharon walking along with the rest, probably Sharon was used to be on Natasha’s spot, which made Natasha smile and look at Sharon, who annoyingly looks at the redhead,  _ who _ smiles smugly towards the blonde on her way to stand under the spotlight.

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations, Natasha! That was  _ amazing _ !” A model told Natasha as she hugs the redhead, who just smiled and thanked her.

“Congrats!” Another model told her as they all surrounded her.

“You did awesome out there!”

“You killed it!”

Sam walks into the circle, he cuts in, “Okay, guys! Chill out!” He chuckles and throws an arm around Natasha’s shoulders. “First of all, I wanna say congrats to everyone! And second, I want you all to give a round of applause for Natasha!” Sam shakes the redhead, who was smiling so brightly as the rest cheered and whistled. They were all happy the show was a success as always, but everyone in the audience were talking about the ‘ _ new girl _ ’. (Which was Natasha.)

The crowd later dispersed and Sam pats her arm. “Natasha, you did an  _ amazing  _ job on the runway.”

“Thank you, Sam,” she couldn’t stop smiling. The redhead said goodbye to him, then goes to her dressing room to get out of the beautiful dress she was in. On her way there, she felt like this was a dream, walking in clouds. She was mind blown and in quite  _ shock _ she just modeled in front of  _ important  _ people of the modeling industry. She was thankful with Steve for giving her this opportunity to be  _ a model _ , but now that he named her the main model for the company, is he going to hire someone else to be his assistant? Or she’s going to work both places?

She gets to her room and shakes her head, tells herself, one step at a time. Right now she’ll enjoy her successful night.

Natasha then hears a knock on the door, she hesitates, thinking it might be Sharon again.

“Come in!” She stands in the middle of the room as she sees the door open, but for her delight, it was  _ Steve _ . He smiles brightly as she smiles too, he closes and locks the door behind him and hugs her immediately.

“You were amazing, baby,” he murmured on her hair. She heard that nickname multiple times now, but hearing it from him, made her feel butterflies. Natasha giggled and hugged him tighter.

“Thank you.”

Rogers turns his head to kiss her cheek, then to cup her face on his hands. “The crowd  _ loved _ you,” he smiles softly as he rests his forehead on hers. “Bruce told me you liked the dress  _ I designed  _ for ya,” he said and she gasps.

“ _ You _ designed this dress!?”

He laughs and nods his head, she smiles warmly and wraps an arm around his neck and the other one under his armpit. Steve leans down to kiss her sweetly but immediately breaks the kiss. “Oh! I have  _ one  _ more surprise for you,” he wraps his arms around her waist to lift her up on the air, making her giggle.

“ _ Another _ one?”

“Yep,” he pecks her lips. “I don’t know if you know this, but the day after the show, we always do a photoshoot with the models of the show, _and_ since you were in the show, _and_ you were the star, _you_ ’ll be on the _cover_ _of Vogue_ ’s magazine for next month,” he smiles big.

Romanoff stared at her boyfriend, who was still smiling. “ _ What _ ?” She breathes out. Steve blushes and slowly puts her down.

“Ta-da?” He shyly sported his boyish grin. “Tomorrow morning we’re all going - I also had Scotty to make sure Sharon wasn’t invited-“

Natasha shut him by grabbing his face and kiss him hard. 

God, she  _ loves _ this man.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	23. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏

 

 

During the whole photoshoot, Natasha was on cloud 9.

The photoshoot took place on a rooftop, which the company rented where the background was the manhattan skyline. She posed with and without the other models on several occasions, _one_ in particular, she posed with the two CEOs of the company. 

Steve and Tony.

Tony, who she doesn’t see very regularly, was so energetic and sassy during the whole photoshoot. And Steve, who just rolled his eyes at his friend everytime he’ll say or do something dumb. She’ll just giggle at them while Steve was scolding Tony for everything he’d do, like a big brother running behind little brother, even though Tony was a year older than Steve.

Once they were done taking several pictures, (because the photographer didn’t like them until this one), Steve discreetly whispers into Natasha’s ear as he passed by, “Don’t forget about our date tomorrow.”

She just smiled and watches him leave with Tony, walking behind where the crew were. He stands there with his arms crossed while she gives him a small nod.

 

* * *

 

Right after the photoshoot, Natasha rushed to her apartment and meet up with Maria, because they were going to see an apartment located 

“So, this is the living room,” their _new_ landlord walks in front of them.

Natasha and Maria were fixing to move out as soon as possible, and these couple of weeks ago they were planning on moving out. So here they are, looking at the best option they have. Both girls followed the woman through the small short hallway linked with the living room.

“And here’s the two rooms,” the woman points at the two doors beside each other down the small hallway. Natasha and Maria agreed this apartment was the one for them, it was definitely bigger than the old one.

They signed the lease, shook hands, and thanked the landlord. They went back home and started packing up a little bit, wanting to move, again, as soon as possible. Now they needed newer cars, ones that won't break down in the middle of an intersection, but they were taking one step at a time.

 

* * *

 

Steve made sure everything was setup for their date in his house as he hears his phone alerting him he has a text. He was currently in the kitchen, so he turns off the stove and grabs his phone from the counter, he smiles at the message, seeing it was his girlfriend telling him she was here. 

The blond man quickly puts his phone down and goes to the wall to the security system, opening the gate for her. He then goes to the entrance, only his shoes could be heard on the super clean floor in the empty house. (He made sure _no one_ was in until tomorrow morning, he gave his crew this weekend off.)

Soon, he opens the door and sees her coming out of her car and goes and helps her. She smiles brightly at him.

“Hey, babe,” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he grabs her bag from her hand.

“Hi,” she mumbled on his lips and Steve grabs her hand, leading her inside. As soon they step in, she smelled something coming from the kitchen. “Hmm, something smells so good.”

“It’s me,” Rogers jokes with a smirk, making her roll her eyes playfully and chuckle as he gestured her walk towards the kitchen so he could close the door. “I’m cooking, _coconut-crusted tilapia with_ _spaghetti_.”

Natasha smiles as she walks towards the kitchen. “Show off,” she said while grabbing his hand.

“Only for you,” he smiled at her.

Natasha smiled brightly as they reach the kitchen. Steve tells her to take a seat on a stool at the island, she smiles as he goes to get two plates out of the cupboard. They talked while Steve served both of them food, he asked her if she wanted to eat at the table, but Natasha was fine at the island. They started eating and Natasha, at the first bite, grumbled.

“I’m so mad at you,” she playfully said once she swallowed her food. Steve cleans his mouth as he chuckles.

“Why?”

“You’re an amazing cook. This is _delicious_!”

He smiled. “Thanks,” Steve grins proudly, he gently elbows her ribs. “How’s Bobbi and the baby?”

“They’re doing good,” Natasha smiled as she nods.

Steve nods and elbows her ribs again. “So a boy, huh?”

“ _Yes_!” Romanoff squeals as Steve laughs. “I’m so excited!”

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to wash dishes, Natasha,” He puts the last dish on the cupboard while Natasha closes the faucet.

“I’m sure people do that for you, but I’m used to offer when I’m not in my house,” she shrugs her shoulders.

“You make me sound like a spoiled brat,” Rogers chuckles and Natasha smiles, hugs his middle section.

“Aww, baby. You’re not - you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met,” she smiles at him warmly. Steve scoffs and blushes, instead of responding her, he just grabs her hand and guides her out of the kitchen.

“I wanna give ya a present,” he told her while they walk upstairs. “Come on, I left it over here,” they reach the top floor and walk towards his art studio. Natasha gasps upon seeing the paintings and sketches all over the place. She smiled brightly as she looks at the art.

“This is amazing, Steve,” she complimented him, making the blond blush.

“Thanks,” He shyly ducks his head, he then goes over a table to get a necklace box. Natasha curiously looks at him as he gives her the box. “Open it,” he smiles softly as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

Romanoff smiles back and opens the box, see a beautiful white gold Piaget necklace with rose pendant. She gasps softly and marvels at the jewelry. “ _Steve_. This is beautiful,” she breathes out. He smiles, relieved that she liked it. She looks at him and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Thank you,” she mumbled on his lips as he smiles.

“You’re welcome,” he pecks her lips. She smiled for the thousandth time and grabs the necklace, sets the box on the table, she gestures him to put it on her neck. He grabs the necklace from her as she turns around and lifts her hair for him to put on the necklace. Once he put it on, she looked down at it and smiles, she happily turns over to see him. 

Steve smiles back and then she looks around. “You’ve done all these?” 

“Yeah,” he nods as she starts walking around to see his art. Natasha admires the sketches on the table and knits her brows at one she thinks it looks _like her_. 

The redhead grabs it and hears Steve’s panicked voice behind her, “No, no, no! Don’t see that one!” He quickly snatched it out of her hand and hides it behind him, a deep blush appeared across his cheeks. Natasha amusingly looks at him as she smirks.

“Is that _me_?” Romanoff chuckles softly. Steve sighs and slowly gives her the sketch, she laughs at his cuteness as she grabs the paper. Natasha looks down at the drawing and smiles widely. “I love it,” she said while admiring his talent.

“You want it?”

Natasha looks at him and nods. “Of course,” she smiles and Rogers smiles back with that charming smile of his, making her feel butterflies. She looks into his eyes and puts the drawing on the table, feeling a magnet pulling her to him. This man has been so kind to her, showing infinite kindness even when they weren’t a couple, how come you cannot fall for him?

The redhead reaches for his face and kiss him, runs her fingers through his short hair. Steve immediately responds to her kiss and kisses her back, but passionately, stealing her breath away. Natasha brings him with her, making them to stumble upon the table with all his sketches. He wraps a strong arm around her waist while the other one landed on the table, supporting them from falling.

Steve breaks the kiss as she closes her eyes, trying to get air into her lungs, she smiles upon _feeling_ something poking her right thigh. Natasha giggles and he blushes brightly, he was about to apologize, but Natasha brings him down to resume kissing him. She kissed passionately like he did but she rolled her hips towards his, earning a choked gasp from the blond, who stops kissing her and looks at her for a moment, and he breathlessly asks, “Are you sure?”

She heavily breathes out, “Yeah.”

Steve didn’t need second affirmation, he grabs her face in his hands and kisses her hard, long until they’re both breathless. He ends the kiss and huffs a laugh, and she does too, he gently caresses her cheek. Steve feels his heart was about to come out of his chest, as he _never_ felt something like this before, an electric connection with someone. 

Not even with Sharon. _Never_ felt it with Sharon.

He smiles softly at her and lets his eyes speak for themselves, he slowly shrugs off her jacket as he keeps eye contact with her. Steve let the jacket fall down and then starts with her blouse, unbuttoning it as Natasha looks at his face. Enchanted by his perfect cheekbones, his long ass eyelashes (that are probably longer than hers. No envy here tho), his pink plump lips, _everything_ about him was perfect in her eyes. 

She can’t resist and grabs the back of his neck, bringing him down to her, and she kisses him while he works on her blouse. Steve takes off her blouse and then wraps an arm around her waist, lifting her up from the floor, she takes cue and wraps her legs around his waist. Natasha hums, feeling his hands on her, she keeps kissing him and now is her turn to unbutton his shirt as he walks to the door. She takes his shirt off of him as soon he enters his room, _loves_ his abs on her stomach, she’s seen him shirtless before, but this time was different - _is_ different.

The redhead gasps when Steve’s short fingernails run down her spine, making her break the kiss with a breathless chuckle.

“Don’t let me go, Rogers,” she playfully told while Steve smiles warmly and looks into her eyes intensely.

“ _Never_ ,” he breathes out and kiss her again.

He kept kissing her and closes his door blindly, knowing his house already. Steve walks to his bed and his knees hit the bed, so he kneels on it, slowly putting Natasha down. She laid there while he looks at her adoringly, the way her red locks contrasted on his navy blue sheets was angelic. He smiles warmly and leans down to kiss her collarbone. His kisses making her close her eyes and bite her lip, enjoying his lips on her flushed skin, she smiles contentedly as he nips on her neck also. 

If someone _interrupts_ them right now, she’ll _kill_ that person. Fuck prison.

The redhead’s breathing began laboring as he trails down to her stomach, stopping on her hip, he looks up at her. And _goddamn_ that look, it makes her breath hitch and feel her heat _wetter_ than it already is. 

Those blue, almost black, eyes could bring down _anyone_ to their knees.

He smiles and nips the skin there, then he kneels, grabs the button of her pants as she lifts her hips to help him up. Steve takes off her pants and throws them carelessly away, he then works on his own as she scoots further up on the bed. The redhead thinks it’s illegal he’s taking his pants off without _help_ , so she sits up and stops his hands. Steve looks down at her and she smirks, he chuckles breathlessly as Natasha slowly pulls his pants down.

“You look so sexy down there,” he hoarsely told her, the tone of his voice erupting goosebumps all over her skin.

Natasha keeps smirking and lets his pants pool around his knees, since he’s on his knees, that’s all it can go. She then seductively reaches behind her to unhook her bra, he stares while she throws the bra on the floor. The CEO’s eyes looked at her chest greedily as she smiles and pulls him down by his neck, kissing him again, he gently pushes down by her shoulders, and she automatically welcomes him by spreading her legs as he lays between them, and fits _perfectly_. He puts his left forearm beside her head and the other hand travels to her hip, hooking his right thumb on the band of her panties. Rogers’ lips slides to her jaw as he pulls down her underwear and he pants on her neck, she could feel him twitching on her heat with her hot breath on his ear.

They soon get rid of his pants and her underwear, leaving her bare before him and Steve only on his boxer briefs. The redhead cups his face in her hands as he looks at her seriously.

“Tasha, you’re sure?” He pants on her mouth. She smiled softly and nods, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

“Yes, Steve. I’ve never wanted someone so bad,” she shyly admitted and he huffs a laugh. The blond pecks her lips and reaches for his nightstand, she turns her head to see him taking a _condom_ out of the drawer. 

 _Of course_ , how come she didn’t think about protection before? Her mind was in a bliss that she totally forgot about that, luckily, he was the responsible one. 

She dumbly stared at him as he tears open the package with his teeth and kneels to pull down his underwear, putting his hands on the waistband as his teeth held the condom. 

“Can I put in on?”

She blurted out and makes him stop, he looks at her and shrugs. Natasha blushes for her request as he grins and she silently grabs the condom from his mouth. Steve stares at her while she, ever so slowly, pulls down his briefs. 

And God almighty, if she dies today, she would die the happiest woman. 

 

Because she has never seen a dick _that_ big.

 

Will it even fit _in her_ ? I guess she’ll have to figure it out, right? Because his _buddy_ was ready and saluting at her all proud, who is she to not salute him back?

Natasha breath hitches and looks up at him, seeing he was _blushing_ so hard. “Is _something_ wrong?” He embarrassingly asked his girlfriend, who chuckles and shakes her head.

“Not at all,” she whispered and looks back at his length, rolling the condom on, which earned a hiss from him.

“ _Shit_ ,” He gritted between his teeth as her hand finishes putting the rubber. Steve grabs her chin to make her look up at him. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured and leans down to kiss her, pushing her back down. 

Natasha bites his lip as he put all his weight on a palm, putting it beside her head as the other hand grabbed his dick to rub the tip on her wet folds, making her shudder. 

“You’re so wet, Nat.”

Steve pants as he watches himself slowly enter her warmth, inch by inch. He chokes out a groan as her tightness envelopes him. 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Romanoff breathes out and then screws her eyes shut, feeling him filling her up _completely_.

He lowers himself down to his forearms and stays still for a second, letting her adjust and get used to him, Natasha quickly regains her composure and wraps her legs around his waist, hugs him around his neck. He buries his face on her neck as she pants and slightly begins rocking her hips, silently telling him she was ready, but Steve quickly grabbed her hip with one hand, stopping her movements.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he heavily breathes. “It’s been a long time, baby,” Steve sounded strained. She breathlessly chuckles and nods, giving him time to regain control of his body before this is over. He gulps and rests himself on his forearms again, brings his head back to look at her. “Ready?”

She nods and then he slowly starts pumping in and out of her, making her roll her eyes in ecstasy. “ _Fuck_ ,” the redhead moans.

“You feel _so_ good, Tasha,” he breathes on her neck.

She gasps when he hit a _delicious_ spot she never knew she had. “And you’re _so_ big.”

He groans and fastened his pace a bit, making her moan and whine. Steve kisses her neck as she smiles breathlessly, _enjoying_ the moment. 

“ _Steve_ ,” she moaned his name, making him twitch inside of her. He fastened his pace after a moment, Natasha’s toes curled behind his ass, which she has neglected since she took off his pants. She slides her hands down and grabs his ass with both hands, making him groan into her ear and making his thrusts deeper. Natasha smiles deliriously, she mumbles, “I wanted to do that since I meet you.” 

“ _What_?” Steve distractingly asked, focused on his task.

Natasha huffs a breathless laugh, she shakes her head, dismissing what she said. 

Moments later, ( _amazing_ moments later), she climax first, with a loud moan and feeling her world being shook, seeing stars behind her eyelids. Her orgasam triggered his, with two erratic thrusts before he joins her in heaven.

Steve stays on top of her for a few seconds and kisses her cheek before he gets out of the bed to discard the used condom to his bathroom, Natasha just laid there, naked, breathing heavy and suddenly her eyes feeling heavy while her body felt satisfied. She hears him washing his hands to return back to bed with her, she smiles warmly as he undoes the bed, she helps him by sitting down and pulling the sheets off. 

“You okay?” He whispered hile they get under the covers. Natasha smiles and nods her head as he lays on his side, motioning her to do too. 

“Yeah,” she yawns after. She snuggled up with him until her back was on his chest, him spooning her. The redhead smiled contently as her eyes slowly close and sleepiness take over her. 

 

* * *

 

Natasha stirs, waking up by the smell of _pancakes_ filling _Steve’s_ room. 

She smiled brightly with her eyes still closed. She doesn’t feel him behind her anymore, so she rolls to her back and feels the sheets are cold where he was. Natasha opens her eyes and sees he’s not in bed as her stomach growled loudly, the redhead groans and smiles contently when she stretched herself on the bed, her body feeling sore on the _right_ places.

She bites her lip and sits down, holding the sheet to her naked chest. Natasha sighs and throws her legs to the side of the bed, looking for her clothes. She only spots her panties and Steve’s pants from yesterday. The assistant/model bites her lip and stands up, letting the sheet pool on her feet, she steps out of the sheet and grabs her panties and his shirt by the door. She puts them on and goes to the bathroom, pees and washes her teeth with the mouth wash. Her bag was downstairs, she didn’t want to go down and then come back up again.

Natasha, barefooted, walks down the stairs to the kitchen, but not before _sneaking_ something into her panties, she smiled immediately upon seeing him, _shirtless_ only wearing gray sweatpants, looking so cute pulling up the back of the pants since they were falling down and were _hanging low_ on his hips. She quietly padded towards him as he was humming to a song and flipping a pancake.

The redhead stealthy hugs him from behind, making his breath hitch. He looks over his shoulder and laughs. “Oh shit, I didn’t hear you coming in - good morning, by the way,” he smiles at her.

“Good morning,” she mumbled onto his shoulder blade and kisses it, then stands beside him, looks at the delicious pancake on the hot pan. “If I didn’t know any better, I’ll say you’re trying to get inside my pants by impressing me with your cooking skills, _Mr Rogers_ ,” she seductively looks at him.

He smirked and leaned close to her face. “I think it worked _perfectly_ fine yesterday,” he lowly told her, bringing her speechless. He grins smugly and turns off the stove, sets the spatula next to the stove, “They’re ready, you want some?”

God, he looked so good like this. 

She bites her lip while watching him grab two plates from the cupboard. But she had better plans, or should we say, she had a better _meal_ . Natasha, after he put the pancake on the stack he cooked, she grabs the plates from him and wraps an arm around his neck and the other one grabs his jaw, making him look at her. “I want you first,” she seductively told. He smirks devilishly and grabs her waist, lifting her up to the counter, she gasps and looks at him. “ _Here_?”

He shrugged. “I don’t see no problem. Nobody’s in the house anyway,” Steve then kisses her, shutting her down. Natasha smiles on the kiss and kisses him back fervently.

His hands snaked into _his shirt_ and gropes her breasts, earning a deep moan from her. He kisses her neck as she puts her hands on his broad shoulders. 

Rogers takes a hand away from her and pulls down his sweats and briefs at the same time, his length springing free. “ _Shit_ , I don’t have a condom,” he pants as he leans back to look at her, he was about to tell her to wait there while he’ll _run_ upstairs for one, but she just smiled and pulls a condom out from her panties. He just stared dumbly at it as she tears the package with her hands, the way we was looking at the condom was so cute she couldn’t resist to bring his face back to hers and kiss him.  

“Fuck, that was hot as hell, baby girl,” he pants on her lips.

Natasha smirks as she rolls the condom on his dick and Steve shudders at her touch. The redhead wraps her legs around his hips, bringing him to her heat. Rogers growls and reaches down to set her panties aside, then slowly sliding into her with a shaky sigh. 

Romanoff moans and hugs his shoulders, nips at his neck while he sets a slow delicious pace that made her see stars. Breakfast was forgotten, freshly pancake stack sitting there, while they fucked their brains out on the counter. (Probably it’s not healthy, but who gives a damn \\_{^.^}_/  )

Steve groans as Natasha doesn’t last long, her walls tightening around him. He kisses her whine as she climaxes, she breaks the kiss panting, he just took her breath away. The CEO keeps thrusting into her until he reaches his peak, rests his head on her shoulder while trying to get air into his lungs. 

They’re both still breathing hard when Steve leans his head back and drunkenly looks at her, says, “I’m never gonna see this counter as I did before,” he smugly smiles at her. She playfully rolls her eyes, but smiled back, pats his shoulder.

“ _Now_ I’m hungry for real food.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	24. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

>  

 

“Hey, guys!” Natasha walks up to the reception where Maria is _working_ and Bucky is leaning onto the counter talking to her.

“Hi, Natasha,” they both greet her with a smile. The redhead was actually heading to lunch with Steve but he got stopped by one of the designers by the elevators to quickly give his opinion about a clothing. 

“What are you guys doing?” Natasha stands beside Bucky, who points accusingly at Maria.

“Maria doesn’t want to accept my invitation.”

The redhead chuckles at Maria squinting her eyes at Barnes. “Which is?” She asked her friend, who’s still glaring at Bucky.

“He wants me to go out with him,” she said stoically.

“Why not?”

Maria now glares at her.

“ _See_? Natasha’s agreeing with me,” Barnes smirks and leans further towards Maria, who’s faking being busy by typing on the keyboard.

“Because she’s your friend’s girlfriend,” Hill rolls her eyes and then looks at his blue eyes, cursing him for being so adorable. Natasha wore a teasing smile this whole time, knowing he’s a sucker for blue eyes. “Okay,” Maria blurted out and Bucky smiles brightly as Natasha feels Steve’s hand on her shoulder. She looks at him with a smile while the blond curiously looks at Maria and Bucky, who were in their own world, talking between them.

“Ready?” He whispered and she nods. “Hey, guys,” he greeted the pair, who now knowledge him.

“Hi,” both of them said. He smiles at his friends and gestures Natasha to go. She smiles and the couple silently leave the other two talk. 

They walk towards the entrance, where the same old SUV and Scott are waiting for them.

“Hi, Scotty,” Steve smiles at his bodyguard, who nods.

“Hello, Sir. Ms Romanoff.”

“Mr Lang,” Natasha smiles at him while Scott opens the door for them.

“Where to?” Scott asked as the CEO and assistant get in.

Rogers buckles up and Natasha as well. Scott then appears at the driver's seat. “To my mom’s favorite restaurant by Tribecca, please,” Steve said.

“Yes, Sir,” Scott drives away as they begin a small talk.

They soon arrive at the restaurant and Steve tells Scott to stay put, meaning to stay alert for any paparazzi. He and Natasha walk inside the private restaurant and straight to the _family’s private area_. 

“Over here, guys!” Sarah waves her hand excitedly as soon she saw the couple walk in. The older couple stand up to welcome the younger one, Natasha smiles and goes straight to hug Sarah. “Hi, sweetheart! I haven’t seen you in a long time!”

“I know, I’m sorry, me and Steve have been so busy lately,” she smiles at her once they break the embrace.

“It’s okay, darling,” Sarah rubs Natasha’s arms up and down with her hands, “I’m _so_ happy you and my son are a couple. You two make the cutest,” she squeals as she lets Natasha go for her to greet and hug Joseph, who happily does. Steve hugs his mother and father also, the women take seats as the men wait for them to sit down.

“They would make the cutest _babies_ too, right, Sarah?” Joseph smiles at his wife, who chuckles and the young ones blush.

“ _Dad_ ,” Steve hissed while Natasha suddenly finds the napkin interesting.

Sarah giggles and waves her hand dismissively. “He’s just joking,” his mother smiles at him.

They began talking and the awkward air lifts by Joseph and Sarah telling Natasha Steve’s baby stories. The blond man groaned and whined at his parents, telling them to stop embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend, who just laughed and excitedly heard the stories. Soon they ordered and quickly their food was ready, so they begin eating and making small talk when Steve’s eye caught _Sharon_ and her assistant walking towards them. 

“You gotta be _shitting_ me,” he murmured and his table looked at him in surprise. Natasha because she knows he doesn’t cuss in front of his parents, and his parents because he _knows_ he’s supposed to watch his language. Sarah knits her eyebrows and shakes her head.

“Steven, mind your language please,” Sarah scolded her son. Even though he’s a 26 year old grown ass man and one of the most powerful and successful CEOs in the world, he’s a mama's boy _with_ manners. Steve purses his lips and nods.

“Sorry, ma.”

“Oh, hi there!”

They all look at Sharon standing next to Natasha. “Hello, Sharon,” they all greeted her. The blonde model smiles forcibly as Steve sighs, tenses, and looks at his plate while Natasha awkwardly just sits there.

She looked at Sarah, smiling too bright. “How’s it going Sarah? I heard you were playing tennis.”

“Yeah, I started playing for a while now,” Sarah was too nice to be rude at the young woman.

“That’s good,” Sharon giggles and sets her bag on the table, making Natasha’s wine tumble and fall directly to her _white_ blouse. The redhead gasps as the cold beverage hits her skin, Steve quickly grabbed a napkin and helps his girl while Sarah and Joseph handle Steve their napkins. “Oh my _God_ . I’m so sorry!” Sharon dramatically grabs a napkin and _harshly_ pats Natasha’s chest.

“ _Sharon_ , what is wrong with you?” Steve hissed angrily while swatting her hand away from a silent, already teary, redhead.

“Natasha, are you okay?” Sarah asked concerningly

“Yes, I’m fine,” she wobbly smiles at Sarah. Damn she wanted to impress Steve’s parents, way to go Natasha. This was actually the very first lunch date they were having with his parents.

Sharon steps back from the table. “I’m sorry, it was an accident.”

“Well be more careful,” Steve snaps at her and then he stands up while he grabs Natasha’s hand, “Come on, let’s get you home,” he told her. Natasha grabs her purse and says goodbye to his parents, who felt so bad for her. “I’ll see you guys later,” Steve told his parents, who nodded at him.

Steve purposely bumps his shoulder into Sharon’s as he passed by her with Natasha in his hand.

Sharon huffs, but discreetly smirked in victory.

As they get into the car with Scott (luckily there was no paparazzi), Natasha growls loudly.

“I just _fucking_ hate her!” She said as soon they got into the vehicle. Scott widen his eyes, obviously not knowing what’s going on but nevertheless he began driving.

“I know, I know,” Steve sighs while they both put on their seatbelts. “To my house, Scotty,” he told his bodyguard, who nods.

“She did it on purpose, I know she did!” She gritted.

“She’s so immature,” Rogers shakes his head and then looks at Natasha, because he heard a sniff. He sighs upon seeing her lower lip tremble, he grabs her hand. “Don’t cry,” he begged as she shakes her head and blinks a few times to prevent crying.

“I’m so done with her,” she looks at him with glassy eyes, making his heart clench. “I’ve _never_ been mean to her, _never_. Why she’s always like this towards me?”

Rogers reaches over her to cup her cheek. “Sharon is a spoiled brat, that’s a fact. She’s used to be under the spotlight, have everything given to her, and when she feels _threatened_ by someone superior than her, she tends to act like that,” he smiles softly while Scott discreetly smirked to himself, obviously hearing the conversation.

“So I make her feel threatened?” Romanoff frowns and Steve shrugs.

“I don’t see why not. You're a _thousand_ times way superior than her, in every single aspect.”

Natasha huffs a laugh and then smiles at him, grabbing his hand resting on her face on her hand, she squeezed it and silently thanking him for being so cute.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve sent Scott back to the company, telling him he and Natasha would stay for a bit.

“Come on, let’s get your blouse washed,” he said while he brings her into his house.

“Good afternoon, Mr Rogers!” Jessie, the main maid, greeted him. Steve closes the door as Natasha stands in the middle of the entrance hallway.

“Good afternoon, Jessie,” Steve replied.

“Hi, Ms Natasha,” Jessie looks at her in curiosity because of the huge red stain in her blouse, but still smiles at the redhead, who waves and smiles.

“Hi, Jessie.”

Steve grabs Natasha’s hand again and guides her upstairs. “I’m going to be busy, so please don’t disturb me, Jess,” he told her as he takes his girlfriend up. 

“Yes, sir.”

The couple reached the second floor and he walked them towards his room. “You’re so bossy,” Natasha teasingly poked his rib, he chuckles and opens the door of his room for her.

“Am I?” He lifts an eyebrow at her as she giggles and enters the, _more_ than familiar, room.

“No, you’re not,” she waits for him to enter the room. He closes the door and locks it, smiling at her as he walks to her and grabs the top button of her blouse.

“Okay, so.. in order to wash your blouse—“ he starts as he unbuttoned the blouse while Natasha just smirked, watching him seductively take her off blouse. “—You’ll have to take it off.”

She kept smirking. “Is that so?”

“Yep,” he finished unbuttoning her blouse and then kisses her sensitive spot behind her ear, earning a low moan from her. Steve kept kissing her there as he takes her blouse off from her, slowly leading her to his bed...

 

* * *

 

She misses her old neighborhood.

I mean, here at this _middle class_ neighborhood is nice and all, but the old one at least had a bodega on the corner and she’ll just go there whenever she was craving something.

Natasha was having a very boring weekend, Steve was out with friends, who whined at him because they didn’t have a ‘ _man day_ ’ anymore since he started dating her. So she was here, in her house with Maria, both of them bored as hell. 

“Let’s at least go to the park two blocks from here,” Maria suggested. 

The redhead sighs but agrees. They go walking towards the park and Maria saw an ice cream truck, so she told Natasha wait on the bench while she’ll go get themselves ice cream. The redhead sits for a minute in peace, until a nervous young woman approached to Natasha.

“Hi,” the woman waves timidly. 

“Hi, can I help you?” The redhead smiles.

The girl chuckles nervously. “I was wondering if I can have your autograph and a picture?”

 _That_ got Natasha by surprise, she blinks at the young girl. “Oh, umm..of course,” she smiles and stands up as the girl excitedly takes out her phone from her back pocket and a notepad from her bag.

“Thank you!” She squeals as she gives Natasha the notepad and pen. “I love you on the runway by the way, I didn’t attend the show, but I saw it in magazines,” the young girl kept talking while Natasha was thinking _how_ to even give an autograph. 

“Thank you,” the redhead smiles at her.

Of course it should be different than her signature, but nothing came into her mind. So she just stuck with her name in cursive.

Natasha quickly signed the notepad and gave it back to her. They took a selfie too.

“Thank you so much,” the girl puts her stuff back to her bag.

“You’re welcome,” Romanoff pats her arm as the girl leaves for good, happily leaving her to sit back down on the bench. 

“Hey, they look delicious,” Maria came back with two cones.

Natasha waits for her friend to sit next to her to tell her. “I just had my first fan encounter.”

“Are you serious?” Hill chuckles as she gives Natahsa her ice cream. “How does it feel?”

“Great!” Natasha smiles brightly and can’t wait to tell Steve about it.

 

* * *

 

**Months later….**

 

“Don’t open your eyes!” Steve yelled from across the yard. He told her to come over his house because he had a surprise for her, so here she is, covering her eyes while standing outside the back door that goes to the yard.

“I won’t!” She smiles.

Steve quickly stands beside her gift. “Alright. Open them!”

She giggles and uncovered her eyes, seeing a _black Corvette_. She gasps as he smiles widely.

“You like it!?”

The redhead looks at him in shock. “ _Steve_.”

He keeps smiling as he walks towards her. “I don’t know if you like these kind of cars - and I know you said, _don’t buy me a car_ ,” he rolls his eyes playfully and reaches her. “But I just feel bad for you when your car breaks down and you have to take rides or take it to the mechanic,” he pouts, puts his hands on her shoulders. Natasha sighs deeply and nods her head.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for my girl,” his smile brightens and leans down to kiss her. 

She smiled in the kiss as she hugs his waist.

They went back to work after that and finished for the day, both saying, _TGIF_. Currently they were at his office, waiting for him to get his MacBook into his portfolio while she was leaning on his desk.

“You’re coming to my Aunt’s birthday party, right?” He smiles at her as he closes the portfolio.

“Yes,” she nods. “Should I go formal?”

“Nah,” he grabs his portfolio and leans in to give her a peck. “Casual,”

Natasha chuckles and nods again. “Okay.”

“I’ll pick you up - I still need to go see Thor about the company’s stock,” Steve gave her a last kiss and they leave the office, Natasha locking it behind them.

They ride the elevator together until Steve got off on Finance floor to meet Thor. 

Natasha drove her _new car_ (people were curious _how_ she bought it, she just said she got it used and is paying _a lot_ for it), the redhead got into her apartment and dressed in black jeans, a cute long sleeved shirt, and high heeled ankle boots. She re-applied a bit of makeup and redo her hair, just waiting for Steve to pick her up.

Soon, the blond arrived and texted her he was here, so she quickly got her purse, the gift bag she bought for May, and said bye to Maria, who was watching tv. The assistant got into her boyfriend’s car and they drove to the Hamptons, where May lived. As they pull up in the driveway, Steve saw all the familiar cars parked there. “Oh, boy. All the gang’s here.”

Natasha laughs and smiles at him. “It’s gonna be loud.”

“Yep,” they laugh as he parks his Tesla behind Tony’s yellow lamborghini. They get out of the car, gift bags on one hand as Steve grabs her free hand and intertwined their fingers, walking to the entrance of his aunt’s house. He opens the front door and there are his aunt’s employees around the house, he greets them as he walks by and goes to the patio, where the party is held. And as soon as he opens the door, he and Natasha are welcomed by loud talking and laughs.

“Ahhh! My baby nephew is here!” May squeals from her place while he rushes towards Steve, who let go of Natasha’s hand to hug his aunt.

“Happy birthday, auntie May,” he told his aunt.

“Thank you, my baby!” She squeezes his tighter. May leans back and sees Natasha smiling at her.

“Hi, May. Happy birthday,” she sweetly said as she gives May her gift. The older woman gasps and grabs the bag.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” May steps in to hug the redhead, who hugs her back. “How’s it going?”

Natasha nods as they step back. “It’s been good, thank you for asking - how about you?”

May smiles brightly and giggles. “I’m doing _great_ , now that my Petey’s here,” she excitedly told. Steve frowns as he wordlessly gives May her gift. May grabs her nephew’s gift, both distracted by their conversation.

“Is he? He didn’t tell he was coming,” Rogers tilts his head.

“He wanted to surprise us. He was transferred!” she kept smiling bright. Steve smiles softly and looks at his girlfriend to explain his cousin’s situation.

“Peter didn’t know if he would stay at Yonsei University in Seoul, South Korea for the remaining of his doctoral degree in engineering - which lasts _five_ years, he was there the first year, but he got transferred back,” Steve finishes with a smile on his face. Natasha smiles too and looks at Peter’s mother.

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you, May.”

Mrs Parker sighs and nods. “Thank you, honey,” she smiles warmly at the redhead.

“Aye! The lovebirds are here!” Thor boomed from across the patio, earning the attention of the guests. May giggles while Steve frowns at him and Natasha blushes. 

Steve shakes his head at his friends, who are encouraging Thor’s tipsy ass by laughing. He grabs his girlfriend’s hand and guides her towards his parents and his uncle Howard.

 

* * *

 

As the sun went down, Steve and Natasha were by the bar, when a slow music started playing. The blond CEO watched Peter and Michelle be the first ones on the dance floor, followed by his parents, and a few family friends and May’s friends. He finishes his drink and stands up from his stool, offers his hand to Natasha, who smiles as she lowers her drink on the counter.

“Ma’am?” He charmingly asked for her to dance. The redhead giggles and grabs his hand, accepting his offer, he takes them to the dance floor. “So,” he said as they start rocking back and forth.

“ _So_ ,” she smirks, wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her hips.

“I was thinking, you told me your friend Clint has a _business degree_ , right? And you don’t have a _manager_?”

She lifts an eyebrow. “You’re suggesting to hire Clint as my manager?” She tilts her head and he nods.

“I can help him get your first gig, then he’ll have to look for more - I’ll have Sam give him all the numbers for the model agencies we know,” he smiles widely. 

Romanoff sighs. “Baby—“

“And before you say something, I just want to help you build your dream,” he adorably said, making her vulnerable to his cute puppy eyes. She huffs a laughs and shakes her head, cupping his face in her hands.

“You have the biggest heart,” she smiles softly as she leans towards his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled and leans down to kiss her softly and slow.

“Kids, get a room!” Tony holler from his table.

Steve breaks the kiss and flips Tony off as Natasha giggles and hides her red face into his chest, Steve hugs her shoulders, both kept dancing.

They danced a few songs more before it was time to sing happy birthday to May, so they all gathered around a table, where May was already behind it. 

“ _Happy birthday to you_!” The crowd finished singing and started clapping.

“Thank you!” May smiled brightly as her family and friends kept clapping for her. 

They opened the gifts and soon they started giving out the cake, Steve got pulled by his friends and Natasha by May and MJ, they engaged a talk but MJ soon got pulled out by _Peter_ and May got pulled by one of her friends, leaving the redhead alone, eating her cake by the gift table. Natasha’s attention goes to Steve’s laugh, seeing him hold his cake in one hand while the other hand touches his left boob, meaning he found _hilarious_ whatever the boys were saying. She smiled warmly at the scene, he looked so beautiful and carefree smiling like that, so full of life.

“Hi, Natasha,” Sarah startled her a bit, catching her staring at her son.

“Oh, hey, Sarah,” Natasha smiles at the blonde woman, who just smiles at the younger one.

“Just came by to say goodbye and to tell you, _thank you_.”

Romanoff knits her eyebrows in confusion. “Thank you? For what?”

“For making my son smile like that,” they both look over Steve, who happened to burst out laughing along with the boys. But both women’s attention were on Steve. “I’ve _never_ seen him be this happy, Natasha,” Sarah continues and the redhead looked at Sarah, who smirks and lowers her voice, “And between you and me, I honestly never liked Sharon, I was _kinda_ glad the relationship ended - I wasn’t happy with the _way_ it ended, but still,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Natasha chuckles and then smiles warmly. “He deserves the world with that heart of his, Sarah - He’s so kind and selfless,” she finishes as they hear Steve clearing his throat. Both women look at him as he stands beside Natasha and drapes an arm around her shoulders.

“I hope you’re not telling her embarrassing stories about my childhood, ma,” Steve lifted a playful brow at his mother, who smiles brightly.

“I was, son,” she nods and looks at his son’s girlfriend. “Natasha, this one time Steve was going to school—“

“ _Mama_!” Steve groaned and both ladies laughed. Sarah pats her son’s arm after.

“You guys have fun, me and your dad need to fly tomorrow morning,” she told the young ones.

“Okay, you guys be careful,” Steve let go of Natasha to hug his mother.

“We will,” Sarah kisses his cheek between the hug and then breaks the embrace to hug Natasha, who hugs her back. “Thank you again,” Sarah whispered softly and leans back, Natasha huffs a laugh and nods at her. They watch his mother leave as Steve hugs her from behind. 

They went back on dancing, but now to a more fun music, the night is young and they are lots of alcohol at the bar...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	25. The L Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;) 
> 
> A short chapter but an important one.

 

“What’s the room’s number?” Steve asked through his phone as he walks down the hospital hallway on Friday night, a big gift bag on hand as the other one holds his phone. He’s dressed in casual clothes, a baseball cap and sunglasses (even though it was night), so that way nobody could identify him too easily. 

Natasha called him earlier, informing him that Clint and Bobbi’s baby was born, so he headed to the hospital in Brooklyn.

_ “3000,” _ the redhead said through the phone.

“Alright. I’m actually here now - just wanted to know the room number.”

_ “Okay. See you then.” _

Steve ends the call and keeps walking towards an area where it said ‘maternity’. He asked the lady at the desk where the room was, she smiled and gave him directions. The blond thank her and goes towards the room, and once there, he knocks softly on the door.

Natasha opens the door for him and smiles brightly.

“Hi,” he whispered as she lets him in.

“Hi.”

“I brought them some gifts - my mom helped me. I hope they like them,” he smiles shyly and gives the big bag to his girlfriend, who huffs a laugh.

“You didn’t have to - but I let them know,” she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bed where Bobbi and her baby are, Clint right next to them and Maria by the end of the bed. Natasha leaves the bag on a table as Steve smiles at the new momma.

“So, how are you guys doing?”

Bobbi smiles triedly. “We’re doing fine. They had to do a c-section,” she chuckles softly. Steve winces and slowly walks to be next to her bed.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah,” Bobbi kept smiling and then looks down to her baby boy with so much love. “But I’m glad he’s here now.”

“Can I carry him?” Steve asked and they all looked at him, not in surprise but because he asked all the sudden. Bobbi nods while Natasha stands next to her boyfriend.

“Sure,” she said and Steve breathes out a laugh, bending over to carefully carry the baby. 

“Hi, bud,” he whispered at the sleeping baby, who grunts from the movement. “What’s his name?” Steve looks at the parents, who were smiling brighter.

“Francis,” Clint said.

Rogers nods and looks back down to the baby. “Hey, Francis,” he cooed as the baby slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. “You’re so cute,” the CEO gently caressed Francis cheek, the baby stares at him and then slowly smirks at the guy cooing at him. 

Natasha gasps softly and she says, “He didn’t open his eyes for anybody.”

“Well, that’s the  _ Rogers charm _ for you, babe,” Steve smirks proudly as they all chuckle.    
  


 

On Monday morning, Natasha was smiling ear-to-ear, happy that everything in her life was turning out great. She greeted Steve with a kiss and told him his schedule for the day while they walked into his office.

“You’re happy,” he stated as they walk towards his desk.

“Yeah,” she nods and Steve leaves his portfolio on the desk, turns around to wrap his arms around her waist, leans on his desk, bringing her to stand between his legs. “Tomorrow Clint and I are going to a small show. He told me it was a start,” she smiles as he chuckles and nods.

“It is,” he pecks her lips. “Soon you’re going to be modeling for the most important shows,” he grins at her.

She shakes her head but kisses him nevertheless. “I love you,” she smiles warmly. Steve tenses at her words and stares at her, gulps loudly as she slowly stops smiling.

“I-I —“ Steve stops himself,  _ genuinely  _ not knowing what to say to her, he panics as she smiles softly and shakes her head, opens her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by a knock on his door. The blond clears his throat while they separate from each other.

“Come in!” He told whoever was knocking. The door opens and Sam comes in, smiles at the couple, who are now standing two feet away.

“Sorry to interrupt, guys,” Sam closes the door behind him. 

“No, it’s okay. What’s up?” Steve clears his throat again as he walks around his desk to sit in his chair while Natasha awkwardly stands by one of the chairs.

“I came to see if you have time to look over some designs?” He lifts a folder on his hand. Steve sighs and gestures him to take a seat.

“Sure,” he nods his head and sits down while Sam walks towards the chair. Steve glances at his girlfriend, “Umm.”

The redhead got the message and points at the door. “I’ll be outside,” Natasha walked away without looking at Steve as she cursed herself for blurting the L word that  _ clearly  _ made Steve uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

Sam and Steve were looking through the new designs they wanted to do, but Sam notice his friend had his mind somewhere else.

“Hey, man. You okay? You seem distracted,” Sam asked from his seat. Rogers sighs deeply and leans back in his chair, stares at his office ceiling.

“Natasha just told me the  _ L  _ word.”

“ _ And _ ?”

Steve frowns and straightens, looks at him. “What do you mean,  _ and _ !? I-I freaked out!” The CEO hissed, not wanting Natasha hear him.

“Please tell me you said it back,” Wilson stares at his friend, who sighs again as he shakes his head. Sam’s shoulders slump down. “Aw,  _ Steve _ .”

Steve leans forward, putting his elbows on his desk. “I’m telling you! I freaked out!” He whispered.

“Why?” Sam narrows his eyebrows in confusion. Steve lowers his eyes and bites his lip.

“I’m scared to fall in love again,” mumbled Steve.

“Do you  _ love _ Natasha?”

“I mean, I  _ care _ about her and I  _ like  _ her too - but I don’t know if I  _ love _ her,” Rogers groans and throws himself back at his seat again. “I just don’t know.”

“I see what’s going on here,” Wilson said as he starts putting the pictures and sketches back on the folder. “When she told you that, it made you realize that you  _ do  _ love her,” he stated as Steve huffs, making Sam stop his task and stare the blond down. “Don’t lie to me, boy - I can see those eyes whenever you look at her,” Rogers looks back at his friend but doesn’t say anything, giving Sam the answer he already knew. Sam sighs and continues putting everything up. “Don’t be scared to fall in love, Steve -  _ you _ more than anyone deserves to be happy. Make it up to her.”

Sam smiles as he finished putting the papers back in, leaves his friend’s office, leaving Steve with his thoughts. The blond sighed as he stands up, hand lingering on his desk phone, takes a deep breath and presses the button to call his assistant/girlfriend. “Nat? Can you come into the office, please?” He said through the phone, nervously waiting for her to come in. 

Seconds later, Natasha slowly opens the door and shyly walks towards him, which he’s perched on the head of the couch.

“You need me?”

“I wanna apologize for earlier,” Steve sighs and extends a hand out at her for her to grab it. Inwardly, he feels relieved when she grabs it, then pulled her towards him until she's between his legs. “I-I _do_ like you, like _a_ _lot_ \- it’s just that, the last time I said _those_ words, they were to someone who cheated on me - and I know she’s _nothing_ compared to you, believe me I’m not trying to compare you both—“

“ _ Steve _ ,” Natasha smiles softly, grabs his face in her hands. “It’s okay. I know it’s difficult to you, but I just want you to know that I  _ do  _ love you,” she looked at him in adoration.

Rogers huffs a laugh and puts his hands on her hips.  “You do?”

“Yes,” she nods and then bites her lip. “A long time ago actually.”

Steve smiles warmly and leans down to kiss his girl, vowing to himself to say it sooner. 

They make up for a few minutes and talked too, until it was time for them to return to work. 

 

Steve was currently on his last paperwork to go through, when his publicist Wanda calls.

“Hey, Wanda. What’s up?” He put his phone on speaker as he signs the paper.

_ “People been commenting on your girl recently,” _ Wanda immediately said, not even saying hi.

“What’d you mean?” He frowns.

_ “They  _ **_now_ ** _ realized she’s your assistant. That’s she’s been there all the time, and now they’re starting to  _ **_judge_ ** _ her, saying that she just gained fame because of you, saying when she was  _ **_just_ ** _ your assistant, they didn’t even knowledge her,”  _ she said scoffs.

Rogers scoffs too, suddenly feeling overprotective. “Yeah, an  _ assistant _ that’s now an uprising model - so what if she’s an assistant?”

_ “I know.” _

“I really don’t care what people say, Wanda,” Steve shakes his head and finishes with the last paper.

_ “Oh, I know that - I was calling you to let you know that Sharon’s been liking all these rude comments about Natasha -  _ **_firing up_ ** _ the drama.” _

Steve groans and puts the paper back inside its folder. “Should’ve known.”

_ “So expect some paparazzi looming over you until the heat is down,” _ Wanda advised.

“Alright. Thanks.”

_ “See you, boss.” _

 

* * *

 

“Babe, don’t worry about it. They’re just jealous of you,” Steve said as he and Natasha walk inside his room.

“Maria showed me the comments,” the redhead was really upset.

“Just don’t pay attention to them.”

“You say that because  _ everyone  _ loves you,” she sits on his bed with a small pout.

“I’m sure not  _ everyone _ likes me, Nat,” he chuckles as he takes off his tie.

Romanoff rolls her eyes. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“People are always gonna hate, you just have to live with it and not worry about it - just worry about the people who care for you, the ones that have your back,” he looks at her seriously. Natasha slowly smiles and nods.

“You sure know how to make a girl happy,” she grumbled as he walks towards her.

“Oh, I know  _ other  _ ways to make  _ my  _ girl happy,” he smirks and leans down to kiss her, pushing her back to the bed.   
  


 

That night, Natasha returned to her apartment complex, smiling dreamily to herself as she exits her car and walks towards the entrance.

On her way, she then notices  _ Sharon _ right at the door, making her stop abruptly. The blonde model had a silk scarf around her head and sunglasses to ‘hide her identity’, she had a gift bag on her hand.

“What the hell you’re doing here?” Natasha narrows her eyebrows furiously, waiting for her to answer as Sharon takes off her glasses and sighs.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day. When I accidentally spilled the wine on you,” Sharon said, but Natasha had a feeling something was up.

“ _ Accidentally _ ?”

“Yes,” the model nods and then extends her arm, giving Natasha the gift bag. “To make it up, I bought you a blouse - a  _ Versace _ ,” she smiles sweetly. “I was going to get you a R&S but that seemed too cliché.”

Romanoff eyed her warily but accepts the gift. “Thank you,” she said as she takes the bag.

“Sure. Anyway, I’m here to ask if  _ you  _ could help me,” Carter awkwardly pats Natasha’s arm.

“ _ Help  _ you?”

“Uh-huh. To get Steve back,” Sharon smiles brightly as Natasha’s heart drops. “You’re his personal assistant, so  _ obviously  _ you know what he’s into, if he currently likes a girl, where he goes —“

“I can’t share that information to you - to  _ anyone  _ actually,” the redhead shakes her head and makes a move to step into her building, but Sharon quickly stops her by grabbing her arm.

“Wait, wait!” Sharon pulls Natasha, making her turn around at look at her. “ _ Please _ ,” the blonde let of  Natasha’s arm. “I realized he’s the  _ best _ thing that ever happened to me, I was stupid to let him go and now I want him back - I  _ know _ he still has feelings for me, I mean, we were engaged,” she finished with a smile and a shrug.

Romanoff stares at her and lowers her eyes. “Yeah,” she whispered.

“Can you help a girl out? I  _ swear  _ I can make it up to you,” Sharon puts her hands together as a prayer. “I can give you my upcoming gig? It’s in Italy.”

“Sharon, I  _ can’t _ ,“ Natasha shakes her head. This is a mess. First of all, Steve’s  _ taken _ . But the thing is,  _ nobody  _ is supposed to know, due to privacy, so Sharon thinks he’s available. And second, Sharon missed her chance by cheating on him.

“Unless he’s seeing someone already?” Sharon asked curiously, making the redhead nervous instantly.

_ Fuck _ .

“N-no, he’s not,” Natasha stammered.

“ _ Then  _ what’s stopping you, come on.”

The redhead bites her lip. If she spills the beans, it’s  _ over _ , she can’t really tell anyone about her relationship with Steve. Sharon would tell the whole damn world. 

“Can I think about it?” Natasha blurted out of not knowing what else to say and make Sharon stop insisting. The blonde model breaks into a huge smile and squeals.

“ _ Sure _ ! Here let me give you my card with my information,” she reaches for her bag and quickly gives the assistant her card. “Thank  _ sooo _ much,  _ Natasha _ .”

The redhead smiles forcibly as Sharon waves at her and walks towards her luxurious car, leaving Natasha in the sidewalk. She watches her drive away and she finally enters her building, numbly going towards her apartment. 

Her mind was having a battle.

Should she tell Steve? Because if she does, he’ll be  _ extremely _ pissed off and go off on Sharon and it’ll be World War 3. Telling Steve would cause another drama and she’s just barely getting out of one.

Should she just ignore Sharon? Pretend nothing happened and continue on? But if she does, Sharon would most likely contact her again until she gets what she wants, which is  _ Steve _ .

She sighs as she gets to her door, not knowing really what to do.

Later that night, Natasha stared at the ceiling, thoughts all over the place when she received a text message from her boyfriend. She turns her head towards the night table, and turns it back, ignoring the phone. If tomorrow he asks why she didn’t reply to his text, she’ll tell him she was already asleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating every week now, sorry but my life is so busy with my kids! 😩


	26. Ghosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly haven’t kept track how many months they’ve been dating, so let’s just say they’re about almost a year 😅
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

 

 

Steve sighs as he waits for Natasha reply to his text, drumming his fingers as he’s seated on his leather chair. He just wanted to know how her show was going, he texted her yesterday, then in the morning, and now it’s almost lunchtime, he doesn’t look like a  _ clingy  _ boyfriend, right? Texting her three times is not a lot,  _ right _ ? Then he called, like twice now.

He checked his phone again and scolds himself,  _ ‘She’s busy.’  _ The blond shakes his head to himself, sets his phone down and continues signing papers before going to lunch.

Later that day, during his lunch, Steve meet up with his dad. He and Joseph were eating, but the older man frowned after a while, sets his fork down and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

“Are you okay, son?” Joseph looks at his son, who looks up to his father from his plate.

“Yeah,” he smiles at Joseph.

“Kiddo, you’re a terrible liar,” Joseph chuckles as he shakes his head.

Steve sighs deeply and smiles softly. “It’s nothing really, I’m just  _ antsy _ I guess.”

“Why? Is it the company? Take some days off, you know you can take them whenever you want to,” Joseph pats his son’s hand that was resting on the table.

“No, it’s not the company,” the blond shakes his head and then shyly lowers his head. It’s something so small that you’re gonna laugh, but Nat hasn’t replied to my texts and I called her twice this morning, just to ask her how her show is going - it’s not normal of her to not respond back, I mean I don’t wanna call her friends because that’ll make me look like a crazy boyfriend,” the young man rambled. Joseph nods in understanding and then shrugs his shoulders.

“Just call one of them, just to ask about Natasha. If she gets upset, just say you’ve been trying to contact her,” Joseph advise him. The CEO lets out a deep breath and nods.

“Yeah, I’ll call one of them.”

Steve continues eating, he and his father engaging a talk about the company and Steve’s life. The blond managed to clear his mind while spending time with Joseph, until they parted ways, Steve going back to the company. Sitting in his chair, Steve called Clint, but the man’s phone automatically sent him to voicemail. Steve sighs and leans back in his chair.

 

 

 

**Meanwhile in Harlem...**

 

Clint went back to the building, where Natasha had her show, because he forgot his phone that was on a table, charging. He grabbed the phone and headed back to the parking lot, where Natasha was already waiting inside the car for him. Clint checks his phone for any calls or messages, sees Steve’s missed call, so he quickly returns the call.

_ “Hello?” _ Steve picks up at the first ring.

“Hey, man. You called?” Clint exits the building, walks down the parking lot.

_“Um, yeah. I'm just wondering_ _if Natasha’s around? I’ve been texting and calling her and she hasn’t replied. Just wanna know she’s alright,”_ Steve finishes with a sigh. Clint frowns as he keeps walking.

“Um, yeah. She actually just finished the show, I’m taking her home right now,” Clint said and then narrows his eyebrows again. “I genuinely don’t know why she hasn't contacted you.”

_ “No, it’s alright. I was checking she was alright. I’ll stop by her house later on,”  _ Steve chuckles forcibly.

Barton smiles. “Okay.”

_ “Thanks, Clint,”  _ the blond said as Clint reaches his car.

“Yeah. No problem, man,” he told his best friend’s boyfriend, who thanks him one last time and ends the call. Clint enters his car and put the car in reverse, the car was already running since Natasha was inside.

“Hey,” Barton addressed to Natasha as he drives away.

“What,” Natasha was buckling herself.

“Steve called me earlier.”

The redhead tenses when she finishes with the seat belt. “And?”

“Did you guys got into a fight or something?” Barton stops on a red light.

“No,” she sighs and rests her head back on the head rest.

“Then why you’re acting all weird this morning and you haven’t texted or called him back? He had to  _ call me  _ to see if you were fine,” he hit the gas since the light turned green.

“He did?” Natasha looks at him with puppy eyes.

“Yeah,” Clint nods and then glances at her. “Nat? You know you can tell me anything, right?” He keeps driving as Natasha sighs and opens her mouth to respond him, but her phone goes off. 

She looks down to her phone and sees Steve is calling, she sighs and answers it with a sad smile, “Hey, Steve.”

_ “H-Hi, Nat. How you’re doing?” _

Her heartstrings pulled hearing his voice sounding so small. “I’m good. I’m sorry I haven’t replied back but it’s because I’ve been busy worrying about the show and -“

_ “No, no, no! It’s okay!” _ He chuckles awkwardly and she kept the sad smile on her lips while Clint kept driving, not eavesdropping but obviously he could hear her.  _ “I was just a bit worried that I didn’t hear from you when we practically text and FaceTime all the time - I mean, I don’t wanna sound so clingy and crazy, but I was worried,” _ he breathes out a laugh. Natasha chuckles and nods her head, even though he couldn’t see her.

“It’s okay.  _ I’m _ sorry.”

_ “Can I go see you?”  _ He hopefully asked her.

“Yeah. Sure,” she said to him.

Rogers lets out a loud relieved breath.  _ “Okay. I’ll be right there,” _ he promised.

Natasha hears him shuffling and then ends the call, probably he was quickly getting ready to see her, making her feel  _ terrible  _ for avoiding him the whole morning.

 

* * *

 

“Hello!” Bobbi greeted her boyfriend and Natasha once they enter the apartment. Bobbi came by to say to Maria, currently both ladies sitting on the couch.

“Oh my!” Natasha squeals as she sees her nephew on Maria’s arms. 

“He’s been asking for his auntie,” Maria said as she lets Natasha take Francis from her.

“Hi, baby!” The redhead begins kissing Francis’ two week chubby cheeks. “How’s the cutest baby doing?” She cooed as the baby stares at her. Clint suddenly clears his throat and looks at his girlfriend.

“Bob, we need to get going - Maria, we’re suddenly doing a sleepover, wanna come over?”

The girls looked at him in confusion as Clint pointly looked between Bobbi and Maria, hoping they would get the message. Maria widens her eyes, finally getting it. “Uh,  _ sure _ ! Let me get my stuff!” She exclaimed and quickly rushes into her room.

“A sleepover? You guys didn’t tell me you planned one,” Natasha knits her brows at Clint, she was still in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders.

“I came up with the idea  _ just _ now,” he smiles too big. “But you can’t come over because Steve going to be here any minute, so next time, okay?” He bopped her nose and Bobbi stands up from the couch.

“Yeah, next time, Nat. Since Steve’s on his way, we should get moving - Maria! You ready!?” Bobbi asked as Clint takes his son from Natasha, who’s still sporting a frown.

“Yeah! Coming,” Maria suddenly comes out of her room, struggling to close her backpack since her pjs were obstructing the way. “Bye, Nat!” She waves bye as the rest quickly exit the apartment, leaving a  _ very _ confused redhead behind.

Natasha huffs a laugh and shakes her, she loves those weirdos. She sighs and looks around the apartment, seeing if it’s tidy up for Steve’s arrival.

The living room and kitchen looked good, so she goes to her room, put up a pair of high heels she had by the foot of her bed. As soon she closes the closet, she hears a knock on the door. Natasha quickly rushes towards the door and opens it, seeing her handsome blond boyfriend shyly smiling at her.

“Hi,” she smiles warmly as she lets him in.

“Hey,” he breathes out and walks inside. “You okay?” He asked once she closed the door behind them. She looks at him and nods.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” He worriedly asked as he steps in to stand in front of her. “Is something wrong with your friends? Is  _ Francis  _ okay? Nat, if he’s sick or something, we can take him to this children’s hospital where a doctor I know works in, and don’t worry about the expenses. I’ll pay for  _ everything _ .”

Natasha stared at him as he talked. She really doesn’t deserve this angel. “Steve,” she whispered and he keeps rambling.

“Did something happened on the show? Did they treat you wrong? If they did, they’ll hear from me,” he narrows his eyebrows tightly.

“ _ Steve _ .”

“Do you need space?” the CEO abruptly asked, his voice so small and insecure, making her immediately feel horrible. She shakes her head and quickly grabs his hands, lifting and covering them with her own, resting them on her chest as she looks at him.

“No.”

“Then  _ what _ is it?” He desperately asked her. “I’m so sorry that I sound like a maniac, but after what happened with Sharon, I became  _ so _ insecure, and I  _ know _ I don’t need to doubt you, but please understand me,” he whispered the last sentence.

The redhead smiles lovingly and brings his hands to her mouth, kissing them. “I do,” she hovered her lips on his hands for a bit, then she looks at him. “I’m so sorry for ghosting you, but —“ she stops herself, almost spilling about what happened with Sharon.

He slowly took his hands away from her and lowers his eyes to his feet, hurt instantly filling his face. He had a feeling about this, after all, this is how it started with Sharon. “You wanna break up with me?” He whispered and has the courage to look up to her eyes again. Natasha’s heart breaks at the sight of them, expressing so much emotion, so much  _ hurt _ .

 

Fuck it. And fuck  _ Sharon _ . 

 

She quickly grabs his face on her hands. “ _ No _ ,” she whispered back, she closes her eyes, because she can’t look at his eyes  _ do that _ . “Of course not,” the redhead said and Steve lets out a relieved breath through his nose. Romanoff rests her forehead on his and takes a deep breath. “Sharon was here yesterday.”

He frowns and brings his head back to see her properly. “What?” He tilts his head too. Natasha sighs again and puts her hands on his shoulders while he on her hips.

“She asked me to help her.”

“What for? That woman is crazy,” he rolled his eyes in annoyance. She bites her lip and shakily exhales.

“To get you back,” she looks at him intensely to see his reaction. And it wasn’t a pretty one, like she suspected. His nose flares as he turns around away from her to growl.

“She doesn’t  _ learn _ ,” Steve’s hands balled up into tight fists as she shyly keeps telling him what Sharon asked her.

“She asked me if I wanted her show in Italy and in exchange I’ll give her information if you’re currently dating someone,” she tucks her hair behind her ear.

Rogers began breathing hard. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her I’d think about it, because I didn’t want to tell her about our relationship - and I knew you would get mad, that's why I wanted to avoid it until I could forget about it,” she shrugs a shoulder as Steve sighs deeply, walks right in front of her to hug her, buries his face on her neck, missing her scent even though they were separated for half a day.

“Why didn’t you tell me right away? And I want to let you know that I  _ don’t _ love her anymore - you have  _ no reason  _ to doubt what I feel about you,” he mumbled on her skin.

The redhead hugged him back. “I know,” she nods and closes her eyes, carding her fingers in his hair.

“But I get what you’re trying to say. I understand,” he quietly said. “Just, next time don’t ghost on me, otherwise I  _ will _ turn into a crazy boyfriend,” he chuckles and she rolls her eyes playfully.

“I love you,” she whispered and he nods too, takes his head back to peck her lips. They stared at each other until Steve opened his mouth to say something, put he just looks like a fish. He was  _ trying  _ to say it back. She smiles brightly and shook her head, knowing he was struggling to say the L word. “Hey,” Natasha whispered as she grabs his face again. “Why don’t you show me instead?”

Steve looks at her and his face changed, his eyes going black with desire.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	27. Santorini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks behind a door*
> 
> I’m back?
> 
> He he. Sorry, guys. I really had a writer’s block, like BAD. I really wasn’t feeling good. But I’m back and HOPEFULLY I won’t ghost y’all!
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

 

  
Natasha slowly smiles as she feels Steve tighten his grip around her waist. She opens her eyes and rolls to her back, seeing he stirred upon her movements and opened his eyes too.

“Good  _ mawhning _ ,” his husky Brooklyn accent made her shiver as he closes his eyes again.

“Good morning,” she whispered and reaches to caress his cheek. “You want breakfast?”

“Nah,” he shakes his head, eyes still closed. “Just want you here,” he mumbled sleepy and cuddles with her again, wrapping an arm around her stomach as he rests his head on her shoulder.

Natasha smiles widely, feeling her heart was full. She lays with him for a while, waits until she hears his breathing evens out. The redhead slowly and quietly gets out of her bed, she smiles down at his peaceful form, deciding to let him sleep as long as he wants, he, after all, carries on his shoulders one of the most important and successful companies in the world. (He runs the company with Tony, but said man  _ barely  _ steps into the building, so basically he runs the company by himself.)

She goes to her bathroom and does her morning routine as quiet as she can. Romanoff exits the bathroom and sees Steve’s still sleeping, with his arm covering his eyes and the other one sprawled over his head, he looked so cute.

The redhead smiles fondly and decided to make breakfast for her man. So she dresses up quietly and goes to the kitchen, starting to prepare pancake mix in a bowl, when the front door opened.

“Oh, hi,” Maria smiles at her best friend, who smiles back at her.

“Hi,” Natasha replied. The brunette leaves her stuff by the coffee table as she points towards the redhead’s room.

“He hasn’t left?” Hill asked, even though she just saw Steve’s car in the parking lot.

“No, he’s still sleeping - so,  _ shh _ !” Romanoff hissed while she grabs a pan.

Maria winces playfully and nods. “Okay, okay,” she whispered and goes towards the kitchen. Natasha shakes her head with a smile and Maria turns on the stove for her. “Guess what,” she stands beside the redhead.

“What?”

“I accepted going on a date with Bucky,” Hill smirks and Natasha gasps loudly snaps her head towards Maria.

“ _ Finally _ !” Romanoff squeals as she beams at the brunette, who scowls back.

“Shh!” Hill puts her finger on her lips and Natasha grimaces, forgetting Steve was sleeping.

“Oops,” the redhead giggles and Maria shakes her head, smiles as she helps her friend with breakfast. “Finally you give that poor man a chance - Steve’s been telling me Bucky is always asking him for help,” she bumps her hip with Maria’s.

“Aww,” Hill pouted, feeling a bit bad now. Of course she was interested in Bucky, but at first, Bucky thought she was an easy catch, so she played hard to get. Natasha started cooking the pancakes while she sliced some fruits, when Maria suddenly says, “Hey, can I go see his abs?”

Natasha turns to see her and glares. “ _ Fuck _ no,” the redhead possessively and Maria bursts out laughing, not caring that Steve’s still asleep. Natasha scoffs and playfully rolls her eyes, joining her best friend’s laughter.

 

* * *

 

Monday afternoon, after Steve leaves for his lunch meeting with an associate, she decided to skip her lunch and ask Steve’s friends for advice on what to get him for their first anniversary, which is in a week. So she walks into the dressing rooms area and smiles at Sam and Bruce, ( _ the dream team _ , that’s how Steve refers to them,) both men busy on instructioning models to wear their newest pieces of clothing and see what they looked like on the person.

“I need a plus model to wear this, and another in this dress!” Sam hollers as he lifts two dresses on a hanger while Bruce was adjusting a dress onto a model.

“Hi, guys.” 

“Hi, Natasha!” Bruce smiles at her and then tells the model he’ll be right back as Sam walks towards her.

“Trying on new designs?” The redhead and the boys stand in front of each other. Natasha points at the beautiful dresses on Sam’s hands, he nods and shows them to her.

“Yeah, Steve designed this one - isn’t pretty?” 

“It is,” she smiles warmly at the red dress her boyfriend designed. She then clears her throat. “So, I was wondering - It’s going to be Steve and I first anniversary, and I’m collecting information on what to get him - I already asked Bucky and Thor, they suggested something from, either, Dodgers and art supplies. But I feel like we can buy himself anything he wants,” she rambled nervously. Bruce chuckles and nods.

“But if it comes from you, he’ll treasure it,” Banner told the redhead.

She sighs deeply and nods to herself. “I think I have an idea now. Thanks, guys,” she walks away, leaving the guys confused.

“We didn’t even say our suggestions,” Sam frowns and Bruce pats Sam’s shoulder while laughing.

Natasha happily walked to the elevator and towards her desk, already knowing what to give her boyfriend. He’s been talking and  _ talking _ about the Dodgers’  _ newest limited edition  _ jersey. Of course, he could buy it by himself but he just doesn’t have time to be ordering online and he also could have her order it for him, but she’ll just evade the conversation since she had the jersey in mind as a gift for a while now. Anyway, she was back to work when she heard Steve coming out of the elevator.

“Hi, baby,” Natasha smiles widely as she stands up to walk with him towards his office. He smiles tiredly and grabs her hand.

“Hi,” he breathes out as they enter the office. Natasha sighs and closes the door behind them while Steve let go of her hand and leans on the head of the couch, waiting for her to come over him. 

“Stressed?” She smiles softly at him as he sighs deeply, nods his head. 

“Yeah, our shipment from Europe didn’t come through due to the weather and now we have to figure out something - we’re not in a hurry, but it’s always stressful,” he explained and Natasha felt bad for him, wrapping her arms around his torso, making him relax instantly. The blond man smiles warmly and leans down to kiss her, then murmurs on her lips, “How was lunch?”

Natasha knew if she tells him she skipped lunch, he’ll scold her, so she just shrugs, brushing it off. Not  _ exactly  _ telling him. Rogers nods, thinking she was telling him with her shrug that her lunch was okay.

“I’m heading to another meeting and figure something about the shipments - I just came back to tell you something that I can’t tell you by phone,” he slowly smiles. The redhead smirks and nods.

“What?” She giggles as he hugs her and squeezes.

“We’re going to Santorini tomorrow morning,” he mumbled into her hair. She frowns and leaned her head back, not breaking the tight embrace.

“ _ Where _ ?”

Steve chuckles at her cute confused face. “ _ Santorini _ \- It’s a place in Greece, wanna take you there for our first anniversary, so I want to take you there for a week.” 

Romanoff’s eyes bulged. “ _ A week _ ?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he quickly leans in and pecks her lips. She huffs a laugh and nods, smiling at him. Not ‘mad’ that he let her know at the last minute.

“Okay.”

They finished working and parted separate ways, Steve to his house and Natasha to her apartment to get her suitcase ready. And while getting ready, her phone goes off, and since she was busy packing, she just answered it.

“Hello?”

_ “Hi, Natasha. It’s me, Sharon!” _

Natasha’s stomach dropped. “Oh, hi.”

_ “So, have you decided yet? Are you gonna help me? -  Italy’s fashion show is in a week,” _ Sharon sing-songs the last sentence. The redhead sighed and sits on her bed, rubs her temple with her fingers.

“I-I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

_ “What, why?” _

Sharon sounded betrayed as Natasha takes a deep breath. “I think he doesn’t have feelings for you anymore, I’m sorry,” she  _ firmly  _ told the blonde through the line. The model groans and whined.

_“I bet he does! He loved me and -“_ Sharon stops herself as she’s thinking, making the redhead a bit nervous. _“Wait a minute. You_ _like him,”_ the blonde woman accused. Natasha panics and shakes her head furiously as if Sharon could see her. _“Oh my_ ** _God_** _, you do!”_

“N-no, Sharon. You’re misunderstanding -“

_ “Do you really think  _ **_you_ ** _ have a chance  _ **_with_ ** _ Steve? Don’t make me laugh, he’s waaaay out of your league, baby girl,” _ Carter spats.  _ “Now I know why you weren’t helping me - because you wanted Steve all for yourself.” _

“Sharon -“

_ “Let me tell you something,  _ **_Natasha_ ** _. He’s  _ **_still_ ** _ in love with me - and you know what? I was being nice with you, I was even going to  _ **_tolerate_ ** _ you, once I had Steve back, but since you weren’t fair, I’m not going to be either,” _ Sharon chuckles so coldly that made Natasha almost  _ fear _ for her life.  _ “So, I’m going to do  _ **_everything_ ** _ in my power to get him back, and I don’t care if it breaks your little poor  _ **_waitress_ ** _ heart.” _

The line cuts off suddenly and Natasha just stared at the ground, shocked on what just happened. Did Sharon just  _ threaten  _ her? Normally, Natasha would’ve been freaking out or scared to death, but she’s different now, she’s  _ in love _ and will defend what’s hers.

So if Sharon wants war, well, a  _ war _ she’s getting.

Natasha scoffs and decided not to let Sharon ruin her trip with  _ her  _ boyfriend. 

 

_ Hers _ . 

 

Only hers.

 

She resumed her task and even got Maria’s help since Steve told her last minute. The redhead was getting frustrated because all her pieces were unmatched, either they were missing the top or the bottom. 

“Girl, you can buy bikinis over there! You can even be  _ naked _ for fuck's sake!” The brunette said as she closes one of the two suitcases Natasha was taking. The redhead gasps but smiles nevertheless at Maria’s uncensored mouth.

“ _ Maria _ !”

“What? It’s not like Steve wasn’t seen you naked,” she rolls her eyes as she sets Nat’s luggage on the floor. Natasha chuckles and finishes with her suitcase. 

Soon they finished and Natasha was making sure she had everything she needed when a knock on her front door was heard. Steve was going to pick her up and stay at his house, and then in the morning, they’ll go from his house to the airport. The redhead quickly got the door and smiles widely, telling him she was ready. He smiles back as they go to her room and get her stuff, the couple say goodbye to Maria and leave to Steve’s mansion.

 

* * *

 

**Several,** **_Several_ ** **hours later...**

 

After a  _ 15 hour  _ flight, arriving at the Athens airport, then taking a ferry to get to the island, they  _ finally  _ get to the beautiful island of Santorini. Thankfully nobody recognized Steve at both airports and ferry, he hoped it stayed like that. He really wants this trip to be stress-free. They were at the very top floor of the ferry, enjoying the  _ breathtaking  _ view.

“ _ Wow _ ,” Natasha breathes out as she looks at the blue sea. Steve chuckles beside her and nods.

“Yep,” he smiles and turns his head to look down at her, marveled more by her beauty than the sea. “ _ Ugh _ , I wish I could kiss you right now,” he mumbled. She laughs and looks at him, smiling mischievously.

“Later,” she  _ promised _ , looking forward to getting him on a bed, or anyway far from prying eyes.    
  


The ferry docks at the bay and the couple happily got down of it, Steve getting her into a cab while and the taxi driver set the suitcases on the trunk. After a few minutes they get to their hotel, that by the way, it’s beautiful. Steve paid the taxi driver and got them checked it, a bellhop told them he’ll take the luggage. The couple thanked him and they walked to the suite. 

Steve tips the young man and they got into the suite, leaving them in the living room. Natasha was admiring the whole thing as Steve just went straight to the bedroom, throwing himself face down on the bed. 

Natasha then finishes her struck with the place and walks into the room, seeing her boyfriend laying there with his eyes closed. She smiled warmly and decides to bring their stuff to the room, she walks back to the living room and rolls the suitcases and bags. She quietly does the job, not wanting to disturb her tired man, she was about to tell him to change into his pjs so he could sleep comfortably, but his phone went off.

He groans and rolls to his back as Natasha chuckles and sits next to him. The blond takes his phone out of his pocket and sees how was calling, “It’s Tony.”

Steve sighs, knowing here it was 6 pm while at home it was 11 am, so it would  _ highly _ be something related to the company. (Since Tony told him he could go to vacations and he’ll handle the company while he was gone.)

He answered the call, putting the phone to his ear. “What’s up?”

_ “Hey, man. I know you’re on vacation and you haven’t taken one in almost three years - but I’m freaking out and I don’t know what to do with all this paperwork, and then at two, I have a meeting, it’s almost lunchtime, but at this rate I’m never going to finish!” _ Tony rambled while Steve heard him as he put an arm around his eyes.

Rogers smiles. “Tony, chill out,” he told his friend and uncovers his face, seeing Natasha smiling at him. “Okay, listen. Why don’t you order takeout while signing the paperwork, and then go to the meeting, you don’t have to finish the paperwork at a certain time - I’ll text Scott and tell him to be your driver for this week, okay?” He instructed.

_ “Phew, okay. I think I can do that.” _

“Hey, look. Why don’t you hire a temporary assistant?” He asked and the grunts when he sat up, Natasha mouthing, ‘I’m gonna get ready for bed.’ 

He smiles and nods at her, watching her go and get her suitcase by the door.

_ “You think?” _

“Yeah. Just for the week, and  _ you _ give it a try working there,” he stands up and goes to his suitcase, getting out his pjs.

Stark lets a dramatic breath.  _ “Alright. Thanks, Stevie. And I’ll be calling Uncle Joseph if I need help - so, turn off your phone!” _

“Okay.”

Rogers laughs and said bye before hanging up. He sets his phone in airplane mode and puts it on the bed. Natasha gets her shorts and camisole, she smiles to herself and looks at her boyfriend, who’s busy on taking out his pjs.

“You’re so kind,” she commented, making him look up at her. Steve huffs and shakes his head while he grabs his sweatpants, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. The redhead bits her lip, feeling proud that he can make him blush.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fee free to comment ;)


	28. Where Happiness Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Sm..😉

 

  
Natasha woke up by a noise coming out from the living room, she frowns as she stirs, feeling refueled due to sleeping. She yawns and sits down, going to the bathroom to go pee and wash her teeth. After doing that, she then hears more noises coming from the living room again, as she walks out of the bathroom, she sees Steve, shirtless and wearing black sweatpants, coming into the room pushing a _bus cart_ with two breakfast trays on top.

“Hi, babe!” Steve smiles brightly as he sets the cart next to the bed. Natasha giggles as she walks towards him.

“What are you doing?”

“Bringing us breakfast to bed?” 

“Aww.”

Rogers smirks as he grabs her hand to guide to the bed. “I didn’t cook. I ordered room service,” he pecks her lips and urges her to lay back to bed, she smirks as she sits and rests her back on the headboard. Steve happily sets her tray down and then grabs his, walks around the bed to go sit by his side. “So, my mom was telling me she has this friend that works for a modeling company, and she told me to —“

“Baby,” Natasha interrupted him. Steve sits on the mattress and looks at his girlfriend, who smiles softly and shakes her head. “If it’s another job, I don’t want it.”

“Why?” Steve frowned as he settled himself back to the headboard. The redhead sighs and reaches to grab his hand.

“Because I want to look for them on my own, let me and Clint look for gigs,” she told gently and Steve opens his mouth to protest but Natasha quickly continues, “And I know you want to help and I appreciate it _so_ much. But please let us do it on our own.”

She finishes with a smile and he huffs. “Fine,” Rogers grumbled. Natasha chuckles and brings his hand up to kiss his knuckles, whispering on his skin a thank you. Steve sighs and his face immediately softened, he smiles at her and nods, both deciding to start eating.

Once they finished with their breakfast, they dressed up to go out of the hotel and sightseeing. Steve on a R&S (representing) knee-length navy blue short, a simple white tee with a pair of sunglasses, and Nike slides. While Natasha was on a white one-piece suit and a white sheer mesh cover-up dress with white sandals.

“We’re going out to explore, I have the whole week planned,” Steve proudly looks at her as they walked next to each through the lobby, careful not to show any PDA in public and not cause a drama. They were enjoying the time at the moment, no fans recognizing Steve - thankful that at the moment he hasn’t been spotted. They wanted privacy as long as possible, and if they make it through the whole trip, even better. Having a relationship privately was amazing, with no media, no fans, and no drama was involved between them.

“Do you?” She raised an eyebrow at him as she smiles.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiles back.

“You even planned to stay in bed all day yesterday?” Natasha teased as they reach the car Steve rented, was waiting for them by the curb. The blond rolls his eyes while opening the door for her.

“I can explain. I was tried.”

“Okay, Mr jet lag,” she chuckles and enters the car.

Steve huffs a laugh and closes the door after her, then goes around the vehicle to enter the driver’s side.

He drove to the nearest mall, they went shopping, buying souvenirs for their friends. In the afternoon, they decided to go to a museum, learned about the Greek world. Then they ate and like that, their day was gone. 

By Tuesday, Steve told her he was taking her Scuba diving, which she was pretty excited about.

By Wednesday, he took her to Volcanic Islands and to the Ancient ruins, she took a lot of pictures and _thank God_ nobody spotted Steve. Either they respected his privacy or they were too busy admiring the beautiful Island. The couple remained with their act of no PDA, so they would look like a _boss_ and _assistant_ , nothing else, just in case someone did spot them. 

By Thursday morning, Steve woke up rather excited, he told her to take a bag with few things since they were staying two days _somewhere_. She eyed him suspiciously.

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Somewhere,” he shrugs casually, zipping close his duffel bag. She smiles and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mr Rogers, are you kidnaping me?”

“I wouldn’t say _kidnapping_ , but something around there,” he smirks at her as they walk out of the bedroom, he grabs her bag from her like a total gentleman. 

“For real, where we’re going —“

She was shut by Steve suddenly blocking her path towards the front door and leaning down to kiss her, making her stumble backward, hitting her back on the wall. She giggles between the kisses, knowing he wanted to shut her up and stop her from asking more questions. She let it slide since he wants to surprise her, she didn’t want to ruin it for him and her. 

The blond kept kissing her with their bags still in his hands, she smiles and he breaks the kiss. “Let’s go before I drop these bags, throw you over my shoulder, and we don’t leave the bed,” he huskily told his girl, who nods and bites her lip.

“Okay,” she breathes out as Steve opens the door for her.

A few minutes later, he drove towards the bay, Natasha getting excited even more.

“And here we are!” He parked the car as they exit the vehicle and grab their stuff. They walked to the dock and Natasha widens her eyes upon seeing Steve climbing to a yacht.

“A _yacht_?” She stops beside the boat as Steve bends to grab her bag from her and puts it on the yacht’s floor. 

“Yep,” he smiles brightly and extends his hand out to her, she huffs a laugh and accepts his help. “Come on, let’s see the inside,” he said as they walked in.

Natasha was blown away by how _big_ this damn yacht was, it was literally an apartment for four people, even though it only had one bedroom. Steve grabs her hand as they explore the yacht. 

The blond then leads her into the control room, she looked around as he goes to the steering wheel, noticing he was starting the yacht _without_ any help. He _starts_ the damn thing and Natasha’s jaw drops.

“ _You’re_ driving it?” She sounded scared. He looks at her and nods.

“Yeah,” he smiles and then walks out of the room. The redhead stood there in shock, before shaking her head and rushes behind him.

“Do you even _know_ how to drive one?” She questions as he reaches the back and undocks the yacht.

“Um, yeah?” He throws her a smirk over his shoulder. Natasha’s heart pounds, she trusts him, so she sighs and nods.

“O-okay.”

Rogers chuckles and grabs her hand, leads her back into the control room. “We’re going to a private area, nobody can see or tell us anything,” he said. He leaves her for him to sail away, Natasha smiles mischievously, liking how he looks there. 

She wraps her arms around him from behind, whispering in his ear, “Aye aye, _Captain_.”

He growls and takes a deep breath after that. “ _Nat_.”

She smiles brightly and goes onto her tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck. “Let me go wander around,” she murmured, _knowing_ what she did.

Teased the beast.

Natasha smiles and goes to the bedroom, she excitedly takes off her clothes and nakedly opens Steve’s duffel bag, grabs a white shirt of his. The redhead giggles to herself and quickly puts his dress shirt, buttoning it from the bottom but leaving a few from the top open, revealing her cleavage. She bits her lip and walks back out, passing through windows, she noticed they’re far from the bay. 

The redhead smirks upon seeing her man minding his own business, taking them further away into the blue ocean. She decides to wait until he takes them where he wants. So she occupies herself snacking, munching on her chips as she patiently waits, and thankfully she doesn’t. 

The yacht slowly stops, engine turning off, she throws her trash away and makes her way towards the control room, she sees Steve making sure everything was off. 

She saw this distraction as her perfect opportunity, so she smiles devilishly and walks up to him, not warning him, she suddenly rounds him. She grabs his jaw with her hands and brings him down to a passionate kiss. Steve makes a surprised noise but he quickly responds, puts his hands on her hips, rumbling low as his hands touch her bare skin. Romanoff smiles between the kiss and he leans back, ending the heated kiss. She smirks and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Hey, Captain,” she seductively breathes out, seeing Steve’s eyes darkened at the words. 

She suddenly is lifted from the floor as his hands grabbed her thighs, she squealed happily while he wraps her legs around his waist. He smirks at her and then kisses her again as he sets her on a table, he continues his kisses down her jaw and her neck, sucking it while his hands wandered over her hot body.

He reaches her ass and suddenly stops, leans back to see her. “ _Nothing_ under?” He lifts an eyebrow at her and she bits her lip.

“Nope.”

“ _God_ , you’re so fucking sexy,” he mumbled and kisses her again, this time grabbing her face on his hands.

She could feel her heat getting wetter as the seconds passed, not wanting to wait any longer to have him, she breaks the kiss and fists his shirt. “Come on, Captain,” she desperately unbuttoned his shirt as he works his pants. Steve breathlessly chuckles, seeing her desperation, he quickly pulls down his pants with briefs too, and Natasha shoves his shirt down his arms. Steve takes his shirt off all the way as Natasha wraps a hand on his throbbing length, earning a hiss from him. 

Soon, he’s lining himself to enter her as Natasha spreads her legs and watches his blissful face when he pushes inside her. Natasha’s eyes fluttered, wants to keep her eyes open, but he’s making her feel so good that it’s _impossible_. The redhead moans as he groans.

“ _Fuck_ !” She throws her head back as she grabs onto his shoulders and Steve thrusts into her harshly. “Faster, baby!” She whines loudly and he fastened his pace. “ _Steve_ ,” Natasha gasps as her eyes roll, feeling in cloud 9. He leans in to bury his face on her neck, his hands gripping her hips and she’s pretty sure she’s going to have bruises tomorrow but she gives a fuck about it.

“Baby,” he pants onto her neck, hit breath fanning her sweaty skin.

She arched her back as Steve hits _deeply_ inside, her toes curling, loves when they are rough and fast because it makes her feel wanted by him. Steve makes a whiny sound that makes her walls clench, and in return his hand palms one of her breasts as he bites her shoulder. 

Natasha moans and feels the heat building in the pit of her stomach, knowing she’s close to release. The redhead’s hand fists his hair and pulls his head back, causing him to growl and snap his hips on hers, making her squeal loudly. 

He smirks mischievously as she smiles back, she pulled his head back to see his eyes, she cums faster while seeing his eyes. And soon enough, her walls start to flutter, orgasm hitting her hard. 

Triggered his too, abruptly stayed still and rigid as he emptied himself inside her with a groan. Natasha smiles satisfyingly, feeling his hot seed inside her.

God bless contraceptive implants. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” he breathes heavily as he pulls out of her. He reaches for a towel that was nearby and gently wipes her and himself. She watches him lovingly by how gentle and sweet he is.

“Captain Rogers?” She smiles innocently and he rolls his eyes.

“What.”

“I’m hungry,” she hops down from the table and buttons up his shirt.

Steve chuckles and nods. “Well, call me _chef_ Rogers then,” he smiles boyishly, instantly melting her heart.

“You’re such a dork.”

 

* * *

 

She went to get back to the room to some panties on as Steve told her to wait for him by the lounge area in front of the yacht, he said he’ll bring her food shortly, which _shortly_ turned out being 30 minutes. But it was worth it because Steve appeared with a huge smile and carrying two plates, she smiled warmly.

“And here you go,” he puts her plate in the coffee table in front of her as she sits up. “ _Prosciutto-wrapped chicken_ for my girl,” he smiles proudly and sets his food on the table too, but doesn’t sit down since he’s going to bring drinks.

“Steve, where do you learn how to cook like this?” Natasha was in awe with his cooking skills, it doesn’t fail that every time he cooks she’s impressed. Rogers shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

“Nana would let me cook with her when I was a kid. I learned a lot of recipes.”

“I’m so lucky,” she smiles at him, making the blond shake his head but a cute blush painting his cheeks. She kept smiling, amused that since this man appeared in her life, he has this aura that makes her happy.

He ran back into the kitchen to their drinks while she sat closer to eat the delicious food. 

Later on, after they ate, talked, laughed, and then washed the dishes together, they settled down on the bow, a blanket under them as they faced the sunset. Steve had his girlfriend between his legs, arms around her shoulders protectively. He started nibbling where her neck meets her shoulder, making her close her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Steve nods and stops kissing her skin to rest his chin on her shoulder. “Sure,” he mumbled. She sighs and opens her eyes, looking straight at the beautiful sun.

“Why me?” Natasha asked. He frowns and turns his head to look at her.

“What do you mean?” He asked confused. The redhead turns her head too, causing their faces to be one centimeter away.

“Of all women on this planet, who would _kill_ to be your girlfriend, why did you pick me to be your girlfriend?” She looked straight into his eyes. He huffed a laugh and shakes his head.

“Babe, have you seen yourself?” He pecks her lips quickly before saying, “Don’t put yourself low like that, just because I’m a celebrity or _whoever_ , doesn’t mean you’re not worth anything - you’re _everything_ to me,” he grabs her jaw with one big hand. “I-I’ve been thinking, destiny crossed our paths by me spilling coffee on ya,” he smirks and she rolls her eyes but a smile sporting her lips.

She then cups his face with her hands, rests her forehead on his. “I’m so glad you weren’t paying attention to where you were going,” she giggles but he doesn’t, instead he just keeps looking at her intensely, making her think she said something wrong. So she opens her mouth to ask what was wrong when he says,

 

“ _I love you_.”

 

Natasha’s breath hitched and feels her heart about to burst when said that he _loves_ her. She didn’t need to hear those words to know he did, but man, hearing them coming out of those lips, made her feel like she’s damn high. 

Her eyes, call her ridiculous but she doesn’t give a shit, waters a bit. He smiles warmly at her and hovered his lips on hers.

“I love you,” he whispered softly and she laughs breathlessly.

“I love you too,” Natasha happily replied. 

Steve kisses her and takes the breath out of her, he felt so relieved upon saying it back. It felt like he was carrying a huge weight on his shoulders and honestly, he doesn’t know why he didn’t say it earlier. He guesses because his girl was asking why he picked her to be his girlfriend, he didn’t want her to have any doubts.

He _definitely_ loves her.

He keeps kissing her slowly but firmly, turning his body to lower her down, so he could set himself on top of her. The blond stops kissing her lips to trails some on her jaw and neck, Natasha sighs deeply and closes her eyes, no words can describe how she feels about this man.

She smiles deliriously as he unbuttons _his shirt_ and sucks near her nipple. “ _Babe_ ,” the redhead breathes out, bit her lip as she cards his short hair.

Steve looks up at her under his long dark eyelashes, making her feel _drench_. He smiles and gets into his knees to unbutton his pants while she breathes harshly, lust feeling her system. Man, she can’t get enough of this guy no matter who much they go.

The redhead smiled back at him and he finishes pulling down his pants down, she quickly takes her underwear off as he grabs her left ankle, peppering kisses there. 

Natasha giggles as he smiles between his kisses, sliding his lips towards her knee and then to her thigh, she stops giggling and takes a deep breath. She knows Steve wants to go down on her and it’s not like they haven’t had oral sex before, and not like she’s complaining too, but right now, she needs him inside of her. 

Like _bad_ after he declared his love for her.

Fuck teasing.

“Steve, _please_ . Stop teasing,” she whined, causing him to bite her inner thigh and look at her again. And _goddamnit_ if she dies at this moment, she’ll be more than happy to be known as the woman who died with Steve Rogers between her legs. Because he looked so fucking sexy, with his mouth biting her skin and those _black_ /blue eyes looking straight at her.

He slowly smiles and let go of her skin, he obeyed her, because he’s a gentleman and can’t say no to that pretty face. She excitedly snakes her arms under his armpits as he rests his weight on his forearms that are resting beside her head. He captures her mouth with his as he enters her with a swift move, his body already knowing hers. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled after breaking the kiss and breathing hard on her mouth. Natasha arches her back and instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, she gasps as he starts moving slow, not at all like in the control room.

His moves her slow but with each thrust, he was showing his love, and actions have more meaningful than words. Even he said it, she knows he loved her way before. 

“I love you, baby,” she breathlessly told him as he nods and speeds up a bit. Apparently, her breathing on his ear, small moans, and her telling him that, made him more turned on.

“I love you too, Tasha,” he said while she felt his length twitch inside her.

He groans and she whines as they move together, both desperately looking for release. Natasha moans loudly when he hits a sweet spot, she arches her neck back and her eyes roll, toes curling up to the orange sky. Then runs her nails down his back, leaving a red trail behind. He grunts as he keeps his pace, hard and slow. “I want to see your face,” she pants.

He chuckles and complies his girl. Lifting his head from his previous spot on her shoulder, he rests his forehead on hers. The look he’s giving her makes her tight walls flutter and him to whine, his rhythm misses a bit. But she was cumming soon after, her jaw went slack, her eyes rolling back to her skull as she sees white, and her hole gripping on Steve’s dick like a _vise_. He groans and balls his hands into fists, not even able to move due to Natasha cumming so hard on his length. He stays still but can’t hold it anymore, not with her moaning and writhing like this under him.

Rogers shuts his eyes tightly and cums with her, snapping his hips more into her and spilling hot long spurts as she milks him dry. She gasps and digs her nails into his skin, arches her back as he whines and kisses her hard. 

Natasha returns the kiss with fervently as he lazily keeps pumping his hips on hers, making sure his cum is all inside her. He breaks the kiss and their both breathless, panting like animals.

“ _Wow_ ,” she giggles and he huffed a laugh.

“Agree,” Steve smiles warmly as he slowly removes himself from her.

She watches him as he brings his pants up and then cleans her gently with the towel lying on a chair, he then effortlessly carries her back to their bedroom. And on the way, the redhead sighed contently and rests her head on his shoulder as she realizes they just made love for the Aegean Sea to see. She wraps her arms around his neck possessively, vowing to herself, she won’t allow Sharon or any other woman to take him away from her, _never_.

 

He’s hers just like she’s his.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :)


	29. Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

 

  
“Good morning, love,” Steve murmured on Natasha’s ear, making her smile and turned her head to see him.

“Good morning.”

He smiles back and hugged her tighter, she giggles and playfully elbows him.

“I’m going to take a shower. Wanna join?” She wickedly threw a smile at him. Steve perked up and jumps out of bed, she laughs at his dorkiness. 

They soon were under the shower,  _ not _ washing, but Steve pounding into her from behind. She had her cheek on the glass, whining and deliriously smiling. Steve had his hands on her hips as he was trying to concentrate not to cum since her walls her clutching around his length.

“Fuck!” Natasha moans as he hits deep inside. Steve gets spurred by her moan and fastened his pace, gripping onto her hips and bringing hers to his. She gasps and throws her head back, spine arching, bringing her ass up even more.

“You like that, baby?” He asked breathlessly. 

“ _ Yes _ !” She nods repeatedly while Rogers keeps his pace, sending her quickly into sweet bliss. Her legs trembling and eyes crossing, her walls convulsing around him. 

“ _ Nat _ ,” he whines her name as he brings his torso forward and buries his face on her shoulder blade, cumming with her. She moans as she feels his hot cum filling her deliciously, the redhead smiles and rolls her hips, making him hiss and stop her movements. After they’re breathing was back to normal, Natasha was glad that he still had hold of her hips, otherwise, she would’ve fallen due to her legs feeling like jello.

“Okay?” He whispered softly through the sound of water still running. She sighs and nods, putting her hands on his to keep them there.

“Let’s do that again very soon,” she smiles at him over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” he chuckles and slowly removes himself from her. He turned her around and kisses her softly under the spray of warm water, she wraps her arms around his neck and mumbled on his lips.

“Mind if you help me wash? My legs are wobbly.”

He huffed a laugh and nods,  _ kinda _ proud of making his girl’s legs wobble. 

The blond and redhead know  _ washing _ .

 

* * *

 

Natasha was laying on the bed, wearing nothing but one of his shirts and her hair damp while Steve was changing into his shorts. No shirt, thank you very much. 

“So, we’re going home tomorrow morning, right?” Natasha stretches as he nods.

“Yep. Unfortunately,” he smiled sadly and then walks to the bed and lays next to her, Natasha instantly wrapping her arms around him. “I wanna stay here with you,” he whispered as he strokes her back.

“Me too,” she snuggled even closer to him. The redhead sighed deeply and Steve gives her a quick squeeze before getting up and goes to his bag, leaving Natasha confused by his sudden move. Rogers fishes out a black velvet necklace case and walks back to the bed.

“Today, a year ago. I asked you to be my girlfriend, and to celebrate that,” he smiles boyishly as he climbs the bed to sit in front of her. “I bought you this,” he stretched his hand out with the gift. Natasha smiles lovingly and looks down at the box.

“Baby,” she chuckles and opens the box, gasped when she sees the  _ very _ necklace she’d been wanting for a few, not buying it since it was  _ a bit  _ expensive.

“I asked your friends for advice, they told me you’ve been eyeing it for a long time,” Steve smirks proudly as she admired the white gold necklace.

Romanoff huffs a laugh and looks back at him. “I love it,” she happily smiles at him, making his heart swell. 

“It has my initial,” he points out the  _ clearly seen  _ letter S hanging. She laughs and nods.

“I see,” Natasha kept smiling and leans in to kiss him. “Thank you, baby,” she whispered in his mouth. 

“You’re welcome,” he pecks her lips over and over until she giggled and playfully shoves him away. Turns her back to him so he can put the necklace around her neck, he silently puts the necklace, then finishes with a kiss on her neck.

“I got you something too,” she whispered and slowly climbs down the bed, giving him a show as she does. Steve sighs deeply as some of his blood rushes down while seeing her wiggle her ass, she smirks and  _ bends  _ down to get out her gift. 

Did she mention she doesn’t have  _ anything  _ under? 

Yeah, Steve was  _ very  _ aware of that.

Natasha smiles as she  _ finally  _ takes out the gift, she suddenly turns nervous and unfolds the  _ Dodgers jersey  _ and puts it in front of her frame, the hem landing on the middle of her thighs. He widens his eyes upon seeing the shirt, mouth hanging.

“I was asking your buddies too, I really didn’t know what to get you because you literally can buy and have whatever you want,” she shyly said while walking back to him. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

“Not everything,” he protested as his focus was on the jersey, she smiled and kneels on the bed.

“Anyway. Here, I hope you like it,” she nervously hands him his gift, which Steve excitedly grabs it as his eyes shine in delight, looking so much like a little kid getting candy.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me? It’s the limited edition, it barely came out three days ago!” He even does a little  _ jump _ on the bed for fuck's sake. Natasha chuckles and watches him put the jersey over his torso. “No wonder you’ll always change the subject!” He looks up at her. She giggles and shrugs because it’s true, he would  _ always  _ talk about buying the  _ newest  _ jersey when it came out, but she’ll always talk about something else quick. 

“I know it’s not expensive like your gift but—“

“Hey, hey,” he lowers his shirt and shakes his head, reaches out to cup her jaw with one hand. “Money doesn’t matter, baby,” he smiles warmly at her and she instantly melts. The redhead smiles back and he groans, remembers how she looked with the jersey even though she didn’t put it on. “I  _ have  _ to take you to a game, Tasha,” he leans in and kisses her multiple times. The assistant nods and smiles between the kisses.

“I know  _ nothing _ about baseball, but for you, I’ll do anything.”

Steve grabs her face with both hands as he pushes her down, both enjoying their last night here.

 

Once they arrived at JFK airport, dead to their feet after a long-ass flight, Scott picked them up. Steve and Natasha were in the back when got a call on his personal phone. He was so tired he didn’t even look who was it.

“Hello?” He put the phone on speaker, leaving it on his lap.

_ “Hi, Steve,”  _ Sharon’s high pitched blasted through, instantly making the passengers tense.

“ _ Sharon _ ?” Steve asked in disbelief. How the  _ hell _ she got this number?

_ “Yeah! How’s it going?” _ She kept talking all bubbly. Steve glances at Natasha, who’s looking back at him. She wasn’t mad or anything, she was just  _ annoyed  _ with the blonde model.

“Look, Sharon. I’m busy right now and—“

_ “I heard you were on vacation. Are you having fun?” _

The CEO sighs and nods. “Yeah, I had fun but I really need to go—“

_ “Oh! So that means you’re back!? Great! You can take me out for lunch then!” _ She squealed and Natasha felt her stomach  _ churning  _ at the sound of her voice, Scotty kept driving with his mouth tightly closed.

“I’m sorry, Sharon. I need to go,” he said and quickly hang up before she could say something else. He then looked at his girlfriend in panic. “Babe, I don’t know how she got my number - I  _ swear _ I’ll get a new one once we get back,” he told fervently as Natasha smiles and nods her head.

“It’s okay. I believe you,” she said while reaching for his hand, turns her head towards the window. “But I do want you to change your number.”

Steve looks at her as he laughs and Scott smirks.

 

* * *

 

“There you are!” Sarah stands up from Steve’s couch as the couple entered his house, she was clearly waiting for them. Scott helped them with their luggage as the pair walked in.

“Ma, what are you doing here?” He tilts his head as Natasha walks to greet her mother-in-law.

“I came over to ask if you guys had fun,” Sarah smiles at the redhead and hugs her.

“It was great, Sarah. Thank you,” Natasha said as they break the embrace. Steve hugs his mother, who does the embrace quick before smiling back at Natasha and gently takes the girl’s bag from her left hand.

“Oh, honey. Let me help you with that,” Sarah sweetly said as she looks down to Natasha’s  _ left hand _ for any  _ ring _ . Natasha smiles at Sarah, completely oblivious about Sarah’s intentions. Sarah’s smile falls when she doesn’t see what she wanted. “ _ Aww _ ,” the blonde woman sighs and sets Natasha’s bag on the coffee table as she let go of the redhead’s hand.

Steve frowns at his mom. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sarah smiles softly at the couple and reaches to pat her son’s cheek. “I’ll let you guys rest,” she walks past by them as Scott waves goodbye at the couple since his task was finished.

“Okay, ma,” Steve said while he shares confused looks with his girl.

“Bye!” Sarah said over her shoulder and leaves the house with Scott.

“Bye!” The couple replied and then they hear the door shut.

“That was weird,” Rogers murmured and Natasha playfully smacks his arm.

“ _ Steve _ ,” she chuckles. 

The blond smirks and abruptly hugs her waist lifts her from the ground as she shrieks in surprise. “Wanna stay?” He smiles at her.

She lifts an eyebrow at him. “You want me to?” She asked teasingly.

“Hell yeah,” Steve sounded offended that she asked. She chuckles as he leads them upstairs.

 

* * *

 

**Monday afternoon…**

 

Steve, Sam, and Bruce were in the blond’s office, discussing the next clothing line.

“So for the next line, I want a—“

A knock on the door interrupted Steve, he looks at the door. “Come in!” He leans back in his chair as the boys patiently wait for their friend. Natasha opens the door and smiles softly at her man, who smiles back. “Hey,” he breathlessly said, causing his friends turned around to see who he was smiling at. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but your father and Mr Howard are here,” she informed the CEO.

“Okay, thank you. Let them in,” he keeps smiling at her dreamily. She nods and closed the door behind her. Sam and Bruce share a mischievous smile before Sam teases.

“ _ Let them in _ ,” Sam said in a high pitched voice while Banner starts laughing out loud. Steve’s smile drops and turns to see his friends laughing at him, he flips them off and shortly his door is opened.

“Son, how are you?” Joseph greets as the boys settled.

Steve sighs and stands up from his chair to greet his dad and uncle. “Good, pa. Just talking with Sam and Bruce about the next clothing line,” he said while hugging his family. Howard looks at the designs on Steve’s desk and nods.

“They look good - these are your designs, buddy?” Howard smiles at his nephew.

Steve smiles back and nods. “Yes, Uncle Howard.”

“I like them,” Howard nods in approval.

“Thanks. So what brings the founders of the company over?” He asked while walking back to his chair. Joseph smiles brightly and stands behind Bruce while Howard stands next to Steve’s desk.

“Oh, just to let you know, you don’t have to worry about the expenses for your wedding,” Howard reaches out to pat on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve freezes and widens his eyes. “My  _ what _ now?” He glances between his dad and uncle as his friends are snickering. Joseph keeps smiling at his son.

“Your  _ wedding _ \- you proposed to Natasha, didn’t you?” Joseph frowns, confused. Steve slowly shakes his head.

“Uhh...  _ no _ ,” he said. And the older men's faces fell. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Howard cringed while his best friend, chuckles nervously.

“Well, this is awkward,” Joseph mumbled as Sam lets out a laugh.

“No, I think this is  _ funny _ ,” Wilson hollered.

Steve glares at him. “Sam,” he snaps at him and then looks at his dad and uncle, ignoring his friends’ chuckles. “Look, I appreciate you guys willing to pay for it - but I’m not getting married. I want to wait until the time is right,” he finishes with a smile.

 

* * *

 

After work, Natasha and Maria were in their apartment, watching random tv shows. They were snaking as they talked and watched the show, currently, they were talking about Natasha’s trip to Santorini.

“I  _ really  _ thought he was going to propose,” Maria shoves a couple of popcorn into her mouth. The redhead sighed deeply while rolling her eyes.

“We’re happy at the moment. There’s  _ no _ rush,” she looks at her best friend as she has her mouth full of chips. Hill looks at Natasha, swallowing her snack, she shrugs, kinda disappointed that her friend came back without a ring on her finger.

“I like the necklace though,” Maria commented and, changing the subject before the air gets uncomfortable. Natasha smiles brightly and nods, looking down at her necklace as she touches it.

“Me too.”

“I um, I have something to tell you,” Maria said and Natasha looks up at her.

“What?”

The brunette clears her throat and then smirks. “Me and Bucky are officially a couple.”

“Are you serious?!” The redhead squealed, making Maria begin to chuckle.

“He asked me when you guys were on vacation,” Hill said and then grabs more popcorn from her bowl, eating them.

Natasha smiles and opens her mouth to tease her but a knock on their door has heard, so she stands up and gets the door. The redhead sees a tall brunette guy with a pretty smile, holding an empty mug in his hands.

“Hi,” he smiles wider as Natasha smiles back.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Yes, ma’am. I was just wondering if you could give me a cup of sugar? I run out of mine,” the guy said sheepishly, making Natasha chuckle and nod.

“Oh, yeah. Sure - here, let me get it for you,” she extends her arm and the guy gives her his mug. She leaves the door ajar and goes to the kitchen to get the sugar while Maria keeps eating her popcorn but with a confused gaze over her best friend. Natasha finishes and takes the sugar to the guy. “Here you go,” she handed the cup to him as he keeps smiling.

“ _ Thank  _ you so much. You’re a lifesaver,” he laughs and she nods.

“You’re welcome.”

He offers her his hand and Natasha shakes it. “I’m Jayden, by the way. Neighbor from three floors,” he jerks his chin up.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Natasha and this is Maria,” the redhead opens the door wider and steps aside to let  _ Jayden _ see Maria at the couch. Hill waves her hand at him.

“What’s up,” she told him.

“Hi,” Jayden waves back and then looks at Natasha. “Okay, I’ll let you go. Thanks again,” he lifts the mug with the sugar.

“Bye,” she smiles and watches him leave, then closes the door. “He seems nice,” Romanoff said while going back to her spot and Maria nods.

“Yeah,” the brunette munched her popcorn.   
  


 

Meanwhile,  _ Jayden _ , who’s real name is  _ Rick _ , walked towards the black SUV parked around the corner of the building. He gets into the vehicle and sighs deeply, turns his head to the blonde supermodel, who’s already looking at him.

“So how’d it go?” Sharon asked impatiently. 

“She gave me the sugar. She seems nice,” Jayden puts the mug on his lap while Sharon rolls her eyes.

“She’s  _ not _ . But after Steve sees you two  _ kissing _ , you can keep her. I’m sure he wouldn’t want a  _ slutty _ assistant around him, he’ll fire her instantly.”

“Alright, as long as I get paid the amount you promised,” he lifts an eyebrow at her.

Sharon waves her hand dismissively at the guy and then digs into her purse for her checkbook, quickly writing and signing a check for him. “Yes, yes. Here - Half of it,” she gives him the check. He smiles brightly as he grabs the check.

“See you later?” He smirks at her. 

“Yeah,” she nods and dismissed him out of the SUV.   
  


 

Days passed and  _ Jayden _ kept getting closer to Natasha, either saying hi,  _ coincidently _ bumping into her in the elevator, stairs, or lobby. Soon, they’ll talk about their day at work while both riding the elevator to their respective floors.

“Wow! So  _ you’re _ the model from that Vogue Magazine!? You were  _ amazing  _ by the way,” Jayden  _ fangirled _ as Natasha blushes.

“Yeah, it was me,” she mumbled.

“So how is it to work for Steve Rogers?”

“He’s  _ great _ .”

Natasha didn’t say anything else due to privacy policy and because she doesn’t know Jayden too well, but he seems to catch on so he changes the subject. 

The next day, Natasha was at work and currently on her lunch break, she leaves the cafeteria and walks to greet her best friend, who’s already smiling at her. 

“How was lunch?” Hill asked as Natasha leans on the counter.

“Good.”

“Steve?”

The redhead smiles softly at the mention of her boyfriend. “He’s in a lunch meeting with Nick. He invited me along but I don’t like lunch meetings, they’re so boring,” she whined and Maria chuckles, then the brunette’s smile falls as she sees Jayden, over Natasha’s shoulder, walking in with a  _ bouquet _ .

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Maria said and Natasha frowns, turns around to where Maria’s looking, seeing the Jayden walking towards her with a smile on his face.

“ _ Jayden _ ?” Natasha lifts both eyebrows in surprise as he stands in front of her.

“Hi,” he breathlessly chuckles as the girls  _ clearly  _ knew what were his intentions now.

“W-what are you doing here?” Romanoff nervously glances around. Jayden shrugs.

“I heard you work here and I wanted to say hi,” he  _ innocently _ said.

“Ooo, Romanoff.  _ Boyfriend _ ?” A guy passing by teasing her.

Natasha widens her eyes and shakes her head, glares at the guy, who’s walking away with a smirk. “No,” she panicked as Jayden opens his mouth to say something, but today wasn’t her lucky day since  _ Steve _ appears all the sudden.

“Hey, guys,” the blond smiles at the group and the girls tense instantly as Jayden looks at him starstruck.

“Steve,” Natasha breathes out.

“H-hi, Sir. It’s nice meeting you,” Jayden shakes his hand while Steve smiles at him.

“Thank you. Nice to meet you too,” he said and then frowned. “Do you work here? Or you’re just visiting? - if you work here, I’m sorry for not knowing, it’s because we have a lot of people,” he apologized and looks at Jayden timidly, and if Natasha wouldn’t be panicking right now, she could kiss him for being so cute.

“No, it’s okay. I’m actually here to see Na—“

“ _Me_!” Maria cuts in as she quickly goes around the desk to grab Jayden’s arm. “To see me. He’s my _cousin_ ,” she smiles forcibly as Natasha looks at her friend in gratitude. Steve smiles as Jayden frowns at Maria, who’s now grabbing the bouquet of roses out of his hand. “And _thank you_ for these roses!” The brunette squeals as she, _not very gently_ , escorted him out of the building.

“Why she’s acting all weird?” Rogers chuckles as he looks at his girlfriend. 

“I have no idea,” Natasha said and inwardly cringed, not liking the taste in her mouth after lying to him.

 

* * *

 

“Yo, what’s your problem?” Jayden took his arm away from Maria while she glares at him, both standing at the entrance of the building. Maria points at his face and warns.

“Look, she’s taken. So stay away from her,” she hissed. He knits his brows confusingly.

“Then why she hasn’t told me anything? - if I don’t hear it out of  _ her  _ mouth, I’m still going to give my shot, I really like her,” he said and marches out towards the parking lot.

Maria sighs and closes her eyes. Natasha needs to let this guy know she’s taken, or else this is going to cause a huge problem. The brunette sighed again and turns around to go back to work, but jumps a but when she sees  _ her boyfriend  _ standing right in front of her.

“Hi, girl,” he smiles and then knits his eyebrows in concern upon seeing her tight face. “Hey, everything’s alright? Who was that guy?” He looks at Jayden. Bucky saw his girlfriend and the guy hissing at each other, but didn’t hear what they were saying since he was in the lobby.

“A cousin,” Maria smiles tightly. He visibly relaxed and smiles.

“Oh, why don’t you introduce me?” He walks past her to go talk with Jayden, but Maria quickly grabs his hand, stopping him. 

“ _ Nope _ !” She smiles brightly at him and waves her hand dismissively. “He’s busy,” she chuckles nervously and she takes him back inside. Discreetly throwing away the bouquet into a trash can as they walk.   
  


 

Jayden enters a Black SUV and then closes the door behind him. 

“What happened!” Sharon excitedly asked.

“Her friend literally kicked me out!” He said with indignation. “I told her I was going to keep trying to get a chance with Natasha - Steve was there! And they panicked when I was about to tell him I was there to see Natasha.”

Sharon groans and rolls her eyes. “Of course they did, because  _ Natasha _ doesn’t want to disappoint Steve - keep doing what you’re doing. Here, you did a good job,” she gives him another check and he smiles, taking the check from her.

“You want me to try tonight? To kiss her, I mean. Remember there are security cameras in the hall? We can get into the building’s footage and take a pic,” he shrugged, and Sharon brightens up.

“You’re such a  _ genius _ . Yes, do that and I’ll give you more money than we agreed on for that  _ brilliant _ idea,” she smiled mischievously.

The guy smiled brightly and nods excitedly.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Jayden is one of the ‘most hated’ names. Don’t know why tbh. 🧐
> 
> So if someone here is named like that, I’m so sorry!


	30. Heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the title in the chapter says it all.  
> And sorry for the delay 😫

 

  
Steve told her he was going to get a shower and then pick her up for their date. She was getting ready while Maria told her what happened with Jayden, what he had told her outside of the building. 

Natasha sighs deeply and shakes her head, knowing she had to soon talk with Jayden and gently let him down. She was just finishing with her makeup when Maria yelled from the restroom someone was knocking on the front door. 

“I’m coming!” The redhead hollered as she walks towards the door, she opens it and sees Jayden.

Speaking of the devil.

“Hi, Jayden,” Romanoff sighs and leans her shoulder on the door as Jayden smiles brightly.

“Hi, Natasha. Can I come in?” He asked and takes a step forward, but Natasha is quick to stop him by stepping out and closing the door behind her.

“Um, no. Sorry,” she shook her head and looks sternly at the man. “I need to tell you something.”

“Me too. But you first,” he smirks. Natasha takes a breath and looks seriously at him as she starts saying.

“I need to set this straight. I feel like you got the wrong impression, but currently I’m currently on a rela—“

Jayden abruptly grabbed her waist and  _ kissed _ her, she widened her eyes as her breath hitched by his sudden move. She put her hands on his shoulders to shove him away when her stomach dropped by hearing  _ her boyfriend _ ’s disbelief voice in the hallway.

 

“ _ Natasha _ ?”

 

She gasps loudly and shoves Jayden by his shoulders and looks shockingly at Steve, who is glancing between her and Jayden. 

“Steve,” Romanoff whispered as the blond’s eyes turn into steel before shaking his head and turning around to exit through the stairs, Natasha quickly follows him, leaving Jayden standing there. “Steve, wait!” She descended the stairs behind him as he abruptly turns around, pointing an accusing finger at her, making the redhead stop four steps on top from him.

“You  _ lied _ to me,” he grits out, eyes already watering. Natasha shakes her head furiously.

“It’s  _ not _ what you think!” 

“Then what the  _ fuck _ was it!? I saw you, Natasha. There’s no denying what I saw,” he knits his eyebrows and then thinks for a moment, realization passing through his face. “So when he was at the company yesterday, he was there to see you?” Rogers tilts his head.

Natasha sighs and closes her eyes for a second. “He was, but—“

“ _Right_ in my fucking nose!? How could I’ve been was _so_ stupid? - so I guess he’s not _Maria’s cousin_?” Steve crosses his arms. Romanoff gulps and lowers her head, shakes her head.

“No,” she mumbled and Steve snorted, continues climbing down the steps and Natasha quickly follows him. “Baby—“

Steve turns around again and glares at her. He snarls. “We’re  _ done _ , Natasha. I don’t wanna see you again, and consider yourself fired.”

Natasha’s lip trembles as her eyes begin to water too. “Steve, please. Let me explain.”

He shakes his head and his face softened a bit, emotions running through his face. “I  _ really _ thought you were different than her,” Steve whispered, turns around and leaves.

The redhead was standing at the stairs, tears now running freely as she watches Steve disappearing down the stairs. Her heart aching so bad. She sobs and painfully returns to her apartment, seeing in the hallway, Jayden standing outside her apartment. Natasha growls deep in her chest at the sight of him.

“Natasha?” He smiles gently as she marched towards her apartment. She ignores him and enters her house, closing the door on his face, but not before yelling. 

“Leave me the  _ fuck _ alone!” 

The redhead slams the door shut and rushes towards her room, not seeing Maria confusingly look at her as she exited the bathroom. “Nat?” The brunette frowns and follows her friend, who’s now crying while laying down on her side and hugging her pillow. “Natasha, why you’re crying?” Maria asked concerned as she sits next to Natasha, putting a hand on Natasha’s shoulder for comfort. “Babe, what happened?”

The redhead just kept crying and sobbing uncontrollably, and Maria just let her do so, patiently waiting for her friend to get it all out. And after a few minutes, the redhead did calm down a bit.

“You’re ready?” Maria softly asked her friend, who nods and heartbrokenly looks at Maria.

“Steve broke up with me,” Natasha murmured as Hill stares at her in shock. 

“ _ What _ ?”

“Jayden kissed me and Steve  _ happened _ to walk  _ right _ when he did,” the redhead spat while more tears fell.

Maria gasps and quickly reaches over to grip Natasha’s hand. “Oh my God.”

“And now he thinks I cheated on him.”

“Nat,” Hill looks at Natasha in compassion as she keeps rubbing Natasha’s shoulder in comfort.

“You should’ve seen his face, Maria,” Natasha hiccups. “After what happened with Sharon, he now thinks I cheated on him,” the redhead sobs and Maria clicks her tongue.

“You should go see him. Explain what happened - you love him and you  _ can’t  _ let a misunderstanding ruin your happiness,” she fervently told her best friend, who sniffs and nods slowly.

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Steve honestly doesn’t know  _ how _ he got home, but he vaguely does. He felt like he was watching in a blur, he walked into the entrance of his house and climbed upstairs, eyes unfocused as they spill tears.

“Sir, are you okay?” Jessie asked as she sees Steve climbing the steps. He sighs and sniffs, turning around to see his employee looking concernedly at him. He nods and gulps the lump in his throat.

“I  _ prohibit  _ you or the staff to let Natasha into the house, even  _ mentioning  _ her. Understood?” 

Jess nods and watches him wide-eyed. “Y-yes, Mr Rogers.”

“Now, if you excuse me. I’ll be up in my room - if anyone is looking for me, tell them I’m unavailable please,” and with that, he continues his way up, crying. 

Feeling his heart clench painfully as his mind was replaying the scene of Natasha kissing the guy. Natasha broke his heart into billions of pieces at that moment, he was certain that this time,  _ nobody  _ can heal it.

Steve opens the door to his room and closes it behind him.

For several minutes, he just sat on his bed, staring at the space until he heard the skies open and yelling at the front door, he frowns goes to investigate.

  
  


Natasha stood in front of Steve’s house, rain  _ pouring  _ down at her as she talked with Jessie.

“Ms Romanoff, Mr Rogers gave  _ strict  _ orders on not letting you in,” Jessie told apologetically, making Natasha scoff and shake her head.

“I need to speak to him - and I’m not moving until he comes out,” she crosses her arms stubbornly as the rain just keeps on pouring. Jessie sighs and bites her lip.

“Sweetheart, it’s  _ raining _ .”

“I don’t care,” she shakes her head again and then Jess opens her mouth to say something when Steve appears behind Jessie with a scowl on his face.

“What do  _ you  _ want?” He growled as the redhead knits her eyebrows furiously and Jessie quickly leaves them alone.

“I need to speak to you goddamnit,” she hissed at him as Steve scoffs.

“I think you lost the right to when I saw you  _ kissing  _ that guy,” he leaned his shoulder on the frame, acting like her actions didn’t affect him at all, while in the inside his heart clench seeing her soaked and  _ angry _ .

“I DIDN’T KISS HIM!” she shrieked as she threw her arms up.

Rogers rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissively at her. “Whatever. Look, I’m getting wet and I really don’t want to listen to you,” he said and moves to close the door, but Natasha quickly puts her foot on the door, preventing him to close it.

“I’m not going  _ nowhere  _ until you hear me out!” she said and he, not so gently, stepped outside, making her step back by his sudden move. And him, instantly getting wet. “He  _ kissed _ me, Steve. I’ll  _ never _ cheat on you, he’s my neighbor, yeah, but that’s  _ it _ . He was trying to be more than that, and I was about to turn him down when he kissed me and then you walked in right—“

“You know what?!” He snaps at her, tired of hearing her. “I’ve heard lame excuses before, Natasha. But yours has to be the most  _ stupidest  _ one! You don’t think I’ve heard them before?! With my employees, associates, friends, with  _ Sharon _ ?!” He had a hard face while Natasha kept a frown.

“I’m telling you the truth!”

“You’re  _ exactly  _ like Sharon!”

Romanoff growls and points a warning finger at him. “Don’t you  _ dare _ compare me to her!” She gritted between her teeth.

“You  _ are _ !” He roared. “You and her made me think you were different, made me  _ fall  _ for you both, but at the end of the day I was just a damn  _ rug _ where you  _ both _ stepped on,” he shakingly finished, making Natasha’s anger fly away instantly. She can tell his eyes are watering, and not because of the rain.

“ _ Steve _ ,” she whispered as he gulps the big lump in his throat.

“You knew how my relationship with her ended, but you didn’t  _ care _ ,” Steve’s lip wobbles. “You went ahead and did the same fucking  _ shit _ as her,” he set his jaw tight.

Natasha sighs deeply and shakes her head, seeing him in the eyes,  _ begging  _ him to believe her. “I didn’t cheat on you.”

“Why you keep fucking denying it, Nat!? I  _ saw  _ you!”

“How many times you want me to say,  _ he kissed me _ !”

“I _fucking_ **_hate_** liars!” Rogers spat with venom, the tone of his voice making Natasha shiver.

“So you’re just gonna break up with me? After all the moments we passed?” She can feel the tears started to fall as they mix with the rain. “I  _ love _ you, Steve,” the redhead steps forward to touch him, but he quickly steps back.

“I spent moments with Sharon for  _ years _ and I  _ forgot _ them, so a year with you wouldn’t be  _ too _ hard,” he coldly said. “And I  _ loved _ her too - even going to marry her. Just like I got over her, I can get over  _ you _ too,” he glares as she sobs and shakes her head in denial.

“You didn’t mean that,” her voice cracked while Steve scoffs and turns around.

“Just leave, Natasha,” he said at her over his shoulder. “I don’t wanna see you again - you know the exit,” Steve turns his head forward and opens his door, entering the house, he closes it right behind him. 

Leaving a crying Natasha behind too.

 

* * *

 

“He saw us kiss!”  _ Jayden _ excitedly told Sharon as he enters the model’s apartment in Manhattan.

“ _ What _ ?” The blonde almost dropped her glass of wine.

“So remember about our plan? Of the security cameras?” He smirks while Sharon nods and waves him over to where she is in the kitchen. “Well, it turned out even better! He walked in  _ right _ when I kissed her!”

“This is  _ awesome _ !” She squealed and gives him her glass. “What did he tell her?” Sharon smiles mischievously as  _ Jayden _ takes a quick sip of the wine and then tells her.

“Oh, he was  _ pissed _ . He told her she was a liar  _ and  _ got her fired.”

Carter huffs a laugh and turns around to get her purse on the island, getting out her checkbook, writes down a  _ nice  _ amount of zeros there. “Here’s the rest,  _ plus _ a bonus,” Sharon smirks at him as he happily grabs the check.

“Nice doing business with you, Ms Carter,” he tips his imaginary hat. She nods, but then lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“I expect  _ discreteness _ .”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jayden and Sharon smile at each other as the blonde is already planning how to get Steve back.

 

* * *

 

**Weeks later…**

“Hey, man.”

Tony had been knocking on his room for a few seconds, but hearing no answer, he opened the door. Seeing his childhood friend lying motionless on his bed, dressed in nothing but a simple white shirt and sweatpants, and Tony’s  _ pretty _ sure Steve hasn’t changed in three days. The blond man was on his side, staring at the window as Tony closes the door quietly behind him.

“Hey,” Steve replied softly.

All his family had been checking on him since the news of Natasha’s cheating broke out, they all couldn’t believe it at first, but seeing Steve’s eyes reflecting so much pain and agony, they immediately believed him. After the day Steve basically kicked Natasha out of his property, he caught a cold from getting wet, Jessie informed his parents about his sickness, after two days of not getting out of his room. She remained quiet about Natasha until Sarah demanded why her son was suddenly running a high fever.

The housekeeper couldn’t say anything but the truth. Sarah and Joseph decided to let his son recover from his cold and then asked him about what happened with Natasha. 

He later confirmed their break-up, with heavy sorrow in his voice as he shook in Sarah’s arms. She only held her son tighter as he wept. Then, his parents told the rest of the family, Tony and Bucky turning into mama bears over Steve, they cursed and threatened to go to Natasha’s and  _ demand _ an explanation and give her an ear full while at it.

Joseph  _ threatened  _ them not to.

“You wanna go eat?” Stark asked gently as he rounds the bed to see Steve’s face.

“Nah, I’m good,” he shakes his head, a sad smile on his lips. Tony sighs loudly and sits down on the bed by his feet.

“Steve. Buddy, don’t do this.”

The blond sighs too and turns into his back, stares at his white ceiling. “Is something  _ wrong  _ with me?” He asked all the sudden, feels a tear run down on the corner of his eye, Tony opens his mouth but Steve quickly adds. “I gave them  _ everything  _ I could to make them happy - I gave them my  _ heart _ , Tony. And they just..  _ crushed _ it,” he looks at Tony, who just looks back at him.

“There’s  _ nothing  _ wrong with you, Stevie,” he smiles warmly. “They miss the opportunity of having the most  _ amazing _ person I’ve ever known,” he playfully smacked Steve’s leg, causing him to smile, a small, but a happy one. “You want me to tell Jess to bring you something to eat?” Tony asked as he stands up, Steve huffs a laugh, knowing Tony won’t leave him alone until he says yes.

“Alright,” he nods and Tony smiles big.

“I’ll be right back.”

Tony quickly leaves the room to get Jessie to cook something for Steve. The blond sighs and sits down on his bed, here goes another meal he’ll poke and leave it until it’s cold and for Jessie to pick up much later on. 

After a few minutes, Tony arrives with a tray with warm food, a glass of water and orange juice. Tony sets the tray on Steve’s lap and then takes a seat at the end of the bed, watching with a smile at his best friend.

“Come on,” Stark prompted him.

“You’re gonna stay?” Steve lifts an eyebrow, not thinking Tony was really going to stay and make sure he ate.

“Yep. I’m not moving until you eat it all,” Tony smiles sweetly as Steve smiles a bit and shakes his head, eventually grabbing the spoon to start eating his food.

  
  


**Meanwhile….**

 

Natasha stared at the wall, to the nothing, unfocused eyes burning a hole at the same spot for the last few days. She heard a small knock on her door.

“I’m heading to the store, you need something?” Maria softly asked from across her room, Natasha shakes her head on her pillow.

“No.”

Maria sighs and closes her eyes momentarily. “Nat,” she concernedly walks towards her best friend, who’s now rolling to her back to meet Maria’s eyes.

“I’m okay,” she sadly smiles at the brunette.

“Alright,” Hill smiles back and pats Natasha’s shoulder, then wrinkles her nose. “Why don’t you shower, we eat something and watch tv? I’ll bring some snacks.”

Natasha scoffs and nods, she  _ really  _ needs to shower though, it’s been  _ five days  _ since she did. Her hair looks like an oily bird nest. 

Maria chuckles and nods satisfied, leaving the room, she closes the door behind her. Natasha takes a deep breath, sits up and swung her legs to the side of her bed, stands up to go get a shower.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :)


	31. In A Blink Of An Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬

 

  
Steve sighs as he’s finished texting Tony, who was asking him how he was doing and giving quick updates about the company. Thank God, Tony has been taking care of it on his absence, actually doing a _great_ job on handling the company by himself. 

With his recent new hire, _Virginia Potts_.

The blond was, _is_ , very proud of Tony. He actually misses the office, but he knows that his mind won’t be on his job. It used to help him clear his mind with going to work, but this time, _this_ heartbreak is gonna take a while.

It took almost a year to get over Sharon, he can’t imagine how long it will take with Natasha. He honestly, _never_ . Natasha _really_ did leave a mark on him, he really thought Natasha was the one, felt it in his very soul. He felt a lot of things he _never_ experienced before, not even with Sharon. With Natasha, he felt he was free to do whatever he wanted - fuck the media, fuck the judgements, fuck the entire _world_. 

Steve would’ve given _everything_ for Natasha, but he guesses she doesn’t. Seeing her cheat on him broke his heart, his _soul_ . He’s a hundred percent sure he’ll not be able to love again like he loved ( _loves_ ) Natasha.

His mind can’t forgive what she did, but his heart can’t seem to hate her, _even_ for what she’d done.

Steve sighs and shakes his head, clears his head from thinking more of Natasha. He decides to go visit his parents for a bit, as a distraction. So he calls his mom’s number, puts it in speaker as he sits on his bed. “Hey, ma.”

 _“Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?”_ Sarah cooed, making Steve huff a laugh.

“I’m good,” he puts his shoes on. “Can I go see you guys?”

 _“Baby, you don’t need an invitation. But I rather go instead of you driving, I just feel like you shouldn’t drive right now - why don’t you tell Scott to drive you over here?”_  

“I told him to be Tony’s driver until further notice,” he finished putting his shoes and grabs his phone, walks towards the door.

 _“Well, take an Uber,”_ Sarah offered. He sighs and smiles at his mother’s concern.

“Mom, don’t worry. I have _cars_ and I can drive,” he exits his room and starts climbing down the steps.

 _“Alright, but be_ **_careful_ ** _because it’s raining.”_

The CEO kept smiling on his way down. “Yes, ma.”

Steve ends the call with a bye and grabs his car keys, then opens the front door, sighs when he sees it’s raining a bit too hard. He mumbled a curse and rushes towards his car, opens the door quickly before he could get wetter than he is. 

 

Later on, he was driving down the streets, stopping on a red light as the rain just keeps ongoing. The blond waits for the light to change to green and then steps on the gas when it changes.

And as he’s in the middle of the intersection, everything seemed to slow down, because as he turns to see to his left, headlights were quickly approaching him, a truck not stopping when its supposed to and _slamming_ straight into his side of his black car, sending him _feet_ away as Steve goes rolling and lands onto the median strip.

Steve groans as his body hurt _everywhere_ , he could hear a blaring car horn, feels rain soaking him and smell something like _copper_ in the air. He then hears yelling from afar but can’t make anything out since his ears are ringing and his vision is blurry, can’t move his body at all since its paralyzed.

He’s lucky to be even _conscious._

“Hey, man - _shit_ . Fuck, your face is _covered_ in blood!” Steve hears a man fanatic yells. “D-don’t move, I’m calling 911 _right_ now!” The unknown man said and Steve slowly closes his eyes, starting to lose consciousness.

And the last thing he remembered was the guy’s panicked voice calling for help.

 

**Minutes later...**

  
Natasha got out of the shower with a heavy feeling in her chest, she frowns and rubs her chest, weirded out with the feeling. She goes to brush her hair, and then to her closet, putting sweatpants and _Steve’s_ sweatshirts he left one day. Natasha goes to the living room, still frowning and rubbing at her chest, she turned on the tv and slumped into the couch as Maria comes in.

“Hey, Nat!” Maria sounds surprised, seeing Natasha out of her room since the breakup. Nevertheless, Maria smiles. “What are you watching?” She looks at the tv as Natasha shrugs. 

“I don’t know, just turned it on,” the redhead said and Maria nods, goes to the kitchen table to leave the bags. Natasha was about to change it from the news channel, but she saw a _black car_ that looked _a lot_ like Steve’s.

“ _Reports say, two men were involved in a_ ** _horrible_** _car accident by the Brooklyn Bridge, slowing all the traffic - one man lost their life while the other man driving the black car was rushed to the Metro-General Hospital since he’s been_ ** _fatally injured_** _,_ _according to the paramedics. The cause of the accident remains unknown…”_

Her heart dropped, eyes glued to the tv as she _recognized_ the black car.

“Oh my God,” Natasha breathes out, tears threatening to fall.

“I know right? Poor guys,” Maria said as she walks towards the living room. Natasha looks at her and screeches. 

“That’s _Steve’s_ car!” 

Hill widens her eyes and looks back at the tv. “ _What_?”

“That is Steve’s _fucking_ car!” Romanoff repeated as she runs towards her room to put shoes on.

“Nat, are you sure?!” Maria said from the living room, keeps her attention towards the tv that keeps showing the accident images and testimonies of people who were nearby when the accident occurred.

“Yes!” The redhead runs out of her room, sneakers untied and without socks. She grabs her phone and dials Steve’s number. 

 _Yes_ , she hasn’t deleted his number. 

She puts her phone on her ear as it rings. “Answer, answer, answer, answer,” the redhead nervously bites her nails and then the call goes straight to voicemail. “Fucking _shit_!” She growls and ends the call, she quickly grabs her purse and car keys.

“Nat, are you really _sure_ it’s Steve’s car?” Maria turns off the TV since it's already showing other news.

Natasha nods firmly as she opens the door. “Yes, I am, Maria! I’m going just in case,” she said and walks out.

“Woah - okay, wait!” Hill yelled as she quickly grabs her stuff.

Natasha hears her but she just kept walking. 

Her heart was pounding painfully, does the feeling earlier was because he had an accident? She guesses she’ll have to figure it out, by going straight to the hospital and show up there, she doesn’t care if she gets kicked out. She’s staying until she knows he’s ok. 

Once in their way, Natasha was driving like crazy, cutting into cars and not caring people were cursing at her. She grabs her phone and gives it to Maria, who was grabbing onto her seat for dear life.

“Try to call _everyone_ who’s in there that are close to Steve. See if somebody answers,” Natasha told Maria.

The brunette nods and quickly called whoever was in Natasha’s phone, ignoring the several calls, the redhead has made, to Steve on the call log.

 

“Nobody is answering,” Hill said as they approached the hospital. Natasha sighs and clicks her tongue.

“Check the internet, see if there’s reports, tweets, articles, or _something_.”

“Okay.” 

Maria ended up finding nothing. If Steve had the accident, it was still too new or the media wasn’t aware of it yet.

The redhead kept driving around the traffic, thankful they arrived without any preamble. She pulled up abruptly into a parking spot and turns off her engine, rushes towards the emergency entrance, Maria right behind her. The girls enter the hospital and Natasha runs to the receptionist's desk. 

“Hi, is there _any_ chance you can look up a patient for me?” She nervously asked the lady, who shakes her head.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I can’t. Privacy policy,” she told the redhead. Maria looks apologetically at her friend, but Natasha wasn’t having it, she frowns and opens her mouth to argue, but a _familiar_ voice stops her to.

“Come on, MJ.”

Natasha whipped her head towards the breathless voice. Her heart _stops beating_ as she sees Peter and MJ rushing into the lobby, going towards a two-door entrance. 

What is Peter doing here?

“Peter!” Natasha rushed towards them.

The younger couple stopped and turned to see her and Maria with a surprised face.

“W-what are you doing here?” Peter frowns, clenching his hand onto Michelle’s.

“Peter, _please_ tell me it’s _not him_ ,” Natasha went straight to the point, her voice wobbled as Peter sighs and MJ lowers her head.

“It is,” the young man mumbled and Natasha gasped, bringing a hand to cover her hand as her heart breaks _again_ and tears began to fall. “I don’t know anything else, Aunt Sarah just informed me,” he said and then shakes his head. “I really think you shouldn’t be here. The rest is _really_ mad at you,” Parker coldly said, himself feeling annoyed by her.

Natasha frowns back. “They shouldn’t, I did _nothing_ ,” she bites. Peter sighs and shakes his head.

“Look, my cousin is in the ICU - I should be with my family right now.”

Her face softened immediately. “Can I go? _Please_?” She asked Peter, who was opening his mouth to decline as he shakes his head again but Michelle squeezes his hand and makes him look at her.

“Pete,” MJ whispered at him, she was silently asking him to let Natasha come too. He bites his lip and glances between his girlfriend and Natasha, who looked at him, _begging_. This was the only way she could go past those doors. 

Peter eventually sighs deeply and nods. “O-okay,” he said and starts walking towards the doors, leading the way for the older women, and his girlfriend in his hand.

Natasha let out a relieved breath and quickly shares a look with Maria before both of them followed Peter.

 

* * *

 

Natasha, Peter, MJ, and Maria rushed to the ICU waiting room and the redhead noticed everyone is there with a long face.

“Aunt Sarah!” Peter let go of his girl’s hand to run towards Sarah, who cries harder and opens her arms to him.

“Oh, Petey!” Sarah sniffs in his cheat as everyone is looking at _Natasha_ and Maria standing there. Sarah notices and knits her eyebrows. “Natasha?” She sounded confused rather than angry. 

Tony, on the other hand, wasn’t confused. 

He stood up from his chair and pointed accusingly at her. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” He venomously gritted between his teeth but Natasha didn’t back down, she held her head up high as he approached her.

“Do whatever you wanna do, but I’m _not_ moving from here until I know he’s fine,” she snaps back as the tension in the room was quickly high.

“Not after you did to him!” Stark yelled at her face.

“I didn’t do _anything_!”

“Guys!” Peter cut in, making Natasha and Tony shut. “This is not the place _or_ the time,” the younger man reasoned. Both, Natasha and Tony, glared at each other as Peter ignored them and looked at his uncle while holding his aunt. “How is he, Uncle Joseph?” 

Maria put a calming hand on Natasha’s shoulder while Bucky grabbed Tony and walked him away from the girls, not before crossing eyes with Maria. Both of them were still a couple after what happened with their best friends, not because their friends weren’t a coupe anymore, didn’t mean they wouldn’t. (Maria must confess she did want to break up with him since he was saying pretty nasty stuff of Natasha, but she held her ground and _forbid_ him to say something about Natasha.)

“We don’t know, they won’t tell us anything - I just know the guy that crashed into him was drunk,” Joseph sighed from his seat.

“My baby,” Sarah whined as Peter helps her take a seat next to May, who rub Sarah’s back and smiles softly too.

“It’s okay, Sarah. Stevie _will_ be fine, just watch,” May told Sarah.

“If something happens to my baby I will die with him,” she said firmly, making May shook her head.

“Sarah, don’t say that,” May kisses her temple and brings Sarah’s head to her shoulder. 

Natasha, hearing Sarah, might as well agree with her.

She and Maria stand by the waiting room entrance while everyone was whispering to each other or anxiously waiting for news about Steve’s status.

 

The _hours_ passed and there was no news about Steve. The room was getting desperate, the staff wouldn’t say anything, they’ll just apologize and walk away. Natasha wanted to cry of frustration and anxiety, she was pretty sure she’ll have a panic attack pretty soon.

She looked at Maria, who was leaning on the wall next to her, and smiles at Maria. “You can go home if you want to. I’ll be staying here,” Natasha whispered. Maria looks at her and smiles back, shakes her head.

“No, I’m okay,” the brunette grabs Natasha’s hand and squeezes it in reassurance. Natasha chuckles and nods, feeling a lump on her throat because of her friend’s support. The redhead sniffs and blinks before more tears can fall. 

“TMZ broke the news. And it’s now number one worldwide trending on Twitter,” Bruce said while he scrolls his phone and stands in the middle of the room, everyone now looking at him. They all sigh or shake their heads. 

“Remember, guys. Not a word to the media,” Joseph told everybody, and they all nodded in agreement.

 

Later on, Maria said she was going for coffee and get something to eat, since they left without eating dinner. Natasha was pretty sure it was already morning, she really wasn’t sure due the time passed in a blur for her.

Her mind was having flashbacks to when they were in a relationship, each one of them almost making her cry. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn’t even hear Sarah and Joseph approach her.

“Thank you for being here,” Sarah snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

Natasha slightly jumps by the sudden talk, of all people, she didn’t think Steve’s parents would be the first ones to talk to her. She expected some nasty words from them, not a _thank you_. The redhead gulps and shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t imagine being anywhere else,” Romanoff firmly said as she lifts her chin without shame. 

Joseph and Sarah smile warmly at her, Joseph nods as he puts an arm around his wife. “We know,” he said softly. Natasha feels another knot forming on her throat as her eyes began to water.

“Guys, I _swear_ I didn’t cheat on Steve,” she told tiredly, since she had said the same thing over and over. Sarah chuckles and quickly grabs Natasha’s hands on hers, making Natasha lose it and start to cry freely. With the breakup, the stress of struggling financially (not that she was a stranger to that anyway), leaving Maria in charge of the bills while she struggled to find a job, Clint’s son was sick last week, and _now_ Steve’s accident had her breakdown.

“We _know_ ,” Sarah keeps smiling at her as Natasha sobs quietly. “Honey, don’t cry,” Mrs Rogers cooes and leans in to hug the redhead, who just keeps crying and her shoulders shook harder.

“He doesn’t believe me - _nobody_ actually, except my friends,” she hiccups.

Joseph feels bad for the younger woman and sighs, steps forward to pat on the redhead’s back. “Natasha, we believe you,” he said, making Natasha pause a second to look at him in surprise. Sarah takes her hands up to the crying woman’s cheeks and wipes the tears.

“The _second_ I saw the way you see my son, and viscera, I _knew_ you two were meant for each other,” the blonde said while still cleaning the tears off from Natasha, who just kept staring at them.

“Be strong for him and don’t let a misunderstanding end your _beautiful_ relationship, or ruin your happiness,” Joseph smiles softly at her. Romanoff huffs a laugh, sniffs away her tears.

“Thank you,” she whispered at them. They just nod and kept smiling at Natasha.

It was a _relief_ that his parents had her back, even though their son didn’t. 

Sarah was about to open her mouth, but Joseph happened to look behind him and see Steve’s surgeon coming into the waiting area.

“ _Stephen_!”

Joseph and Sarah ran towards the doctor, who was lowering his mask from his mouth. Natasha hot on their heels as everyone stood up or walked closer to the doctor.

“How’s Steve?” Sarah’s voice wobbled. Stephen sighs deeply and nods.

“He’s stable. _For now_ ,” he looks at Sarah, who’s shoulders slumped down as she falls in relief into Joseph’s arms. Natasha feels Maria’s arm around her shoulders but her full attention is on the doctor’s. “I must say, I lost him three times back there but we handle to bring him back,” he kept saying and Natasha’s heart keeps pumping faster, that’s she’s pretty sure is at an unhealthy rate. “He lost _a_ _lot_ of blood, thankfully we had his type in the blood bank. He had four broken ribs, his left arm was broken too, the left femur was broken, has a little cut on the back and left side of his head, bruises and cuts all over his body - but _overall_ , I don’t see any huge damage. He _made_ it,” he sighs the last sentence.

Natasha could feel her _soul_ came back to her body hearing those words, all the time he was talking, she felt her heart on her throat.

“Can we see him?” May asked the doctor. Stephen nods.

“Just _one_ person at the moment,” he told. Everyone knew Sarah would be the first one, she’s the _mother_ after all, but she actually surprised all of them.

 

“Natasha will go.”

 

The redhead whips her head in surprise towards at Sarah, who’s looking at Stephen with a smile. The redhead began to shake her head as to disagree, but Tony and Bucky were already voicing their disapproval.

 “Auntie Sarah, what?” Tony frowns at her.

“I think _you_ should go, Aunt Sarah. Not _her_ ,” Bucky throws a nasty look towards Natasha, which Maria _definitely_ didn’t appreciate.

“ _James Buchanan_ and _Anthony Edward_ ,” Sarah lowers her voice, warning in her voice, they know what happens if they choose to contradict her wish. She then looks at Natasha, who’s still looking at her in surprise. “Go, sweetheart,” she smiles at her.

Natasha bites her lip and ignores the nasty looks Steve’s friends are throwing at her, except his parents, May, Maria, and MJ. _Nothing_ is going to stop her from seeing her love of her life. “Thank you,” she whispered to Sarah, the blonde woman smiles.

“Go,” Joseph jerks his chin towards the doctor.

“Ma’am?” Stephen asked as he walks away to Steve’s room.

Natasha looks at him and gives him a wobbly smile, following him towards the room. They quietly walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door, her heart almost coming out of her chest as he opens the door for her. Stephen tells her she can stay as long as she wants but just to keep in mind that his parents and family would like to see him too. She nods and thanks him as he nods and leaves her.

She takes a deep _deep_ breath and enters the room, hears machines beeping, she closes the door behind her as quiet as she can. Natasha swears her heart breaks more than it already is, seeing Steve laying motionless on a bed, machines all around him, sustaining and monitoring his life. 

“Oh my God,” she choked out with a sob. She quickly covers her mouth with both hands as her eyes start letting tears fall. 

She could’ve lost him, funny how you never know when is the last time you’re going to see someone. Natasha keeps standing there, crying and hearing the machines beeping.

Her knees feel like jelly as she finds the strength to walk over the right side of his bed, his right side didn’t take too much damage, so she walked to that side. She sniffs and carefully grabs his bruised hand on both of hers, those hands that had held hers what it feels a long time ago, are now with cuts and purple nasty bruises. She sits on a chair next to the bed.

“I’m _so_ sorry, baby,” she whispered and rubs her thumbs on his hand. “Look at you,” she whined as she looks closer to his body. “Keep fighting okay? Just like you did those three times,” she encouraged him, lifts his hand to gently lay a kiss there. “I miss you,” she sobs and rests his hand on her cheek, making his hand wet with her tears. 

 

“Miss seeing those big blue eyes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)
> 
> And yes, only 3 chapters left 😭


	32. Do You Trust Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :)

 

  
Stephen told them that Steve, _thankfully_ , didn’t enter into coma. He was doing _excellent_ for the type of accident he had.

And Natasha was relieved to hear that.

She and Maria decided to get something for breakfast at the cafeteria, the redhead didn’t want to leave, but after a few attempts of convincing, Maria managed to bring Natasha with her.

After a while, the girls ate a sandwich quickly, (because Natasha wanted to go back in case Stephen came back with some news about Steve.)

Maria smiles softly at her friend. “I’m going home, need to work tomorrow,” the brunette stands up while grabbing her bag as Natasha stays seated.

“Thank you,” Natasha mumbled, a sad semblance on her face. Maria sighs and goes around the table to hug her friend.

“He’ll be fine.”

Romanoff buries her face on Maria’s shoulder. “I feel like this is my fault.”

“Nat, it _wasn’t_ ,” Hill frowns and shakes her head, hugging the redhead a bit tighter. “The other guy was drunk. How is _that_ your fault?”

Natasha whines. “I’m going _crazy_. He’s worrying me by not waking up,” she slowly untangles herself from Maria, who scoffs and smiles.

“Woman, they had to revive him _three times_. Let the man rest,” she chuckles, making Natasha smile shyly.

“I’ll go now. Call me if you need anything,” Maria said and she nods.

“When you’re back from work, can you bring me some clothes to shower?”

“Sure.”

Natasha hugged her one last time and told her friend to be careful before Maria left, leaving her sitting there on the table, with her half-eaten sandwich.

“Hi.”

 _Tony_ greeted her and Natasha slightly jumps, turns her body to see him sitting down where Maria was.

“Hi,” Natasha replied. Tony smiles forcibly, clearly feeling awkward, not that Natasha was feeling any different.

“I’m sorry,” Tony blurted out, surprising both of them. Natasha stares at him with wide eyes, obviously startled by his words. He clears his throat and sighs after. “For snapping at you yesterday,” Stark fiddles with his fingers, head hanging low. “I want to believe you _so bad_ , but Sharon did the same thing and broke Steve’s heart. Since then, I hate her ass.”

Natasha smiles despite him basically telling her he dislikes her. “So you hate me? Even though I didn’t cheat on him?”

Tony sighs deeply and closes his eyes briefly, stares at her. “ _Swear_ to me you didn’t.”

The redhead sticks out her chin. “I _swear_ . I _love_ him, Tony. Does me being here tell you anything?” She said as Tony thinks. “Where is _she_ anyway? If she wanted him back _that_ bad, _where_ is she?” Natasha gives him a good point, Sharon wants Steve back _so badly_ , but she’s not here to prove she really wants Steve.

After a few beats, Tony releases a breath. 

“I’m sorry, I just feel overprotective whenever it comes to him - he’s like my little brother,” he looks at her apologetically. Natasha smirks and shakes her head.

“It’s okay.”

“Sister-in-law and brother-in-law again?” Tony smiles shyly and the redhead chuckles.

“Of course.”

Natasha and Tony talked for a bit before they both went back to the waiting area. After that, she felt welcomed again, after Sarah and Joseph stepped up for her and Tony’s talking, made her feel relieved.

But of course, she still has Steve to open his eyes, _literally_.

Natasha walked up to his parents and asked if she could see Steve for a bit.

“Natasha, honey. Of course you can, Sarah’s in there,” Joseph smiles. The redhead smiles back and thanks him, goes towards Steve’s room. She knocks softly on the door before opening it quietly, poking her head first to see Sarah already smiling at her.

“Hi,” Natasha whispered, her voice barely audible due to the machines. Sarah stands up from her seat and kisses her son on his forehead, then turns to see her.

“Hi, sweetie. Mind if you watch him while I get something to eat?” 

“Sure,” Natasha nods and Sarah smiles brightly, leaving the room. Romanoff sighs after the door is closed, she walks to where Sarah was, and smiles lovingly. She bends down and grabs his right hand on hers, kissing it.

“Hi, handsome,” she whispered on his skin, then sighing, puts her forehead on his hand. She stays quiet for a while, the beeping of the machines were the only noise in the room. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Natasha’s head snaps up as her breath hitched sharply. Her eyes meeting with blue tired eyes. “ _Steve_ ,” she smiles wobbly and her voice cracks. “Wait, let me call the nurses,” the redhead chuckles as she grabs the control, presses the button to call the nurses.

The blond frowns and feels his mouth dry af, his head was pounding as Natasha looked at him happily. He was about to open his mouth when the nurses came in, quickly checking his vitals and monitors. The redhead stood aside as she lets the nurses check on Steve, he turns his head to see her still in the room, he snarls.

“I don’t want her here.”

The nurses pause for a moment, confused on what he was referring to, before following his eyes. He was glaring at Natasha, who’s face dropped. “What?” She breathes out in disbelief.

Steve growls deep in his chest, which made him wince in pain, but he sucked it up. “I don’t want _you_ here. _Go_!” His hoarse yell was weak but did the best he could without grimacing in pain. The nurses were startled at his request as Natasha sets her face hard.

“Steve, I’m going _nowhere_ ,” she hissed as Steve’s heart beeping became erratic. The nurses quickly sprung into action and tried to control the situation.

“Ma’am, you’re agitating him. Please, you have to leave,” one of the three nurses told the redhead, who watched Steve started to have a panic attack. She feels her eyes water and slowly leaves the room on a haze, images of Steve's hard breathing and loud heart monitor replaying in her head.

Natasha walks towards the waiting area with tears streaming down her face.

“Natasha, what happened? Is Steve okay?” Sarah was quick on her feet when she saw the redhead.

“Yes,” Natasha nods and sniffs. “He woke up.”

“He _did_ !? That’s _great_ news,” Sarah claps happily as the few family members celebrated too. Natasha lowers her head as her shoulders shook, concerning the older woman. “What’s wrong, Natasha?”

“He told me to leave the room as soon as he saw me,” Romanoff’s voice cracks as she lifts her head to see Sarah.

The blonde sighs deeply and hugs the redhead. “I’m sorry, honey,” she mumbled onto Natasha’s hair. The redhead keeps crying quietly as Sarah soothes her short hair. “Give him time.”

She nods as she smiles forcibly and cleans her tears. 

  
  


A few moments later, Stephen comes into the room with a smile on his face, he told them that Steve was _absolutely fine_ , just needed to rest and do physical therapy to help him speed up his recovery time. They all agreed to help him and encourage the blond in anything.

Natasha sighs as she sits on a chair, exhaustion beginning to take over her, _days_ from sleeping in a plastic chair, little sleep. The only time she got to relax was when she showered, which was a quick shower since she didn’t want to be away from Steve too much time in case he woke up. And _now_ that he’s awake and out of danger, she could finally breathe and relax even for a tiny second.

She closes her eyes and rests her head to the wall after seeing Sarah and Joseph leave the area to go see Steve. She hears voices and noises beginning to fade as she keeps her eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

The boys entered and visited Steve after Sarah and Joseph came back.

Tony and Bucky were on the right side while Sam, Thor, and Bruce were on the left.

“You scared us back there, bud,” Tony smiles as he slightly punches Steve’s good shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” the blond chuckles but instantly stops due to his hurting ribs. 

“Yeah, thanks to Stephen - otherwise you’d be six feet under!” Thor said as Steve smiles at him.

“So, what happened? I remember passing an intersection when I just saw headlights coming at my left. After that, everything is blurry,” Rogers asked. Bruce sighs and tells him.

“According to the forensics, the guy was drunk. Then on the camera footage, he passed the red light and crashed directly into you, he wasn’t that lucky though.”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “You said, _forensics_. He died?”

“Yeah,” Sam nods in confirmation. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Steve breathes out and they stay quiet for a minute, before Steve knits his eyebrows, he remembered something. “Why is she here?” He glances at his friends for an answer. They all looked uncomfortable as he stared at them.

“She’s outside.”

“I didn’t ask that,” Rogers coldly replied to Tony.

Tony sighs and shrugs. “She wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

Steve scoffs. “ _Clearly_ I am. So can one of you guys tell her to go? I don’t want her here,” he kept his frown. Stark releases a loud breath and shakes his head.

“Steve, she was devastated when she knew about your accident,” he argued with Steve, who was still frowning. “And she’s _technically_ not in here?”

“And _I_ was devastated when I saw her cheating on me,” he gritted as his heart monitor starts beeping faster. Stephen told all of them **_not_ ** _to agitate_ him since he’s too weak to handle a panic attack. 

The boys quickly got him under control before it gets out of hand.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Bucky softly said to him while patting his shoulder. Steve takes deep breaths and looks at Tony, knowing he can always count on his best friend.

“Make _her_ leave,” Rogers voice shakes, _pleading_ him to do what he’s asking. The rest of the boys kept their mouth shut.

Stark gulps and looks down, unable to look at Steve’s _agonizing_ eyes. “I’ll tell her,” Tony said as he nods. He then hears a loud relief breath.

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve breathlessly told him, Tony nods and walks towards the door, exits the room with _no_ intention to tell Natasha to leave.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Steve was doing better and better each day, he would have therapy and he’ll always have someone of his family by his side, encouraging him when he would cry in frustration when he couldn’t bend his right leg. (His left one was still on a cast, so that one would take a while to do some bending.)

Currently, he was being _fed_ chicken soup by his mother, much to his dismay.

“Alright, now. Eat slowly,” Sarah said as she lifts the spoon to his mouth. He sighs, tired of being treated like a little boy by his family, he _knows_ he can’t do certain things, but not be able to hold a goddamn spoon _with_ his good hand?

“Mom, I’m not a kid. I know how to hold a spoon,” he groaned, but Sarah completely ignores him.

“ _Open_ ,” she lifts an eyebrow at him and he _obeyed_ , knowing fully well what that lift eyebrow means. He opens his mouth and Sarah smiles sweetly, giving the soup to her son. “You look so cute,” she cooed at her boy, who knits his brows and rolls his eyes.

“When am I able to go home?” He said after swallowing his food. Sarah sighs and shakes her head, setting the spoon down into the almost empty bowl of soup.

“Not soon, son,” she smiles apologetically at him.

Steve groans and throws his head back, well _tried_ the best he could since the neck brace impede him to do furthermore. “I’m tired of being here,” he grumbled as Sarah rolls her eyes at his childish attitude. 

And he said he’s not a kid anymore.

“I know, I know,” Sarah rubs his arm to comfort him, trying to be in his shoes. She then sighs and grabs his hand, looks at him seriously. “When are you gonna stop being a _jerk_ and talk with Natasha.”

He rolls his eyes annoyingly at the name of his ex. “I’m not planning to. Don’t want to talk about her - and much _less_ to her,” he stubbornly turned his head towards the muted mounted TV on the wall. Sarah sighs and shakes her head, she reaches out to grab his cheek for him to look at her.

“I really think she didn’t cheat on you, son,” she fervently told her son, who sighs and closes his eyes momentarily.

“Ma, can we please _not_ talk about her? _Please_?” He looked at his mom with pleading eyes. 

Sarah let go of his cheek and smiles sadly. “I know it must’ve been hard to you see her kissing that man - but what if she’s telling you the truth?”

“I just find it hard to believe in someone now - after what _Sharon_ did to me and then _Natasha_ does this, I can’t trust anyone anymore - and she doesn’t love me anyway, wouldn’t be kissing someone else if she did,” he mumbled softly.

Sarah chuckles and shakes her head. “Baby, Natasha has _not_ left the hospital since you came in. She _loves_ you,” the blonde woman smiles as he frowns.

“She _hasn’t_ left? I thought Tony—“

“She has been here _day and night_ , sleeping on a chair out in the waiting room, showered here, eats, _breathes_ here just to be _near_ you even when you don’t want her here - now tell me if she doesn’t love you,” Sarah smiled when he kept quiet as his mind reeled. She grabs his good hand and kisses it, a smile never leaving her face, she brings his attention back to her.

“Let her explain herself.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha comes back from the restroom as she passes by two nurses, _Christina_ and _Tamara_ , and says good morning to them. She knows their names already, almost all of them on this floor, they smile at her and keep walking and she does the same. Her smile is not genuine though, doesn’t reach her eyes, _nothing_ has been genuine since Steve broke up with her.

She walks back to the waiting area and sits on her chair, _yes_ , she claimed the far corner chair as hers. Only Bucky was sitting in the area while the rest went back to work or attend to whatever they needed to do. The redhead gave him a small smile as she passes by, she and Bucky were on good terms now, thanks to Sarah and Joseph’s support, and Tony’s peace offer.

Natasha gets comfortable and stares at the TV mounted on the wall, a sport event she’s really not paying attention to, when clicks of high heels were heard on the hospital floor.

 _Sharon_ appears with a smile on her face, _expensive_ clothes clinging onto her slim perfect body, she removes her sunglasses as she looks at Bucky.

“Oh, hi!” She squealed as Bucky frowns and stands up from his seat. Sharon moves her eyes towards Natasha, her face turning into a disgusted one. “What is she doing here?” Sharon asked Bucky, who points a finger at her.

“What are _you_ doing here,” Barnes snaps back. The blonde model rolls her eyes as she puts her glasses on her Versace bag.

“I’m here to visit Steve, _duh_ ,” she sticks out her tongue at him and then points at Natasha, who was now standing a few feet from Bucky. “And, aren’t _you_ fired?”

Romanoff frowns. “How do you know?”

“A little bird,” Sharon smiles sweetly and then waves at them. “Anyway, _ciao_ ,” she throws them a blown kiss as she turns around and leaves towards Steve’s room.

“Bitch,” Natasha murmurs and Bucky huffs a laugh.

“Damn, right. Doubt she passes through the door anyway, Steve’ll throw her ass out even with his bad arm.”

The redhead smiles and shakes her head, can’t wait to see Sharon’s face when she comes back _rejected_. 

But it’s not _Sharon_ who comes back a minute later, it’s _Sarah_. 

And _that_ , made Natasha’s heart drop.

“Did Sharon go there?” The redhead couldn’t help to ask his mom, who sighs and nods her head.

“Yeah, she’s with Steve right now.”

The redhead’s face fell. He didn’t want to see _her_ , but _allowed_ Sharon to do so? She was so confused.

“Are you okay?” 

She sees Sarah concernedly looking at her. “Y-yeah,” the redhead smiles tightly. Bucky scoffs and shakes his head.

“Steve letting Sharon see him doesn’t mean anything, Natasha,” he told the redhead, who nods.

“Yeah, I know,” she smiles one more time and returns to her chair before Sarah or Bucky could see right through her lie.

 

* * *

 

Natasha’s leg bounced impatiently as she glances at the clock on the wall. _15 minutes_ Sharon has been with Steve and it’s _killing_ Natasha. She wants to cry, go into the room and yell at Steve for letting Sharon in and not her, to grab Sharon by her _perfect_ blonde hair as she snarls at her to stay away from _her man_. 

Does Steve let Sharon in means he wants her back? Does it mean he _still_ loves Sharon after what she’d done? 

Has Steve _ever_ stopped loving her in the first place?

 _No_.

Natasha shakes her head and closes her eyes, scolds herself for thinking that way. Steve is not someone who just says _I love you_ ’s just to say them, he’s so genuine when it comes to love. He gives himself all to whoever person he’s in love, and that person is _Natasha_.

 _Her_ and _only_ her.

She slowly smiles to herself, and probably people passing by might think she’s crazy, _hell_ probably Bucky and Sarah, who are just four chairs away from her, think so too. But she doesn’t give a fuck, because Steve had told her multiple _and showed_ her that he loves _her_ . Natasha has _nothing_ to worry about, the only thing she needs to worry right now about is to get him to believe in her again.

She opens her eyes, hears clicking again. It’s _Sharon_ marching down the hallway from Steve’s room with a red face and scowl on her mouth.

Natasha smiles _knowingly_ as the model keeps walking and doesn’t even look at them, she just walks towards the elevators.

“Bye, Sharon!” Bucky yelled after her, clearly having fun on taunting the girl. Natasha huffs a small laugh, shakes her head as she _relaxes_ and slumped into her chair, eyes now paying attention to the TV.

Sarah clears her throat rather loudly, earning Natasha’s attention. She sees Bucky and Sarah already looking at her with a smile on their faces. “Go,” Sarah jerks her chin towards Steve’s room. Natasha knits her brows and shakes her head.

“He doesn’t want to see me, Sarah.”

Barnes scoffed. “Go, maybe you’ll be surprised,” he smirks at her.

The redhead gulps and slowly stands up, this is her chance to explain herself without him running away. Because he can’t, _literally_ . She smiles wobbly at them and nods, walks towards Steve’s room with her chin held up high. She has _nothing_ to be afraid of or ashamed of, unlike Sharon.

She stops at his door and takes a _deep_ breath before gently knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

She heard him say and it made her have a _terrible_ dejavú - he would tell her to _come in_ at the office, not in a hospital after he _almost_ died.

The redhead opens the door slowly and enters the room, seeing his face fall and body stiffs more than he can be with his casts.

“Hi,” she shyly greeted as she stays by the door, which she closed gently.

He keeps staring at her while Natasha awkwardly stands there. She closes her eyes for a second, encouraging herself to say something before he could yell at her.

“You’re okay?” She blurted out, cringing at the random question. _Obviously_ , he’s okay but it seems he’s too focused on her to notice her awkwardness.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. 

Natasha gulps and keeps her eyes on him, taking a deep breath, she cautiously walks to his right side. He hasn’t yelled at her, so that means he wants her here, right?

She speaks before she chickens out. “I know this is not the place to talk about this _or the time_ , but I really want you to hear me out - after that, if you don’t want me near you, I _swear_ I won’t,” she blinks a few tears brimming her eyes as he just quietly looks at her, so she guesses it’s her cue to explain. “The guy who kissed me wanted something more than a friendship with me since I met him, I was completely unaware of it until Maria told me,” Natasha bites her lip as a single tear falls down her left cheek. “That night, I was planning on telling him I was in a relationship when he suddenly just kissed me and you _walked_ at that moment,” she finished with a sigh.

“How _convenient_ of me, right?” Steve bitterly responded.

Natasha’s heart drop, he still doesn’t believe her. “ _Steve_ ,” she breathes out triedly, the redhead is afraid she’s going to collapse in front of him. “I _love_ you. I’ve never felt this way with someone else but with you - Yes, I’d talk with him a couple of times, but that was _it_ ,” she gritted between her teeth as Steve tears his eyes away from her to stubbornly turn his head forward, eyes glued to his covered feet. She lets more tears fall as her heartstrings pull _painfully_ seeing his rejection. 

Her vision is so blurred by her tears but managed to see his profile, she nodded in resignation. “Okay,” she whispered more to herself than to him. The redhead smiles wobbly, this is the _last time_ she’ll see him. “I hope you recover soon,” she told him and turns around to leave, tears now falling in a flow as her heart _definitely_ crushed into nothing.

  
  


“ _Wait_.”

  
  


Steve’s voice and his hand on her wrist made her stop abruptly. She turns around and waits for him to say something, for a moment, she watches him struggling for words. His fingers loosen up on her wrist.

So she helps him. 

“Hey,” Natasha smiles lovingly and boldly grabs his cheeks. She intensely looks into his eyes and _speaks_ to him through them.

 

“ _Do you trust me_?” 

 

His breath hitches at her whispered voice, remembering he told her the _exact_ same words back when he took her to the waterfall in Mexico. They both told themselves those words quite often, joking around or not, those words were not to mess with.

He blinks a few times before releasing a breath. 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he breathes out as lifting his right hand to cup her jaw. If he could, he would be on his knees right now asking for forgiveness. He doesn’t deserve it, but if that’s what it takes for her to take him back, he would _kneel_. Cast will be damn. 

Natasha huffs a breathless laugh. “It’s okay,” she soothes his hair back as he shakes his head.

“No, it’s _not_ okay,” he hissed.

“Steve, it was just a misunderstanding. Don’t beat yourself,” she leans forward to rest her forehead on hers.

He closes his eyes, missing her warmth. “I could’ve lost you,” he whispered.

“And _I_ could’ve lost _you_ ,” Natasha bites back, getting frustrated at him for being so stubborn. He opens his eyes and she smiles, her _first_ genuine smile in a long time. “You never lost me anyway. Never did and _never_ will.”

Rogers smiles back, but it was quickly replaced by a dark look. “Once I get fully recovered. I’m beating that fucker’s ass.”

Natasha looks at him in surprise before bursting into a giggle fit. She let go of him as she sits down on his bed and continues laughing, Steve smiles brightly while seeing _his girl_ laugh like that. 

She keeps laughing for a bit before she settled down, he pats his hand beside him and she wordlessly does, snuggles beside him as she breathes him in. Her head resting on his good shoulder while his arm hangs around her shoulders. They stay quiet for a while before the curiosity won over her.

“Can I ask you something?” she turns her head up to see his profile. He hums with his eyes closed, a faint smile on his lips. She really shouldn’t disturb his peace, but she wants to know, because her _jealousy_ is getting the best of her. “Why was Sharon here?” The redhead bites her lip nervously as Steve opens his eyes, a frown appearing on his face, he scoffs.

“She started telling me on _why_ we should be back together and what great couple we make and blah, blah, blah - she didn’t even ask me if I was okay?!” He chuckles and that made Natasha relax.

“She threatened me she would do anything in her power to ruin me.”

Rogers stiffly turns his head to her. “Next time _anything_ happens, please talk to me, baby,” he smiles softly as he brings his hand to wipe tears strains from her cheeks, feeling like a jackass for making her cry.

“Okay,” she whispered happily. He keeps smiling and leans in closer to her face.

“ _I love you_ ,” he breathes onto her lips as her eyes flutter closed.

“I love you too,” she replied before closing the distance between them and softly kissed his lips she missed so much.

Natasha sighs relieved between the kiss as she felt she could _breathe_ again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘do you trust me’ line is from Aladdin. ☺️
> 
> Feel free to comment :)


	33. My Heart Loves The View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :)

  
Steve bites his lip as he bends down to put his socks on, his back was still sore after his back surgery weeks ago. But thanks to the therapy, he was healing fast. He puts both socks slowly and after that, he overcomes with emotion for his accomplish _without_ help!

He recalls when he was released from the hospital, eager to come back home. He was smiling so bright when Stephen told him the news.

Stephen also told him it’ll take about seven months for his leg to completely heal, but with therapy it could fasten the process. His arm and ribs took two months after his accident to heal, so overall, he was doing good thanks to the therapist, Sarah, and _Natasha_.

Speaking of Natasha, he turns his head to see her sleeping in his bed, she has been staying with him since he came back home, always by his side.

When he got home, he told her to go back to work, but this time, as a _model_. She cried in happiness and hugged him without hurting him.

He smiles warmly at her before slowly standing up, from the bed to go to the bathroom, he grimaced when he did, a limp on his left leg, but at least he can _walk_ now. Steve takes care of his business and comes back to bed, but this time he Natasha awake now, he probably woke her when the toilet flushed.

“You went to the restroom without help?” She groggily asked as she sits down. 

“Yeah,” he smiles proudly.

Natasha scolds him. “ _Steve_ , you’re _not_ supposed to do that, and you know it.”

“Babe, I’m _fine_ ,” he keeps smiling as he slowly and carefully sits down as he feels his muscles protest. He knows he’s not supposed to go _anywhere_ without supervision, but she just looked so peacefully and he _really_ wanted to go to the restroom.

“You still need to recover,” the redhead keeps scolding him, making the blue-eyed roll his eyes.

“My back and leg are fine, my arm is completely healed now, ribs are a bit sore, but overall I’m okay,” he smiles brightly at her, but then sighed when she keeps a frown on her face, he chuckles and reaches for her. “Thank you for worrying and taking care of me - but between you and my mom, you guys have been _constantly_ babying me,” he grumbled and now it’s Natasha who rolls her eyes.

“Well, you’re my baby,” she cooed as wrapping an arm around his chest.

He laughs softly and gently holds her jaw on one of his hands. She smiles lovingly at him as he stares at her, he sighs and rests his forehead on hers. “Move in with me,” he whispered and she widens her eyes at his words.

“What?” She sat straight as the blond smiles shyly.

“Move in,” Steve repeated more confident. “Bucky told me that you and Maria were struggling financially when I fired you - which I’m still sorry for. Anyway, I don’t want to see you struggling for _nothing_ , so that’s why I’m asking you to move in with me,” he looks at her pleading. 

“Please?”

Natasha huffs a laugh and nods. “Okay.”

Steve chuckles and reaches for her, bringing her lips to his, she sighs in the kiss and puts her hand on his side for leverage to kiss him deeper, making Steve groan but not in a good way.

“ _Ouch_.”

She felt Steve’s mumble on her lips and she instantly backed away from him, gasping. “Oh my God, _Steve_! I’m so sorry, baby. I forgot!” Natasha cautiously puts her hand back to his ribs as he smiles wobbly and shakes his head.

“No, no, no. It’s okay,” he chuckles at her panicked face as he rubs his ribs gently.

They decided to just pepper kiss after that, well, _Natasha_ decided for both of them. She didn’t want to hurt him despite Steve saying he was fine.

Later on that day Natasha, right after work, went to her apartment and told Maria she was moving in with Steve. The brunette squealed and congratulated her best friend, who just smiled widely. They were packing Natasha’s stuff together as they talk about their relationships with their boyfriends or work, when a knock on the door interrupted them. 

“I’ll get it,” Natasha said and sets her blouse on top of a box she’s been putting clothes inside. The redhead goes towards the front door and to her surprise, it’s someone who she didn’t think she’ll see again.

“ _Jayden_?” Romanoff frowns as the guy shyly waves his hand at her.

“My name is actually _Rick_ \- but hi, how are you?” He smiles forcibly and Natasha kept staring at him in disbelief. 

The _balls_ of him to be even in front of her.

“You son of a _bitch_ ,” Maria comes out of nowhere and punches _Rick_ right on his nose, making the guy groan and head snap back because of the impact.

“Maria!” Natasha gasped as she grabs her friend from her shoulders to keep her back.

Hill growled loudly and tries to shrug off Natasha’s hands from her, but the redhead had a death grip on her while Rick kept groaning as he bent over and touching his bloody nose. “You stay away from my friend or else I’ll _slice_ your _worm-sized_ _dick_ off of you!” Maria hissed like a rabid animal while Natasha struggled to keep her down, surprised that the nosey neighbor next door hasn’t come out due to all the yelling.

“Maria, calm down!” Romanoff scolded her friend, even though it felt really good seeing _Rick_ getting punched, she had to grab Maria or otherwise she would _kill_ this man.

“You made her suffer with that little stunt of yours, you fuck!” Maria pointed an accusing finger at him as Rick stands up straight and tries to wipe the blood from his nose the best as he could.

“I came to apologize!” He glares at Maria. “My conscience is eating me alive. I’m sorry!” he looked at Natasha who just remains quiet with a hard look on her face.

Hill snorts and looks Rick up and down in judgment. “Your _conscience_ ? Do you _even_ have one?” She spats and Rick sighs deeply.

“Sharon _paid_ me to get close to you until Steve could fire you. She wanted Steve to fire you because she thought you had a crush on him - and then you could be out of the way,” he finished confessing as the girls had her jaw hanging wide. 

“That _bitch_ ,” Maria hissed angrily as Natasha released Maria’s shoulders and walks right up to Rick. 

“Where is she now?” 

“W-what are you gonna do?” He nervously asked and the redhead just kept glaring dangerously at him.

“Where. Is. She. _Now_ ,” Natasha’s voice lowered as it held a threat.

He gulps and starts sweating. “At her apartment most likely, I’ll give you the address,” he quickly reached from his phone, looks for Sharon’s saved address in his maps.

Natasha patiently waits for Rick to give them the address, and once he did, the girls locked the apartment behind them before leaving to Sharon’s as Rick just looked at them dumbfounded. 

It didn’t take the girls too long to get to the blonde model’s apartment in Manhattan. The redhead and brunette rode the elevator and then strode all the way up to the door and knocked harshly on it, they waited for a second before a lady opened the door.

“Hello, can I help you—“

“Move the fuck out,” Maria shoved herself inside the apartment as Natasha follows her friend. The maid watches in horror while the young women looked around the place.

“Hey, you can’t just come in like that!” The lady shrieks as Natasha hears a _man_ _moaning_ coming from a room, she smiles devilishly and pats Maria’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Maria, record this,” Romanoff kept smiling and walks towards the room.

The brunette eagerly takes out her phone from her back pocket. “Yes, ma’am,” she smirks and starts recording the redhead opening the door and follows her going into the room, Natasha scoffs at the scene before her eyes.

“ _Wow_ ,” the redhead loudly said as she smiles in disbelief, making Sharon and her _guy friend_ , who’s currently sitting on the bed with his _pants_ and _underwear_ pooling around his ankles, jump out of their skin. Sharon, who still has her clothes on, stands up from her kneeled position between the guy’s legs and widens her eyes upon seeing Natasha and Maria. (The brunette smiling wide and still filming the whole scene, dick included.)

“What the hell is your problem!?” Sharon screams as the guy quickly dresses back on. The blonde woman shrieks when she sees Maria with a phone pointed at them. “Turn that camera away!”

“I don’t fucking think so, you _cocksucker_ ,” Maria grins behind the phone, even zooms in at Sharon’s horrified face. Natasha cockily smirks at Sharon as she crosses her arms.

“You _really_ want Steve back don’t you?” Natasha tilts her head.

“Get _out_!” Sharon points her finger towards the door, but the girls kept smiling.

Romanoff huffs a laugh and then looks at Sharon. “I’m showing this video to him and let’s see if he wants your cheating ass back.”

“You’re not showing him _anything_!” The model bites back and then Natasha walks forward to be on her face.

“Then you stay _away_ and don’t _ever_ come close to him again,” Romanoff threatened Sharon while Maria kept recording and the guy shockingly watched the woman. Sharon scoffs and shakes her head, crosses her arms.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” she squints at the redhead, who smirks smugly.

“I’m already are,” Natasha keeps smirking as she says, “You bother him again and this video will have _hundreds_ of views online. The world will see who you _really_ are, claiming you still _love_ someone while _sucking_ another guy’s dick - and if I was you, I’ll have some dignity - the _little_ I’d have left anyway.”

Natasha smiles sweetly at Sharon, who just watched her in shock. The redhead turns around and leaves the room, giving a nod to Maria as a cue to leave the apartment. The brunette stops recording and laughs macabrely.

“ _Fuck_ you, bitch,” Maria said as flipping Sharon off before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

“You’re doing an _amazing_ job, Steve,” Dr Richard Reed told the blond, who’s done with his 50 squats for the day.

They were in Steve’s living room as they did the therapy session, at the very beginning, Dr Reed would stretch Steve’s leg while Steve laid on the bed, then it was walking around the bedroom floor, _then_ as Steve got better, they would walk down the stairs. 

“It stills hurts,” Steve grimace as he slowly comes up to fully stand, Dr Reed sighs and nods.

“Yeah, but not like the beginning though.”

“You’re right,” Steve chuckles.

“You can walk around your house now, _but_ not too much. And try to walk up and down the stairs, they’ll help you for a faster recovery since you’re flexing your muscles,” Richard instructed the blond, who nods and smiles at him.

“Thanks, doc.”

Richard smiles back and pats Steve’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. I must leave now, I have other patients, see you in a week,” he grabs his belongings and waves bye as Steve waves back and watches the doctor leave. He sighs and walks towards the kitchen, wincing as his muscles felt sore, his body hurts but not because of the accident, it was because he hadn't been exercising in a long time, so doing squats had him feeling sore. Which was good.

Steve opens his refrigerator and grabs a carton of orange juice, pouring himself a cup after getting a glass from the cupboard. He hears footsteps coming towards the hallway, so he turns around and seconds later sees Natasha entering the kitchen.

“Hey,” Steve smiles brightly as he sets his cup down.

“Hi,” Natasha grins as she walks towards him. “How are you feeling?” She reaches him, wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his lips briefly then rested her chin on his collarbone, looking up to see under his jaw as Steve wraps his arms around her shoulders, he leans on the counter and looks down at her with a smile.

“I’m doing good,” he nods and leans down to peck her lips softly. He smiles again but Natasha lifts an eyebrow, not believing that he’s feeling good. Steve grumbled and rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, just because I’m a sucker for blonds with blue eyes doesn't mean I’ll allow that,” she smiles and he chuckles, playfully rolling his eyes again. Natasha laughs briefly but then sighs. “I went to Sharon’s apartment and threatened her.”

Rogers choked on his own spit and laughs. “What the fuck?”

She shyly told him the whole story to an amused (turned on) Steve.

“Didn’t know my girl is a firecracker,” he smirks and leans down to kiss her.

“Well, I’m a redhead. What can I say,” Natasha murmured on his lips, he huffed a laugh.

“Luckily, _I’m_ a sucker for redheads with green eyes.”

Natasha bursts out laughing as she throws her head back while Steve just smiles and watches her beautiful girlfriend laugh like that, his heart fills with pride that he’s the one to make her happy. She settles down after a bit, and out of nowhere, she kisses the hell out of him for being so cute.

They make out for a while before they let go breathlessly, he smiles contently as she sighed deeply and rested her forehead on his, her fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of his head. 

“Love you,” Natasha whispered.

“Me too, baby,” he pecks her lips before he asked her if she was hungry, Natasha smiles brightly and nods. The couple starts cooking together, making eggs and waffles when Sarah’s voice was heard.

“Steve?” The older woman comes into the kitchen. The young couple turn around as Sarah's eyes widened when he saw Steve downstairs.

“Hi, ma.”

“ _What_ are doing _walking_!?” Sarah frowns at her son while Natasha covers her mouth to contain her laugh as Steve rolls his eyes.

“Ma, I’m okay. The doctor said to walk more around the house,” he whined. Sarah eyed him suspiciously and then looks at the redhead.

“Is that true, Natasha?” Sarah asked.

Natasha giggles and nods her head. “I saw the doctor leave the driveway, and before he left, I stopped him and asked how’s Steve doing - he did mention about Steve can walk more.”

“You seriously did that!?” Steve looks in shock at his girlfriend, who shrugged casually at his way with a smile.

“Okay then,” Sarah nods her head satisfied with Natasha’s answer. She points a warning finger at her son, who rolls his eyes again. “Well, don’t overdo yourself, young man.”

“ _Yes_ , ma.”

Sarah smiles brightly and walks to help the couple cook. “I love you, sonny,” she baby talked at him. Steve huffs a laugh and nods.

“Love ya too, ma,” he said as he lets his mother take over the stove. “Natasha is moving in with me,” he blurted out. 

Sarah gasps loudly and looks at her son. “What!? _Really_!?” She shrieked happily and turns to look at the redhead for confirmation. Natasha laughs and nods. Sarah squeals and hugs her son. “That’s great news! I’m so excited - how about we celebrate by baking some muffins!?” She claps her hands and makes herself at home, grabs a pan and some bowls to start baking.

The young couple looked at each other and laughed, continued cooking.

 

Days passed and Steve was doing good, his ribs and leg were a bit stiff, but he could walk around without grimacing every time. 

Natasha was already set up in Steve’s house, leaving and thanking Maria for being a roommate since they were little girls, they even shed a tear when Natasha left. 

One day, the redhead was walking down the catwalk as Clint talked on the phone with the organizer of  Natasha’s next modeling gig. Bruce and Sam stood by the end of the catwalk, advising the models how to change their walk or some techniques.

The two fashion geniuses didn’t even need to comment on Natasha’s, since they knew her walk is perfect. The redhead was expected to walk perfect and she _delivered_.

She cockily smiled as she walks, Sam and Bruce applauding her.

After modeling, Natasha nostalgically walked to the top floor, memories flowing her mind. It seemed decades ago when she was on her first day of work. Natasha walked into Steve’s office, and smiles warmly at it, she slowly walked towards the desk, running her hand on it, can’t wait to see Steve come back stronger than ever.

 

* * *

 

Steve bolts right up as he woke up from a nightmare, panting and drenched in sweat, he was whimpering in his sleep, waking Natasha, who was shushing him and grabbing his head, resting it on her chest.

He shook as he closes his eyes tightly and hugged her waist, Natasha kisses his sweaty hair. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “It was all a bad dream,” the redhead sighed and soothes his hair, lovingly holding him tight. “The accident again,” she didn’t ask, just knew he’s been having nightmares of the accident. 

“Y-yeah,” Steve nods and slowly calms down, thanks to her soothing hands. They stayed quiet for a moment, Natasha hearing his breathing slow down.

“You want some water?” The redhead asked.

“No, I’m okay,” he smiles softly and sits down straight.

Natasha looks at him worryingly, cupping his jaw with her hand. “I wish you wouldn’t have those nightmares.”

He keeps smiling softly. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered into the dark, she chuckles and shakes her head.

“Shh, don’t say that.”

“I _don’t_. After all, I said to you and not believing in you—“

Natasha leans forward and kisses him gently, enough to shut him up. She smiles brightly on his lips, her hands running through his hair. “As someone said, _there is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love_ ,” Romanoff finished with a smirk, making Steve fall in love with her even more. 

His face remained stoic, he was in deep thought, until he whispers to her, “Wait here.”

“Okay,” she smiles and watches him, in briefs, walk towards his dresser. She frowns and sat on her calves as she went near the edge of the bed, sees him grab a small box from the end of the drawer. “What’s that?”

Steve gulps and turns around to face her, he takes a deep breath, nightmares long forgotten as he looks at her beautiful eyes. She waits there patiently. “It was my great-grandmother’s, it’s been in the family for _quite_ a while now. My mom put it in my drawer without me knowing, until one day I saw it on top of a note,” he said all while walking to her.

“What did the note say?” Her heart was pumping so fast as she saw a red velvet box in his nervous hands. He stands in front of her as she tilts her head up to see him.

“ _Yolo_ ,” he smiles as she rolls her eyes, but laughing at his joke nevertheless.

Steve chuckles and shakes his head, returning to be serious, even though he loves making her laugh. “It said, ‘ _In a lifetime we only have one soulmate, son. That soulmate makes us feel powerful, free, ten-feet tall, and take over the world. And I’m pretty sure you already know you’d find yours_ ’ - At that moment I realized, _you’re_ my soulmate, Tasha,” he slowly gets on one knee and smiles shyly as he opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Natasha gasps and covers her mouth, teary green eyes looking at him.

“ _Steve_ ,” she murmured on her covered hands while Steve nervously clears his throat.

“I-I was planning a whole stunt to propose to you, and then an engagement party. But I see that’s not you, you don’t like the attention, you’re not Sharon, or like _anyone_ else in this world, Nat,” he stops rambling for a second to take a shaky breath in and out, she lets a couple of tears out as she uncovered her mouth, listening to him. “That’s _why_ I love you - because you’re unique. You’re so sweet, sincere, shy, fierce, caring, hardworking, kind, polite, and I can keep on going all night on saying how an _amazing_ woman you are,” he smiles charmingly at her. “I’m _so_ glad I spilled coffee on you that day,” Steve huffed a laugh and gives her his best puppy eyes he has ever given. 

“Natasha Romanoff,” he pauses as her heart does too. “Will you marry me?” Steve breathes out as his heart is pumping fast.

Natasha smiles widely and nods. “ _Yes_ ,” she grabs his face on her hands and kisses him repeatedly. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _three thousand_ yes,” she whispered on his lips as Steve smiles big, relieved with her answer. “And you couldn’t propose any better than this.”

“Really?” He chuckles and looks at her as she’s joking. Natasha keeps smiling and nods.

“Yeah, it’s _us_.”

Steve huffs out a breath and lovingly looks at _his future wife_ before leaning in and kisses her passionately, he ends the kiss and they smile at each other as Steve takes the ring out of its box and sets the box on the night table to grab Natasha’s hand. He looks up at her and smiles boyishly as she giggles, Steve looks down at her left hand while having a huge smile on his face, puts the ring on her finger. 

Natasha bites her quivering lip before she burst into tears, she can’t believe she’s engaged _with_ Steve Rogers, not believing an orphan could be this lucky. She wobbly smiles at her ring on her hand as Steve looks at her, reaches to grab her jaw, lifts her head to make her see him. 

“I love ya,” he whispered, loving how happy she looked. Natasha sniffs away her tears and smiles.

“Love you too,” she leans down and kisses the soul out of him, bringing him back to bed.

He runs his hands upon her thighs, raising goosebumps on his way, the redhead wraps her arms around his neck as he settles between her open legs. Steve slides his lips to her neck as the redhead sighed deeply and closes her eyes, blissfully enjoying his lips on her skin. With her toes, she nudged his underwear down to his thighs while he kept kissing her neck before he helped her and took off his clothes.

“Come on,” she impatiently wiggles her hips, making him grunt as his hard length twists in excitement.

He nods and takes his briefs all the way while she does her panties, Natasha grabs his face and kisses him as he aligned his dick to her warm tight entrance. “ _Fuck_ ,” Steve shakily breathes out as he slowly enters her. 

The redhead moans and rolls her eyes, throws her head back and spreads her legs wider to give him more room and take him deeper. Once he’s fully in, Natasha starts moving, not wasting time. 

“Baby, wait,” Rogers gritted and grabbed her hips to stop her movements. She feels so good that he needed a couple of seconds before it’ll end soon.

“I need you,” she breathlessly told him as he buries his face on her neck. Natasha kisses his ear, knowing she won’t last either, she wants him to let go, so he does. He steady pumps his hips with hers. Steve gulps and rests his weight on his elbows as he looks down at his _fiancée_ ’s beautiful face. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly on her lips.

“I love you too,” she smiles deliriously as her eyes flutter when he hit a deep spot. Steve groans and leans down to kiss her passionately, loves that he’s the one that makes her feel so blissful.

He quickened his pace and she can feel her high come to an end as her toes and back curl, Steve lets his lips travel down to her collarbone all the way to her breasts, leaving his mark on them. Natasha whines and dug her heels on his ass, encouraging him to go faster and deeper. The blond put his face on her shoulder and just _fucks_ her, chasing both climaxes. She starts moaning louder and high pitched up to the ceiling, feeling her muscles begin to tighten and upper thighs begin to quiver, her mind went totally blank when her orgasm hits her. All she could think and sense was Steve making her body pulsating and then letting it completely loose for him.

Natasha lets her jaw slack as her body convulsed under him, her hot walls repeatedly tightened around his length, making him shake and growl onto her shoulder. She slowly comes back to earth right after hearing him grunt, snap his hips a few more times before staying still and feel his warm cum filling her.

She smiles and lazily strokes his sweaty back while he now slowly comes back from his high. 

Once their breath became regular, he pulled out and cleaned himself and then gently cleans her too, he then goes back to bed and spoons her, wraps his arms around her waist while Natasha contently snuggles with him.

“The ring is beautiful,” Natasha mumbled as she brought her hand up to inspect the ring. Steve hugs her tighter and kisses her shoulder.

“When I was a little kid. My mom would explain to me that the _Celtic_ _Knots_ in them represent complete loops that have no start or finish - it could be said to represent eternity whether this means loyalty, faith, friendship or love,” he finished saying and Natasha turns her head to look at him. “I promise you _each one_ of them,” he smiles warmly as he brings a hand to caress her cheek.

Romanoff huffs and smirks. “You sure know how to get to a girl’s heart.”

“Only _one_ girl though,” he charmingly replied.

“ _See_?”

He chuckles and shakes his head and kisses her gently. “You can plan the wedding however you want, baby. Don’t worry about the money,” Steve whispers on her mouth. She smiles contently.

“Can’t wait to call you _my husband_ ,” Natasha pecks his lips. 

He smiles and looks at her lovingly, hoping his eyes would tell her how much he loves her. Steve sighs and leans in to touch foreheads with her as his heart telling him she was the right one. “I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view,” he murmured.

“I’m framing that quote.”

Rogers throws his head back and laughs. “It’s actually a song from High School Musical.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forgiveness quote is by Bryant H Mcgill.


	34. Dreams Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farewell my fellow shippers, I will come back with another story, this time with a whole different story. (Of course)  
> I wish you guys a happy New Year, I hope all your goals COME TRUE.
> 
> Love, Captasha007. ❤️

  
“ _ AHHHHHHH _ ! WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ !!??” Maria screeched as Natasha proudly shows off her ring. The redhead couldn’t contain the joy, so she went to visit Maria at her place and as soon she said hello and hugged the brunette, she basically shoved her left hand onto Maria’s face.

“I know! I’m so excited!” Natasha squealed.

“When did he propose!?” 

“Last night,” the redhead gushed and Maria fans her face with her hands as she starts to tear up.

“I’m about to cry,” Hill sniffs and Natasha shakes her head.

“Don’t, because you’re going to make me cry too.”

Maria shakily laughs and hugs her friend. “I’m so happy for you, Natasha.”

“Thank you,” Romanoff smiles big and hugs Maria back. Then Maria breaks the embrace to excitedly jump on her heels.

“We need to plan everything! Do you have a day?”

“I was planning a fall wedding.”

“Fall? That’s in  _ six months _ !” Hill looks at the redhead as if she’s crazy. But Natasha didn’t want to lose time.

“I know,” she nods and smiles dreamily.

Maria smirks devilishly and elbowed her ribs. “Eager to be  _ Mrs Rogers _ ?”

“Wow, it sounds surreal,” Natasha grins. “He told me not to worry about the money, of course I’m not gonna go crazy, and we want a  _ private  _ wedding,” she said as they sit down on the kitchen table.

“Good things happen to good people, Tasha,” Maria smiles as she reaches to grab Natasha’s hands on hers. “ _ You _ of all people deserve to be treated like a queen.”

“He treats me like one.”

“I know he does - oh! Let me see the ring!” Maria squealed and Natasha giggles, giving her best friend the hand where her ring was proudly showing.

A day later, she got home and went to get a snack from the fridge, but before that, she washed her hands and takes off her ring to do so. And as she was washing her hands, she knits her eyebrows as she notices the inside of the ring had words engraved that said,  _ mise go deo _ .

She’ll have to ask Steve what they mean, but first, her snack. Romanoff walks up to their room after finishing her snack and sees Steve on his IPad sketching new designs, his back on the headboard as he focuses on the screen. Ever since he could use his arm, he started drawing designs on his IPad, sending them to Sam and Bruce. 

Even in his bed, he couldn’t stop working.

“Hello, handsome,” she smiles softly and walks towards the bed as he looks up from his device. 

“Hey, Nat,” he instantly smiles brightly at her. He locks his IPad and sets it aside as she sits down on the bed to take off her high heels. “How was work?” Steve grabs her waist and brings her to lay down next to him while she squealed and giggled at his sudden assault.

“It was good, but it’s boring without you there,” she said as she cups his jaw. He puts his elbow beside her head and smiles softly, leans down to kiss her. She sighed contently and kisses him back, bringing him down to her by fisting his collar. 

“Babe?” She looks at him when they break the kiss.

“Hmm?”

“What do the words inside the ring say?” Natasha takes off the ring to see the words again. He smiles and looks at the ring too.

“ _ Mise go deo _ means in English,  _ forever yours _ ,” Steve lays down next to her and Natasha nods.

“In what language?”

He smirks. “Irish,” he turns his head to see her profile. “ _ Tá mé I ngrá leat _ ,” (I am in love with you)

“Now what did you say?” She grins as she turned her head to see him, she lifts an eyebrow. Steve grins back and seductively slides down on the bed to be eye leveled with her hips.

“How about if I explain with  _ actions _ what I said?” He lowly said, making her shudder. Rogers smirks as he grabs the hem of her dress and lifts it to her waist, revealing her black lace panties.

Natasha’s breath started to quicken as he keeps eye contact with her, he nudged open her legs for him and grabs her underwear, sets them aside. He smiles and leans towards her hot  _ dripping _ hole.

The redhead gasps and fists the bedsheets while her eyes roll to the back of her head. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

* * *

 

Natasha and Steve, at the last minute, organized an engagement party, inviting all their family the next night. They were all gathered at Steve and Natasha’s place.

“So you’re going on vacation again? What’s up with the gathering?” Tony asked as he sat on his chair. Steve and Natasha were at the head of it while the rest were scattered around. 

“ _ Chill _ ,” the blond told him and then turns his attention to everyone. “Family? Can I have your attention please?” He nods when the rest turns to see him, Steve and Natasha stand up with a smile on their faces. “I just wanted to announce that, me and Natasha are getting married,” Rogers intertwined his fingers with Natasha’s. 

The table stays silent for a brief second, not believing the couple for a moment, thinking they were joking, but since they looked pretty serious, Sarah squealed loudly.

“Finally!” Steve’s mom claps happily.

“Oh my God!” May quickly stands up to hug the couple, who chuckles as the rest cheered or were smiling big. They all stand up to congratulate the happy couple.

“Are you serious!?” Sarah walks up to him and hugged him tightly.

“Yes, mama,” Steve nods and hugs her back. Then hears her sniff on his shoulder, he frowns and leans back, chuckles at his mother, who’s wiping a tear. “ _ Aww _ , ma. Don’t cry.”

Sarah fans her face. “It’s because I’m  _ so _ happy, after all you’ve been through, you  _ finally _ get to be  _ happy _ \- and if you’re happy, I’m happy too, my baby,” she smiles softly and reaches to caress his jaw. “Congratulations, my Stevie.”

“Thanks, ma,” he smiles warmly and leans onto her hand. Sarah kisses his cheek and lets the rest congratulate her son, so she leaves him and walks towards Natasha, who’s currently stepping back from a hug with Thor. The big long-haired blond man wishes her the best and leaves Sarah with the redhead.

“Congratulations, Natasha. The moment I met you, I had a feeling you were going to be someone important to our family,” Sarah smiles brightly and leans in to hug her future daughter-in-law.

Romanoff smiles big and hugs her back. “Thank you, Sarah.”

“And I expect at least  _ two  _ grandchildren,” The older woman murmured on her ear, making Natasha burst into giggles as she breaks the embrace.

“ _ Woah _ . At least two?” Natasha lifts both eyebrows at her.

“Yes,” Sarah smiles sweetly at the redhead, who chuckles. Suddenly Tony’s voice boomed through the room.

“Let’s celebrate!” Tony cheers as the rest cheered with him.

Steve and Natasha looked at each one and smiled lovingly, he walks towards her and takes her hand to guide her back to the table, celebrate their engagement with their family.

After they all ate and left for the night, Steve and Natasha were getting ready for bed.

“I’m so happy,” Natasha laid down and covers herself with the sheets.

“Me too,” he smiles and lays with her. The redhead instantly lays her head on his shoulder as Steve wraps his arm around her shoulders.

“Your mom said she wants two grandbabies,” Romanoff said, runs her fingers through Steve’s abs. He laughs and shakes his head.

“Oh wow,  _ two _ ?”

“Yeah.”

Steve smirks and puts a hand on her forehead, brings her head back for him to kiss her, she giggles between the kiss. “Damn, I’ll do my best then,” he wiggles his eyebrows. She laughs and playfully shoves his face away from her.

 

They got married on a beautiful sunny November 22nd surrounded by all their family and friends, a private wedding on a stunning, luxurious, small ballroom. Steve had  _ five _ best men since he couldn’t pick between his best friends from childhood, as Natasha had Maria as her maid of honor. 

The beautiful bride happily danced with  _ her husband _ , who’s equally as happy as her, spun her around the dance floor. Howard  _ insisted _ to pay for the ballroom, Tony paid for the food and drinks, Bruce for the decorations along with the tables and chairs, Thor for the cake and dessert table, Bucky and Sam paid for the entertainment which included the live music and games after the reception, Maria and Clint helped with Natasha’s nails, hair, and makeup to be done. (Even a day before the wedding, Clint paid Natasha and Maria a spy day.)

They all helped a little bit even against Steve’s protests. He only paid for Natasha’s dress,  _ which _ obviously he didn’t get to see until the altar. The newlyweds thanked them all for their help before leaving for their two-week honeymoon, where it was in Bora Bora,  _ all paid _ by Joseph and Sarah. (Again against Steve protests, but Sarah shut him up.)

The media were unaware of their relationship this whole time until they came back from their honeymoon, like a month later, when Steve stepped out of a restaurant in Upper East Side with a  _ wedding ring _ . The internet went  _ crazy _ trying to figure out  _ who _ did one of the hottest bachelors tied the knot with. Of course Steve and the rest remain quiet and just ignored or evade the questions.

Their secret didn’t last long since their  _ super detective fans _ discovered, after zooming and figuring out when were the paparazzi’s pictures were taken, that  _ Natasha Romanoff _ , aka the rising star model  _ and _ his personal assistant, was wearing a  _ wedding ring  _ too exactly around the time when they caught Steve wearing one. They also confirmed it by the media photographing the redhead entering and exiting the CEO’s house.

They immediately shipped them and supported the couple. The family never mentioned a word about, leaving the world to assume whatever they wanted to. Of course they’ll be a few hate towards the redhead, just like any other celebrity, but Steve told her to not sweat about it, so she won’t.

Steve and Natasha cared less, as long they were happy and in love, the world could catch on fire and they wouldn’t notice.

 

* * *

 

**YEARS LATER….**

 

Steve quickly exits the elevator and walks towards his parked car as  _ Pietro _ did a quick recap of Steve’s schedule for next week. 

“You don’t come to work until December 10, Steve!” Pietro,  _ Steve’s new assistant _ and Wanda’s brother, told him from the elevator as Steve unlocks his car and nods.

“I’ll see you later, Pietro!” He quickly gets in.

“Bye, Steve!” The younger man waves goodbye as the elevator doors closed. Steve closes his door and turns on the car as he gets a call from his wife, he answers it and starts driving out of the parking lot. He sets the phone on speaker.

“Hey, babe.”

_ “Steve, are you on your way?” _

The blond CEO smiles. “Yeah. Tell James I’m halfway there - traffic was  _ bad _ ,” he sighs deeply and keeps driving. Natasha hums and then there was a ruffling sound on her end, Steve opens his mouth to ask what she was doing when they cut him first.

_ “Daddy? Are you almost here? My soccer game is in 20 minutes!” _ His  _ seven-year-old _ son said through the line, instantly making Steve smile wider.

“Son, I’ll be there in less than 20 minutes, okay?” He stays quiet to let him reply, but instead there was the ruffling sound again.

_ “Hurry up because he’s  _ **_anxious_ ** _ to see you,”  _ Natasha’s voice said now.

Rogers chuckles and nods. “I wanna see him too, Paris was great and all, but there’s nothing like home.”

_ “You’re damn right, Rogers. Now get that amazing ass here ASAP,” _ he could hear her smirk.

“Yes,  _ Mrs Rogers _ ,” He grins and keeps driving to his son’s soccer game, and thankfully, he arrived pretty quick and  _ safe _ . He parked his car in an available spot and rushes towards where Natasha texted him where they were located at, which was in the far end where they were too many people who wouldn’t often ask for autographs or pictures.

“ _ Daddy _ !” 

Steve looks at the direction of the yell and smiles brightly as his _three_ _sons_ running towards him. _Steven James_ , _Christopher Joseph_ , his five year old, and _Anthony Robert_ , three year old. 

“Hey, guys!” Steve walked towards them and then hunched down to receive his sons, the three of them hugged their father tightly as Steve closes his eyes,  _ nothing  _ will ever come close to this feeling. He smiles and mumbled to their, either blond or red, hair as he kisses them. “I missed you.”

“We missed you too,” James and Christopher replied instantly.

“Miss you, daddy,” little Anthony cutely said after his brothers. Steve’s heart melts as his three year old redhead smiles sweetly up at him.

“Okay, I need to go now, just wanted to see you before I go to the field! Bye, wish me luck!” James rushes towards the field.

“Good luck, son!” Steve hollers back. He then hears steps coming behind him and he turns his body, still hunched with his arms around each of his boys, to see his beautiful wife pushing down a pink stroller with her. He smirks and stands up with his kids. “Hi, Tasha,” Rogers breathlessly greeted her. 

Just like day one, after  _ four kids _ later, she never fails to take his breath away. 

“Hi. How was your trip?” She leans up to peck his lips, which he gladly gave her.

He nods as he sets his boys down, since they started to wiggle to get down and go play. “Good, same as stressful like always,” he shrugged once he stands up straight, but his eyes quickly saw  _ his one year old daughter _ ,  _ Scarlett Rose _ in her stroller. “And how’s my baby girl? Huh? You missed daddy?” He unbuckled her from the stroller and carries her as the year old squealed in happiness.

“Dada!” She shrieked in delight while Natasha smiles lovingly.

“I swear she has you wrapped around her little finger,” the redhead teased her husband, who rolls his eyes playfully,  _ fully  _ knowing she was right. If his baby girl could say she wanted a car,  _ he will _ buy his one year old daughter a car.

Natasha would often scold him for it.

Steve and Natasha watched Scarlett giggle and gurgle for a few moments before Christopher and Anthony came and grabbed onto Steve’s legs.

Chris happily jumps up and down. “Daddy, daddy, I made an A on my art class!”

“I draw family!” Anthony said and Steve gasps dramatically, looks down at his sons.

“You guys did  _ what _ now? Why don’t we take a seat and you guys tell me all about it?” He said and Christopher nodded his blond head and Anthony his red one.

“Okay!” Chris leads the way to the bleachers with his endless energy. “We sat over here, daddy!” He keeps jumping on his heels.

“Come w’me, daddy! Take my hand!” Little Anthony lifts his hand for Steve to grab it.

Rogers chuckles and grabs his son’s hand, letting him guide the way. “Okay, okay. Let’s go,” Steve said as Natasha was smiling warmly the entire time at the scene in front of her.

 

* * *

 

After James’ soccer game (his team won by the way), Steve drove his car while Natasha drove the SUV with the kids to Steve’s favorite ice cream parlor, Morgenstern's Finest Ice Cream. The kids were super excited, James was a little tired due to his game, Christopher was in his car seat singing loudly, and Anthony was cranky because he wanted to ride with his dad but he couldn’t since Steve’s car didn’t have a car seat. (Steve was  _ so _ strict about car safety, and with all the rights to.)

Baby Scarlett was sucking on her pacifier while Natasha just wanted the day to be over, she  _ loves _ her kids, but sometimes having  _ four _ kids can be tiring.

“Mommy! Park with daddy!” Anthony yelled when Steve parked on an empty spot with an available spot next to his, so Natasha can park.

“I am, baby,” Natasha patiently told her son, who quickly unbuckled himself once she parked and turns off the vehicle. “And  _ don’t  _ run. You know the rules, Anthony,” she warned her son.

“Yes, ma’am,” the boy nods as the boys get out of the SUV. Steve walks to them and carries Anthony, who was already asking him to pick him up. Natasha got her daughter out and they all went to get ice cream. Luckily no paparazzi were around and they were able to spend time together without being interrupted, of course there were a few fans that asked for Steve and Natasha’s autograph, but other than that, they enjoyed their family time.

And talking about paparazzi, Steve and Natasha told their kids they were people working to take pictures of mommy and daddy, they were not bad people, but just sometimes they annoyed them. Luckily there was a law about ‘a celebrity’s child’ picture had to be blurred on their faces until the parents gave consent to show their kids face.

Once home, Steve took a sleeping Scarlett to her room while Natasha sent James to shower and the other boys ran to the living room. Anthony went directly to the Christmas tree, grabbing a random gift under it and bringing it to his mother, who’s sitting down on the couch.

“Can I open!?  _ P’wease _ !?” He smiles brightly as he gives puppy eyes,  _ which _ she’s already immune to them after having a husband and four kids that are famous for having good puppy eyes. 

Natasha lifts an eyebrow and shakes her head. “Son, you have to wait until Christmas. Go put it back,” she told her fellow redhead, who pouts and obediently puts the present back. She smiles at him and then looks over Chris quietly sketching on his pad, all of Steve’s kids had something about him, but Chris was the most like him, blond hair, kind, quiet, his mannerisms, likes to draw, super smart, and loves to help people. The only thing Chris got about her, was her green eyes.

“Dad, can you help me finish my drawing!?” Christopher hollers as he sticks his tongue to the side,  _ just _ like Steve when he’s focused, and keeps drawing a lion. A  _ really good  _ sketch of a lion for a five year old.

“I’m coming!” Steve said from the stairs while coming down. She smiles at her son and glances at Anthony, who is wandering around the tree. Natasha eyes him suspiciously, keeping an eye on him when she gets a phone call. Steve walks into the room as his wife answered her phone upon seeing Tony’s ID.

“Hello?” She puts the call on speaker.

_ “Hey, Nat! Just calling to let you know that the Christmas party tomorrow would be at 6!” _ Tony yelled from the other line. Natasha looks at her husband, who’s hunched down next to Christopher to help him with his drawing.

“Tony said the party is at 6,” the redhead told him.

He smiles and nods, glances at her briefly. “Alright,” Steve then focuses on his son.

_ “Is he back home?” _ Tony asked about Steve.

“Yeah, he just got here, like three hours ago - he barely made it to James’ soccer game,” she explained while her eyes jumped from Anthony, who was  _ still _ by the tree, to Steve and Christopher.

_ “Oh! Did my godson win?” _

“Yes, he did,” Natasha smiles. 

“Is that my Uncle Tony!? Can I speak to him!?” James yelled out of nowhere as he comes down with his robe, fresh out of the shower. Natasha and Steve looked at him amused as his mother gives him the phone. “Uncle Tony, our team won and I scored  _ three _ goals!” The boy excitedly told his ‘favorite uncle.’ (according to Tony.)

_ “What!? So I guess you played like I showed you!” _

Steve rolls his eyes and Natasha chuckles, James runs back to his room and keeps rambling about his win on the phone. Natasha looks over her husband, who’s already looking at her, a smile on his lips. She giggles and shakes her head, standing up to go do something to eat for her babies.

 

* * *

 

Steve pants as he rolls off Natasha, bringing his wife with him, tucking her limp naked body into his side as she happily throws an arm around his waist. They stay silent while their room fills with their heavy breathing, Steve's eyes began to close as Natasha’s delicate fingers doing circles on his abs lullabies him to sleep.

“Baby,” she whispered softly, stops tracing her fingers on his skin. She waits a few beats for him to answer her back, but there’s nothing. Natasha lifts herself up on one elbow, sees he’s falling asleep. “Hey,” she gently nudged him, making him open his eyes and look at her.

“Hmm.”

She smiles warmly down at him. “I have something to tell you,” she suddenly feels shy, bites her lip as he watches her timidly looked down at his chest. He smiles at her shyness and reaches for her jaw, lifts her head to make her see him.

“Babe, we’re about to be married for  _ eight  _ years, known each other for maybe ten years, we’ve been having  _ sex _ for God knows how many times, have  _ four _ kids together - I think you can tell me  _ anything _ without being shy,” he chuckles the last word.

 

“ _ Five _ .”

 

Steve frowns and tilts his head in confusion. “What?”

“We have  _ five kids _ ,” she bites her lip again. The blond keeps frowning, not understanding at first, but he slowly smiles and eyes her suspiciously.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re joking.”

“Nope,” Natasha smiles big and shrugs her shoulder. “I’ve been having morning sickness lately, so I took a pregnancy test after you left for Paris, it was positive.”

Rogers huffs a laugh. “Now I know why they say we fuck like rabbits,” he giggled. Natasha frowns and smiles at him.

“ _ Who _ said that?”

“The boys,” he said, making her roll her eyes. Of course the  _ boys _ (aka  _ grown men _ acting like  _ boys _ )  would say that.

They later lazily put on their clothes back, before one of their kids could wake up and walk into their parents’ room.

“Good night,” Natasha mumbled softly on his lips as they kiss goodnight. 

“Night,” he smiles brightly and then brings his hand to her belly, leaning his head down to see it. “Good night, little bean.”

She smiles lovingly and grabs his handsome face again to kiss him deep, feeling a tingle on her core. What can she say? It’s her husband  _ and  _ she’s pregnant, she can go again whenever she wants.  _ But _ , a soft knock made the parents break the kiss and look at the door already opening slowly.

“Daddy?” Little Anthony whined as he rubs his eye with his fist. He was definitely having some nightmares since his eyes were red and watery.

“Told you,” Natasha smirks at her husband, who’s already opening his arms for his son.

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

Anthony sniffs and walks, with his favorite blanket, to the bed. “Sleep with you,” he mumbled sleepily and climbs the mattress. Natasha and Steve scoot over, doing a space between them, knowing their kids like to stay between them.

“Okay. Come over here,” Steve pats the empty spot.

Anthony quickly crawled to the empty space, laying between them as Natasha helps him cover himself with his blanket, Anthony then grabs his father’s arm and brings it around his little waist while he comfortably rests his head on his mother’s shoulder. The married couple look at each while their son does his work and smile.

“G’night, mommy and daddy,” little Anthony whispered into the darkness.

“Goodnight, baby,” they both replied to the boy, who sighed contently. Steve positions himself more comfortably behind his son while Natasha soothes out Anthony’s red hair out of his soft little face.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Eve…**

 

All the Rogers boys were waiting in the living room for the Rogers girls to finish up, it was actually Natasha they were waiting for, but can you blame her? She has  _ four  _ children to make sure they’re showered and changed, but luckily Steve always helps her, otherwise, she’d go crazy.

“I’m ready,” Natasha announced as she comes down the steps with her daughter in her arms. Steve breathlessly swears, his wife  _ still _ takes away his breath after eight years of marriage  _ and  _ four (almost five) kids, she still manages to make him fall in love with her every day.

“You look beautiful,” he said and smiles at her while she smirks, knowing that the color of dress she picked it’s Steve’s favorite.

“Thank you.”

Scarlett, in the same color dress as her mom, squealed when she sees her father. “Dada!” She lifts her hands towards him. Steve gasps and looks at his other favorite girl.

“You look so cute, baby girl!” He baby-talks at Scarlett, who squealed louder as her dad throws her up. Natasha smiles at them and then sees her sons were distracted playing games in James’ IPad on the coffee table.

“Come on, boys! To the SUV before we’re late!” She told them and James quickly turned off his IPad as his brothers immediately obeyed their mother.

“I wanna sit with daddy, mommy!” Anthony said as they all leave the house.

“Baby, you can’t sit with your dad, he’s driving,” Natasha chuckles at her son.

Steve smiles as he listens to his son and wife talk, he then opens the door behind the driver’s to buckle his daughter while the rest get into the vehicle.

 

The Rogers family arrived at Tony’s Christmas party when it was in full swing, Steve walked with his daughter in one arm and the other one was grabbing Natasha’s hand.

“I’m gonna go play, ma!” James said as soon they entered the house, he instantly ran towards a nine year old Francis and a six year old Jacoba, (aka Cobie), she was Bucky and Maria’s daughter, and Thor’s six year old daughter, (mom still remains unknown), Torunn. The kids were already running around when James joined.

Christopher and Anthony went to by the coffee table where Bruce and his girlfriend Betty’s three year old daughter, Lyra, and Tony and Pepper’s four year old Morgan were coloring.

“Ah, the Rogers are here!” Tony yelled as he walks up at them with open arms. Steve smiles upon seeing his best friend since forever.

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Rogers hugs him and Tony hugs him back, then kisses Scarlett’s little chubby cheek, making her giggle.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie,” Stark replied warmly, happy to see his friend and his family.

Tony told them to get something to eat in the kitchen for them and the kids. The Rogers walked through the household and noticed it was full with the rest of the family and a few friends, May talking with Peter and his 21-week  _ pregnant wife _ MJ, Steve and Natasha said hi on their way, then they passed by Sarah and Joseph, who immediately grabbed Scarlett from him, the grandparents started cooing their granddaughter. Scarlett giggled as her grandparents give her love, leaving Steve and Natasha to go get something to eat.

Later that night, the kids grew tired and slowly started sleeping at the couches, Natasha and Steve decided it was time to go home and get their kids to bed. Luckily, James and Christopher sleepily walked themselves to the SUV while Scarlett and Anthony were carried to, so it wasn’t that bad going home like a few times before. They wished Merry Christmas to everyone in their family and friends, and went back home.

  
  


The next morning, Steve and Natasha were sleeping peacefully in their bed,  _ alone _ since the kids were too drained from yesterday to wake up in the middle of the night. Suddenly, they heard a happy shriek.

“It’s Christmas Day!” Christopher’s squealed from his room. 

Natasha and Steve smiled at themselves as he spooned his wife, then they hear little bare footsteps running down the hallway. “They’re awake,” the redhead mumbled.

“Yep,” Steve chuckles huskily and lays on his back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fingers. Natasha smirks and lays on her back too, turned her face towards her husband.

She says, “Three, two, one…” 

James and his brothers burst into their parents’ room. “WAKE UP! It’s Christmas day! We can open the presents now!” Their oldest son excitedly yelled. Steve and Natasha smiled at each other before sitting down and getting out of the bed as their boys impatiently jumped on their heels.

“We’re coming, we’re coming, kids,” Natasha said calmly.

They all were gathered around the Christmas tree as Steve gave the presents, Natasha giving her daughter formula while seeing her boys happily opening their gifts. After that, they ate cookies and hot cocoa while watching the Grinch and other Christmas movies in the living room...

 

Six days later, Tony hosted the New Year’s party, he loved hosting parties since he loves having his family together. The boys were teasing Steve when he told the news to the family about Natasha being pregnant with their  _ fifth _ child, telling him  _ again  _ they fucked like rabbits, and Natasha wasn’t having it. She scolded every man for teasing her husband, who just quietly and flustered looked away as his wife busts into their little circle upon hearing the jokes.

She’ll blame it on her hormones the way she acted.

Anyway, the night went amazing apart from that little scene of hers, they ate, sang karaoke, talked, played different kinds of games, and right before midnight, Tony told them to gather on the rooftop. He said he’ll have a firework display when the clock hits 12, so to get their jackets and prepared to be outside.

Five minutes before midnight, everyone was scattered around the rooftop. Steve carrying James on his shoulders, Natasha hugging him from the side with an arm around his waist. May was carrying Christopher, Anthony being carried by his grandpa and Scarlett by her grandma. Howard carrying his granddaughter as Tony slung an arm around Pepper’s shoulders. Thor carrying Torunn on top of his shoulders. Bucky hugging Maria from behind as she carried their daughter. Bruce and Betty holding their daughter’s hand as she swings. Sam and his girlfriend cuddling each other. Peter had his arms around MJ’s body, hands rubbing her belly. 

The rest were, Scott, his girlfriend Hope, and his daughter Cassie. Wanda and Pietro, Nick and Phil, Stan and his wife Joan, Jessie and her girlfriend, nana Gabriela and her son. 

They started counting down as Tony yelled there were ten seconds left.

 

“Ten..! Nine..! Eight..! Seven..! Six..!  _ Five _ ..!  _ Four _ ..!  _ Three _ ..!  _ Two _ ..!  **_One_ ** ..!” 

 

“ _ HAPPY YEAR!” _ Everyone yelled and the fireworks started illuminating the sky. 

Steve and Natasha kissed each other as their son was completely distracted by the fireworks, otherwise, he’d been gagging. She smiles when they parted and he smiles back at her, then returned his gaze towards the fireworks when James patted the top of his head to make him look at the sky. 

Natasha glances up too but decided she has a better view right in front of her, her husband and kids, who were currently seeing the fireworks. She smiles warmly at her family and then her eyes traveled to the rest of the family. Couples and their kids, friends, and coworkers watching the display as she just happily looked at all of them. 

She couldn’t ask for a better family than these people.

The redhead slides her hand into her husband’s, but he’s too distracted to look at her, so he just automatically intertwined his fingers with hers. Natasha keeps smiling as she looks at his profile, murmured to herself while seeing his face lit up every two seconds by the fireworks.

 

“I guess,  _ dreams do come true _ after all.”

  
  


~FIN~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes were mine, also didn’t go to full detail about their wedding, pregnancy, and when the kids were growing up, or the rest of the marriages because I wanted to sum up everything in one chapter.
> 
> Feel free to comment! ;)


End file.
